9 Meses de Dulce Espera
by Alice Terrys
Summary: Cuando lo creían imposible, el milagro asomó a sus vidas... Pero no todo es color de rosas como esperaban, y pronto lo descubren...
1. Chapter 1

Holaa!!

aca estoy, molestando de vuelta XD

primero, los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Meyer...desgraciadamente.

segundo...espero que les guste! es una idea alocada, pero me gusta:P

los dejo leer!

**9 Meses de dulce espera**

**Edward POV**

No podía creerlo. Y peor aun. Carlisle me lo había dicho en la cara.

Patético. En vez de afrontar la situación, estaba hecho todo un manojo de nervios.

Bella…embarazada.

La noticia me cayó como un balde de agua helada…

Bella, una semana atrás, había estado descompuesta, cosa rara en ella, que solía descomponerse solo cerca del olor a la sangre; obviamente, y como debe ser, la obligue a que viese a mi padre. Este le recomendó una serie de análisis, entre ellos sanguíneo (lo que hizo que Bella se desmayara un mínimo de 3 veces, y yo tuviese que tenerla en andas).

Los resultados habían llegado. Y con ellos, la catástrofe.

Bella y yo…habíamos mantenido relaciones. A pesar de que yo me había opuesto terminantemente, mi frase de "la mente supera al cuerpo" fue derrotada abruptamente la noche en que Bella salio desnuda del baño y camino hacia mi…otra historia.

Pero no entendía. Como me había dicho Carlisle, yo, al ser un vampiro, no podía tener hijos! Y me había hecho ya a la idea de que nunca los tendría.

Por un momento, pensé en una terrible posibilidad: que Bella me fuese infiel. Rápidamente deseche esa posibilidad. Ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella, y no había ni la más mínima posibilidad de que pasara. Bella era mía, y yo de ella. Además, no olía a perro, el cual era la única amenaza que yo tenia en mi podio de amor de mi bello ángel.

En esos momentos, 4 de la madrugada, me encontraba dando vueltas en mi alcoba, observando la pared forrada de cds.

Bella. Aun no lo sabía.

La idea del bebé me ilusionaba. Siempre había querido ser padre. Desde la época en que era humano, había soñado con ello. Y ahora, mi existencia inmortal, por muy impresionante que fuera, me permitía esa oportunidad. Y no la desaprovecharía.

Pero había problemas. Conflictos internos.

El primero, peligroso para los dos,la edad de Bella. Acababa de terminar el secundario, y nos íbamos a ir a Alaska a "estudiar"…obviamente, sus suicidas planes de convertirse en una de los míos debía postergarse. Además, no estaba seguro de que ella estuviese preparada…

El segundo, y mas peligroso para Bella, Charlie. Sonreí en la oscuridad al imaginarme el colapso mental al que lo sometería la noticia. Si me odiaba, ahora me aborrecería, y quizás intentaría matarme. Pobre Bella, demasiado estrés.

Y el tercero, que era algo que me preocupaba: como reaccionaria Bella ante la noticia, y como reaccionaria mi familia.

Carlisle ya lo sabia, pero…y los demás? Sabría que con Esme no habría problemas, pero y mis hermanos?

Hablando de ellos…Alice no fue capaz de ver esto. Punto a mi favor. No era infalible, y no pudo estropearme la sorpresa. Por primera vez, yo seria quien la sorprendiera.

Por ahora, lo importante era que Bella lo supiera lo antes posible.

Pero tenía miedo de su reacción.

Pero era feliz, como nunca creí serlo más al lado de mi amada.

Sin mas, Salí por la ventana en busca de mi amada embarazada.

&

&

&

Holaa!!

Aca me encuentran…con otra historiaXD

No se cuanto durara esta, pero pienso hacer una especie de reaccion inversa a la del fic "que difícil es ser padres!" XD.

Las causas del embarazo, lo aclaro de entrada…se va a saber en capitulos posteriores.

Ya saben…si les gusta, dejen reviews, y sino…tambien! Son mi sueldo y la manera en la que me entero que les gusta

Nos leemos!!

**_Alicee_**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

_**Bella POV**_

Sabía que algo estaba mal conmigo. Podía intuirlo…más que intuirlo, podía sentirlo dentro de mí.

Temía por mi vida, por primera vez, y no por la de Edward. Mis pensamientos (terriblemente egoístas), se acercaban a la terrible idea de alejarme de alguna manera de mi amado ángel, aunque este alejamiento se llamase muerte. Sabía que estaba exagerando, pero con todas las cosas que me habían pasado, ya no me sorprendería nada. Absolutamente nada.

No podía dormir. Eran las 4 de la madrugada, y Edward se había ido por una llamada de Carlisle. Aun no había vuelto, y eso me inquietaba al punto extremo de olvidarme por completo de mis nauseas y bajadas de presión.

Habia encendido el trasto de mi ordenador. Estaba cargando tan lentamente, que podia cronometrar los largos minutos en los cuales lo hacia, mientras de paso contaba los que Edward estaba afuera. Del otro lado del pasillo, senti a Charlie roncar. El no tenia problemas. Que suerte. Y que frustración para mi.

Pronto senti un movimiento delicado, y a la vez casi imperceptible. Ya lo sabia. Mi angel protector habia entrado por la ventana.

Me gire pacientemente, mientras escuchaba de fondo el sonido del motor de la computadora, y los ronquidos de mi padre. Todo un concierto.

Me asuste.

Edward parecia…feliz.

Pero no feliz de feliz, como esta siempre. Sino radiante.

No dijo nada, y yo tampoco. Lo estudie de refilón, buscando algo en su aspecto que hubiese cambiado, o por lo menos, algo que me indicara que pasaba.

Edward estaba por hablar, cuando una terrible descompostura me ataco de lleno en el estomago. Mala pasada.

Estoy segura que corri mas rapido que mi hermoso vampiro, pues llegue al baño, listo para ser utilizado por mi, en menos de l oque yo me esperaba capaz. Tambien habia notado que la desesperación me habia impedido ser torpe.

Mientras me apoyaba contra el inodoro, y esperaba a que pasara, o a terminar con aquellos, senti los pasos de mi angel detrás mio. Perfecto. No solo me tiene que ver durmiendo, tropezar, y comer, cosas perfectamente humanas y poco delicadas…sino que ahora debia sumarle el hecho de que me tenia que ver vomitar. Aun no entendia como alguna vez Edward tomo la posibilidad de que en algun momento saliese corriendo de el. Él era el que tenia que salir corriendo de mi.

Senti un nuevo tiron de nauseas.

Boltee mi cabeza al tiempo que Edward se reia. Genial.

_**Edward POV**_

Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

Bella me miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación, intrigada y a la vez preocupada. Yo me mostraba simplemente radiante de felicidad. ¿Era tan raro acaso verme tan feliz de vez en cuando para que le pareciese extraño? Debía corregir eso.

Simplemente, no pude evitarlo, y dirigí mi mirada rápidamente a su vientre. Sabia que aun era muy pronto, pero soñaba despierto, con la idea de que en algun momento su vientre estaria redondo y voluminoso. Era hermoso de solo pensarlo. Bella embarazada.

Esto era precisamente la señal que necesitaba para darme cuenta de que Bella no se habia equivocado al elegirme a mi, y no a Jacob. El bebé era mío. Era nuestro.

Se avecinaba la parte más difícil de la cuestión. ¿Cómo se lo diría a mi amada?

Por empezar, si se lo digo de una sola vez, primero colapsaría; luego quizás, si reacciona y no queda en estado de coma, podría empezar a gritar, podría echarme la culpa, podría echarme en cara que ella era aun una niña, cosa que era verdad… no había considerado su reacción a fondo.

Y si ella no queria tenerlo? Y si no se sentia preparada, por mas de todo el apoyo que le brindásemos? Me toco el turno de entrar en pánico.

Decidí ablandar un poco la situación, necesitaba romper aquel hielo que se había impuesto entre nosotros, roto por los ronquidos de Charlie y el trasto de Bella. Cuantas veces le había dicho que lo cambie…

Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, Bella fue cambiando en milisegundos de tonalidades faciales; finalmente, y mas rápido de lo que yo pudiese imaginar, corrió una maratónica carrera al baño. Bingo.

Uno de sus primeros síntomas. No pude más que sonreír con felicidad contenida. Después de todo, el bebé solo quería indicarle a Bella que estaba allí. Nada más.

Camine lentamente detrás de su camino, para no asustarla, y la encontré recostada contra la pared, sentada al lado del inodoro. Su nuevo mejor amigo.

Era ahora o nunca.

_**Bella POV**_

Mientras terminaba de realizar este acto tan vilmente humano, mire de soslayo a Edward, quien volvía a abrir sus labios perfectos. Por dios, que sea para decirme algo bueno.

Pero no.

Justamente, en ese preciso momento, mi celular, que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, empezo a vibrar. Edward lo miro con panico. ¿Por qué podra ser?

Mire quien era. Era Alice…que raro, ella llamando tan tarde… Sera que habra tenido una vision nefasta y…y… Edward estaba por contarmela?!

Aprete rapidamente el boton para conversar, pero tan rapido como lo lleve a mi oreja, el celular desaparecio de mi mano.

- Creo haberte dejado claro que no quiero que interrumpas este tipo de cosas, es de muy mal gusto.- dijo Edward bastante molesto. Mi cerebro se retorcia a la par de que su cara iba cambiando de contracciones musculares debido al odio. Hacia mucho que lo veia asi.- lo siento, pero no. Adiós.

Y asi de rapido corto.

Mientras se recuperaba,y yo seguia maquinando, me lave la cara y los dientes. Esperaba que esto pasase de una vez…

- Espero que esto se pase pronto…no se que es lo que tengo.- dije distraidamente, mas para mi que para Edward.

- Bueno, lamento decirte que te acompañara unos meses mas.

- Como?! Sabes lo que tengo? Edward por favor dimelo!

- Bella…

Mi corazon latia desbocado cuando Edward se acerco y me abrazo. Por primera vez, su olor embriagante y su tacto no me estupidizaron. Estaba tan asustada y expectante, que no me llamaba la atención.

Muy lentamente, dijo a mi oido las palabras que casi, de no haber estado en brazos de Edward, provocaron que me cayera.

- Vas a ser mamá.

Senti como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, y lo ultimo que vi, fue la preocupante mirada de Edward.

_Hola!!_

Por dios! Perdonen la tardanza!

Voy a tardar asi con los otros fics, es que estoy saturada de estudio y para colmo estoy en ordenador ajeno XD.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Ya saben…cualquier cosa, reviews! Dejen sus comentarios asi se que les gusta y quien que lo siga .

Nos leemos!

:Alice:


	3. Chapter 3

_**Edward POV**_

Siempre, sin ninguna excepcion, cuando estudie medicina las dos veces consecutivas, aprendia de memoria los síntomas de una mujer humana embarazada; siempre mirandolo desde afuera. Ahora debia pagar el precio por mi insensibilidad.

Por la expresión en el rostro de mi padre, no sabia a quien atender primero: si a Bella, que aun estaba inconsciente, ahora en su sillon favorito (en mi habitación), o a mi, que no paraba de deambular, y que de haber tenido sangre, estoy seguro de que el tono palido de los vampiros hubiera sido poco al que en esos momentos hubiese tenido.

Carlisle se sento en un lugar vacio del sofa, y comenzo a tomar el pulso a mi Bella.

No podia creerlo.

Habia reaccionado mal, o por lo menos, asi me habia parecido.

Quien, en su sano juicio, quien se hubiese alegrado por la noticia, me hubiese visto con semejante panico en la mirada, que poco a poco se inundaba en lagrimas, y caia redonda al piso?

Por suerte, lo ultimo podia atribuirlo a su estado. No me hubiese perdonado que considerara tan horroroso el simple hecho de tener un niño. De los dos.

Y al pensar en la palabra "niño", una estupida sonrisa, que en esos momentos era muy inoportuna, surgio en mis labios.

Es que era…sencillamente perfecto.

Bueno, habria que resolver algunas cuestiones un tanto escabrosas de por medio (como lo iba a ser Charlie…), pero en general, la simple idea de que la vida, que se me habia sido arrebatada hacia casi un siglo, me diera esta oportunidad, prohibida para los nuestros.

Un niño.

O una niña.

Realmente no me importaba que fuese, simplemente si se parecia a Bella, o que tuviese algunos rasgos mios, que me dijese papá, de una forma verdadera, honesta, y no como nosotros, yo y mis hermanos llamabamos a Carlisle (obvio que lo queriamos, pero el no era estrictamente nuestro padre biologico).

Pero Bella… ella parecia pensar disntinto a mi. Y eso me entristecia.

Cuando iba a pensar ya en las posibles razones, inexplicables para mi, de por que no queria al bebé, Carlisle me interrumpio, bajandome de un hondazo de la nube en la que estaba retozando.

- Bueno.- suspiro. Mala señal. Me entro el panico.- Espera Edward, Bella esta bien.- esbozo una sonrisa conciliadora. Sabia de antemano que me preocuparia.- Es solo que necesita reposo; lo de hoy fue normal, pero conociendo a Bella…sera un peligro caminante en estos meses.

- No es necesario que me lo recuerdes…la conozco, papá.- me acerque a Bella para tocarle la frente. Estaba caliente. Demasiado para mi fria mano.

- Edward….- comenzo Carlisle.

- No. No se lo tomo bien. Y creeme, eso me destroza el corazon.

Mire la cara de mi padre. Habia preocupación en sus ojos, como siempre; el se preocupaba de mas de todos nosotros, como si fuesemos niños pequeños. Le sonrei.

- Mira, Edward…quizas, lo entendiste mal.- se paro, y comenzo a guardar sus cosas en el medio de la penumbra de mi habitación. Ni siquiera habia prendido las luces.- Considera que, Bella aun en cierta manera es una niña, y ella…no creo que se hubiese esperado un embarazo a esta edad. Ademas, ten en cuenta sus antecedentes.

- Lo se…pero en sus ojos…Carlisle, ella estaba llorando antes de desmayarse.- ya que me habia echado a la piscina, esperaba tuviese agua.- ella, ni siquiera dijo algo, simplemente…lloraba.

- Ahí lo tienes.- camino hacia la puerta.- no juzgues sus reacciones de antemano, hijo. Tu mejor que nadie sabes que Bella es impredecible.

- Lo se.

Sin decir mas, me sonrio y salio de la habitación.

Esperaba que mi padre tuviese razon.

Que simplemente era solo un malentendido de mi perseguida mente. Solo eso.

Comence a cantar su nana. Ya estaba dormida, pero era tambien una manera para mi de distraerme.

Mientras lo hacia, y como si no supiese que tengo los mismos reflejos que ella, Alice entro a hurtadillas en la habitación. Pare en seco.

- Alice, se que has entrado. Para que finges que no te escucho?.

- Oh, bueno, lo siento, es que parecias tan tierno…lo que quiero saber es si esto te parece tierno.

Sin mediar mas palabras, me tomo de la mano y tiro de mi bruscamente hacia la puerta; en mi terror de despertar a mi angel con un posible forcejeo, sali con ella.

Al salir, cerre lentamente la puerta, pero sin cerrarla del todo. Tenia miedo de que cualquier cosa la despertara de su mal comenzado letargo.

- Que es lo que quieres, Alice? No se si te diste cuenta, pero estab…

- Callate. eres un mentiroso, un conspirador, un traidor….

- Ya entendio la idea Alice.

Jasper, quien estaba en el piso superior, y lo supe porque lo habia escuchado acercarse, aparecio detrás de Alice, quien rapidamente fingiendo miedo de mi cara de desconcierto, se escondio entre sus brazos.

- Ay, Jazz! Me quiso pegar!.- decia Alice incoherentemente.

- Vamos, cariño…

- Vamos nada. Ahora lo defiendes?.- Alice miro a su marido de manera amenazante.

- No, Allie, yo no le defiendo, sabes que siempre te defiendo a ti…

- Eso espero, sino quieres que te considere traidor a ti tambien.

- Se puede saber de que estas hablando?!

Casi lo grito. Y no era para menos. Alice me habia sacado del lado de mi bello ángel embarazado, quien se habia tomado mal mi reaccion, y no me importaba que dijesen lo contrario, se habia desmayado, yo habia entrado en panico, y encima Esto: me sacaban de su lado, en vano. Simplemente, se estaban peleando como dos niños pequeños que no eran, justamente, jóvenes.

- a que me refiero?! Por que no nos dijiste que Bella estaba embarazada?.- casi girta Alice histericamente. Retrocedi unos pasos.- no te das cuenta, de TODO lo que tengo que comprar?! Y falta demasiado poco!!

- Allie, cariño…Bella acaba de quedar embarazada. No creo que este siquiera de un mes…

- No importa! Es demasiado tarde! 9 meses no me alcanzan! Pero ya empece por algo.- sus ojos brillaron macabramente. Eso me asusto mas de la cuenta.- Ven, Edward. Dime si te gusta.

Por segunda vez, agarro mi mano y me guio al piso superior. Podia sentir a Jasper detrás de nosotros.nos dirijiamos peligrosamente a la habitación de Carlisle y Esme. Me dio terror de que ya se los hubiese contado. Bella y yo eramos los padres, y nosotros debiamos dar la noticia.

Pero no.

Alice se desvio, para el lado de una habitación que nunca nadie uso. El cuarto de huéspedes.

Nos detuvimos en la puerta, mientras Alice le sacaba todos los seguros innecesarios de la puerta. Yo miraba sin comprender. Senti como Jasper se me acercaba demasido, mientras Alice hacia mucho ruido con la puerta.

- Por favor, Edward, Por lo que mas quieras en esta existencia eterna que tenemos…simplemente, dile que lo que ves te encanta y es lo mas hermoso que has visto. Dilo, si me consideras tu hermano y quieres que siga viviendo.

- Pero…de que hablas, hombre?

- Ya esta!

Alice empezo a dar saltitos emocionadisima, mientras entrabamos a una nueva habitación en penumbras. Entonces, Alice encendio las luces.

Lejos de lo que Jasper queria que dijera, no podia fingir emocion o felicidad, o siquiera asombro. Lo que sentia, superaba todas aquellas emociones.

Hice un giro de 360º para admirar toda la habitación. Cuando termine mi giro, Bella estaba parada en la puerta.

Estaba mas palida de lo normal, y no me miraba a mi, la miraba a Alice.

- Que…que… que es esto?.- pudo articular. Estaba por saltar y agarrarla entre mis brazos.

- Esto Bella, es la habitación de tu futuro bebé.- dijo una muy emocionada Alice.- te gusta?

Dentro de esa habitación, dos personas rogabamos porque dijese que si.

Jasper, porque su existencia estaba en juego; el seria la bolsa de arena de Alice si alguien le daba una respuesta negativa.

Y yo, que desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, esperaba que lo de unas horas atrás fuese solo un malentendido.

Por primera vez, y eso que no creia en esas cosas, cruce los dedos, esperando su respuesta.

**Holaa!!**

Por dios….perdonen mi tardanza!!

Es algo horroroso como demore! Pero creanme, no tuve oportunidad!!

Espero que les haya gustado! Y ya saben…

Los reviews son mi sueldo! Por favor, diganme que tal voy!!

Nos leemos!! (espero que sea pronto ¬¬)

:Alice:


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bella POV**_

Realmente me encontraba mareada. Muy mareada.

Odiaba el hecho de que queria hacerme la valiente, por el cual habia que tenido que subir ese tramos de escaleras infinitas…encima para alguien como yo, considerando que aborresco en grado sumo todo lo relacionado con los deportes que hagan peligrar mi pequeña vida humana, y por ende, todavía no entendia como el ejercicio extremo de trepar 2 tramos de escaleras no me hubiera causado ningun daño fisico (considerando que fui sumamente cuidadosa…con la tonta idea de que los seres a los que estaba buscando no me escucharian).

Pero sabia muy bien, en el fondo de mis pensamientos, que habia otra razon por la que estar mareada. Muy mareada.

Y mas mareada aun me puse, cuando entre a la habitación en la que estaba mi Angel salvador (ejecutor en esos momentos…gracias a su gran noticia). Demasiado mareada.

La mitad de la habitación era blanca; cuna blanca, juguetes, cortinas blancas, paredes blancas, mozaicos blancos en el piso…en fin, todo blanco. Y la otra mitad…bueno, era todo celeste.

En eso me percate de que tanto Alice como Jasper se encontraban en esa habitación. Mi panico aumento. Me subieron los calores, y el hermoso y amistoso mareo se intensifico en toda su potencia. Alice ya lo sabia, por ende, Jasper.

Como podia haber obviado, en esos momentos de lucidez luego de mi afortunado desmayo, que Alice ya lo habria visto?! Seguramente, Edward no se sintio atraido por mi inteligencia superior.

Primero observe a Jasper. Por un momento, su expresión de tormento y panico que se debia a alguna reprimenda futura por parte Alice, su querida esposa, me llego a causar gracia. Tenia los cabellos revueltos, y tenia una mano aferrada a uno de los bordes de la cuna blanca (estaba a punto de partir la madera por la mitad). Casi sonrio. Pero con la poca lucidez que me quedaba, conecte ideas: Jasper estaba asi por algo de Alice, Alice veia visiones, ella habia hecho esta habitación (por todos los toques perfectos que tenia, estaba seguro de ello), lo que significaba que sabia. Lo sabia. Mas mareo.

Mire a Alice. En realidad, no necesite mirarla mucho, pues sin mirarla podia oir sus chillidos alegres, que por un momentos, hasta me relajaron…hasta que me pregunto ¿ Te gusta?

El mareo quedo atrás. Ahora era presa del panico. Y suponia que Jasper tenia algo que ver con ello, porque después de la pregunta de su esposa, se escucho un leve crujir.

Mire a Edward. Oh, bendito mareo, has regresado!

Definitivo: iba a vomitar.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Oh, Dios Mio.

Bella estaba mas blanca que la cuna que Alice habia confeccionado. Estaba a punto de vomitar, lo sabia.

- Bella, cariño…estas bien?.- pregunte acercandome cauteloso. Aun no sabia como iba a reaccionar, que pensaba, que demonios pensaba de esta nueva locura de su "proxima y futura" Nueva hermanita"( pequeño mostruo del demonio que en esos momentos pensaba en diferentes tipos de ropa pequeñita para la criatura…aunque todavía no sabia si era niño o niña, por lo que se imaginaba con ropa blanca o celeste).- Creo que debes descansar…hoy fue una noche muy agitada.

- No quiero descansar.- pudo articular con un tono de voz apenas audible, incluso para nosotros.- Edward…yo…Alice…que…- me encantaba verla tartamudear, verla como poco a poco su color rojizo (que invadía inevitablemente sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de ese carmín tan adorado por mis ojos) subia de tonalidades claras a mucho mas vivaces mientras lo hacia. Era simplemente adorable. Y el solo hecho de pensar que dentro podrias llegar a tener una mini Bella…era sencillamente el paraíso.- que es esto?.- pregunto inocentemente.

- Esto, es la futura habitación de lo que nacerá en aproximadamente 8 meses, 1 semana, 2 dias, 22 horas, y 37 minutos, mi querida Bella.- contesto chillona mi amada Hermana. A veces la odiaba.

- Pero…sencillamente, por que blanca y celeste?-

- Es verdad Alice, arruina tu estetica.- estaba preocupado por mi Bella y la posible mini Bella, pero no podia desperdiciar esta oportunidad unica en su especia para insultar sus gustos en moda. Demasiado irritante.

- Eso es, sencillamente, porque se que uno es un niño, pero el otro no se que es…

Cayeron todas las fichas en su lugar dentro de mi cabeza. Mientras procesaba, senti olas de panico mezclados con emocion dispersados por toda la casa; Jasper estaba fuera de control…pero eso no era lo importante: ahora entendia por que Alice veia una version doble en su mente, de un bebé vestido de celeste, y otro vestido de blanco. Porque sencillamente, Bella no estaba embarazada de uno. Eran dos.

Por suerte, y gracias a mis reflejos de vampiro, pude atajar el cuerpo de Bella antes de que este colisionara contra el piso. Se me cerro la inútil de mi boca de estomago. Aumento mi angustia.

- Demonios…eso fue rapido, Hermano.- dijo Jasper un poco mas clamado. Claro, el se habia salvado de que Alice lo matara descuartizandolo y rociandolo con gasoil. Todo era muy facil para el.- eso sucederá a menudo?

- Desgraciadamente, si. Es el cambio hormonal que esta sufriendo Bella. Es un proceso normal que tendra que atravesar. Súmale el estrés…(mire con odio a Alice que no dijo absolutamente nada). Espera a que sufra los típicos ataques de nauseas matutinas…Alice cuando despertara?.- obviamente, ella ya lo sabia.

- Dentro de dos horas, mas o menos.

- Esta bien. La llevare a descansar.

Y asi, me dispuse a salir de ese mar celeste y blanco, y llevarla a la penumbra de mi habitación en la que podria descansar en paz. Y yo acomodar mis ideas.

Esto iba a ser difícil.

Lo veía venir.

* * *

_**Alice POV**_

- Ah noo!! Y cuando pensabas decirnoslo?!.- bramo un encolerizado y dolido Emmett.- no puedo creer esto! Tenia que esperar a ver a Bella incapaz de traspasar la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano para enterarme?!

- Emmett, deja de hacer tanto escandalo. Ahora.- dijo Rosalie de manera cortante. Parecia un poco enojada. Bastante enojada, digamos. Sumado el pequeño ataque de odio de su adorado y tierno esposo, que habia dejado como victimas una hermosa silla, que en esos momentos se encontraba reducida a astillas.

- No me callo nada. Es injusto. Yo queria enterarme antes!

- Ah no…no empieces a lloriquear como un bebé, Emmett. Ya tendremos de eso…en cuando, cariño?.- pregunto mi adorado Jasper. Como lo amaba. Sabia, y sentia, que estaba enviando ondas de tranquilidad a toda la sala.

- Faltan 8 Meses, 1 semana, 2 dias, 21 horas y 12 minutos, para ser exactos.

- Como te quiero,Alice.

- Y yo a ti? No te das una idea.

- Oh, basta ya! Aquí estamos discutiendo otra cosa!

- Emmett..que es lo que te genera tanto conflicto? Ya lo sabes! Lo sabemos todos!.- Rosalie estaba de los nervios. Sabia perfectamente que si su marido no se calmaba ahora, mi vision del futuro de "to night no sex" se cumpliria.

- Ese no es el tema. El tema que me inquieta, es el hecho de que Alice no sepa el sexo del bebé.

- Pero si lo se. Uno es niño, y el otro…bueno, no lo se, pero ya lo sabre.

- Sabes? Siempre se dijo que si se esconde mucho ante una ecografia, es niña.- dijo Esme quien se acercaba a ver que era lo que gritabamos tanto.- quizas funcione igual con tu talento.

- Mmm…puede ser Esme, gracias por la opinión.- por fin, alguien aparte de mi marido que entendiera mi frustración.

- Bueno…por lo menos se que podre malcriar al niño. Y nadie me lo impedira.- que ridiculo, flexionaba sus musculos (bastante poderosos), drente a nosotros en son de amenaza.

- Bella ya tendria que despertar…- susurre mientras me abrazaba a mi esposo, y veia como Emmett le exponia a su cansada esposa todo lo que haria con el niño de Edward. Y mientras, yo comenzaba a soñar con vestidos rosados…

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Después de dos horas cantadas, exactas por Alice, Bella comenzo a abrir los ojos. El momento de la verdad llegaba, y ya no me carcomerian mas los nervios de esta interminable noche, que ya empezaba a asomar el alba.

Se sento en la cama. Tenia una maraña tremenda en la cabeza. Tal como siempre. Le sonrei tiernamente, tratando de que cuando me mirara no encontrara ansiedad, o preocupación desmedidas.

Me miro. La mire. Me asuste.

Estaba palida.

- Edward, por lo que mas quieras, llevame a casa. Lo mas rapido que puedas.- casi lloraba. Me rompio mi inexistente corazon.

Ni siquiera pregunte. No queria oirlo. No queria encontrar algo con lo cual destruirme mas. Simplemente la tome en mis brazos, Sali por la ventana, y me perdi en la carrera hacia su casa, mientras los primeros y frios rayos del sol nos saludaban, a mi parecer, tristemente.

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

Esta vez actualice mucho antes XD

Encontre un tiempito…. Espero que les haya gustado!!

Bella sera tan insensible de decirle eso a Edward por que no quiere al bebe? Por que se siente asustada? Que opinan?

Ya saben: sus comentarios son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quien que lo continue.

Nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bella POV_**

Realmente, me encontraba descompuesta. Pero no era ese tipo de descomposturas que pasan al cabo de unos minutos, ni mucho menos las que había tenido hasta hacia unas horas. No, estaba segura que no.

Y para colmo, el movimiento rápido de Edward al llevarme a mi casa no mejoraba mucho mi situación. En un intento desesperado por no vomitarle encima, le había pedido que me llevara hasta allí, sin pensar siquiera en su baño. Bueno, si pensé en su baño, pero no quería ni ensuciar lo que seguramente seria pulcro como todo el, ni tampoco que me viera en semejante estado. Sabia bien que si me descomponía y vomitaba todo allí en su baño, cosa que me daría demasiada vergüenza para poder verlo a la cara luego, el estaría allí, firme como un soldado, mirándome con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

Se me volvió a retorcer el estomago. Y eso fue, por el solo hecho de pensar que no hacia la diferencia que fuese en mi casa o en la suya. Tarde o temprano, la desgracia sucedería. Tarde o temprano, vomitaría.

El bamboleo ceso. No podía siquiera pensar. Estaba mareada, pues como casi siempre olvide cerrar los ojos en el camino, y ni siquiera podía mover las piernas de la cintura de Edward. Genia. Mareada, descompuesta, y encima agarrotada. Mejor no podía irme.

- Bella…estas bien?.- pregunto la voz preocupada de Edward. Oh no, había un tono de preocupación y dolor en su voz. De dolor. Y yo creía que era yo la que sufría todo esto.

- Estoy bien…simplemente no puedo moverme.- me dio vergüenza admitirlo.

- No te preocupes, te ayudare.-

Mientras lo hacia, pude ver que estábamos en mi habitación. Ya había amanecido, por lo que podía ver afuera. O por lo menos, yo distinguía luces de la ventana. Me daba igual. La descompostura, que seguía ocupando su lugar fiel y firmemente en mi estomago, esperando cumplir su objetivo final, había sido reemplazada en primer plano por una preocupación mayor: el dolor en la voz de Edward.

Una vez que me desato de su propia cintura, corrí hacia el baño. Cerré la puerta. No me había seguido. Eso me dolió mas de lo que me esperaba, porque estaba…lejano de mi. En ese momento, la descompostura volvió con toda sus fuerzas. Y yo no me resistí ni un segundo mas.

Comencé a pensar a mil por hora. El dolor en la voz de Edward, ante mi descompostura, solo podía significar que le dolía terriblemente que yo estuviera en ese estado, que tuviera nauseas por el embarazo, que…estuviera embarazada. Sin darme cuenta, comencé a llorar.

Cuando Edward me dijo acerca del embarazo, yo pensé en el, no en mi. Pensé en como reaccionaria, en como tomaría el la noticia del embarazo, de un hijo suyo. Suyo y mío.

No sabia que pensar, y luego, lo de Alice: había visto la cara de Edward en esos momentos, que era de tensión y preocupación cuando me vio allí; Alice le estaba clavando un puñal al hacerle eso de la habitación.

Y esto, ahora…no me habia seguido al baño, contrario a todas las conductas auto conservadores de mi supervivencia que manifestaba Edward ante cualquier indicio de malestar por parte mía. Claro, se mantenía distancia. Porque estaba preocupado. Porque estaba dolido, quizás. Porque no quería a ese bebé.

Una nueva ola de descompostura me ataco, y ya ni quise pensar en ello.

* * *

**Edward POV**

No sabia que hacer. Si quedarme o irme.

Temía, que si me iba, a Bella le pasase algo en mi ausencia, que me necesitase, que yo pudiera ayudarla a pasar esto.

Pero también temía quedarme. Lo temía por su reacción. Ella no quería saber nada de mi, y era comprensible…después de ver su cara de sufrimiento cuando corrió hacia el baño, ya apunto de llorar, lo entendí. Bella no quería a ese bebé.

Me senté en su cama. La cama en la que siempre dormía, y yo le hacia compañía. En donde ella había llorado, reído, lamentado cosas…la cama en donde había empezado todo aquello.

En algún momento de la interminable espera a que mi ángel saliese del baño, me arrepentí de su embarazo. Después de todo, era culpa mía. Si esto no hubiese pasado, Bella y yo estaríamos tranquilos. Felices, y el uno para el otro. Como siempre.

Pero contrario a lo que sentí en ese momento, no podía dejar de pensar en que Bella tena en su interior dos pequeños niños, que seguramente serian hermosos como ella, blancos, rosados, con cabellos castaños y ojos grandes y brillantes…el solo pensarlo activo mis instintos paternales nuevamente. Ahora por fin, podía entender en profundidad lo que Esme había sentido cuando perdió a su bebé. Debió haber sido el peor dolor que podría experimentar alguien, tan grande que había tomado la decisión de suicidarse….esperaba, por todos los santos, que eso no nos pasara a nosotros. Por dios, no. Estba a seguro que, independientemente de los sentimientos que Bella tuviese para con los bebés, seria totalmente insoportable para ella. Y terriblemente doloroso para mí.

Sentí el pestillo de la puerta abriéndose. Por fin. Ahora sabría si debía quedarme o irme, dalr espacio.

Salio del baño un poco pálida, as de lo normal. Camino con paso lento y frágil, por lo que me pare enseguida a su lado creyendo que en cualquier momento volvería a desmayarse. Se recostó.

Miraba a un punto fijo del cielo raso. Y como siempre, mi frustración llego a puntos nunca antes vistos por mi mente exasperada. Mi fuero interno gritaba de ansiedad, tension y nervios acumulados. Simplemente, había optado por sentarme lejos de ella, en la mecedora. Quería darle espacio, que no se sintiese perseguida ni atacada por mi presencia.

Poco a poco, su respiración se hizo regular. Y cerró los ojos. Creí que lo mejor seria dejarla sola, que descansara aunque sea unas horas, sin el peligro de que Charlie la viera. Me levante tan despacio que no hice absolutamente ningún sonido, mientras me acercaba a la cama para darle un beso de despedida. Quizás, con un poco de sueño, podria hablar con Bella después, y tratar de arreglar esto.

Le di un suave beso en la frente, ym e dispuse a salir por la ventana.

- Espera, no te vayas.-

Por un momento me sobresalte. Realmente habia creido que Bella estaba profundamente dormida. La mire. Estaba, ahora sentada en la cama, mirándome con una expresión que no pude resolver.

- Sera mejor que descanses, debes hacerlo.- le dije en tono arrullador. No quería exigírselo, pero sabia que la charla que ella queria tener le tomaría demasiadas energias.

- Pero yo quiero que te quedes. Ahora, si te resulto insoportable, esta bien, lo entendere.

Habia algo que no encajaba. Bella estaba…enojada. Pero no enojada conmigo en si, sino con el hecho de que ella me resultase insoportable. Si, debíamos hablar. Me senté a su lado nuevamente, intentando que notara que no me resultaba en lo mas mínimo insoportable.

- No me resultas insoportable, sino adorable. Creí que ya lo sabias.- bese su cabeza mientras pasaba un brazo, en señal de confianza, por sus hombros.

- Entonces por que te ibas? Temes acaso que yo este…?.- lo dijo temblando. Poco a poco, me fui aflojando al tener una leve esperanza.

- Embarazada? En lo mas mínimo… es que no quiero atosigarte, ya sabes…sino lo aceptas, deberemos tomar alguna medida, o algo.- lo dije lo mas rápido y consiso que pude, no podia soportar el hecho de decirlo, por lo que me quede tieso esperando su repsuesta.

Su respuesta fue, largarse a llorar. No sabia como consolarla.

- Por que no quieres a los bebés, Edward?.- me miro con los ojos llorosos, confundidos, esperando una respuesta.

- Espera. La que no quería a los bebés eras tu, no yo.- lo dije un poco ofendido. Todo este tiempo, ella me habia esquivado, se había desmayado y descompuesto, llorado e incluso encerrado en el baño mas de los normal para evitarme, y ahora me decia que era yo el que no quería a los bebés?

- Pero tu…yo no te dije que no los queria, creía que tu…

- Que creias?.- esta vez la ofensa paso a ser emoción. Bella no estaba enojada, y parecia aceptar a los bebés. Me llenaba de dicha y alegria.

- Creía que no qurrias tener hijos con una humana como yo…

- Como tu? Como tu? Bella, eres tonta, pero no crei que lo fueras tanto.- la bese desesperadamente, al comprender que ella simplemente habia estado asustada de mi reaccionreaccion -no querria tener hijos con ninguna otra mujer que no fueras tu, no querría ni siquiera compartir mi existencia con otra que no fueras tu, tonta Bella.- me miro con cara sorprendida.- si Bella, quiero a los bebés mas que tu.

- Mentira.

- A que si.

- A que no. Yo los llevo adentro, así que yo los quiero mas.

- Bueno, eso se puede cuestionar…

- Yo no lo cuestionaría tanto. Podemos repartir nuestro amor…son dos, Edward.

- Es verdad, dos…

Y así, sin decir mas nada, y cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, nos quedamos abrazados, yo pensando en ropas celestes y blancas, como Alice, y ella seguramente en algo parecido. Ahora ya nada importaba. Estábamos juntos, y los dos queríamos lo mismo. Los rayos del sol, tan escasos en Forks, festejaban nuestra alegría.

* * *

**Holaaaa!!**

epsero que les haya gustado!!

lo hice con cariño...ahora se pondra menos dramatico, lo prometo

a partir de ahora, los POV de Bella van a ser mas explicitos, lo juroXD

ya saben: quejas, comentarios, cualquier cosa al review...es mi sueldo, y la manera en que se que les gusto y Quieren que lo continue...

muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios!!

nos leemos!!

**_:Alice:_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward POV**

Y yo había pensado, inocentemente, que los rayos del sol de Forks festejaban nuestra alegría. A veces, me sorprendía de que yo aun tuviera esperanzas de que Bella y yo pudiésemos ser felices sin algo que nos interrumpiera dicha felicidad. Como siempre, he aquí el caso.

Yo, en esos momentos ya estresado, me encontraba sentado al borde de la cama de mi amada, en esos momentos histérica, caminando de un lado al otro. Yo me encontraba tenso, pues en cualquier momento en su ir y venir, o bien podía descomponerse o desmayarse, o bien por su propia…naturaleza sutil, podría tropezar y estrellarse contra cualquier cosa (bien sabia que Bella podía usar hasta a un lápiz como objeto para tropezar o hacerse daño).

Y si…Bella se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle, que quizás cambiaria nuestra perspectiva de las cosas. Uno no tan pequeño después de todo. Charlie.

En realidad, fue algo que incluso se me pasó hasta a mí. Y es que nadie podía culparnos. Recién hacia menos de 15 horas que nos habíamos enterado de la maravillosa noticia, que ya estábamos enfermándonos por los hermosos terrores de decirle al padre de una joven de 18 años que su pequeña e inocente hija esta embarazada del hombre que el odia, o por lo menos, del que carece de confianza.

- Como se supone que se lo diremos, Edward? Porque debemos decírselo, verdad?.- seguía caminando en círculos, delante de mi pobre y ya por poco adolorida visión.

- Lo primero que debes hacer, es calmarte. No le hará nada bien ni al bebé, ni a tu cuerpo comportarte así. Así que mejor siéntate, y lo decidiremos calmados.- me dirigí a Bella, quien se había quedado parada en la mitad del camino, mirándome como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo. Decidí entonces, utilizar, aunque vilmente, el poder de mi mirada.

Sabia por las habladurías de Bella, y los pensamientos de las demás mujeres de Forks, que mi mirada usada correctamente y el nivel exacto, desencadenaba sensaciones de vacío mental, seguido de una determinada reacción física, denominada Hiperventilación. Lamentaba hacerle eso a Bella (no lo lamentaba mucho, en realidad). Pero era todo por el bien del bebé. De nuestro futuro hijo.

La mire fijamente, y en menos de lo que yo mismo esperaba, Bella se quedo como estancada en su lugar. Me pareció raro. Ella nunca reaccionaba tan rápido, pues todo el tiempo que había pasado a mi lado le había dado la experiencia de resistencia.

Me acerque delicadamente a ella. No quería asustarla, pero quería comprobar si se había descompuesto o algo en el proceso.

Lo que no me esperaba, era lo que vendría a continuación.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Estaba desesperada. Solo en mi mente, contrariamente a lo que pasaba siempre, giraban dos nombres: René y Charlie, unidos a: Edward, Bebé, tendremos. No, era demasiado.

Solo me había preocupado de la reacción de Edward, y no me había puesto a pensar si quiera en la terrible verdad: que estaba embarazada, y aun no estaba casada.

No que fuese un delito, ni mucho menos. Pero no tenía de donde agarrarme a la hora de decirles a mis padres que para colmo de males, tenían una de las mejores experiencias con respecto a lo que significaba casamiento y embarazos.

Si temía que Charlie no aceptara el hecho de que yo querría casarme con Edward, eso se torno totalmente pasado, uno ahora muy lejano, reemplazado por este presente, que prometía traer consigo tormenta, gritos y dolores de cabeza.

Mire a Edward, en mí ir y venir. Me miraba como si estuviera loca.

Mi terror se fue convirtiendo en indignación.

¿Es que a él no le preocupaba el momento en el que esto pasaría? La respuesta estaba delante de mis ojos. No.

Claro. El hacia más de 90 años que no tenía que preocuparse de que sus padres biológicos le echaran en cara algo como esto. Claro, el lo veía desde afuera. Era YO, la que tenia un bebé dentro mío, era Yo, la que era mortal, y era Yo, la que iba a morir a causa de dos seres que seguramente estarían en contra de su peor Apocalipsis: mis padres.

Porque si Charlie reaccionaba mal…René no iba a ser pan comido.

Me entro el pánico, terror indescriptiblemente infundado de que mamá me quisiera alejar de Edward, de que temiera que terminara como ella, separada de el, y criando un niño que nunca tendría que haber nacido…

Dentro de mis cavilaciones producidas por el pánico, me di cuenta de que Edward estaba jugando una de sus jugarretas: me miraba con esa mirada suya, tan cautivadora, tan hermosa… Pero rápidamente desperté.

Estaba tratando de… idiotizarme, para que dejara de causarle problemas, para que no lo molestara con lo que seguramente el clasificaría de "estupideces", para que dejara de caminar e hiciese un hoyo en mi propia habitación… para que dejara de ser una carga.

Camino hacia mí, estoy segura yo creyendo que algo andaba mal con su ingenioso plan de "estupidizar a Bella Swan".

- Bella, estas bien?.- pregunto con voz cansada. Cansado, cansado de mi?.- no te veo muy bien…tendrías que volver a dormir para…

- Volver a dormir? Edward, ya se que quieres quitarme de encima, pero no me inventes estupideces.

- Que? Pero de que estas hablando?.- Edward parecía realmente sorprendido. No iba a ceder.

- Que soy una carga para ti, es eso…

Yo lo sabía, era una carga para Edward.

Claro, siempre solo, siempre libre; yo había llegado para estar con el, y ahora le daba este pequeño regalo…

* * *

**Edward POV**

Sabía que las mujeres sufrían cambios de ánimo durante este hermoso periodo. Pero no pensé que fuese tan molesto.

Bella se había metido en la cabeza que era una carga para mi, cuando en realidad mi única carga era su desesperación, el hecho de verla preocupada, mal. Pero no. La obstinación de esta tonta Bella podía llegar a ser elevada, y ahora estaba en su enésima potencia.

- Bella, esto es completamente ridículo.- dije en tono autoritario. No podía permitir que esto pasase a mayores. Bella debía entender de entrada que era lo mejor que me pudiese haber pasado jamás.

- Lo ves? Piensas que soy ridícula! Y claro, espera a que me ponga gorda…- No. Sus ojos se estaban enjugando en lágrimas, lagrimas que yo mismo estaba provocando. Me apreté el puente de la nariz. Esto iba a ser difícil.

- Bella, primero: no eres una carga. Y segundo, estoy seguro de que te veras muy bonita llegado el final de tu gestación, no te preocupes.

- Oh, claro…seguro que si, porque pareceré un hipopótamo rechoncho y…

No pudo terminar su frase. Tan rápido como me estaba replicando, su rostro se puso pálido, tan pálido que competía con el mío, y tan rápido como paso, salio corriendo al baño. Claro. Nauseas matutinas.

Rodé los ojos, mientras escuchaba como se había chocado en cesto de la basura del baño. Solo esperaba que no se hubiese caído en el camino.

Decidí esperar.

10 minutos. 20 minutos. 45 minutos.

Algo no andaba bien. Preocupado, decidí acercarme al baño. Por lo menos, sabía que debía darle espacio a Bella, pero tampoco era cuestión de que me desobligara de mis obligaciones de novio preocupado y padre responsable.

Lo más suavemente posible, me acerque y pegue la oreja en el baño. Sabia que no era necesario, pues si hubiese habido algún sonido extraño lo hubiese detectado.

Solo se escuchaba…llanto.

Dios santo, estaba llorando.

- Bella, déjame entrar. Ahora.

- Déjame en paz! Quiero estar sola!.- me grito desde dentro.

- Pero que demonios te pasa? No te das cuenta de que quiero ayudarte, apoyarte en esto? No estas sola, Bella, contrario a lo que estas creyendo.- se lo dije ya enojado. Bella sabia lo que pensaba respecto a esto, y no me importaban sus cambios de animo.

Salio del baño, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Estaba totalmente empapada en lágrimas, con los ojos chiquitos, y los cabellos revueltos. Me daba demasiada ternura como para enojarme con ella. Sonreí de medio lado, y sin importarme la cara de enojo de Bella, me acerque a ella y la abrasé.

- Tonta, tonta y mas tonta.- le di un suave beso en el cuello, que le erizo la piel. Recorrí la línea de la base de su mandíbula con mi nariz, saciándome de su aroma…- Bella, estas usando algún perfume nuevo?

- No, creo que no.- realmente, le sorprendió mi pregunta, y a mi mas todavía.

- Porque hueles…distinto. Quiero decir.- me ataje antes de que malinterpretara mis palabras.- hueles muy bien, como siempre…pero hay algo que cambio.

- Quizás sean…

No pudo seguir la frase, puesto que mi cara de concentración la distrajo del hilo de conversación.

Desde pocos metros, podía sentir el motor de un auto, y el pensamiento de qué habría para almorzar ese día.

Con pánico, Bella se dio cuenta de que era lo que pasaba.

Había llegado el momento.

Y yo estaría a su lado. Siempre.

* * *

**holaaaa!!**

espero que les haya gustado!!

ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que siga escribiendo

muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo!!

nos leemos!

**:Alice:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

Pánico era poco al lado de lo que experimentaba mi mente en esos momentos. Agradecía que Edward no pudiese leer mi mente, pues de haber podido hacerlo, hubiera sufrido un grave colapso, reemplazando en gran medida su medida anti estrés (sus hermosos dedos sobre el puente de su nariz).

Era demasiado pronto. Demasiado poco tiempo. Hacia solo un par de horas que me había dado cuenta de que Charlie, mi querido padre, no sabía lo que pasaba; el no había tenido una experiencia muy… agradable de l oque era emparejarse a temprana edad. Y menos, de que su pequeña hija de 18 años estuviera embarazada. De un hombre al cual prácticamente odiaba.

Se me subieron los calores. Sabia que estaba hecho un tomate viviente frente a Edward, pero el terror de decirle la verdad a mi padre me sobrepasaba para pensar en otra cosa. Quise refugiarme en mi habitación, darme un poco mas de tiempo…

Casi corro hacia la habitación, pero como no, y ya me parecía raro que en menos de 24 horas no hubiese pasado, me tropecé con mis propios pies…quizás con el tema del embarazo la cosa empeoraría. Pero como siempre, mi ángel salvador, en menos del tiempo que demore en darme cuenta que iba camino a estrellarme yo y el bebé conmigo contra el piso, me tenía entre sus brazos fríos de porcelana.

Escuche a Edward emitir una casi imperceptible risita. Encima se burlaba de mi! Con todo lo que estaba pasando! Esto era el colmo. Primero, lo de que no podrá soportarme obesa como una foca en su peor invierno, y ahora esto: se reía de mi torpeza multiplicada.

Le dedique la mirada mas fría y odiosa que pude, y mientras sentí como Charlie ingresaba en lo que pronto se convertiría en el peor de los infiernos (léase, sala de estar), Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, sin siquiera preocuparme por Edward.

Llegue. Cerré la puerta lo mas despacio que pude, para no alertar a mi padre. Me di vuelta, y me recosté contra la puerta.

Miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente. Mi padre podría reaccionar mal o… mal. Lo único que cambiaba, eran las opciones del mal. Podía ser mal, y solo mal…o terriblemente mal. Me asusto el terriblemente mal, pues podía significar un posible paro cardiorrespiratorio, o algo peor aun…se me helo la sangre. Charlie era policía… y si intentaba ensañarse en que Edward me había violado, o algo parecido? Mi ángel era inmortal, pero no invisible para escapar de sus garras…y además…Charlie tenía un arma. Y si en vez de agarrárselas conmigo, lo hacia con Edward? Estaba segura que con el odio que ya le tenia, solo necesitaba esta oportunidad para argumentar "emoción violenta" frente a las autoridades después de…

Y yo había dejado a Edward del otro lado. Casi me baja la presión.

- Edward, Dios Mío.- murmure sola en el silencio de mi habitación, con los ojos cerrados en un intento de calmar mi desesperación y pánico crecientes.

- Si, cariño?

Pegue un brinco como las mejores. Abrí mis ojos bruscamente, y vi a Edward, Mi Edward, sentado placidamente en la silla mecedora. Me miraba con aire divertido.

- Como entraste? Quiero decir, yo cerré la puerta y…

- Ay, Bella. Ya te has olvidado de que soy mucho mas rápido que tu? Entre antes de que cerraras.- me dijo entre risas sofocadas, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia mi, como un puma al acecho, sin hacer el menor sonido.

- Me hiciste asustar! Casi me baja la presión y caigo desmayada aquí mismo por tu culpa!.- le espete, enojada. Yo, todo el tiempo preocupada de que el pudiese estar corriendo de antemano (aunque la verdad no había excusas, porque Charlie aun no sabia nada) allí en la sala del infierno, y el, sentado placidamente burlándose de mi sufrimiento.

- Perdón? Yo no hice nada Bella, simplemente me limite a seguirte…- me acorralo contra la puerta.- o es que acaso…- se apretó contra mi, que en esos momentos, por ser una testaruda me encontraba de cara a la puerta, todo para no mirarlo a los ojos y caer tan rápidamente en un perdón que no se merecía- deseabas que me quedara allí, con tu padre?.- lo ultimo lo susurro en mi oído, mientras sentía como sus manos rodeaban dulcemente mi vientre aun plano.- No querrás que se estresen como lo hace su padre, verdad?

- Edward…

- Shhh… por que no te recuestas? Necesitas descansar un poco…Charlie ni siquiera sabe que estas aquí arriba. Cree que te fuiste temprano conmigo a pasar todo el día, no te alarmes por el.- dijo girándome lentamente.

Realmente, a pesar de estar enojada con el (aun), debía darle la razón. Me encontraba terriblemente cansada, como si hubiesen pasado 3 días desde la última vez que dormí, o como si hubiera corrido kilometros. Me extraño eso. Acababa de levantarme… por lo que no me haría mal acostarme un ratito más.

Siguiendo el consejo de Edward, me acerque a la cama, y me recosté sin acomodar las sabanas ni las frazadas. Cerré los ojos, a la espera de sentir su cuerpo frió y duro como una roca apoyarse detrás de mi espalda, como un sostén que realmente necesitaba.

Pronto sentí lo que estaba esperando, y sentí algo más, que me hizo poner colorada. Gracias a estar de espaldas, no veía mi rostro rojo como hacia mucho no veía.

Sus manos repitieron el mismo proceso que hacia unos momentos. Se enroscaron por sobre mi cintura, y terminaron parando en mi abdomen. Acariciaba suavemente mi vientre, justo en donde tanto el como sabíamos que se encontraban los niños.

Sonreí para mi. Los niños. Nuestros niños.

Mas allá de lo que dijese papá, yo tendría a esos bebés. El solo hecho de saber que uno de los dos era seguro un niño, me llenaba de alegría, pues me imaginaba un mini Edward, pequeño, con sus cabellos cobre, y esa mirada tan hermosa… me estremecí de emoción de solo pensarlo.

- Bella…te doy frío?.- pregunto inocentemente mi ángel, con preocupación en su melodiosa voz.

No pude evitar reírme, lo que nos hizo temblar a los dos.

- No, Edward…fue simplemente un estremecimieeeen.- mi palabra fue bloqueada por un bostezo bastante pronunciado. Me dio vergüenza y enrojecí de vuelta. Edward río por lo bajo.

- Tonta Bella. Duerme algo, te hará bien.

Siguiendo el consejo de la persona en la que yo pensaba día y noche, me sumí rápidamente en un poderoso sueño que no sabia tenia.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Dios santo. Yo creía que dormir algo ayudaría en algo a Bella. Pero parecía que me equivocaba.

Había dormido apenas 2 horas, y apenas se despertó, me corrió bruscamente a un lado, todo para salir corriendo al baño. Debía acostumbrarme a que Bella era humana, una humana embarazada. Sonreí para mis adentros ante este pensamiento.

Luego, por si fuera poco, había vuelto del baño peor de que como había entrado: estaba más pálida de lo normal, y se sentía mareada, pues se tambaleaba y apenas llego a la cama murmuro un inaudible "me quiero morir".

Cuando el mareo y el pensamiento suicida pasaron, sobrevino nuevamente la desesperación. Volvíamos al principio. Yo, sentado en la cama viéndola caminar como una desquiciada por la habitación. Ella, apunto de arrancarle los cabellos murmurando algo como "el arma…el arma...". Estaba seguro de que mi amado ángel estaba preocupado por algún intento desenfrenado de Charlie por acabar con mi existencia. La verdad, seria un problema que me pegara un tiro, pues creo que el tiro simplemente rebotaría contra mi cuerpo, y ni siquiera quería pensar a quien pudiese pegarle al salir disparado de mí. O peor aun, Charlie se daría cuenta de que estaba hecho de algo más…resistente de lo que normalmente sus fieles balas atravesarían con facilidad.

Todo eso, sin contar los miles de mensajes de texto que había recibido de mi querida Alice. Todos diciendo que le estuviera con Bella, que no la dejara sola, que me mataría si le pasaba algo, etc., etc. El último avisaba de que si no le decíamos correctamente a Charlie la hermosa noticia, moriría irremediablemente.

- Edward, que haremos?.- preguntaba por enésima vez Bella. Realmente aun se encontraba pálida.

- Ya te lo dije. El único camino es la verdad. Esta vez.- dije viendo como me enviaba una mirada asesina bastante realista.

- Pero como? Para ti es fácil! No es tu padre, y ya te odia…un poco mas de odio no te matara.- después de decir eso, se aliviano un poco su estado de ánimo.

Ya no aguantaba. Me pare rápidamente de la cama, y en menos de un segundo rodee su cintura con mis manos, mientras le susurraba al oído:

- No te preocupes, estaré contigo. Siempre. Ahora, bajemos.

Diciéndole esto, y viendo que Bella no pensaba moverse de su lugar, la sujete de la mano y la conduje fuera de su habitación. Bajamos despacio la escalera, pues tenia miedo que en el extraño estado nirvana en el que se encontraba mi novia pudiese matarse con solo pisar un escalón.

Cuando llegamos a la planta baja, Charlie estaba sentado mirando la TV. Simplemente estaba pensando en el partido de aquella noche, y en apuestas que había hecho con los demás oficiales. Genial. Por lo menos, estaba despejado de preocupaciones graves.

Bella reacciono de golpe, y se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba. Realmente comenzaba a asustarme un poco. Nunca la había visto así, se parecía… a nosotros.

- Papá…?.- lo dijo en un hilo de voz que Charlie apenas alcanzo a escuchar. Se giro rápidamente fijando su vista asustada en Bella. Realmente lo había dicho muy lastimeramente.

- Dios mío, Bella! Que te paso hija? Que le hiciste?.- prosiguió a mirarme a mi. Comenzó a pensar en que yo la había obligado a algo raro, o que Bella había estado sufriendo demasiado por mi culpa…algo exactamente normal en la mente de Charlie, pero ahora mas pronunciado.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Realmente me arrepentía de lo que había pensado. En esos terribles momentos, luego de llamar a mi padre, deseaba que Edward pudiese oír mis pensamientos. Y sentir mi dolor.

Si, me dolía. Y mucho. Lo venia arrastrando desde mi habitación, por lo que me quede inexpresiva, esperando que pasara. Pero no, no paso, empeoro. Era un dolor agudo, que se extendía desde mi vientre, y era como algo que me carcomía por dentro. Comencé a transpirar. Me olvide por completo de las presencias de mi padre y Edward, quienes me miraban preocupados.

Lleve mis manos a mi vientre, y me arrodille. El dolor era terrible.

Sentí los gritos de mi padre. Sentí como Edward me sostenía, y luego como me cargaba dulcemente mientras el dolor aumentaba. Sentí lágrimas en mis mejillas.

Escuche como Edward hablaba a toda velocidad en términos extraños, supuse yo con Carlisle. Lo último que sentí, fue la oscuridad rodeándome, mientras la voz de mi ángel reclamaba mi lucidez.

* * *

**Holaaa!!**

perdon por la tardanza!! soy una bestiaXDD

muchisimas gracias por los reviews!! realmente me ayudan mucho:D

y ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera de que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue

cualquier duda, o comentario infundado...al reviewXD

nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward POV**

Realmente estaba desesperado

Realmente estaba desesperado. Y sabia, por los pensamientos de Charlie, que él no se encontraba muy lejos de tomar un decisión: si morir de un ataque de angustia por lo que le estaba pasando a Bella, o si morir de un ataque de odio, intentando matarme. Parecía que, entre ese dilema interno, y auxiliar a Bella, lo habían dejado parapetado contra el piso, sin ir ni para delante ni para atrás.

Y Bella…Bella en mis brazos.

Estaba mas pálida de lo normal, cosa que había empezado a notar desde la habitación; maldije mentalmente por no darme cuenta de que al no responder al trayecto en el que la guié, le estaba sucediendo algo; también me desespere por el hecho de que tampoco Alice había previsto algo así…ni siquiera estaba llamándome ahora.

No podía siquiera imaginarme que había pasado: en un momento, ella estaba desesperada por la reacción de su padre, y al otro, un dolor intenso la había traspasado, y ahora se encontraba inconsciente en mis brazos. Me daba terror el solo hecho de vilusidar la idea de que algo realmente malo pudiese pasarle a ella, o a los bebés…y en cuestión de segundos, caí en la cuenta. Que estupido.

Esto era provocado por el embarazo, como las nauseas, y los cambios de animo; pero a diferencia de esos síntomas…este era para preocuparse.

Mas rápido de lo que incluso Charlie pudo abrir la boca para volver a cerrarla en asombro, cogi el celular que llevaba en la chaqueta (que en esos momentos se encontraba en una silla de la cocina…por lo que tuve que dejar a Bella en el sofa que antes era ocupado por Charlie). Tratando de hablar despacio, para que Charlie no terminase de morir de verdad, llame a Carlisle. Esto era demasiado.

. Edward, se que eres tu. Llévala al hospital, ahora.- y corto. Demonios…seguramente Alice acababa de ver l oque había sucedido, con un cierto retraso (cosa que le reprocharía toda la eternidad si llegaba a pasar algo), y justo cuando yo había llamado, Carlisle se había enterado. Me asusto su tono autoritario y urgente. Quizás sabía lo que le pasaba a mi Bella. Quizás, era grave.

. Charlie…Charlie, reacciona, Bella esta mal.- dije acercándome a el, mientras miraba como Bella fruncía el ceño inconsciente.

. Que le has hecho?!.- me grito Charlie colorado hasta los cabellos. Era de esperar…sus pensamientos, justo en esas milésimas de segundo, incluían mi cuerpo, una pistola, y sangre que él creía saldría de mí.- seguramente esto es tu culpa. Bella venia a decirme algo, algo que te involucraba, y yo…

. Charlie, tendrás tiempo para recriminarme ya. Pero ahora es más importante la salud de tu hija. La llevare al hospital. Si quieres, como se que lo haces, vendrás conmigo.- le dije en todo adusto y autoritario. Sabía que el pobre hombre no tenia la culpa, pero la desesperación me inundaba con cada segundo que pasaba con Bella inconsciente, revolviendo en mi mente la voz nerviosa de Carlisle.

Como suponía, los pensamientos de Charlie viraron 180º en dirección a Bella: pronto, comenzó a tener ideas raras como que Bella tenia algún desorden alimenticio, o estaba demasiado estresada…cosa que enlazo rápidamente con que yo tenia la culpa. Y volvió al principio. Rodé los ojos, y me dispuse a cargar a Bella. Sabia que Charlie me seguía al salir de la casa, por lo que acomodando a Bella suavemente en el auto, y esperando a que él subiese, me dispuse a olvidarme por completo que estaba sentado en el mismo auto con el jefe de policía Swan, y apreté el acelerador a todo lo que daba.

Me preocupaba el hecho ( aparte del que Charlie se encontraba aferrado al asiento como si su vida fuese en ello…agradeci que no protestara; por fin se habia dado cuenta que era la salud de su hija la que corria peligro) de que en los 15 minutos que demore en llegar al hospital, donde Carlisle ya me esperaba en su despacho, junto a la camilla, en donde coloque a Bella…ella aun estaba inconsciente. Algo realmente estaba mal.

. Bueno, señores…la llevaremos a hacerse unos estudios, así que debo pedirles por favor que esperen afuera.- mi padre me echo a mi también, volando de su consultorio. En el pasillo, se hizo un tenso silencio, roto simplemente por los pensamientos nefastos de Charlie en mi cabeza. Apreté el puente de mi nariz. Esto si que era estrés. Y de los peores en toda la historia jamás documentada. Tendría que ponerme una prótesis permanente, de seguir así.

Charlie, finalmente abatido por la espera, se sentó en una silla negra en la sala de espera. Yo me dispuse a caminar en círculos; creo que, en tiempo humano, habrán sido unas 2 horas…que para mi, un ser inmortal acostumbrado a pensarlas como simples milisegundos, fueron una eternidad viva, poderosa y solitaria… hasta que chillidos provenientes de mentes me distrajeron.

_" Lo siento, Edward! Realmente, te juro que no lo vi venir!!"._ Alice.

_" Esta bien, verdad cariño?"._ Esme.

_"Maldita sea, Edward…Bella es fuerte, no pasara nada. Ya lo veras"_ Emmett.

_"Todo estará bien"._ Jasper.

_"Es demasiado testaruda y tenaz para rendirse. Estará bien"._ Rosalie.

Todos, todos ellos venían caminando ligero por el pasillo, mientras Charlie, que apenas conocía a Alice, solo se sintió seguro con su mirada. Los demás eran completos desconocidos para él. Todos venian para apoyarme, como la gran familia que eramos ya.

- Todo saldrá bien, hermano. No tienes porque comprarte un prótesis para la nariz.- sonrió Alice mientras me abrazaba.

- No me digas que me viste comprándola.- le dije, incluso sin poder creérmelo.

- Si. Parece que cuando lo pensaste, estabas muy decidido.

- Y también…con todo el estrés…

- Chicos.

Era Carlisle. Toda la tensión que había vivido hasta ese momento llego a su punto limite, y no ayudaban mucho, ni Charlie, que al verlo se paro tan tapido que tiro la silla contigua y salio disparado a dos centímetros de distancia de Carlisle…ni Jasper, que sintiendo nuestra desesperación, ambas, se había puesto un poquito…nervioso. Poniéndolo mas nervioso a Carlisle, que no hablaba.

- Bueno. Esta estable. Pero no bien. Estamos esperando los estudios pertinentes para confirmarlo, pero creo que es así.- _"Edward, no puedo asegurarte nada…pero hazte a la idea de…"_ corte el pensamiento. Ni siquiera quería pensar en que Bella los hubiese…

- Pero, que estudios, Doctor? Bella tiene alguna enfermedad?.- que inocente podía ser Charlie…"Edward, el no sabe nada, verdad?", me pregunto Carlisle por la mente. Negué imperceptiblemente para Charlie. Carlisle arrugo el ceño. "No me gusta mentir, y lo sabes. Pero se que encontraran el momento adecuado para…decírselo".

- Son mas que nada de rutina, pero queremos desechar todo posible brote virocico agudo, o alguna enfermedad que la este aquejando.- dijo Carlisle como un autómata.

Charlie agacho la mirada, mientras Alice le rodeaba los hombros, y me miraba preocupada. Carlisle se había despedido, y yo en todo demasiado rápido para Charlie, quien si lo escuchaba lo haría en un murmullo, le pregunte a mi padre el estado de mi ángel.

_"No mentí, Edward. Bella no esta muy bien. Y quiero confirmar que el embarazo sea el causante…además, sabes que existe la posibilidad de una perdida; no me mires con esa cara, lo sabes. Se que duele, pero debes asumirlo por si pasa. Debes ser fuerte por los dos"._

Diciendome esto, procedio a regresar a su despacho. A Bella la habían tranferido a una habitación particular, por lo que podriamos ir a visitarla.

La duda, era mi peor enemigo. La incertidumbre, mi perdicion.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Me desperte de un sueño bastante pesado, como si hubiese dormido dias enteros. Parecia realmente drogada… no podia moverme mucho, y a pesar de que sabia que habia estado durmiendo como nunca, el cansancio que sentia era demasiado.

Y de pronto lo recorde. Dolor, mucho dolor.

Los bebés.

- Edward.- llame inconscientemente en una habitación que no reconocia…sabia yo que Edward y papá me habrian llevado al hospital.

- Bella, oh dios mio.- mi angel hizo que me sobresaltara, pues se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación; se acerco con paso felino, intentando no asustarme de nuevo, mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.- No sabes lo preocupados que estabamos. Por fin, por fin despertaste.- sonrio dulcemente, con lo que me puse colorada. Excelente, mi primer sonrojo después de casi morir.

- Edward…que paso? Por que me desmaye? Y los bebés?.- lo dije todo atropelladamente, y a medida que hacia las preguntas, Edward fruncia el ceño cada vez mas. Se me cerro la boca del estomago y tuve una fea sensación de vertigo. Tenia miedo. Mucho. Demasiado.

- Lo siento, cariño…pero no puedo responderte a ninguna de tus preguntas. Ahora mismo estan analizando tu sangre, para ver si encuentran algo extraño.- beso mi cabeza suavemente.

- Quiere decir que me sacaron sangre?.- dije cayendo en la cuenta de lo que habia sufrido en mi inconsciencia. Me alarme.

- Tonta. Y mas tonta. No sentiste nada. Y es para ver como esta el embarazo.

- De eso queria hablarles.- Carlisle, sin haber hecho absolutamente ningun sonido y encontrandose un poco alterado ( incluso tanto que no podia leerle la mente en busca de información), habia entrado en la habitación y cerrado suavemente. Bella y yo lo miramos expectantes.

Se escucharon ruidos en el pasillo, pero ante la apremiante noticia,no entendia que sucedia afuera. Ni tampoco me importaba.

- Bella, Edward…lo siento mucho.

_**Hola!!**_

lo se...actualice rapidisimo!! no me pregunten como, pero lo hiceXD

espero que les guste...y lamento hacer esto, pero es necesario...quedense con la duda hasta el otro chap de que fue lo que paso para que sucediera esto... y a no llorarXD

ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue .

nos leemos!!

_**:Alice:**_


	9. Chapter 9

- Bella, Edward…Lo siento mucho.

El tiempo paro, para mí por lo menos, en esos segundos en los que procese lo que Carlisle acababa de decirnos. No podía reaccionar, no me podía mover; incluso, no podía respirar, me costaba muchísimo. Sentí como tibias lagrimas viajaban y bañaban mis mejillas, sin ningún refreno.

Mi instinto de supervivencia, me decía que no, que Carlisle estaba equivocado, que no era cierto; que los bebés estaban bien, dentro mío, creciendo y creciendo; yo solo había sufrido una descompostura mas fuerte que las normales, solo eso…yo…no los había…

No me animaba ni a decir la palabra; me daban mas ganas de llorar; mi reflejo fue mirar a Edward, y lo que vi fue, sencillamente, extraño. Lo que me enojo.

Primero, parecía que, por la expresión de Edward que se moriría en cuestión de segundos (si fuera posible), veía su rostro afligido, terriblemente dolido por la noticia. Pero después, miro a Carlisle, a su padre…y su ceño se relajo totalmente, y comenzó a sonreír.

- Edward, que demonios te parece gracioso?.- pregunte bastante histérica. Acababan de decirnos que habíamos perdido a los niños, y el ya estaba sonriendo como si nada. Esto era el colmo. Me aferre de su brazo con fuerza, quizás con la intención de hacerle daño. Que tonta.

- Me rio, cariño, de tus reacciones exageradas y demasiado anticipadas.- me costo entender, en mi dolor y locura, lo que Edward acababa de decirme.

- Quieres decir, que ellos están…están…?.- no podia decir la palabra, pues nuevas lagrimas, esta vez de alegría, empañaban mi visión de mi perfecto ángel, en esos momentos sonriendo hacia mi.

- Si, mi amor, los bebés están bien.

- Edward!

Me tire a los brazos de Edward, sin notar siquiera que casi me arranco el suero del brazo, sin notar que gracias a mi torpeza, casi me enredo en sabanas y me estrello con el suelo ( de no ser por un par de hábiles y pálidos brazos). Aterrice en los hermosos brazos de mi amado, y mientras lloraba de emoción, sentía como me acariciaba la cabeza.

De golpe, me di cuenta de que Carlisle habia dicho algo de que lo sentia mucho. Que era lo que sentia?

Me desaferré, no sin cierta reticencia, de mi angel inmortal, y me dispuse a mirar fijamente a Carlisle, que nos miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios. Escuche la risita ahogada de Edward a mis espaldas.

- Alguno de los dos podría explicarme, que pasa aquí?.- dije un poco mosqueada. Me sentía feliz de que todo estuviera bien, pero a la vez me sentía molesta porque ellos estaban siendo participes de una pequeña fiesta privada (en sus mentes) de la que yo estaba afuera. Me debían una explicación.

- Veras, Bella.. comenzó Carlisle ceremoniosamente.- Llegaron los análisis que mande a hacer con tu sangre, por un lado…y me temo, que a partir de eso surgieron dos problemas.

Lo mire fijamente esperando a que continuara. Edward se apoyo detrás mío, quizás creyendo que de un momento a otro me desmayaría de vuelta.

- El primer problema, fue que notamos algo extraño en tu sangre, que explicaria que es lo que paso, y por que pudiste quedar embarazada.- Se revolvió los cabellos.- ahora pasare a explicarlo. Pero antes, debes…saber algo Bella.

- Oh, Dios Carlisle…no me asustes. Que paso?.- ya me esperaba cualquier cosa. Cualquiera.

- Digamos que…tu padre, estuvo viendo los resultados, y…bueno, no pude ocultárselo. Lo siento Bella.

Vale. Esa no me la esperaba.

Un calor, bastante parecido al que experimentaba cuando Edward me besaba, dejándome sin respiración, pero en esta ocasión, multiplicado por mil, se extendió desde mi cuello, ascendiendo por mi cara, hasta las raíces de mis cabellos. Charlie lo sabía. Ya sabia que estaba embarazada. De Edward.

Me entro la desesperación, y mire a Edward, quien me miraba con aire divertido (seguro había notado mi sonrojo); es que no entendía? Charlie vendría a por el, trataría de sacarle todas y cada una de sus tripas, dispararle…Dios Mío, si cuando volvió después de aquella…vez, no lo dejaba entrar a casa, no me quiero ni imaginar ahora, que Edward…me habia embarazado. Obviamente, mi padre atribuiría toda la culpa en el. Quizás hasta lo acusara de violación, de secuestro, de dominarme…

- Bella, cálmate. Ninguno de los pensamientos de Charlie es homicida. Hasta ahora.- susurro mi ángel, como si me hubiese leído la mente. Me tendió su mano a modo de apoyo.

- Esta bien. Solucionado esto…- Carlisle empezó a ojear unos papeles.- pasare a explicarles todo. Desde el principio.

Nos dispusimos a escucharlo con toda atención. Note la tensión de Edward a mi lado.

- Bella.

- Si?.- ya me estaba asustando.

- Recuerdas el día en que James te mordió, que Edward intento sacarte toda la ponzoña?.- me dijo con tono serio.

- Si…supongo.- no me gusto como había empleado la palabra "Intentó".

- Bueno. Edward intento sacártela, pero al parecer, cierta…porción de ponzoña quedo viajando en tu sangre y organismo de manera latente.- levanto una mano viendo que yo lo iba a interrumpir, presa del pánico.- no te preocupes. La Ponzoña, por alguna razón que desconozco, quizás efecto de tu don al ser inmune a ciertos poderes, evito que esta te infectara del todo. Tu sangre no es la misma que hace 3 años. Ha cambiado de conformación.

- Que ha cambiado?.- notaba como Edward estaba cada vez mas tenso, pegado a mi lado como una estatua perfecta.

- La conformación de sus glóbulos rojos. Cambiaron los antigenos de reconocimiento.- estaban mareándome. Lo único que quería saber, es que me había pasado esta vez. La suerte parecía esquivarme constantemente… siguieron discutiendo un rato mas acerca de cosas que ni siquiera me molestaba en prestar atención, hasta que se callaron nuevamente.

- Bien. Eso explica porque quedaste embarazada, Bella. Al cambiar la conformación de tu sangre, de tu organismo en general (latentemente), fuiste…compatible con Edward.- volví a sonrojarme, a lo que Edward rio ampliamente. Le lance una mirada asesina.

- Carlisle…podrías explicarme que paso ahora?.- le pregunte sin desquitar la vista de mi ahora odiado ángel.

- Oh si. Chicos, préstenme atención, porque esto…es grave.

Otra vez los calores. Otra vez la desesperación. Otra vez la tensión de Edward.

- Parece ser, que la condición de los bebés es sumamente delicada. Bella, es normal que te sientas cansada, pues ingieren gran parte de tu energía; después de todo, no puedo asegurártelo aun, pero presiento que los bebés son mestizos.- Mestizos?.- Mitad humanos…mitad vampiros.

- Oh Dios Mío! Existe eso?.- mire a Edward, quien miraba a Carlisle igual de trastornado que yo.

- Parece ser que así es.- sonrió Carlisle.- Por lo que, Bella: tu embarazo es de altísimo riesgo, pues no podemos asegurar que provocaría un aborto y que no.- se me retorció la tripa al escuchar eso.- Así que…algo que me dice que tendrás que hablar seriamente con tu padre. No podrás ir a Alaska. Y no solo eso, sino que tendrás que cuidar tu dieta, tus actividades…en resumidas cuentas, absolutamente todo.

- Que?!.- grite, loca, mientras Edward volvía a reírse a mi lado.- Como que no? Pero si Edward ya pago…

- Oh, tonta Bella! Por el dinero no te preocupes. Cuantas veces te lo he dicho?.- me dio Edward al oído. Me encantaba sentirlo tan cerca…

- Y por cierto.. dijo Carlisle, tomando el picaporte de la puerta, y abriéndola.- Nada de cosas insalubres.- diciendo eso, salio disparado de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, mientras un florero se estrellaba en ella, destruyéndose.

- Por que hiciste eso, Edward?

- Por lo que dijo. O mejor dicho, lo que pensó.

- Que pensó?.- realmente estaba confundida.

- Ay Bella…que puede ser insalubre para los bebés, una actividad que compartamos?

- No lo se.

Para mi desesperación, y gran regocijo, Edward se acerco a mi cama, me tumbo en ella, y se acomodo a mi lado. Comenzó a recorrerme el cabello con una mano, mientras su nariz hacia lo propio con mi barbilla. Ya me costaba respirar.

- No te das una…leve idea, Cariño?.- pronuncio muy cerca de mi boca. Ya no respiraba.

- Si…creo que…

- Oh, si que lo sabes…- murmuro contra mis labios, y luego me dio un suave beso que me subió todos los colores.- Sabes que seré un novio y padre muy…obsesivo, protector, y autoritario a partir de ahora, verdad?

- Aja…- no podía responder otra cosa. Edward estaba descontrolando mi corazón….

No pude continuar la frase.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, estrellándose contra la pared contraria.

Charlie estaba en el umbral.

Oh

Dios

Mío.

* * *

**_Holaaaa!!_**

en primer lugar: nunca pense que produciria tanta desesperacion!! me alegro que asi seaaXD porque quiere decir que les gusta:D

**igual...no se fien...muajaajaj**

en segundo lugar:

**Pamela**, lo de los...Aromas, ya lo diran mas adelante, a no desesperar...yo no dejo nada suelto, es verdad que por ahi no lo digo, pero siempre lo termino diciendo despues XD; igualmente, hiciste bien en preguntar...pero te dejare con la dudaXD Y con respecto a eso de que hice referencia a un solo bebé...no me di cuenta que lo hice tan prontoXD pero tiene su explicacion...a esperar... (me debes odiar)

**good-couples**: Ya se que me odias!! y con ese comentario de "no se fien" se que vas a odiarme mas!! pero me encanta que lo hagas!XDD

**ya saben: los comentarios son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue XD**

y esta es la seccion en la que doy pena:

"** Profesion, Amos de casa", "Sueña Conmigo, mi valiente leona**", los estan esperando! con respecto a la actividad grupal...va a salir mal, en cierto sentido...los dejo con eso

Nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella POV**

Se me helo la sangre. Y sentí como el aparato que me tomaba las pulsaciones, se volvía a disparar como si estuviera descompuesto. Empecé a sudar. Y a ponerme colorada.

Charlie, puerta.

Edward, sobre mí.

Noticia, embarazo.

Como si mi padre fuese a reaccionar bien, como si la vida se le alegrara de un día para el otro, y todas las asperezas de contra Edward desapareciesen de golpe, al recibir la noticia de mi embarazo (nótese el tono irónico), ahora, debía sumarle la agradable y panorámica visión de un Edward mas que recostado contra mi, y mas que cerca de mi rostro. Que hermoso futuro nos deparaba el destino.

Sentí a Edward tieso como una estatua, mirando fijamente a papá. Yo miraba de Edward a Charlie, de Charlie a Edward. Charlie, parecía que nos miraba a nosotros, pero no podia precisarlo, pues ni siquiera parpadeaba.

El ceño de Edward se iba frunciendo más, conforme los segundos avanzaban, lo que me desespero aun mas.

Ninguno de los tres nos moviamos; Edward y yo, esperando la reaccion de Charlie; él, esperando un movimiento en falso.

De pronto, vi sorpresa en la cara de mi angel, y mire hacia mi padre. Me asuste.

Estaba agarrado al marco de la puerta, como si de un momento a otro fuese a caer redondo al piso. Estaba mas que palido, por lo que intente socorrerlo, intento salir de la cama. Edward me retuvo.

- Ni se les ocurra acercárseme. A ninguno de los dos.- dijo mi padre con voz casi afónica. Me sorprendió y entristeció sobremanera que me dijese eso. Estaba realmente enojado, y encima descompuesto. Mire hacia Edward. Me miraba con aire conciliador, y una nueva sonrisa bailando en su hermoso rostro, supuse intentando consolarme.

- Bueno, señor Swan. Le dije que no se acercara.- escuche la voz de Carlisle, salida de quien sabia donde. Estaba ahora, al lado de la puerta, sosteniendo a papá, quien se había caído contra su cuerpo. Parecía dormido…

- Se ha desmayado.- dijo mi ángel a mi lado, como leyéndome el pensamiento.

- Pero…estará bien?.- pregunte, preocupada por su comportamiento. Le llegaba a pasar algo a Charlie culpa mía, y no me lo perdonaría nunca…

- No te preocupes, Bella. Simplemente le bajo la presion. Parece que fue demasiado para el la visión cuando entro.

- Cállate.- dijo mi angel a modo de reto. Sabia que Carlisle se referia a que…bueno, a que mi Edward habia estado literalmente tirado arriba mio cuando Charlie entro.

- Cuidado. Mas respeto, soy tu mayor a cargo.- dijo Carlisle con tono autoritario.

- Mayor a cargo? Creo que tengo la suficiente edad como para valerme solito.

- Lo siento, te llevo mas de 200 años. Tengo ventaja.

- Mentira, no la tienes.

- Quien crees que atendera a Bella durante el embarazo? A ver?.- dijo Carlisle. Realmente se estaban comportando como niños pequeños…Edward lo miraba desafiante mientras me agarraba de la cintura (como si temiera que me estamparia de un momento al otro contra algo), y Carlisle lo miraba igual desde la puerta, haciendo lo propio pero con mi padre.

- Yo, por supuesto, por eso estudie medicina.- dijo Edward, triunfal.

- No estudiaste para eso, y lo sabes. Que sabias de que Bella existía siquiera cuando la estudiaste?

- Y tu? Que dices que la estudiaste por Esme? Habías estudiado 150 años antes de conocerla, así que no me vengas con eso ahora.

- Dios Santo, no tienes respeto por tus mayores! Bella, sabrás lo que haces al tener a sus hijos. Me llevo a tu padre, a ver si reacciona.

- Pero…

Diciendo eso, y a velocidad vampirica ( a la que no me acostumbraba todavía), había alzado a mi padre, y cerrado la puerta. Mi ángel aflojo un poco el agarre, y me acomodo mejor en la cama, recostándose a mi lado.

- Crees que mi padre…?.- comencé, pero Edward puso un niveo dedo sobre mis labios.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes. Esta en manos de mi padre, y el es el mejor.- qué rapido habia olvidado todo lo quel e habia dicho…

- No me refiero a eso. Viste lo que nos dijo? Que no nos acerquemos!.- lagrimas amenazaban con asomarse a mis ojos, y Edward lo noto, por lo que me dijo, tomando mi cara con las dos manos:

- No seas tonta. No lo dijo porque nos odie o algo asi…bueno, por lo menos a ti no. Lo dijo simplemente porque sabia que estaba por caer desmayado, solo eso.- lo mire con escepticismo.- en serio, preciosa.

- No me digas asi.

- Por que no? Si lo eres.- dijo acariciándome con su perfecta nariz.

- Porque seguramente ya estoy gorda.- podía sentirlo. Había estado comiendo más de lo normal, y encima, esa ropa de hospital no ayudaba mucho a mi autoestima ya en niveles subterráneos.

- Oh Bella, no empieces. No estas gorda, estas hermosa.

- Lo dices para que no chille.- le dije no muy convencida. Sabía que estaba discutiendo una estupidez, pero en cierta manera me ayudaba a descargar toda la tensión que sentía. Pasaron algunos minutos, quizás media hora, o una hora, no lo sabia bien…tenia tanto sueño…cuando Sentí a Edward bufar a mi lado. Miraba hacia la puerta.

- Bella!!.- grito una voz bastante chillona abriendo la puerta. Lo único que pude ver fue un borrón de movimientos multicolor, y en un segundo, Edward desapareció de mi lado. Me despabilé de golpe.

- Como estas, Bella?.- dijo un Emmett cómodamente sentado al pie de mi cama (lo que obligo a la pobre a doblegarse un poco, produciendo un leve crujir que me asusto).

- Es obvio que esta bien, Allie lo acaba de decir.- dijo Jasper mirando con exasperación a Emmett y rodeando la pequeña cintura de su mujer con sus brazos. Se encontraban sentados, los dos, en el cabezal de mi cama, a mi lado.

- Solo tiene buena intención, y la información de buena fuente es mejor.- dijo Rosalie, quien estaba sentada al otro lado mío, mirando desafiante a Jazz, protegiendo a su marido, quien no le quitaba ojo de encima.

- Podrían calmarse? Bella necesita descansar, no que la vuelvan loca.- dijo un acalorado Edward. Estaba parado, rígido en su lugar, viendo como Rosalie sacaba un espejo y comenzaba junto con Alice a arreglarme el cabello, a Jasper irradiando ondas de tranquilidad hacia mi, y por lo que podía ver, ondas de odio a Edward (acababa de descubrir que podía hacerlo al mismo tiempo), y a Emmett, a quien le había parecido graciosa la queja de la cama ante su peso, y ahora comenzaba a pegar pequeños saltitos en su lugar, haciéndola crujir cada vez mas.

- Basta, Edward. Ya sabemos que serás insoportable, pero déjanos estar con Bella, solo un poco.- dijo Alice un poco molesta.- Y dime, Bella! como va todo con los niños?

- Bien…creo.- no quería hablar mucho, pues la mirada taladrante y acusadora de Edward me hacia sentir cargos de consciencia. En vez de apoyarlo, estaba dejando que hiciesen lo que ellos querían.

- Como crees? Sabes la cantidad de cosas que todavía hay que comprar?.- me dijo Rosalie con tono acusatorio. Parecía bastante enganchada con el tema del embarazo, y no iba a perder esta oportunidad de hacer migas con ella.

- Lo se, Rosalie. Por eso te encargo todo.- Los ojos de Rosalie brillaron, y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Por el rabillo del ojo, veía como una mano de Emmett iba acercándose a su mujer, silenciosamente.

- Y yo?! Yo ya empecé con ello! Me dejaras afuera?.- sino fuera porque se que los vampiros no lloran, hubiera creído que Alice estaba llorando, pero en vez de eso, simplemente estaba haciendo terribles pucheros, lo que le daban aspecto mas infantil todavía.

- No, Alice. Las dos lo harán.- se calmo. Qué Alivio.

Sentí un sutil movimiento, y Edward estaba cerca nuevamente, esta vez mirando fijamente a Alice. Todos los mirábamos. Parecían en una batalla interna, quizás en sus mentes…yo me sentía otra vez cansada, pero sentí un murmullo casi inaudible.

- Antes descuartizado e incinerado, pequeño monstruo.- dijo Edward con la cara desfigurada entre risa y enojo. No sabia porque del comentario...qué le habria dicho Alice...

- Jasper, escuchaste?!.- Alice tiro de los cabellos de Jasper, quien estaba mirando como Rosalie golpeaba la mano de Emmett.

- Basta, Edward!.- comenzó a lanzar ondas de pánico que hasta yo sentí. No podía dormir tranquila con ellos aquí! Me di vuelta para el lado de Rosalie y Emmett.

- Emmett, ultima vez! Deja mi blusa en paz!,- decía una furiosa Rosalie.

- No te das cuenta de que me esta provocando?! Me grita: quitame, quitame!.- decia Emmett quien no desistía. Ya comenzaba a enojarme, pues lo demas seguian gritando.

Cubri mi cabeza con la almohada. Me encontraba enojada hasta con Edward, y para colmo de males, me estaba descomponiendo…se me revolvia el estomago, cuando senti un golpe, y un portazo sonando a la vez.

- Bella!.- gritaron la voz de Carlisle y Alice a voz en coro, al mismo tiempo. Todos se quedaron callados. Yo era feliz.

- Que quieren?.- pregunte desde debajo de la almohada. Sabia que podian escucharme bien.

- Es que…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Tu primero, Alice querida.- dijo Carlisle educadamente.

- Como la tratas asi a ella, y a mi que seré padre me tratas asi?.- murmuro Edward por ahí.

- No, papá, tu eres el medico, tu primero.

- Esta bien, yo primero. Bella, tu padre despertó, y quiere hablar contigo.

Rápidamente, como si me hubieran dado una patada eléctrica, salte de la cama, golpeándome contra algo duro. Emmett. Se había corrido a mi lado, y tenia a Rosalie estampada contra la pared. Genial.

- Cuando quieras, avísame, y lo dejare pasar.- dijo Carlisle, y dicho esto, salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Ahora tu, Allie.- dijo Jasper instándola a continuar.

- Deja que me prepare, porque sino no tendrá sentido.

Vi como se deshacía del agarre de su esposo, y mientras Edward rodaba los ojos, caminaba cerca de la puerta. Por ahí escuche un "Ni se te ocurra leerme la mente, no podrás", de Alice. Probo su voz, arreglo su cabello, y con el mayor gesto teatral que pudo, se dio vuelta y grito:

- Bella!.- espero a que le respondiera en el mismo tono.

- Que?!,.- fingí desesperación….como si fuera fingida.

Se quedo callada, y apuntando mi vientre, chilló:

- Es una niña!

* * *

**Holaaa!!XD**

la reaccion de Charlie no termino, no se desesperen antes de tiempo!!

**espero que les haya gustado!! jaajajXD**

**ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continueXD**

**muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios!!** realmente me ayudan a seguirla tan rapidoXD aunque no se cuando sera la proxima actualizacion...:S

cualquier duda, comentario, insulto o agradecimiento...a review!

nos leemos:!!

**:Alice:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward POV**

Realmente, sentía como si mi corazón volviese a latir nuevamente; mi pecho se encontraba hinchado de felicidad, y algo que rápidamente interprete como orgullo. Mi Bella tenía una niña. Un niño, y una niña.

Rápidamente, los gritos (pensamientos) de Charlie, acerca de ideas asesinas que me tomaban a mi como principal y único protagonista, se convirtieron en pequeñas vocecillas que no significaban nada para mi. Solo tenía ojos para Bella, quien parecía que de un momento a otro, iba a desmayarse.

Al ver eso, me acerque y rodee su cintura a velocidad vampirica. Bella solo atino a tomarme una mano. Temblaba.

Comencé a preocuparme. Me encontraba detrás de ella, por lo que no veía su rostro, y temí que en él hubiese alguna expresión de dolor, o algo similar, pues rápidamente Jasper arrugo el ceño levemente, mirando en su dirección. _"Qué le pasa?"._Y por supuesto, Me desespere.

Di vuelta en su mismo eje a mi pequeña humana, para descartar cualquier sintomatología nueva que pudiese surgir. Quizás la noticia había sido demasiado para ella, quizás…quizás no le gustaba saber que era una niña. O quizás se sintiese mal en serio, estuviese descompuesta, o lo que Carlisle nos había prevenido estuviese pasando.

Pero cuando vi su rostro, me quede totalmente desconcertado, lo que seguramente se reflejo en mi cara, por la expresión en el ceño de mi amada. Estaba llorando. Llorando en silencio.

" _Edward…no puedo creer que seas tan idiota! Bella esta llorando de felicidad, porque tendrá a una mini Bella a la que podremos malcriar!",_ Chilló la voz de Alice en mi cerebro. Pero por supuesto. Bella era feliz, no estaba ni triste, ni desesperada, ni descompuesta. Realmente, estaba empezando a preocuparme a mi mismo el hecho de que veía fantasmas donde no los había. Suspire, y sonriéndole a Bella, la abrace. A lo que ella respondió llorando mas fuerte.

- Oh, no es tierno?.- le decia Rosalie a Emmett, quien al ver que Bella había comenzado a llorar, había dejado de…insistir con su esposa. Realmente deprimente, y todo delante de mi inocente Bella.- Eres consciente de que será niña mas mimada de los Cullen, Alice?

Me asusto esa referencia. Rosalie y Alice, sumándole una bebé en sus manos. O sea, una pequeña muñeca, que desde temprana edad, sustituyese a Bella. Sí, seguro.

- No se acercaran a ella. Y es mi postura final.- dije, mirándolas amenazadoramente. Las dos fruncieron el ceño, haciéndome pucheros ridículos que solo funcionaban con sus maridos. Que patético.

" _Vamos, Edward! Quien la vestirá? Quien la asesorara? Bella? morirá antes de cumplir los 3 años!"_ chillaba Alice.

"_Edward, ya tienes a Bella para jugar al hombre sobre protector, valiente y celoso. Déjanos a la niña. Mejor dicho, déjala tranquila!",_ dijo Rosalie.

- Se callan!, es mi hija, no de ustedes, y yo decidiré que les permito y que no con ella.- les dije ya, medio furibundo.

- Bien dicho, Edward!.- dijo Emmett, quien se había distraído pensando la mejor y novedosa manera de sacarle a Rosalie la ropa en un tiempo record de milisegundos.- Yo te apoyo.

- Lo apoyas? Estás seguro de lo que dices, Emmi?.- dijo su esposa sacando esa perfectamente afilada y pulida lengua de serpiente. Estaba pensando en la mejor manera de arruinarle la vida a Emmett, incluyendo alejarse por más de 2 meses de su campo visual.

- No, no estoy nada seguro. Lo siento, Edward.

- No importa Emmett. Igualmente, espero que les haya quedado claro a ustedes dos, pequeño monstruo y serpiente profesional, porque yo…

- Pueden parar?!

No podía creerlo. Bella, en todo ese momento callada, llorando contra mi pecho, acababa de deshacerse de mi agarre con brusquedad, y me miraba con reproche. Jasper frunció más el ceño, y para hacerse el desatendido y no dejarme ver que pasaba, comenzó a pensar en todas las batallas que había vivido en el desierto. Genial. Los otros comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, pero cada uno con lo suyo.

- Edward, se supone que este tiene que ser un momento agradable, no de peleas! Acabamos de descubrir que el otro niño resulto ser una niña, y en vez de estar todos felices.- los miro a todos con la misma expresión de reproche.- Están peleándose por estupideces. Realmente,- volvió a mirarme, para mi desesperación.- creí que eras mas maduro, Edward.

- Lo siento, Bella. no se que me paso. Realmente, prometo que no volverá a pasar.- me acerque lentamente a ella, y viendo que no se resistía y comenzaba a ponerse colorada, aproveche y la abrace, hablándole en el oído.- en serio, crees que no me pone feliz que sea una niña? Tendré a mi mini Bella, como yo quería.

Las palabras hicieron el efecto deseado, pues Bella entro a hiperventilar, a lo que reí suavemente, sacudiéndola conmigo. Comencé a besar su cuello, sin importarme la presencia de mis hermanos, quienes me miraban rodando los ojos, con cara de asco, o simplemente con odio (Rosalie y Alice, específicamente). Bella tenía razón. Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo tan maravilloso, y quizás fuese la última, y yo en vez de vivir todas las sensaciones nuevas al máximo, me la pasaba distraído en pequeñeces. Ya habría tiempo para evitar que mis hermanas tocaran a mi hija. Si que lo habría.

- Edward…

- Si, cariño?

- Charlie…

- Lo se.

Enfoque nuevamente mi mente a los pensamientos perdidos de Charlie. Habían parado los pensamientos homicidas, pero aun continuaba dándole vueltas al hecho de cómo había pasado. Creía que había sido en las escapadas que Bella se hacia con Alice, que en una de ellas, en vez de con Alice, se había quedad conmigo y…bueno, y eso. Me alegraba saber que estaba involucrando al pequeño monstruo. Por lo menos, tendría a más de un culpable.

"_Edward, ver a Charlie podría hacerle mal, realmente no le vendría bien",_ me dijo Alice con cara de preocupación.

"_Edward, se queme estas escuchando…y a Allie también. Tanto Bella como Charlie están un poquito…sobrecargados. No creo que…",_ comenzó a decir Jasper, pero lo interrumpí.

- No es necesario que defiendas a tu mujer, Jazz. Entiendo que todos estemos un poquito revolucionados, sobretodo Charlie…pero Bella desea verlo.- dije rotundamente. Me basaría y seria parcial para con Bella. Ella era la que lo merecía, y era quien lo estaba sufriendo.

- Pero Edward! Ya escuchaste a Carlisle! Si Bella tiene mucho estrés, podría…- Rosalie.

- Estuvieron escuchando lo que hablaba con Carlisle? Creía que eso era privado!.- salte, enojado. No podían dejarnos un momento de intimidad? Bella y yo realmente lo necesitábamos.

- Mentira! Alice lo vio, nadie estuvo escuchando atrás de las puertas.- argumento Emmett, lo que me enervo más. Todos estaban complotados.

La puerta se abrió levemente, revelando la cabeza de Carlisle por ella. Nos miraba un poco preocupado, sobretodo a Bella.

"_Edward, parecen unos niños. Esta bien que se peleen, pero trata de que pase lejos de Bella. no te das cuenta, pero estas sobrecargándola demasiado",_ me dijo acusatoriamente Carlisle. Lo único que atine a hacer fue agachar la cabeza. Me avergonzaba de mi mismo.

- Y bien? Bella, deseas hablar con tu padre?.- dijo gentilmente Carlisle, sonriéndole y abriendo un poco mas la puerta.

- Si, por supuesto.- rápidamente, Bella se deshizo de mi abrazo, y corrió con Carlisle. Éste, para mi enojo, tomo a mi novia de la mano, y dirigiéndome una mirada envenenada, salio de la habitación. Rápidamente los seguí, dejando que los otros terminaran de pelearse.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Realmente tenía mucho miedo. Cuando entre a la habitación en donde estaba papá, lo encontré sentado en su cama, mirando en dirección a la puerta. Agache la cabeza, y deje que una cortina de cabello tapara mi rostro. Apreté la mano de Carlisle, quien me soltó y rodeo mis hombros con su brazo, haciéndome entrar. Realmente me sentía segura a su lado. No quería que se fuera.

Sentí, o mejor dicho vi, entre mi pelo, como Edward entraba con paso decidido, y luego de intercambiar miradas con Carlisle, éste ultimo me soltó y se fue de la habitación; Edward tomo su lugar. No me paso de ser percibido que mi padre se removía inquieto en su cama.

- Charlie…- comenzó Edward. Me entro el pánico, me puse colorada. Apreté fuertemente la mano de Edward. Todo en un tiempo record.

- Prefiero que guardes silencio, muchacho. Esto es entre mi hija y yo, si no te molesta.- dijo Charlie mandándole una mirada envenenada.- Puedes quedarte, pero no nos interrumpas. Esta claro?

- Si, señor.- podía ver a un Edward muy nervioso. Lo que me asusto mucho más. Que estaba pasando por la mente de Charlie? Comencé a temblar levemente. Este día, estaba pasando del enojo, a la descompostura, al enojo, a la felicidad, al enojo, a la felicidad, al pánico. Todo en menos de una hora. Era increíble.

- Bella… entiendes lo que significa todo esto, verdad?.- pregunto muy serio mi padre.

- Por supuesto que lo entiendo, papá.

- Y me imagino, que entiendes que eres muy pequeña para hacerte cargo sola de un niño.

- Dos.- dijo Edward…para empeorarla. Parecía que su orgullo de padre estaba saltando justo en el momento menos indicado.

- Dos? Dios Santo, el Doctor no me había dicho eso.- vi como mi padre cambiaba de colores, conforme asimilaba la información.

- Papá… yo se que soy muy joven, entiendo que…que no entiendas lo que paso. Incluso nosotros no sabemos como pudo pasar.- en cierto sentido, no era el típico discurso de "nos cuidamos, pero no se que paso"…si Charlie supiese la verdad, nos entendería…entendería el doble sentido de mis palabras.- También comprendo que te sientas asustado, pues a ti y a mamá…les paso algo parecido. Pero a mi no me pasara.

- Por supuesto que no. Eso no.- Edward acababa de hablar. Mas tenso que nunca. Me asuste. Edward estaba realmente asustado, y apretaba un poco fuerte mi mano derecha. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Te dije que no interrumpieras. Bella, esto es suficiente. No eres capaz de hacerte cargo sola de un bebé. Y como bien has dicho, no te pasará lo que nos paso a tu madre y a mí. Por eso…

- Por eso me casare con Edward.- lo dije atropelladamente, sintiendo como mis mejillas se teñían rápidamente. Edward se tenso aun mas. Que era lo que pasaba?

- Claro que no. Por eso, te iras con tu madre. Regresaras a Phoenix. Sola. Ya hable con tu madre, y esta de acuerdo.

Acababa de escuchar bien?

Sentí un sudor frío recorrerme, y lo ultimo que escuche, volviéndome a pasar lo mismo que en casi 5 horas…fue a Edward llamándome muy alterado, antes de caer en las tinieblas inmóviles.

* * *

**_Hola!!_**

Espero que les haya gustado!XD

**Miren: desesperense es todo lo que puedo decirles!XD** la que sepa leer entre lineas, notara otro problemas mas

Prometo que una vez solucionados estos problemas….habra mas! Pero tambien habra humor, y cositas tiernas . no se preocupen por ello XD (ya pienso de antemano).

Realmente, alguien en alguno de los fics me pregunto si existe una continuación de eclipse llamada Amanecer; a quien sea, le contesto aquí (espero que lo lea, y si no…ya lo leen uds!): hiciste bien en preguntar, es feo vivir en la ignoranciaXD. Lo que te dijo tu amiga es verdad, luego de Eclipse sigue Amanecer, o Breaking Dawn, como quieras llamarlo. En Agosto sale en inglés, por lo que tengo entendido, y en octubre en España. Asi que ya sabes! Existe!

**Pamela**, si quieres contactarte conmigo…pásame tu mail, o escríbeme un mensaje ( sino te conforman los reviews) , si lo deseas asi tendremos oportunidad de hablar. XD

**Y ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continúe XD**

Nos vemos en el siguiente!! (que no se cuando será T.T).

Nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella POV**

Me desperté realmente sudada. Estaba en una habitación bien iluminada, pero realmente solitaria. No veía a Edward por ninguna parte. Por lo que, naturalmente, comencé a desesperarme. No podía recordar que era lo que había pasado, que me había provocado el nuevo y ahora normal desmayo. Me dolía mucho la cabeza, y sentía una pesadez en el cuerpo que me impedia moverme de mi actual posición.

Rápidamente, y sintiendo como si me hubiesen echado un balde de agua helada por toda la espalda, recorde lo que habia pasado.

Charlie. Edward. Alejarme. Bebés.

Oh, Dios Mío.

No podía creerlo! Ahora todo encajaba, porque Edward se ponía cada vez mas tenso a medida que papá y yo íbamos avanzando en la conversación…Charlie había mantenido sus pensamientos ocultos, inconsciente aun si de que Edward podía leerlos, hasta el momento de decírmelo. Por eso había estado tan calmado. En todo el tiempo entre que el se descompuso cuando se entero y Carlisle lo llevo a una habitación aparte, y entre que yo me recuperaba de los ataques de los Cullen en mi habitación, papá había hablado sin dudas con Renee. Y claro, ella a su favor, enloquecida con la idea del matrimonio…ahora ni siquiera quería imaginarme como estaría con lo del embarazo. Seguramente volando hacia aquí.

Se me contrajo el pecho y tuve una sensación horrible en el estomago. Papá no comprendía por lo que estaba pasando; yo realmente quería tener esos bebés, a pesar de todo lo que había pensado anteriormente con respecto a los niños y a los matrimonios prematuros…si el solo hecho de que yo estuviera embarazada de dos pequeños niños (en lo que residía, estaba segura, según el…el mayor problema no era que yo estuviera embarazada, sino embarazada de Edward…era allí la cuestión) podía llegar a provocarle un paro cardiorrespiratorio, no quería ni pensar lo que podría llegar a pasar si además le informara que los niños no solo eran hijos de Edward, sino que también, y para agregarle emoción al asunto, eran mitad vampiros. Oh, eso si seria digno de ver.

No podrían moverme de aquí.

Eso estaba clarísimo. Papá ni mamá tenían derecho ya de disponer de mi voluntad como si fuese una muñeca; esta bien, y entendía su preocupación, y el pánico que les provocaba…pero yo era feliz tal y como estaba, y además…era lo suficientemente madura como para andar repitiendo lo que ellos habían hecho de jóvenes.

Lo que me hizo sentir un frío repentino.

Me encontraba sola en la habitación. Totalmente sola.

Realmente, necesitaba del apoyo de alguien en ese momento; habría necesitado que alguien estuviese ya en la habitación para cuando yo despertara, alguien que me dijese que todo estaría bien, que nadie me tocaría, que se quedaría conmigo…en fin, alguien que me diera apoyo moral, pues en realidad me sentía un poco devastada.

¿Dónde estaba Edward? El siempre estaba cerca mío en momentos así…me extraño sobremanera que no estuviese aquí, junto a mi cama.

Quizás el pensamiento era un poco egoísta, pero realmente estaba acostumbrada a…sentirlo cerca de mí.

Los demás Cullen, no menos importantes, tampoco estaban allí.

Intente sentarme en la cama, para tomar un vaso de agua. Necesitaba hablar con Charlie, tranquilizarlo…y la parte mas dura: hablar con Renee. Seguramente, además de intentar llevarme de los pelos a Phoenix otra vez, me acusaría de traidora (por no haber hecho caso a todos sus consejos anti matrimonio y anti niños antes de los 20 años), de irresponsable (por lo mismo) y lo peor, de mala hija ( pues aun no había tenido tiempo de contarle nada, y se había tenido que enterar por Charlie que…imaginando la sutileza con la que le dio la agradable noticia, mi madre debe haber creído que además de estar embarazada, estaba por planear la destrucción mundial en pocas horas). Debía de estar fuerte para cuando ella llegara.

Logre llegar por fin al vaso con agua, y vi mi celular junto a el. Me extraño, pues nunca lo llevaba conmigo. Sonreí para adentro. Edward había tenido el detalle de dejármelo, quizás para que le avisase cuando despertara. Lo tome, y cual fue mi sorpresa, al notar que el celular tenia una pequeña notita pegada, y la caligrafía, perfecta, no era de Edward.

_"Lo siento, Bella. Nunca espere que tu padre te dijera algo así. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, es descansar y tomar los medicamentos que deje junto al vaso de agua. Lamento pedirte que los tomes por vía oral, pero no quise esquiciarte por vía intravenosa._

_Pasare dentro de un par de horas,_

_Si necesitas algo, deje el celular para que me avises,_

_Carlisle"._

Gire mi cuello, y allí estaban las pastillas. Una roja, y una rosada. Agradecía que Carlisle se hubiera tomado la molestia de pensar en mí tan detalladamente. No solo me había dejado el celular por si acaso, sino que también me había dado a elegir las pastillas, y no la vía intravenosa, que dejaba de por medio una aguja que seguramente lo único que conseguiría seria descomponerme más.

Rápidamente tome las pastillas con el agua que quedaba, y me recosté nuevamente.

Abrí el celular. Las 3:30… de la mañana?! No podía creerlo! Ni siquiera sabía que hora era cuando con Edward intentamos comunicarle a mi padre sobre los niños…pero, demonios…pasó bastante tiempo.

No sentía voces en el pasillo, lo que me dejaba claro que ni Charlie ni Renee estaban al asecho…aun. Los Cullen tranquilamente podían hablar sin ser escuchados, pero estaba segura de que si estuviesen fuera, hubieran escuchado que había despertado.

Genial. Me encontraba sola.

Y eso me hizo enojar un poco.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Edward?! No es que estuviera enojada con el, pero me sentía enojada y frustrada con la situación. No quería estar sola, no en este momento.

Comencé a mirar el directorio del celular. Encontré rápidamente el número de Carlisle, pues venia después que el de Alice y Ángela. N sabia que hacer. Por un lado, quería marcar ese numero, y así ya no estaría sola…pero por el otro…no quería molestar a Carlisle, quien seguramente o estaría trabajando, o estaría tranquilo en su casa.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿ Por que debía llamar a Carlisle?. Subí el botón, y marque el numero de Alice. Sonaba, sonaba…y sonaba. No atendía nadie. Probé un par de veces más, con el mismo resultado.

Probé con Edward, Emmett, y Rosalie. Tampoco. Nada. Me encontré con que me estaban empezando a subir los calores. ¿ Por que nadie me contestaba? Habian complotado en mi contra, para dejarme sola y abandonada?

Marque el número de Carlisle. Estaba desquiciada.

Sonó, sonó…Bingo!

- Bella, sucedió algo? Te sientes mal?.- pregunto la voz preocupada de Carlisle del otro lado. Por alguna razón, su voz me reconforto de tal manera, que se me bajaron todas las preocupaciones.

- No, me siento un poco…sola.- parecía estupido, pero así era. Me daba vergüenza admitirlo.

- No te preocupes.- soltó una pequeña risita.- termino con unos papeles y voy para allá. No te muevas.- y corto.

Creo que ni siquiera espere más de 2 minutos, cuando Carlisle entro por la puerta, despacio, intentando quizás no asustarme. Me sonrió amablemente, y yo tuve que devolverle el gesto. Realmente me calmaba mucho su presencia. Se aproximo, y se sentó a mi lado, en la cama.

- Como te sientes?.- sabia que la pregunta iba con doble sentido. El sabia que me encontraba bien físicamente…

- Mal.- respondí sinceramente.

- Quieres contarme?

- Donde esta Edward?.- pregunte abruptamente, recordando que el era su padre. Rápidamente me arrepentí por mi tono desesperado.- No quise decir que…

- No te preocupes. Entiendo que desees hablar con el y no conmigo, pero lamento informarte que será imposible por ahora.- lo mire con pánico.- No me malinterpretes. El y los demás están bien. Simplemente, salieron de caza.

- Todos juntos?.- pregunte extrañada. Siempre se turnaban para salir de a dos o de a tres. No todos juntos.

- Así es. Edward y Jasper no tenían que ir, pero desdieron acompañarlos…Edward para despejarse un poco, antes de que destruyera todas las instalaciones del hospital, y Jasper, antes de que gracias al ataque de Edward y a la desesperación de Alice por las ropas de la ahora nueva niña se volviera completamente loco y terminara haciendo alguna locura..- me sonrió amablemente.

- Entiendo…- bueno, era obvio que Edward tenia sus motivos…aun así, me sentía sola, como si me hubiese abandonado.

- Entiendes, pero no lo aceptas, verdad? Mira, no estas sola. Esme y yo aun estamos aquí, y creo que tu papá se ha calmado ya, si quieres hablar con el yo…

- No!.- sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo, por supuesto que no estaba pensando, me tire en brazos de Carlisle. Este instantáneamente me rodeo con sus brazos fríos, pero reconfortantes, y acariciaba mi espalda pausadamente, mientras yo lloraba acurrucada en su pecho.

- Quieres irte? Ya no necesitas estar aquí.- me dijo en un murmullo.

- No quiero ir a casa. No ahora.- realmente no querría encontrarme ni con Charlie, ni mucho menos con Renee. No en ese momento.

- No te preocupes. Puedes venir a casa hasta que los chicos vuelvan.

Y así fue como entre que se me paso el ataque de histeria, que Carlisle me dio de alta, que llegue junto a Esme, y que me acomode en la cama junto a ella ( Carlisle había insistido en que pasara un rato con Esme, que ella me ayudaría…), habían pasado ya 2 largar horas. Ya me sentía cansada otra vez, como si hubiese corrido una maratón gigante.

Esme me ayudo a acomodarme, y me contó cosas de cuando ella estaba embarazada. No obvie que todo lo que me decía eran cosas felices, y no relacionadas con la perdida de su bebé; lo agradecí internamente profundamente.

A la media hora, en la que yo ya estaba entre este mundo y el mundo de Morfeo, Carlisle golpeo la puerta, y entro casi sin hacer ruido.

- Bueno, Bella. debo informarte que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, y de ser un embarazo poco avanzado, programe la primer ecografía.- me miro sonriente, y pude notar que lagrimas se arremolinaran en mis ojos. Me sentía emocionada por la ocasión.

- Cuando…será?.- pude articular en un susurro.

- La semana que viene.- me miro sonriente, y se acerco a la cama. No pase por alto que su expresión cambiaba lentamente a una de preocupación.

- Que paso, cariño?.- pregunto preocupada Esme, quien me sostenía los hombros, dándome su apoyo.

- Bueno…veras, Bella. hace un rato, llamo tu padre…- me desespere.- tu madre ha llegado al aeropuerto. Fue a buscarla.

- Oh, Dios Santo.- me entro el pánico. Yo, siempre haciéndome la valiente…he aquí lo que pasa cuando haces todo lo contrario a lo que tu madre te dice durante toda tu vida.

- Bella.- Esme me hablo y voltee a verla.- quiero que sepas, que si no te encuentras en condiciones de hablarlo con ellos ahora, o necesitas un tiempo para ti, no estas obligada a ir. Puedes quedarte con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras, o que consideres necesario para poder afrontarlos.

- Gracias, Esme.- se me volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Estaba demasiado sensible últimamente. Carlisle se paro, y acercándose a la puerta, me dijo:

- Es verdad, Bella. tu eres parte de la familia, y como tal te protegeremos.- y salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás.

- Bella…tus padres no te preocupan tanto. Por lo que te conozco, se que esa carita tiene otro nombre.- me dijo Esme. Ella sabía todo, siempre.

- Me siento sola, Esme. No se si…no se si esto podrá funcionar.

Realmente, me sentía abandonada.

* * *

**Holaaa!!**

como estan, tanto tiempo?? **espero que no hayan pensado que abandonaba la historia!!XD**

me encontraba de viaje, y no tenia PC...por eso me fue imposible actualizar antes.

espero que les guste esto!! es un poco lo que quiero reflejar que pasa...**se vienen tiempos oscuros para Edward y Bella** ( muajajajaja).

ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y es la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue 

cualquier duda, o sugerencia: a reviews!

nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella POV**

Mierda.

Solo…mierda.

Me sentía realmente bien en la compañía de Esme, y por supuesto, de Carlisle, quienes me infundían todo el apoyo que podían brindarme; pero cuando te encuentras frente a este tipo de situaciones, no hay apoyo que valga. Todo podía ser color de rosas, y el miedo y el pánico indescriptibles podían esfumarse mientras Esme me abrazaba, o mientras Carlisle me decía las semanas que tendrían los niños (pues al parecer tenían unos dos meses aproximadamente, l oque innecesariamente resumía todo mi terror en un sol instante)… pero y…cuando llegara el momento de encontrarme, y enfrentarme a Renee? Que seria de mi vida?.

Obviamente, seguramente mi madre ya estaría absolutamente al tanto de todo. Incluso, seguro, de que eran dos. Charlie de seguro se había encargado de ello en el aeropuerto. No uno. Dos. Como parecía que el regalo de crear la vida estaba prohibido para los vampiros (hasta ahora), como nunca se había logrado, el día que pudo lograrse al fin lo hizo a lo grande: no uno. Sino…dos. Y encima un combo niño- niña. Genial.

A pesar de todo el estrés, que suponía un enfrentamiento armado contra mis padres (si, plural…Charlie aprovecharía el ataque histérico de mamá para atacarme, seguramente, sin la nueva oportunidad de descompensarse), y el hecho de que dentro de una semana, Carlisle me practicaría una ecografía ilegal (nadie sabia que la haría…era solo para comprobar que todo estuviese bien…pero por las dudas, nadie debía enterarse, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía), me sentía extrañamente tranquila.

Al principio, lo relacione con el hecho de que mis bebés eran lo más importante que tengo, y tendré. El solo pensar en dos niños pequeños, llamándome mamá…Bueno, si, producía ciertos escalofríos involuntarios, pero mas allá de eso, me llenaba de paz y de alegría. Yo seguía adelante por ellos. Solo por ellos.

Ese "solo por ellos" que apareció en mis pensamientos, incluía a otra persona. Que precisamente…no estaba en estos momentos.

Edward.

Le había preguntado, después de calmarme del shock emocional que la noticia de la llegada de Renee había causado en mi, en donde se encontraba el padre de los niños.

Al principio, Carlisle me informo que se encontraba de caza con los demás. Me extraño, pues habían ido de caza una semana atrás. Lo tome como algo pasajero…quizás con los bebés, a Edward le diese mas sed de mi, o algo parecido. Que sabía yo.

Pero luego, la cosa pinto mal.

Emmett, Jasper y Alice, habían llegado ya. Solos.

Rosalie se encontraba en la casa hacia mas de una hora, mirando todo lo posible por mirar, menos a mi. Parecía que su antipatía por mi había aumentado niveles alarmantes. Me enviaba miradas asesinas, y trataba de acercarse a mí…quizás con intenciones homicidas. Pensé en no separarme de Esme ni dos segundos.

Cuando le pregunte a Alice, por que Edward no volvía, simplemente me respondió que se había demorado con un "rastro" de lo que creía era un vampiro de la zona que estaba intentando comunicarse con los Cullen. Me entro pánico.

Menos mal que Emmett estaba allí para calmarme, haciéndome reír, y Carlisle, dándome un tranquilizante.

Pasaron las horas.

Y Edward no aparecía.

Sentía un nudo en el estomago, y caminaba dando vueltas en circulo, en el gran salon de la familia. Carlisle había tenido que salir de urgencia, dejando todos los números habidos y por haber a Esme por las dudas, y asegurándome que estaría en menos de 1 hora de regreso. Extrañamente, me tranquilice al saber que Carlisle no se alejaria por mucho tiempo.

Pero la tensión continuaba.

Alice intento tranquilizarme.

No lo logro.

Intento distraerme.

Si lo logro.

Comenzó a hablarme de todas las cosas que tenia pensado comprarle a sus futuros sobrinos, y del cuarto que ya había preparado, y del bautismo (si, pensaba bautizar a las pobres criaturas…con tal de realizar una fiesta, para no esperar hasta que cumpliesen un año, cualquier cosa)…en fin, así pasaron 3 horas mas.

Pasaron volando. Jamás me di cuenta de que habían pasado. Realmente, los Cullen tenían una habilidad con el tiempo…significaba tan poco para ellos…

Y entre en crisis.

Edward no había aparecido. Y recién me daba cuenta, cuando tocaba mi vientre suavemente.

Y sonó el teléfono.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Solo corría. Simplemente corría.

Alejándome de Forks, alejándome de mi familia. Alejándome de Bella. de mis niños.

Realmente, esto no tenia retorno. Seguramente Bella ya sabría, o por lo menos, sospecharía, que yo no volvería.

Esta vez solo me iría yo. No mi familia. Esperaba hacerle menos daño con ello.

Mi corazón inerte se apretó en agonía y tristeza el solo hecho de pensar en no regresar, no verla más. Pero era por su bien.

Esquive unos árboles frondosos, mientras comenzaba a cruzar el límite entre Estados Unidos y Canadá. Calculando bien, supuestamente, estaría en Denali al mediodía de mañana.

Por suerte, yo era el único que podía leer la mente. Pero por desgracia, Jasper, quien podía sentir las emociones, lo había sentido.

Todo por un beso. Todo por una caricia inocente…todo por algo tan insignificante, que casi le costo la vida a mi ser mas amado. A mi único ser amado.

Solo sucedió. Cuando Bella se descompenso en el hospital, y fue trasladada nuevamente a su habitación. Solo le di un beso. Un tierno y sutil beso, que casi acaba con su vida.

Su olor había sido diferente estos días. Yo lo había notado. Mis hermanos también lo habían notado. Pero…lo que sentí en ese momento, fue impresionante.

La sangre de Bella siempre bailo para mi. Distante, intentando atraerme con su danza. Pero en esta ocasión, su sangre bailaba a mi alrededor, ofreciéndose descaradamente, como si muriese porque yo la tomase hasta la ultima gota.

Y casi lo hago.

Por suerte, Jasper, quien había sentido toda la mar de emociones que me atacaron en ese momento, se apiado de mi, y de Bella… y me saco de allí.

Y ahí reaccione.

La cosa empeoraba. El olor de Bella cada vez era mas atrayente, y seguramente se debía a los niños. Nuevo nudo en el estomago.

Odiaba tener que dejarle sola. Mas, sabiendo que estaba esperando a mis niños. Pero no podía arriesgarme. Esos niños debían vivir, su madre debía vivir. Yo solo era un monstruo hambriento. Hambriento de mis propios hijos….

No, no. No podía permitirlo. Me dolía en el alma, si es que la tenia. Con todo esto, estaba seguro ni que las suposiciones mas locas de Bella eran ciertas.

Corrí más rápido. Mientras mas me alejaba, parecía como que el dolor disminuía. No era cierto.

Solo estaba huyendo.

Huyendo de mi mismo.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Carlisle, quien ya había vuelto, apareció de la nada, siendo más sutil que un suspiro al caminar. Realmente no podía acostumbrarme a los vampiros.

- Bella, deseas que atienda yo?.- pregunto en un susurro, sabiendo que yo ya estaba alterada.

- Si.- lo dije sin pensarlo. Me aferre al brazo de Carlisle, como medio de sostén, y sentí ondas de tranquilidad. Mire hacia la escalera, y pude vislumbrar un poco de la maraña rubia de Jasper en ella. Sonreí. Alice estaba brincando junto a nosotros.

- Diga? Ah, Hola Charlie.- bajón de presión. Apreté mas fuerte el brazo de Carlisle.- oh, Si. Bella se encuentra bien, por suerte. Se encontraba un poco cansada, eso es todo. Si Charlie. Que? Oh, lo siento. Debía avisarte que…si, esta despierta. Si, se lo dije. Espera.- tapo el tubo del teléfono del lado inferior para que mi padre no pudiese escuchar.- Como quieras, Bella. si te sientes capaz de hacerlo…es solo tu decisión.

- No se que hacer.- dije, temblorosa. De golpe, me encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Y edward no estaba conmigo. Carlisle decidió por mí, al ver mi expresión.

- Charlie? Mira, en este preciso instante esta un poco descompuesta…no! Ella esta bien, no te preocupes, es algo normal. Cuando se sienta mejor, llamara, esta bien? Si, se lo diré. Adiós, Charlie.- colgó.

Me aferre mas a su brazo, como si fuese mi salvación, como si fuese….no, el no era Edward, ni mucho menos. Lo mire a la cara. Me tranquilizaba.

- Que ha dicho?.- pregunte nerviosa.

- Simplemente me recomendó que te dijera que no te murieras todavía, que necesitaba ayuda con tu madre.- me sonrió, y paso su brazo por sobre mis hombros, y la otra mano, la apoyo sobre mi vientre, aun un poco chato. A pesar del frio de su mano, su tacto me lleno de calor.- nada fuera de lo comun, supongo.

- Carlisle…- simplemente, las lágrimas fluyeron por mi rostro. Su rostro se contrajo en dolo al verme asi, y me abrazo, preguntando.

- Que sucede, Bella? te sientes mal?.- todo en un murmullo.

- Si…

Fue tan rápido, que incluso ni Alice tuvo tiempo de verlo en sus visiones. Me llevo en volandas hasta la habitación de Edward, acomodándome sobre la cama que nadie nunca usaría. Desapareció tan rápido, y apareció tan rápido con un botiquín en la mano, que ni siquiera pude pestañear.

- Solo dime que es lo que duele, Bella.- me dijo, ya entrando en su faceta de medico responsable.

Por alguna razón que desconocí, o mejor dicho, que no quería reconocer (las malditas hormonas me estaban afectando demasiado), comencé a llorar nuevamente. Y me lance a los brazos de Carlisle.

Creo que llore como 2 horas. Descargándome. Entendiendo que Edward no estaba. Que no volvía, que se había retrasado demasiado.

Entendiendo que no volvería.

- Lo siento, Bella. realmente lo siento.- me susurro Carlisle en mi oído. Sentí a Alice y Jasper, junto a Esme, mirando la patética escena que se desarrollaba.

-Por que? Que hice mal…?.- pregunte, por un lado sintiéndome morir, y por el otro enojada hasta el infinito.

- Tu no hiciste nada mal, cariño.- dijo Esme acercándose. – es solo que…No podia contenerse. Fue mas fuerte que el. Pero te prometo.- dijo viendo que me largaba a llorar de vuelta.- que Volverá. Te doy mi palabra.

Carlisle se revolvio un poco, intui yo intentando acomodarme mejor. Lo logro.

Cai, casi en un sueño intranquilo. En los brazos de Carlisle, viendo a Esme mientras cerraba los ojos.

Pensando en Edward.

Pensando que quizas, no volveria a ver su rostro.

* * *

**Holaa!!**

por dios! sepan perdonar mi tardanza!!XD

tengo dos motivos:

**1º**: tengo que estudiar para un mega examen el 27...y estoy atoradisima.

**y 2º: lei Breacking Dawn!!** por eso me demoraba tantoXDD juro que los fics no tendran spoilers ni nada...eso solo aparecera si hago algun fic nuevoXD

bueno...espero que les haya gustado!

ya saben: **los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue**:)

cualquier duda, sugerencia, etc...a review!!

nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella POV**

Me dolia la cabeza.

Realmente se me partia por la mitad.

Sentia como si alguien estuviera golpeandome con un martillo. Podia sentir un golpe profundo, doloroso, y luego el eco de ese dolor, taladrandome lentamente.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados, tratando de mitigar un poco el dolor que, sabia muy bien, apareceria con todo su esplendor una vez que los abriera y la luz me golpeara con toda su fuerza.

Estaba aun acostada, sabiendo que tarde o temprano, tendria que levantarme.

Otra vez.

A pesar de que el tiempo para mi ahora corria con la mayor de las lentitudes posible, ya haba pasado una semana desde…eso. Ni siquiera me atrevia a decir ni a pensar en la palabra "ida"…me provocaba un gran dolor en el pecho, como si un antiguo agujero antes cerrado y parcialmente ciatrizado, hubiera sido abierto con un puñal sin miramientos, como retandome a sobrevivir otra vez.

Otra vez. Sin èl.

Estaba acostumbrada a pasar cada minto de mi vida junto a èl, cada segundo al pendiente de mis necesidades, de mis sentimientos; yo al pendiente de que todo lo que ns rodeara fuera felicidad para nosotros, ya que a su lado…yo perdia la nocion incluso de quien era, de cómo me llamaba, de que existia un mundo fuera de nosotros dos…

Pero el hilo que sostenia esa hermosa realidad, cerrada dentro de una burbuja, habia sido cortado, desilachado, bruscamente, con crueldad. Inutilmente, intente ivanar los hilos destruidos, aferrandome a la esperanza de que, aun su familia permanecia junto a mi, èl volveria.

Pero esa esperanza se esfumaba con cada hora que pasaba. Y ni siquiera tenia noticias de su existencia, como si jamas hubiese existido en realidad.

_" De seguro Carlisle sabe en donde esta, es solo que no quiere preocuparme…",_ intentaba pensar para tranquilizarme. Pero tanto Carlisle, como Alice y los demas, intentaban tenerme encerrada la mayor parte del tiempo, argumentando que era por mi propio bien, y que se yo que màs.

Me enojaba en cierta manera, pero por otro lado, me encantaba que me mimaran de esa manera. Me sentia confortada, cuidada, como si realmente les importara mi estado mas alla de ser " la novia de Edward".

Pensar en su nombre me dio una extraña sensación de vacio.

Èl…pensaria en mi com yo lo hacia en èl? Intentaba convencerme de que asi era, para no sentirme tan idiota, pensando en el novio que habia abandonado a su novia embarazada al cuidado de sus padres y hermanos. En vez de sentirme mal por el terrible pensamiento que acababa de tener, me causo gracia.

Èl no era de esos.

Decidi levantarme. Para què…

Un terrible potencial de nauseas comenzo a subir por mi garganta, intentando destruir mi estomago. Odiaba esto, y lo peor es que no me acostumbraba. Todas las mañanas me pasaba, y yo me olvidaba.

Me sente en la cama, derecha, respirando profundo para evitar que esa nausea que amenazaba con potenciar mi dolor de cabeza, se conviertiera en vomito.

Extrañamente, mientras se me iba pasando la descompostura, recorde a Carlisle. Fue extraño, pues hasta ese momento, no habia pensado en el como alguien individual. Yo adoraba a Carlisle, pero ahora…lo adoraba aun mas.

Se me retorcio el estomago nuevamente al recordar el fatidico incidente con Renee, el mismo dia que llamo Charlie pidiendo auxilio.

**_Flash Back_**

- Bella, cariño calmate. No ira todo tan mal, ya lo veras.- me decia Esme mientras masajeaba mis hombros. Me habia quedado dormida en los brazos de Carlisle, sin darme cuenta, y el me habia mantenido en la misma posición durante 3 horas.

- No puedo calmarme. Tu no conoces a Renee, Esme. Si tan solo fuera como tu…- pensaba ya con verdadero panico. Carlisle, bajo mi pedido habia llamado a Charlie para avisarle que mamà podia venir a verme.

Yo era tan cobarde que no me atrevi a escuchar de manera anticipada sus gritos histericos por telefono. Pobre Carlisle…habia tenido que aguantar seguramente, a un desesperado Charlie y una psicopata Renee.

Desde que esa llamada se habia efectuado, habian pasado mas de 20 minutos. Seguramente ya estarian por llegar. Y de golpe, como si no tuviera poco, me acorde de golpe.

- Edward.- dije simplemente, en estado de shock.

- Ya te dije que Edward no vendra hoy, Bella.- dijo Alice entrando en la habitación, calmada, sentandose al lado de Esme y mio.- por lo menos, no lo veo.

- No me refiero a eso.- me miraron con los ceños fruncidos.- no lo ven?

Espere, a que las dos procesaran la información, y obviamente Alice, ayudada por sus visiones, fue mas rapida.

- Oh.- solo dijo.

- Si, eso.

- Podrian explicarme, por favor?.- pidio Esme, un poco picada por quedar afuera de nuestra extraña comunicación mental.

- Mamà…que harias, si una de nosotras, Rosalie o yo, quedaramos embarazadas.- hizo aspavientos al ver que Esme iba a interrumpirla para contradecir ese imposible hecho y no la interrumpiera a ella.- y nuestro novio, se fuera sin previo aviso, sin avisar, y no tuviera miras de volver?.- se me hizo un nudo en el estomago al escuchar eso.

- Posiblemente lo perseguiria hasta matarlo, y probablemente luego lo reviviria solo para que cumpliera sus obligaciones de padre irresponsable.- senti como se me calentaban las mejillas. Nos habia llamado irresponsables? "tierra…tragame!"

- Exacto.- dijo Alice. Asi que…eso era lo que veia en su vision? Dios, Jasper seria necesario para calmar los animos en esos momentos…me puse aun mas colorada. Esme me miro, viendo el calor en mis mejillas…

- Oh, cariño! Lo siento! No queria hacerte sentir mal, tu caso es totalmente distinto, quiero decir, yo se que…

- Basta, mamà. Ya la embarraste. Trata de no ahogarte.

- La culpa es tuya, Alice.

- Mia?! Por que?!

- Por no avisarme que…

- Espera!

Afuera se sentia el murmullo de un auto, y por las miradas de Alice, sabia que eran ellos. Se me acelero el corazon.

- Alice…

- Todo ira bien, Bella. Lo vi.- me guiño un ojo, dejandome un poco mas tranquila.

Realmente, si me hubieran dicho que esa era mi madre, no lo hubiera creido. Apenas bajamos las escaleras, se tiro sobre mi para envolverme en sus brazos, diciendome que todo estaba bien, que yo no tenia la culpa…etc, etc, etc. Creia que tendria que dar explicaciones, pero mi sorpresa fue gigante cuando empezo a preguntar, con emocion contenida, si lo que Charlie le habia dicho era verdad, de que eran dos. Contenta con el recibimiento que me habia dado, no pude contenere unas lagrimas rebeldes que se me escaparon, a lo que mi madre sonrio y me abrazo con mas fuerza.

Nos sentamos en el living, Carlisle a mi lado, tomandome la mano. Me causo gracia ver los cambios de expresión de Charlie, seguramente creyendo que los bebès eran de Carlisle, y no de Edward.

- Oye, Bella… donde esta el afortunado padre?.- pregunto muy inocente mi madre. Todos, absolutamente todos, nos quedamos callados, esperando que alguien dijese algo. Como siempre, Carlisle salvo la situación.

- Edward tuvo que salir justo ahora. Ya saben… con todo esto del embarazo, ninguno de los dos podran asistir a la Universidad este año, y mi hijo se esta encargando del papelerio.- puso su mejor sonrisa de "yo soy un medico, y digo solamente la verdad cuando a mis pacientes le conviene", mirando fijamente a mis padres.

- Oh! Bella tienes suerte de tener un…bueno, de tener a Edward.- dijo, satisfecha con la resolucion de Carlisle. Le costaba decir la palabra "novio" sabiendo que ibamos a tener hijos, y como no estabamos casados, no podia utlizar la palabra "marido"; al parecer, no encontraba termino medio.

- Si…- dije distraidamente. Me dolia mentirle asi, pero mas me dolia que la mentira no fuese verdad.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Y asi paso esa horrible semana, entre que todos me cuidaban y no me dejaban ni ir sola al baño (lo que Emmett aprovecho en varias oportunidades para burlaarse de mi estado desfalleciente fingido), mi madre que no dejaba de llamar ( por suerte, habia vuelto a Phoenix….sino, no se que excusa habriamos metido con él), y su ausencia…

Me levante, segura de que las nauseas habian disminuido.

Que equivocada que estaba...

Me golpearon con todas sus fuerzas. Pero esta vez hubo algo mas.

Un gran dolor me recorrio desde el abdomen, destruyendome por dentro.

Lo ultimo que vi mientras me recostaba y agarraba mi panza, intentando inútilmente proteger a mis bebés, fue a Alice entrando con Carlisle a una velocidad que no quise ni siquiera calcular….

* * *

**Edward POV**

Una terrible semana habia pasado ya. Los años, e incluso las decadas no me habian servido para sobrellevar el paso del tiempo alejado de Bella. Era algo inconmesurable, algo incalculable.

Por suerte, la familia de Eleazar se habia apiadado de mi situación, aunque al contarles lo que habia sucedido, pude notar cierto recelo en Tanya y Carmen, que confirme al leer sus pensamientos: me tenian un poco de rencor por haber abandonado a mi mujer embarazada. Bella era mi mujer. De eso no cabian dudas.

Me encontraba solo, tocando el hermoso piano que Irina conservaba desde su venida de Europa, hacia mas de 300 años.

En estos tristes y desolados dias, habian empezado a tocar una melodía nueva, diferente a la que habia compuesto para Bella. Intentaba tocar inútilmente su nana, pero no podia.

Solo salia de mis dedos una musica triste, desgarradora, que le helaba los pelos a Kate, quien me acusaba graciosamente de suicida. Si supiera la verdad en sus palabras…

El telefono fijo sono de golpe, interrumpiendo mi serenata.

Frunci el ceño. Quien podia llamar a aquella casa, que no fuesen vampiros?

No queria atender, pues quedaria muy descortes de mi parte, pero toda la familia se encontraba de caza. Me levante del taburete, tomando el telefono en mis manos.

Mis pensamientos se descontrolaron cuando vi en el identificador de llamadas el numero de mi casa.

Rapidamente atendi.

- Carlisle.- dije sin muchos miramientos. Si llamaban…era porque algo habia pasado.

- No soy Carlisle, Edward.- Dios. Era Rosalie. Seguramente intentando jugarme la mala pasada de hacia casi ya dos años.

- Que quieres, Rosalie? Dime: Bella cayo debajo de un tren, y ahora, cuando cortes y yo me vaya para Italia, descubriras que solo habia caido su chaqueta, la verdad es que…

- Idiota! Eres un infeliz!.- me grito, encolerizada. Nunca la habia escuchado tan enojada como ese momento. Por lo que decidi callarme.- solo te llamo porque es urgente, no lo haria sino fuera asi, me oyes?!

- Si, Rosalie. Ahora dime, por el amor de Dios…que paso?

- Bella.

- Que paso con ella?

- Tuvo una perdida, Edward. Creo que….creo que los perdio.

Simplemente solte el telefono sin colgar. Abri la puerta, internandome en el bosque derecho a Estados Unidos. Los demas se enterarian de mi ausencia al llegar.

Mientras corria por el bosque, senti deseos gigantes de volver a ser humano.

Deseaba llorar.

* * *

**Holaaa!!**

XDD

espero que les haya gustado! y perdonen si hay errores de ortografia, lo escribi un poco rapido..XD

ya saben: **_los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continueXD_**

cualquier comentario, sugerencia, o amenaza...a review!

nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward POV**

Realmente corria, corria como nunca antes lo habia hecho.

Como si mi existencia se fuera en esa sencilla accion.

Habia jurado no volver. Habia jurado no volver a interferir, por lo menos por el momento, en la vida de mi unico amor.

Pero esa promesa era apenas simples palabras comparadas con el dolor que sufria en estos momentos.

Todo era culpa mia.

Solo mia.

Si yo no hubiera accedido a…bueno, al deseo que parecia tan internamente carcomer a Bella…pero como siempre, y demostrando la criatura debil que soy, termine accediendo. Yo tenia la culpa.

Parecia el destino, que en un simple encuentro amoroso, en el que nos demostramos todo aquello que no podiamos decirnos con palabras, que iba mas alla de los terrenal…habia pasado esta desgracia.

Que parecia solo yo compartir esa opinión. Todos mis hermanos, incluido mis padres, parecian emocionados por el hecho de un nuevo integrante en la ya numerosa familia con la pronta incorporación de Bella (que parecia bastante truncada con este nuevo suceso), y nadie veia lo peligroso que podia llegar a ser, no solo para Bella, por si algo salia mal…sino por nosotros. Yo era la prueba exacta de ello.

Casi me habia lanzado sobre Bella, al notar la profundidad de su aroma, mas embriagador y atrayente que nunca….

Deje de correr.

El viento de la fria noche, que pronto, por lo que podia ver entre los arboles, se convertiria en alba, me golpeaba en una fuerte ráfaga en el rostro, despeinandome.

Estaba cerca.

Muy cerca.

Y dude.

Como siempre, dude. Dude de acercarme al hospital, dude de preguntar por Carlisle, dude de saber el estado de Bella. Por el resultado me causaba pavor.

Sabia que todo esto era mi culpa, mi jodida culpa. Y si a Bella llegaba a ocurrirle algo…Jamas me lo perdonaria.

Con paso firme, y sin saber si hacia o no lo correcto, me dirigi a la entrada del hospital.

Solo esperaba que mis temores fueran infundados.

Cruce sencillamente la puerta de entrada, intentando pasar de ser percibido, ya que no queria que ningun medico del cuerpo medico de Carlisle me reconociera…en parte por mi propia prioridad de que si, alguien me reconocia me atajaria para hablar (el santo hijo del famoso doctor Cullen), y por otra parte…no queria que Bella supiera de ninguna forma que yo estaba aquí, eso era algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro.

Ella no se enteraria que yo habia ido a verla.

Para que? Para que, en caso de todo saliera bien o mal, no importaba el resultado…me apareciera frente a ella como si nada hubiese pasado? Era la segunda vez que dejaba a Bella sola, y por mas que fuera por su propio bien, ella no lo entenderia. Era demasiado pedir que entendiera mi mente retorcida…

Nadie me reconocio. Pude ver, en las mentes de las pocas personas que alli habia, que nadie habia notado mi presencia. Era hora de usar la velocidad.

En menos de 4 segundos estaba en el segundo piso. Pude escuchar una voz lejana, supuse yo de la mente de una persona desconocida, que mencionaba el nombre de papà. Aguce el "oido".

_" Encima el doctor Cullen…a estas horas y esta con la que vendria a ser…la nuera? Que terrible!",_ me molesto ese pensamiento. No sabia que queria insinuar con eso.

Gire la esquina, y pude ver que el pensamiento procedia de una enfermera de turno, que estaba escribiendo en una libreta. Del otro extremo del pasillo, aparecio un medico con aspecto cansado. Solo pensaba en la hora en la que se iria esa mañana.

- Richard!.- dijo la enfermera, de repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos nada agradables. Tendria que buscar a Carlisle…

- Si, Doris? Sucede algo?

- Bueno, no…pero queria comentarte una cosa…

- Si?.- no podia dejar de escucharlos. Por alguna razon, intui que tendrian información que podria servirme, no entendia porque.

- Has visto al doctor Cullen, hace unas horas?

- Te refieres a la muchacha que trajo? No estaras pensando mal.- dijo el tal Richard. Me puse duro como una roca, clavado en el lugar, atento a cualquier información posible. Habian nombrado a Bella…pero que queria decir con eso de pensar mal…?

_" Por dios, como si no estuviera aprovechando los momentos en los que esta solo con esa jovenzuela…y estoy segura de que ella no debe ser ninguna santa….habria que ver de quien es el hijo!"._

Eso disparo todos mis síntomas de alarma existentes y aun por existir. Estaba insinuando que Carlisle y Bella…? Era absolutamente insustancial. Esa enfermera cotilla habia entendido mal las circunstancias. Si, era eso. Papà simplemente tendria una actitud cariñosa o lo que fuera que ella vio para con Bella por su estado…después de todo ella habia tenido una….

- Si que pienso mal. No los viste? Sobretodo a èl…no los viste abrazados?.- mi quijada se puso rigida.- y pensar que esta casado…

- Basta, Doris. Carlisle es un hombre profesional y…

- Joven y guapo. Es obvio que cualquier muchacha se sentiria atraida…

- Basta. En serio. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. Sabes donde se encuentra ahora el doctor Cullen?

- Supongo que en la sala de laboratorios, tenia varios que hacer de los pacientes ingresados la semana pasada.

- Bien, sigue con tu ronda.

Sin esperar, si habia algun otro intercambio de palabras, corri hacia la sala de laboratorios.

Por supuesto que no pasaba nada entre ellos dos.

Era imposible.

La sola idea me daba risa… pero a la vez me aterraba.

* * *

Bella POV

Realmente me resultaba muy difícil estar como Carlisle me habia pedido: relajada y tranquila.

Y un cuerno.

Me habian internado por una perdida que, según mis visiones cataclipticas, significaban malas noticias.

Tanto Alice, como Rosalie, como Esme, se habian esmerado por tranquilizarme. Incluso Jasper habia hecho el intento, del cual me estoy muy agradecida, pues senti paz por aproximadamente unos 10 segundos…antes de que los nervios que todos teniamos, y solo yo expresaba abiertamente, lo vencieron.

Hacia 2 horas que esperabamos a Carlisle. Estaba por morir de un ataque de nervios…por lo menos, me habia tranquilizado diciendome que era muy buena señal que la hemorragia se hubiese detenido sola, y que no tuviera que haber intervenido èl.

Recordaba como me habia ayudado a caminar por el hall del hospital, y como me habia cargado para subirme al ascensor…realmente Carlisle se estaba portando de una manera en la que nunca me hubiera imaginado que podia comportarse.

Eso, inevitablemente me hizo pensar en èl.

Sabria lo que habia pasado? Estaria preocupado? Le importaria?

Esas preguntas me atacaban junto a las que pedian ansiosas respuestas por los bebès.

Ya habia retorcido las sabanas, pegado a Emmett (quien insistia en que una buena dosis de golpes contra su cuerpo me ayudarian a descargarme…me habia dado resultado, desgraciadamente se convirtió en una adiccion), pedido a Alice que me dijera el futuro miles de veces (a lo que siempre respondia que veia todo bien…no se si lo decia de verdad, o porque realmente era asi), e intentado llamar a Carlisle unas cuantas…miles de veces.

De repente, y atendiendo a mis urgentes preguntas, Carlisle aparecio por la puerta con un papel en la mano.

Esperamos todos en silencio a que entrara, cerrara la puerta, y se acercara.

- Bueno, Bella…

- Carlisle, por dios! Dilo de una buena vez!.- Esme estaba mas nerviosa que yo.

- Bueno. Bella, los bebès estan bien.

Hubo un suspiro de alivio colectivo, y senti que toda la tension acumulada se disipaba.

- Pero es solo por casualidad. Estas muy debil. Deberas hacer reposo de ahora en mas..- se sento en la cama, y extendio los papeles que tenia en su mano.- esto es para ti.- me sonrio.- te lo debia.

Tome el papel entre mis manos. Era oscuro, y no entendia nada. Habia manchas en el….

Hasta que me di cuenta, y lagrimas surcaron mis ojos. Era…era una foto de mis bebès.

Carlisle se acerco nuevamente y se sento a mi lado en la cama. Todos se acercaron con nosotros.

- aun falta la ecografia, pero esta pude sacarla del ultrasonido que te hice para comprobar que estaban bien.

- Me hiciste uno?

- Si, simplemente estabas inconsciente por la medicacion.

- Carlisle…

- Si?

- No entiendo mucho la foto…- me daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero no entendia mucho la ubicación de las manchas. Carlisle se rio jovialmente, y pasandome el brazo izquierdo por sobre los hombros, comenzo a enseñarme a los niños con los dedos de la mano derecha.

Se veia apenas un enmarañado medio blancuzo…no es que no distinguiera a los bebès, simplemente que estaban juntos, y superpuestos, y me costaba mucho distinguirlos. Por suerte, Carlisle me señalo cada parte de ellos.

Todos los mirabamos embelesados. Alice, chillaba de tanto en tanto. Y todos los demas hacian comentarios o me abrazaban de vez en cuando.

Realmente era un momento hermoso.

Estaba viendo a mis bebès por primera vez.

Pero èl no estaba, y no era lo mismo sin èl.

* * *

**Holaa!!**

**realmente sepan disculparme**...he estado muy ajetreada con la universidad, sin contar...que carecia totalmente de inspiracion! fue horrible, se qe a varias quizas les ha pasadoXD

bueno, q les parecio, para volver a comenzar??XDD

_ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue.XD_

**cualquier duda, sugerencia, golpe...lo que sea, a comentarios**!!

nos leemos!

y nuevamente perdon por la demora,

**:Alice:**


	16. Chapter 16

-

- Me gustaría que me aclararas algunos puntos, Carlisle.- dijo sin mucha convicción en la voz.

Por supuesto, yo sabia de antemano que Edward estaba dentro del laboratorio; quizas fue un presentimiento, quizas una casualidad…pero desde el momento en el que pise la sala de estudios, senti una presencia aplastante absorbiéndome. Obviamente, era Edward. Solo el podia estar arrastrando semejante pesadez encima.

- Sabes? Desgraciadamente, no tengo el don de leer mentes, Edward. Si pudieras exponerme tu nuevo conflicto, si hay uno nuevo, te pediria que lo hicieras claramente.- estaba cansado…cansado de mi propio hijo.

Si. Cansado de mi propio hijo.

Lo amaba. De eso nadie dudab, y yo tampoco en mi fuero interno. Pero cuando vivias tanto tiempo con el, empiezas a cansarte de ciertas actitudes…repetitivas. Yo podia entender que en estos momentos, conmo habia pasado anteriormente, Edward se sintiera frustrado por no poder estar con Bella, por miedo a lastimarla, y a lastimar a los niños; podia entender que se sintiera mal consigo mismo, por ser lo que era, y que llegado a cierto punto necesitase descargarse con alguno de la familia, en esta ocasión yo.

Podia entender todo eso. Pero realmente era estresante para todo aquel que lo rodeara, sin contar que estaria leyendo tu mente en busca de pensamientos acusatorios con los cuales atacarte en caso de que se sienta agresivo en ese momento. Bien habia sido ese, el choque historico entre Edward y Rosalie.

Pero yo queria a mi hijo.

Lo que me molestaba en esta ocasión, era que parecia, por el tono y la pregunta que habia formulado, que habia algo mas. Algo que superaba esa frustración, esas ansias suicidas y auto destructivas y despreciativas de mi hijo. Habia algo mas.

Algo que yo habia pasado por alto.

Me di la vuelta.

Edward estaba apoyado contra la pared, justo la pared en donde la escasa luz del hospital, que en esos momentos comenzaba a recibir los primeros rayos del sol, no alcanzaba a iluminar. Obviamente, yo podia apreciar cada una de sus facciones. Y por lo que vi, termine de entender que la cuestion era esta vez personal.

Estaba realmente enojado.

Me apoye contra la mesa en la que estaba trabajando, de la misma manera intencionalmente despreocupada en la que estaba Edward.

Bien. Esto comenzaria con una batalla a muerte de miradas. Por supuesto, yo la ganaria. Tenia mas experiencia en ese tipo de luchas. Por algo era padre de familia, con 5 vampiros que parecian en vez de tener mas de 100 años, pareciesen tener solo 5.

- No te hagas el sacastico conmigo, Carlisle. Sabes bien que no tengo 5 años.- entonces, demuestralo. Mierda. Tarde en darme cuenta de que oiria eso.- Mira, se que tanto tu como yo no tenemos ganas de pasar por esto, pero es necesario. Si continuamos asi, ocultandonos cosas tan obvias, no podremos resolver lo que nos compete en realidad, que es Bella.

- A ver, Edward. Realmente te lo estoy diciendo en serio. No se de que me hablas.

- Esta bien. Solo te dire, que se lo que pasa entre Bella y tu.

- Mmm…bueno, me parece bien que lo sepas.- ahora si estaba perdido de verdad. A que demonios se referia Edward?!

- Bien. Me alegro que seas sincero conmigo. No esperaba menos de ti.- su estado de furia paso a ser repentinamente uno de absoluta tristeza. Cada vez entendia menos.- Es…digamos…

- Si?

- Consensual, no? Quiero decir, ella acepta esto…- Mierda. Eso solo podia interpretarlo como que…ella seguiria adelante, con o sin èl, con los niños. Aunque fueran un peligro de muerte…

- Si, ella lo ha decidido asi.- dije, resuelto.

Vi como Edward se levantaba de su lugar, se revolvía el cabello de por si desordenado, y se acercaba a la puerta. Antes de que llegara a tocar el pomo de la misma, lo recordé.

- Edward! Espera!

- Si?.- tenia un semblante bastante horrible, por lo que quizás dije algo que no tendría que haber dicho…no entendía que, pero parecía que yo tenia la culpa de su nuevo estado.

- Mira.- revolvi como un tarado en busca de las fotos de los niños, y se la extendí a Edward.- supongo que a ti no tengo que indicarte como están posicionados, verdad?.- quizas esto resolveria un poco su estado de animo.

Y acerte. Apenas vio con detenimiento la fotografia, un brillo apareció por su rostro, mientras dirigia la vista a todos los puntos de la foto. Pero fueron solo segundos, que solo los reflejos de un vampiro podrian captar.

- Espero que…que seas capaz de hacerla feliz, Carlisle. Como yo no pude hacerlo.- diciendo eso, y con foto en mano, salio disparado al pasillo.

Y ahí fue cuando lo entendí todo. De alguna manera, Edward creía que yo…que yo estaba ocupando su lugar! El lugar al lado de Bella, su lugar incondicional, irremplazable; no podia creer que fuese tan imbecil! No podia ocupar su lugar, era simplemente ridiculo…en primer lugar, porque yo veia a Bella como una hija, no como una mujer. En segundo lugar, estaba Esme. Yo amaba a mi esposa, y no habia comparación posible. En tercer lugar, Bella estaba embarazada de Edward, y eso era algo contra lo que ningun hombre podia competir…estaba embarazada, y necesitaba contencion, necesitaba que un hombre estuviese a su lado en esos momentos…

Dios. Edward habia malinterpretado mi acercamiento hacia Bella, creyendo que yo…

Mierda.

Edward estaba tan desesperado que malinterpretaba todo?

No. Aquí habia algo mas…

Por lo pronto, no pediria perdon.

Era momento de que Edward aprendiera a no confiar en cualquier señal que viera a su paso. Y menos…menos de su padre.

Es mas, me sentia ofendido.

Por lo que iria a ver a Bella. Ella lograba calmarme en estos momentos. Ella, o su estado.

Si, iria alli.

Sali del consultorio, cerrando bien la puerta al salir.

No queria nuevamente visitas indeseables.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Realmente estaba ya un poco harta.

La embarazada era yo. Y no Rosalie y Alice.

Desde que Carlisle se habia ido, se habian dedicado a redescubrir sus inusitados dotes para ponerle nombres a mis niños. Habia intentado pedirle ayuda a Emmett y a Jasper, pero ninguno de los dos necesitaba una buena dosis de castigo por parte de sus amorosas esposas. Esme, al escuchar el nuevo entretenimiento de sus adorables hijas, se les habia unido.

Una menos.

Y encima, no me atrevía a llamar a Carlisle para algo tan estupido. Pero me sentia un poco…atacada! Hacían as de media hora que se había ido, y a los 5 minutos ya me sentia en necesidad de pedir su ayuda urgente.

Pero decidi resignarme.

Hasta ahora.

- Me gusta Rosmary. Que te parece, Esme?.- pregunto Alice con los ojos medio empañados de la emocion.

- Ese nombre era muy comun en mi epoca. Supongo que estaria bien ahora. Seria original, supongo.- dijo Esme, apoyando su dedo indice en la comisura de la boca.

- No por dios! No le hagan eso a mi niña!.- grite desesperada. No podia creer que qusieran ponerle un nombre asi…no lo permitiria, primero muerta.

- Pero Bella, es eso o Clotilde, o Eduviges, que se usaba en la epoca de Alice, verdad?.- dijo Rosalie.

- No lo se. No se ni en que época naci.- dijo Alice mientras miraba ahora un catalogo de ropa.

- Por que no dejan que los elija yo, y ustedes me dan sus opiniones?.- dije, un poco esperanzada.

- Es buena idea.- dijo una voz masculina en la puerta.

Mi salvación personificada. Carlisle estaba apoyado en la puerta, con una bandeja en la mano.

- Chicas, me harian el favor de no atosigar a Bella? Ella necesita reposo absoluto, no que ustedes la esten atacando con nombres horribles.- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa dirigida a mi.

- Horrible sera el tuyo!.- dijo Rosalie, levantándose enojada.

Esme, Rosalie y Alice se fueron de la habitación. Cuando Esme salia, Carlisle le sujeto uno de los brazos.

- Necesito hablar contigo, y es urgente.- dijo Carlisle en un susurro, que seguramente tenia como finalidad que yo no lo escuchara.

- Esta bien. Esperare afuera.

Carlisle se dispuso a ponerme su sonrisa mas inocente, y yo hice lo propio conmigo. No queria que notara que yo sabia que me estaba ocultando algo. No podía permitirlo. No con todo lo que el estaba haciendo por mi.

Me entrego la horrible comida de hospital, y argumentando que debía preguntarle algo a Esme, salio de la habitación.

Como pude, y sabiendo que si tenían un oído pegado a mi puerta me escucharían, me zambullí hacia la puerta y quede pegada a ella.

- Que paso, Carlisle?

- Mira. Yo no se si decírselo a Bella. Temo que si lo hago, pueda afectarla…

- De que se trata, cariño? No me hagas asustar…

- Edward estuvo aquí.

Esas palabras cayeron como agua helada por toda mi espalda.

Edward habia estado alli.

Pero que era lo que le preocupaba tanto a Carlisle?

Me pegue mas, intentando escuchar un poco mas.

Aunque temia, que fuese lo que fuese lo que escuchase, dañaria demasiado a mi pobre corazon.

* * *

Holaa!!

tarde menos esta vezXDD

espero que les haya gustado!! Bella no tiene pazXDD

**solo quiero hacerles una aclaracion**: y va tanto como para 9 Meses, como con los demas fics: no importa cuanto demore, y si tengo que morir y resucitar, voy a terminar TODAS las historias; se que algunas pensaron que como tardo mucho a veces en actualizar, puedo abandonar la historia...pues NO. eso no pasara. simplemente es que a veces...los tiempos no me dan, y sumado a la carencia de inspiracion...bueno, saben como es eso.

_ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue._

cualquier consulta, duda, o intento de asesinato...a review por favorXDD

nos leemos!!

y muchisimas gracias por seguir mi historia!!

**:Alice:**


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

- Edward estuvo aquí, Esme.

Simplemente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Era absolutamente absurdo.

Sin darme cuenta, el piso azulado de la habitación, y las paredes verdes empezaron a girar en mi cabeza, como un remolino que intentaba tragarme.

Como quería que la tierra me tragase en esos momentos.

Era eso. Edward había ido, seguramente alertado por Alice o alguien más, de la casi perdida que acababa de sufrir. Había ido para comprobar lo que tanto ansiaba.

Y que no había conseguido.

No le veía otra explicación. Intentando alejarme de la puerta, pues no me importaba mas nada de lo que Carlisle pudiese decir, me arrime a la pared, para poder sostenerme y así llegar a la cama.

Edward había huido, había salido corriendo de algo que hasta el momento no me querían decir. A lo que yo interprete, su gran afición por asegurar mi seguridad. En vano.

Al poco tiempo comprendí que no era eso. Que si era eso, él llamaría. Aunque sea, Alice, o Esme, o Carlisle me darían una explicación a su ausencia, algo que parcialmente me sirviera para aguantar su tortuosa ausencia. Pero no. Habían hecho como si Edward jamás hubiese existido, como si mi embarazo fuese un milagro, sin un padre.

Ahí fue cuando considere la segunda opción.

_Edward no quería tener la responsabilidad de criar a esos niños._

No quería siquiera creer que algo así pasase por la mente de Edward; es mas, de haberla considerado dentro de los primeros días en los que èl no estaba, me hubiera parecido tan idiota que la habría desechado en cuanto cruzo mi mente. ¿Edward, abandonando una responsabilidad propia de él? Imposible. Pero considerando, que habían pasado los días, nadie me decía nada, y no recibía ninguna noticia, esa idea tan imposible comenzó a tomar forma.

Y había vuelto, precisamente, para saber si podría volver a mi lado sin obstáculos.

Unas cuantas lagrimas se juntaron en mis ojos, nublándome aun mas la ya medio destrozada vista.

- Pero, y se fue, sin mas?.- escuche la voz inconfundible de Esme detrás de la puerta. Todo estaba sumido en un completo silencio, y me sorprendía que ninguno de los dos me hubiese escuchado, o captado que yo los estaba oyendo a ellos.

- Así es. Y lo mas estupido de todo, es que esta teniendo ideas incoherentes.- dijo Carlisle, quien parecía bastante molesto.- se ve que su estancia con Tanya, en vez de aligerarlo le esta haciendo peor.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, un nudo que por escasos segundos me impedía respirar. También sentí como todo dejo de dar vueltas de golpe, y un frío recorrió mi espalda a toda velocidad, para convertirse en un calor abrazador que quemaba mi cara. Mis mejillas, mis ojos.

Era suficiente.

Me dirigí rauda a la cama, donde, aprovechando ese momento en el que mi cabeza no ponía la habitación patas arriba, tome la foto que Carlisle me había dado de mis niños. Me metí en la cama, me acurruque, y me tape hasta la cabeza con una fina sabana. A través de la sabana, se filtraba una suave luz que me permitía ver la fotografía.

Sonreí para mi misma.

A pesar del dolor que estaba viviendo, por estar sola, por ver como ya no le importaba tanto a Edward, y por ver como huía de mi de esa manera, recordé que en mi interior crecían un par de milagros, pues eso eran, y que cada día crecían mas y mas, y que lo único que ellos merecían de mi, era todo el amor que yo pudiese brindarles.

Me resultaba casi imposible concebir que tocándome el vientre, que aun permanecía casi plano, estuviese a la vez tocando dos vidas, dos vidas que desde ya estaban modificando mi vida. Aun así no me importaba. No me importaba que la modificaran para mal. No. Yo los amaría, pues en mi interior corría un sentimiento calido que me incitaba a proteger a los dos niños.

Sonreí una vez más. Era extraño, que hacia tan solo unas semanas, pensara en que niños era sinónimo de arruinarme la vida a corta edad.

De golpe recordé lo que Carlisle le dijo a Esme. Edward estaba en Canadá, parando con Tanya.

Fruncí en ceño, molesta ante la declaración.

¿Tan poco le importaba yo, o era que él tenía la seguridad de que yo no me enteraría? Estaba más que segura de que Tanya estaría aprovechando al máximo que Edward estuviese pasando esta crisis conmigo. Y claro, él le daba bandera verde.

Idiota.

Rumiando el nuevo rencor que ahora le tenía a Edward, me dispuse a salir de entre las mantas después de media hora de estar escondida entre ellas, para disponerme a comer lo que Carlisle me había traído.

* * *

**Esme POV**

Nos alejábamos con Carlisle de la habitación de mi pobre y dolida niña. Los demás estarían en la cafetería del hospital, fingiendo comer algo. Carlisle caminaba con paso resuelto, como satisfecho consigo mismo.

- Cariño…

- Si?.- pregunto, mirándome dulcemente, como era su costumbre.

- Estas seguro de que esto le hará bien a Bella?.- pregunte, bastante insegura.

Si. Carlisle y yo sabíamos que Bella se había acercado a escuchar lo que nosotros hablábamos, obviamente en busca de información acerca de Edward. La cual había conseguido.

Carlisle había hablado deliberadamente, apropósito, para hacerle entender a Bella, según el, que Edward no era el santo que ella creía.

Yo estaba segura que mas que nada, el se sentía así por las falsas acusaciones que mi pobre hijo había hecho sobre el. Y no era para menos, considerando que Carlisle simplemente había cuidado de Bella todo lo que él no había hecho. En cierto punto, yo también me había ofendido.

¿Acaso Edward realmente creía, que mi marido estaría con Bella? no sabia si creer la teoría que Carlisle había dicho de que Tanya estaba afectando a Edward, o era simplemente la horrible situación que estábamos viviendo.

- Por supuesto que si. Obviamente, le dolerá entender que Edward es un idiota, pero…

- No me refería a eso, ella ya sabe eso.- sonreímos al mismo tiempo. No me gustaba acusar a mi propio hijo de idiota, pero como se estaba comportando…- simplemente, me refería a si era necesario que dijeras que esta parando en casa de Tanya.

- Bueno, no era necesario…Pero considerando las estupidas acusaciones que Edward me hizo, yo también tengo derecho a que ella dude de él. Y encima, no mentí, Esme.- no podía creerlo…se estaban comportando como niños.

- Se esta comportando como un niño, Doctor Cullen.- le dije mientras atravesábamos la puerta que conducía a la cafetería, desde donde veía a Emmett haciendo aspavientos hacia Alice, Rosalie sosteniéndolo de la cadera desde su asiento, y a Jasper rodeando a Alice con sus brazos, en un intento de protegerla de los golpes aéreos de Emmett.

- No, simplemente devuelvo la gentileza.

- Dios Santo…Niños! Que se supone que están haciendo? Quieren dejar mal parado a su padre?.- dije en tono de reproche, mientras nos sentábamos con ellos.

- No. Pregúntale a tu hija lo que pasa.- dijo Emmett bastante molesto, sentándose.

- Que sucede, Alice?.- dijo Carlisle, mientras simulaba comer algo de la bandeja que los chicos había encargado, la cual estaba casi intacta.

- Que conste que ella no tiene la culpa de nada.- se atajo Jasper de antemano. Mi hijo, siempre tan sobre protector con Alice…

- Nadie la esta atacando, Jasper querido.- le dije bajando sus brazos.

- Porque no pude….- murmuro Emmett, haciendo que Jasper tomara nuevamente a Alice, y Rosalie sostuviera a su marido otra vez, ahora por la cintura.

- Bueno, basta. Alice, habla.- dijo Carlisle.

- Bueno…Edward esta aquí.

- Lo sabemos, cariño.- le dije, haciendo que se sorprendiera.- hablo con Carlisle…

- Ya se fue, así que no importa mucho, verdad?

- Bueno….- titubeo Alice, agarrandose del brazo de Jasper.

- Eso es por lo que estaba enojado.- se justifico Emmett.

- Mierda, Alice. Habla!.- exigió Carlisle, quien ya había perdido la paciencia.

- Fue a hablar con Bella!

No alcanzo a decir las ultimas palabras, cuando Carlisle, sin importarle que lo viera siquiera el camarero, que por suerte estaba mas que dormido, salio disparado a velocidades inhumanas hacia la habitación de Bella.

Y yo atrás, por las dudas.

Lo único que esperaba, era que esto se resolviera de una vez.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Realmente, sin ánimo de ofender, la comida que Carlisle me había traído era realmente horrible. Bueno, era comida de hospital.

Estaba haciendo de tripas corazón, comiendo los últimos trozos, cuando alguien toca la puerta.

- Pasa, Carlisle.- estaba segura de que era él. Me había dicho que volvería, así que…

Pero me sorprendió la imagen que me devolvió la puerta. Realmente, me sorprendió. Me dejo sin habla, y una extraña sequedad me atravesó la garganta. El tenedor cayó de mi mano, hacia mi plato, produciendo un ruido que nunca escuche.

Detrás de la puerta, estaba Edward.

Mirándome con ojos llenos de reproche y tristeza.

* * *

**Holaa!!**

esta vez creo que no demore tanto,no??XD

**muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews**!! la verdad, cada vez me ayudan mas a crear esta historiaXDD

_ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue._

cualquier duda, por muy estupida que parezca, me la preguntanXD

cualquier insulto, amenaza o felicitaciones(q creo es lo que menos voy a recibir) a review!!XDDD

nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**


	18. Chapter 18

Los dos nos quedamos estancados en nuestros lugares, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Solo para nosotros.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar.

Yo no entendía porque Edward me miraba con esa mirada llena de reproche y tristeza, y yo estaba segura de que él veía lo mismo en mí, pues en cierto momento pude atisbar cierto deje de sorpresa en sus ojos.

No sabia que decirle.

Él tampoco lo sabía.

Por primera vez en nuestra relación, éramos incapaces de entablar una conversación. Ni siquiera con nuestras miradas, que mas de una vez nos ayudaron a comprendernos sin palabras de por medio.

Eso me entristeció. Y en algún momento que no supe entender, comencé a llorar.

Llore amargamente, pensando que algo se había roto entre nosotros.

Yo sentía lo mismo por él, como siempre. Incondicional a él, siempre pendiente por él. Ahora también por los bebés.

Sus bebés.

Pero y él? Estaría tan pendiente de mi, como yo lo estaba de él?

No lo creía así.

Se había ido. No había llamado. Se había ido a lo de Tanya, que seguramente había disfrutado y aprovechado enormemente la vacante que yo acababa de dejarle. Y ahora aparecia asi, sin mas…quizás creyendo que yo habia perdido a los bebés, y podia volver conmigo sin mas.

Lo mire.

Y sonrei.

El no podia pensar asi. Era imposible.

No se habia movido ni un milimetro desde que baje la mirada, pero verlo…me hizo entender que todas las cosas malas que habia pensado de él, eran producto de la distancia. Al verlo allí, junto a mi, aunque distanciado, entendia que nunca penso en dejarme. Que nunca pensó en que seria mejor que perdiese a los bebés. Que me queria.

Y que yo lo queria a él.

Pero eso no era suficiente.

Necesitaba escucharlo de él. Escuchar de los labios de Edward, que me amaba. Que queria que tuviese a esos bebés tanto como yo. Que las cosas que pense sobre él tras escuchar lo que Carlisle habia dicho, eran eso. Puros pensamientos.

Pero Edward no reaccionaba. Simplemente me miraba.

Y volví a llorar nuevamente.

Pero esta vez con dolor.

Dolor por pensar que en realidad, solo estaba tratando de convencerme de que nunca me abandono. De que el deseaba todo esto. De que no era solo yo.

Y junto con el dolor, devino la sorpresa.

Un par de brazos marmóreos, fríos como el hielo, me rodearon completamente, conteniéndome, apoyándome. Y sentí su aroma, su perfume que me embriagaba, que me hacia olvidar respirar.

Que me volvía loca.

Comencé a llorar más fuerte, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Edward me estaba abrazando, e intensificaba el abrazo cada vez mas, como una demostración de que no quería desprenderse de mi nunca mas.

Y yo lo abrace a él. Y a su vez, a su manera, mi vientre hizo contacto con él, como si fuésemos no solo dos personas, sino 4. Ahora, ya no estábamos solos.

No se cuanto estuvimos así, abrazados, sin decir nada. El lenguaje que tanto nos caracterizaba, a pesar de que Edward no podía leer mi mente, estaba funcionando como siempre. El silencio no era incomodo, sino acogedor. En el abrazo, nos expresábamos todo lo que sentíamos.

Aunque notaba aun ese deje de alejamiento en los ojos de Edward.

Tan rápido como empecé a pensar en ello, Edward se alejo de mí, para quedar, en menos de lo que pude pestañear, sentado en la cama, a mi lado, tomándome la mano y mirando hacia la puerta con gesto desafiante.

- Edward…

- Shh…- me callo Edward, a lo que respondí rápidamente.

Por la puerta, que en esos momentos estaba mirando consciente de que Edward veia a alguien detrás o acercándose, apareció Carlisle.

Y me afloje toda. Creía que Edward había visto algún enemigo que me podía hacer peligrar. Creía, en todo caso, que había visto a Charlie…pero no, a Carlisle.

Y fruncí el ceño.

Los dos se miraban como si quisieran demostrarse algo entre ellos. Como si intentaran parecer superiores uno del otro. Y obviamente, yo no entendía nada.

- Te pediría por favor Edward, que te retirases. Bella necesita descansar, y tu sola presencia lo único que lograra será ponerla mas triste.- dijo Carlisle en gesto autoritario.

- Es mi mujer.- dijo Edward en tono grave, con un gruñido. Sino fuera por los calores que rapidamente empezaron a apoderarse de mi rostro ante la mencion de posesividad de Edward, estaria ocupada pensando en porque Edward gruñia a Carlisle. El primero me apreto la mano con fuerza.- y mis Hijos.

- Pues no te ha importado mucho hasta ahora.- dijo Carlisle, arrimandose un poco. Senti los músculos de Edward tensarse en la cama. Comence a preocuparme.- O me vas a decir, que no piensas irte de vuelta.

- Que?! Edward, dile que eso no es verdad.- dije tirando de su mano.- dile que solo estabas confundido.

Pero no obtuve respuesta.

Un cubo de agua helada resbalo por mi espalda. Edward no se quedaba. Volvia a irse.

- Para que demonios volviste?!.- estalle en llanto, otra vez.- para dejarme sola de nuevo?

- Solo vengo a darte la idea, de que yo no estoy con Tanya, ni ella ha pretendido nada raro conmigo.- me miro con odio.- Por que no le pides explicaciones a tu Carlisle acerca de lo que él quiso que escucharas?

Mire a Carlisle. No podia creer lo que estaba escuchando…Carlisle habia dicho eso apropósito para que yo lo escuchara?

- Carlisle…

- Bella. nada de lo que dije es mentira.- dijo Carlisle en tono paternal.- Solo dije la verdad.

- A tu conveniencia.

- Edward…

- Edward, nada. Bella.- Edward se giro en su lugar, mirándome directamente a los ojos.- Dime que me prefieres a mi, antes que a él. Dime que yo puedo darte todo lo que él no puede…

- De que mierda estas hablando, Edward?.- estaba sacada de mis casillas. Que demonios decía Edward? Estaba pensando mal de Carlisle…y de mi?!.- estas diciendo que yo, estoy con Carlisle antes que contigo?

- No. Simplemente, te estoy pidiendo que elijas.

- Edward…- intento interferir Carlisle.

- Dejala.

No pude decir nada.

No podia. Simplemente lo que me estaban pidiendo era de mas chiquilin, estupido, infantil al extremo. Yo sabia que solo estaban actuando por los nervios, y que realmente no eran conscientes de las idioteces que estaban diciendo. Pero como se supone que les explicas a dos Vampiros de siglos de vida algo tan sencillo, sin que lo tomen a la ligera o mal?

Pues parece que mi silencio, surtio el efecto contrario al deseado.

Edward se levanto de la cama, y acercándose a la puerta, paso a Carlisle.

- Edward!! Que haces?!.- chille, histérica.

- Hago lo que decidiste.-

Y como llego, silenciosamente, desapareció por la puerta, como siempre solía hacer, sin dejar rastro de su presencia…

* * *

_3 horas mas tarde…_

No se como, ni porque ni cuando, pero ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que Edward se había ido.

Carlisle, Esme y los chicos, habían intentado hacerme hablar. Habían intentado sacarme que había pasado, aunque estaba segura de que Alice mentía al decir que no había visto lo que paso. Agradecía que lo guardara para nosotras solas. No necesitaba que los demás se compadeciesen de mi, ni nada por el estilo.

Carlisle había respetado mi mutismo, y no había insistido mucho. También agradecía eso.

Había insistido en ser arrastrada, literalmente, a la casa. Me habían acomodado en el cuarto de Edward, aunque realmente, ver todas sus pertenencias me ponía peor. Pero no quise discutir, no estaba de humor.

Tampoco comí nada, pese a las quejas de Esme.

Simplemente, me dispuse a dormitar.

Y asi pasaron 2 dias.

Comia esporádicamente, cuando Esme me obligaba.

Escuchaba a Alice, aunque notaba que a veces no le prestaba la mas minima atención. Nunca me habia dicho nada de lo sucedido, ni preguntado nada. Como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

Emmett y Jasper, cada uno a su manera, habían tratado de levantarme el ánimo. De cierta forma, lo habían logrado, pues lograban que saliera a pasear por los jardines (cuando Carlisle no estaba…sino, empezaba a los gritos acerca de "reposo", "bebés", "irresponsables").

Y Rosalie…ella se habia acercado a mi. Se preocupaba por mi estado físico y psicologico, y en varias ocasiones, para mi desconcierto, me pedía si podía tocar mi vientre…estaba conociendo en ella, un aspecto que creia nunca conocería.

Esa noche, hacia dos horas que estaba intentando dormir. Realmente, resultaba molesto, y mas cuando no habia casi nadie en la casa.

Solo estaban Alice, Carlisle y Esme. Los demas habian salido todos de excursión. Por lo menos, nadie se meteria a mi cuarto a preguntar que me pasaba. Estaba segura de que sentirian con sus super sentidos mis movimientos irregulares en la cama.

Estaba pensando en los bebés. En lo hermosos que serian.

Estaba pensando en Edward. Si el pensaba en mi en esos momentos. Si aun pensaba esas ideas idiotas, de mi y Carlisle.

Estaba pensando en nosotros, cuando una musica me desperto del todo.

No cualquier musica.

Era un piano. Y venia de la planta baja.

Me sente de golpe en la cama. No queria tener esperanzas estupidas. De seguro eran los demas, quienes seguramente sabrian tocar algo de piano.

Pero la esperanza crecio, hasta hacerse una realidad.

La melodia que provenia del piso inferior, era nada mas ni nada menos que mi nana.

* * *

**Holaaa!!**

ya se...salio algo raroXDD

por dios, espero que les guste!! _cualquier duda, amenaza o critica que sea dicha por favor._

_ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue._

**se que parecio qe todo se desarrollo un poco rapido...pero todo a su tiempoXDD**

ustedes sacaran sus conclusiones

muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews!! sin ellos, esta historia no se moveria asiXD ni se actualizaria tan pronto!!

nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**


	19. Chapter 19

Tenía miedo de descender esas malditas escaleras.

Realmente, la esperanza de que él hubiese vuelto, invadía mi corazón sin compasión, sin dejar lugar a un poco de cordura. Todo mi ser gritaba, rezaba por que fuera él, y no un invento de mi desolación.

Pero cuando no… mi espíritu de intriga, y más que nada, por resolver y aclarar aquella esperanza que crecía y crecía en mi interior, me hicieron salir de la cama. De la habitación.

Me hicieron bajar la escalera.

Con cada paso que daba, con cada escalón de madera que tocaba, intentando no hacer ruido…la melodía subía de volumen, cada vez más. Y ya no cabían dudas, era mi preciosa nana.

Sin proponérmelo, y antes incluso de comprobarlo, mis ojos traicionaron mi consciencia. Comencé a llorar. Silenciosas lágrimas caían por mi demacrado y cansado rostro. Mi respiración se agitaba con cada acorde del piano.

El tiempo se paraba.

Solo para mí.

Llegue al último escalón.

Todo estaba en penumbras.

Esperaba no encontrarme con nadie. Realmente, el simple hecho de encontrarme con Esme, Carlisle o Alice, hubiera arruinado mi futura perspectiva, que me aguardaba en el salón. Tampoco es que estuviese en las mejores condiciones…estaba agitada, y llorando. Realmente…bueno, no era normal.

Deje mis delirios de lado, rogando porque la melodía me guiara hasta lo que mi alma buscaba, ansiaba, deseaba. A él.

Camine en las penumbras inmóviles de la casa. Sin un sonido, sin un misero movimiento. Solo los acordes mágicos que me hacían caminar.

Llegue al salón.

Y mi respiración se paro por completo.

Las lágrimas también cesaron, incapaces de expresar en esos momentos todos los sentimientos de mi corazón.

El piano no estaba funcionando solo. Ni nada por el estilo.

Alguien estaba sentado en el pequeño taburete de madera, tocando con delicadeza cada una de sus teclas.

Su cabello cobrizo resaltaba gracias a la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por la ventana. Su silueta, en mi parecer mas perfecta que nunca, se erguía en la oscuridad, solemne, hermosa…dominante.

La música dejo de sonar, y de repente, mis oídos fueron invadidos por el grito del silencio.

Se dio vuelta, revelándome sus ojos dorados, profundos como la luz que comenzaba a iluminar nuevamente mi ilusión.

Era él.

Había vuelto.

* * *

**Alice POV**

- Realmente crees que esto le hará bien a Bella, cariño?.- pregunto Esme detrás mío. Estábamos en el despacho de Carlisle, escuchando la maravillosa música que mi hermano era capaz de crear.

- Claro que si. Es lo que necesita…- dijo Carlisle, sin terminar la frase. Me toco rodar los ojos. Esme y él se estaban abrazando como dos jóvenes adolescentes enamorados.

- Mientras no le haga nada a los bebés…a Rosalie no ira a gustarle nada.- dije con tono de reproche, para que dejaran sus…actividades infructuosamente visuales de lado.

- De eso quería hablarte, cariño.- dijo Esme, separándose de Carlisle. Vi como este me mando una mirada envenenada. Sabia que yo sabia que si decía eso, mi visión cambiaria a mi favor.- Que se trae Rosie entre manos?

- En realidad, la curiosidad esta vez es inocente, aunque no puedas creerlo.- Esme me miro mal, al hablar mal de su hija.- Que quieres que te diga, que tu hija es un pan de Dios? Ni tu te lo creerías. Solo le interesa lo que Bella lleva dentro. Nada más. Por lo menos, no esta pensando en matarla para robárselos ni nada por el…

- Alice! Como puedes pensar así de Rosalie? Ella es buena, y no se de que estas hablando con eso de los niños. No seria capaz…- Sonreí. Ni Esme se creía sus fundamentos.

- Admítelo. Gane.- dije triunfante, sacándole la lengua. Esme solo me sonrío con suspicacia, para luego mirar a Carlisle, en busca de la ayuda ella sabia él le daría.

- Bueno. Esme, debes admitir que Rosalie…no es muy devota de Bella. y también debes admitir, que lo que ella más desea en este mundo es tener niños, además de poder volver a ser humana.- Esme lo miro enojada.- Pero aun así, Alice.- Mierda.- Debemos darle una oportunidad. Quizás su interés por los niños también sea por Bella… Quizás llego el momento de dejarla sola. No te interpongas en su futuro, Alice, por favor.

- Y si intenta matarla? No me echen la culpa…

- Eso no pasara, cariño.- dijo Carlisle, sonriéndome.

- Y, Alice? Nos hiciste subir en vano, o que?.- dijo Esme, impaciente por saber.

- Por supuesto que no. Faltan más o menos…25 segundos para que Edward deje de tocar el piano, y unos 45 para que comiencen a hablar.

- Nos quedo claro, hija.

Nos dispusimos a esperar esos miserables 45 segundos, a la espera de que todo esto por fin tuviera una solución.

Solución que obviamente, yo ya había visto.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Los segundos pasaban. O tal vez fueran milisegundos. O tal vez horas. No lo sabía con exactitud.

Lo único que sabía era que Edward estaba sentado en el taburete del piano, y me miraba con ojos tristes. Y que yo era incapaz de moverme, incapaz de articular palabras.

En uno de esos movimientos que casi siempre me infartaban, Edward desapareció del taburete. Desapareció de mi vista.

Pasaron 3 o 4 segundos. Silencio. El silencio me mataba, y no me dejaba pensar. ¿Acaso era una ilusión lo que acababa de ver? Estaba tan mal como…como aquella vez, que escuchaba su voz? Si era eso, francamente había empeorado.

Una corriente de aire frío, helado, toco mi cuello. Me estremecí ante el contacto.

- Querrías sentarte?.- susurro una voz aterciopelada en mi oído derecho. Obviamente, deje de respirar. No era una visión. No era mi imaginación, intentando salvarme de un nuevo y más profundo abismo. No, era él. Allí, conmigo.

- Se…seguro.- no podía hablar con coherencia. Tampoco podía moverme. Escuche una risita amortiguada, y sentí sus gélidas manos agarrando las mías, para dirigirnos al sofá grande.

Me sentó allí, y él se apoyo a mi lado, inmóvil, incluso más que yo.

No sabia que hacer. No sabia que decirle…amaba que hubiera vuelto, amaba sentirlo de vuelta, sentir su frío, que en realidad quemaba en su contacto contra mi piel…amaba su música, amaba su presencia. En fin. Amaba que Edward estuviera aquí de vuelta.

Pero…por que?

La última vez que lo había visto, había sido horrible. Él se había ido con una idea equivocada de mí, me había dejado con la intención de no volver.

- Entiendo que estés confundida…realmente, paso demasiado rápido como para que todavía tome consciencia de todo lo que paso.- susurro su voz a mi lado. Lo mire a los ojos. Me observaba con sus ojos dorados, ya con un tono un poco pícaro, y no tan triste.- Lo único que comprendí en estas escasas horas en que todo encajo en mi mente, es que no quiero pasar un solo segundo lejos de tu presencia. Se que…estoy un poco en contra de creer que aun conservo mi alma.- prosiguió, tocando mi mejilla con tanta delicadeza que por un momento creí no sentirlo.- Pero…estos días lejos de ti, destruyeron a pedazos una parte de mi…y solo puedo suponer que…bueno, que es mi alma.- me sonrío de lado, y gracias a eso…comencé a llorar.

Sentí sus brazos rodeándome, protectores. Sentí que me susurraba algo al oído. No entendí que fue lo que me dijo, ni me importaba. Solo me aprete contra él. Y llore.

Llore de felicidad.

Edward se quedaba…por fin se quedaba a mi lado, como yo lo necesitaba. Podía aspirar su aroma, y sentir como sus labios tocaban mi frente.

Y colapse.

- Bella…estas bien?.- me miro con cara de preocupación, mientras yo aprendía nuevamente a respirar.

- Ss…si…pero no entiendo.- dije, un poco mas calmada.- y Todo lo que paso estos días? Te fuiste, me dejaste…- vi como sus facciones se contraían en dolor.- Creíste cualquier cosa de Carlisle…- se rió. Se estaba riendo de mi.- lo Siento, pero eres tu el que sufría hace unos días.

- Ay Dios, Bella…todavía no puedo creer que haya sido tan idiota.- me tomo de las manos, y las puso juntas en su regazo, mientras las acariciaba y miraba. Supuse que le daba vergüenza lo que estaba por decir, pues no me miraba directamente a la cara.- Hable con Carlisle hace un par de horas.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

- Osea…que fue solo eso?.- dije, un poco confundido.

- Así es, Edward. Entendiste cualquier cosa. Sabes perfectamente que Bella solo te quiere a ti…además, no seria capaz. Solo veo a Bella como mi hija. Como una mas.- me sonrío, como siempre lo hacia conmigo.

- Pero y…y lo que escuche?.- Dios Santo…no podía creer que hubiese sido tan idiota, que la locura y desesperación que habían causado esos niños me hubiera vuelto tan ciego como para no darme cuenta de que todo era una mentira…- Dios, yo le creí…

- Lo entiendo, Edward. Solo estabas desesperado. En cuanto a esa enfermera…Cuando llegamos a Forks, en el hospital aun no sabían que yo estaba casado con Esme. Recuerdas que fui llamado de urgencia a las pocas horas de que llegáramos?- asentí.- Bueno…ella…bueno, creyó que yo era un hombre soltero.- carraspeo, lo que provoco mi risa histérica.

- Esa mujer intento sobrepasarse con el Doctor Cullen? Quiso violarte?

- Basta, Edward. Lo único que falta es que te escuche Esme…no quiero saber como se pondría…

- Mierda…- no podía creer que todo hubiese dado justo para que yo malinterpretara todo, y encima, hacerle pasar ese mal rato a mi Bella…- Carlisle, yo…no se que decirte, realmente estoy muy apenado…no se como subsanar esto…

- Yo si se como.- dijo Carlisle, levantándose de su silla.- Ve con ella. Te necesita.

- No me odia?.- dije con tristeza.

- Por supuesto que no…eres el aire con el que respira. Y en tu ausencia, se esta quedando sin oxigeno, Edward…Ve antes de que sea muy tarde.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Lo mire con ojos suspicaces.

- Osea…que arreglaste tus diferencias con Carlisle?.- realmente, ahora que la situación había pasado, lo veía desde otro punto de vista. Y en esos momentos, realmente dolorosos para mis pulmones…estaba evitando reírme en su cara. Era demasiado tentador…

- Por supuesto. Supongo que ahora estamos todos en paz.- dijo, sonriéndome, y abriendo sus brazos en señal de que quería que me hundiese en ellos.

Lo abrace, enterrando mi rostro en su perfecto pecho.

Volvía a respirar.

Volvía a sentirme viva.

Una de sus manos, se deslizo suave como una pluma sobre mi espalda. Luego, inesperadamente cambio de recorrido, y acaricio mi vientre.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, y sonreí. Entre nosotros, estaba lo que nos uniría mas que antes, si es que era posible.

Comencé a reírme de felicidad, y Edward me acompaño.

Sentí, entre medio, un empujón por detrás. Alice se había unido a nuestro abrazo, y Edward le criticaba algo así como "No respetas el espacio ajeno".

Carlisle y Esme nos observaban sonrientes desde la escalera.

_Volvía a ser feliz._

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

_no me maten!!_ se que tarde un monton en actualizar...pero ya saben ,as excusas de siempre...

**muchisimas gracias a las antiguas lectoras, y a las que se van sumando!!** me alegra de corazon que les guste mi humilde historiaXD

y para aquellas que siempre quieren matarme por lo que escribo...**este es UN momento** de paz, de respiro...**no creo que dure mucho, asi que aprovechenlo**.XDDD

_ya saben: Los reviews son mi sueldo y la manera en la que se, que les gusta y quieren que lo continue:D_

espero que les haya gustado este...reencuentroXD

_golpes, amenazas, solicitudes, sugerencias, o simplemente un comentario de como de mal quedo...a Reviews!!_

nos leemos!!

_**:Alice:**_


	20. Chapter 20

Yo aun trataba de entender, como Edward Cullen podia llegar a ser un hombre tan perfecto

Había pasado una semana desde que todas las cosas se arreglaran entre nosotros. Y todo iba perfectamente. Casi.

En esos momentos, eran las 3:30 de la madrugada.

Jamás creí que, conociéndome, caería en algo tan bajo como lo es un antojo. El solo hecho de pensarme con un antojo, era…bueno, me daba pena. Me daba pena que alguien tuviese que hacer algo para sosegar ese maldito antojo.

Y con más razón; generalmente, esos malditos deseos de que desear algo tan fuertemente que darías tu vida en ello, sucedía a horas estratégicas de sueño. Exactamente como ahora.

Y por eso, Edward Cullen era perfecto.

Su marmóreo y helado cuerpo había estado recostado al lado mio, en la cama, hasta hacia menos de 40 segundos. Últimamente me costaba conciliar el sueño, ya que…despertaba con la angustia de considerar siquiera que Edward decidiese desaparecer otra vez. El solo pensamiento me produjo escalofríos.

Por supuesto, trataba de evitar que Edward se diese cuenta. No queria que se preocupara, y mucho menos que sintiese lastima por mi. Por suerte, no era un buen lector de mentes. No conmigo.

Pero sabia que se habia dado cuenta. Lo notaba. Notaba como me miraba, cuando yo estaba entretenida en otra cosa…como si lamentase profundamente haberse ido en aquella ocasión, o como si temiese que fuera a romperme…

Bueno, lo ultimo era cierto. Debia admitirlo.

Parecia que, con el regreso de Edward, mi sentido de la orientación corporal en el espacio habia empeorado profundamente, casi a niveles alarmantes; hasta casi me habia matado con un almohadón de Esme…

En fin. Edward siempre habia estado a mi lado. En todo momento.

Como ahora.

En estos precisos momentos, estaba buscando la comida que yo le habia encargado con demasiada vergüenza. Un postre de frutillas con crema.

Me ruborice sola en la oscuridad. No podia creer que le habia pedido semejante cosa…y menos a un vampiro que hacia poco habia aprendido a cocinar. Aun asi, era demasiado.

Pero no podia resistirme. Parecia que los niños, de golpe y porrazo, decidian que debian darme todos los antojos habidos y por haber, y que de no cumplirlos, moriria del peor de los suplicios al quedarme con las ganas…

Una rafaga leve de aire recorrio mi costado izquierdo. Ni siquiera tenia que mirar; Edward estaba aquí de vuelta.

- Demore demasiado?.- dijo su voz aterciopelada en la oscuridad, mientras extendia el pote magico hacia mi.- Quieres que encienda la luz, o la prefieres asi?

- Enciendela, Edward. No hay problema.- tome la cuchara y comence a comer. Realmente estaba delicioso. En esos instantes, amaba el lado vampiro super veloz de mi novio- futuro padre de mis niños. Y amaba tambien con la preocupación con la que me trataba. Me estire un poco, solo un poco la espalda…

- Te duele la espalda? Quieres que te haga algun masaje? Bella, por una vez en tu vida, no seas cabezota, y pide lo que necesites.- dijo Edward en un susurro, incluso como si el hecho de hablar fuerte me hiciera daño. Suspire.

- Edward.- deje de comer- gran milagro, con lo gorda que estaba…- y tome su mano.- No te inquietes. He pedido lo que necesito. Sabes como soy.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. Solo te necesito a ti. Y todo lo que pueda hacer feliz a mis antojos. Ah, y que me sostengas para no matar a nuestras pequeñas criaturas.- dije riéndome.

- Bueno, mucho mejor asi.- dijo sonriéndome de lado. Casi se me cae el pote de la mano.- Debes descansar. Recuerda que mañana es la cita…

La cita.

Por unos leves 2 minutos habia olvidado la terrible cita.

La cita con Carlisle y su maquina de ecografías.

No es que me molestara. En lo absoluto. Es mas, me entusiasmaba el simple hecho de saber que Edward y yo estaríamos juntos en el momento en el que Carlisle nos mostrara a nuestros pequeños, por muuy pequeños que fueran. Aunque solo fuesen pequeños puntos, no me importaba… el momento lo viviríamos juntos. Y saldaríamos la cita anterior, que habia salido mal…

Lo que me molestaba…mejor dicho, me aterrorizaba, era saber que Charlie estaria alli. Después del incidente con Edward, Charlie estaba…de caceria con él. Era inexplicable lo brusco y huraño que se habia vuelto para con Edward…a pesar de no saber toda la historia. Solo se entero de que nos habiamos peleado, nada mas. Nunca supo que fue por una semana, nunca supo incluso que Edward se habia ido. En fin, demasiada información para su pobre corazon.

Me ponia de los nervios tenerlos a los dos en la misma habitación, y a todos los Cullen afuera. Odiaba la atención. Y justo ahora, venia a ser el centro de atención de todos…que desgracia.

Termine el pote. Definitivamente, estaba hecha toda una ballena, lista para un concurso de calidad. Me daba asco el solo imaginar mi estado.

Edward se mantenia a mi lado, silencioso. Su silencio era una caricia a mis oidos…comparados con los gritos de Emmett.

A esa hora, estaba a grito pelado jugando a "quien puede destruir antes el mobiliario de mamá Esme" junto con Jasper. Parecían niños…

Un golpe seco se escucho en la puerta. Por un momento pense que se trataba de mi imaginación, por lo suave del tono; pero pronto me percate que era alguien que había golpeado para pasar.

Alice apareció danzando por la puerta, emocionada como siempre. Habia tomado la extraña costumbre, para mi total panico, de acariciarme el vientre; aun estaba totalmente plano, solo estaba de 2 meses y medio…pero ella insistia, e insistia… Yo, por supuesto, moria de la vergüenza; pero valia la pena. Me hacia sentir…comoda, en cierto sentido. Saber que habia dos vidas gestandose en mi interior, y que esas dos vidas eran a partir del amor entre Edward y yo…era demasiado.

Y como todo lo que era demasiado, me largue a llorar.

- Oh, Bella! porque te emocionaste antes de lo que planee? Era dentro de 10 segundos!.- dijo Alice en un fingido berrinche.

- Dejala en paz, Alice. Bella, cariño…que sucede?.- dijo Edward, alertado. Pude sentir como todos sus instintos protectores se activaron, como si alguna luz se hubiese encendido en su frente.

- Estoy bien, es solo que…los bebés..

- Oh, niña tonta.- dijo Alice, acercándose y sentándose a mi lado.- Edward, basta. Bella no tiene nada, suéltala.

- Estas igual que Rosalie? Ella se esta comportando demasiado raro para mi gusto.- dijo Edward arrugando la nariz. A mi también me producía un poco de miedo…

Desde hacia varios dias, Rosalie se mostraba…demasiado atenta conmigo. Demasiado para el gusto de Edward. Incluso, habían llegado a pelearse por mi atención, como si yo fuese…Dios, no queria llamar mas la atención de nadie…incluso Carlisle se había vuelto un poco pesado, con todos sus cuidados…

Estaba agradecida con todos, pero esto era demasiado. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, y eso era lo que estaban logrando que fuera.

Sabía que Edward sabia, como tambien lo sabia Alice, lo que Rosalie pensaba. Pero los dos se lo reservaban, como si fuese algo secreto, algo de lo que no podia enterarme…parte de mis cuidados, seguro. No querian que me pusiese nerviosa, por mucho que ya lo estuviera.

Un sueño pesado comenzo a inundar mi mente, mientras una mano helada me ayudaba a recostarme.

Senti otra mano helada en mi vientre, y una dulce voz cantando.

Pronto, me sumi en el mas profundo de los sueños.

* * *

Me desperté con un murmullo de voces. Intente fingir que estaba durmiendo, aunque sabia que no funcionaria; los sentidos de mi nueva familia estaba demasiado desarrollado para mi gusto, y de seguro habían escuchado la irregularidad de mi corazón, y de mi respiración. Aun asi, mantuve la esperanza de que no se hubiesen percatado.

Las voces sonaban ansiosas, algunas molestas.

Abri los ojos.

Estaba sola en la habitación. O eso creí, hasta que me di cuenta de que las voces, provenían de mis espaldas.

- Edward, te digo solo lo que tu también viste en mi mente, nada mas.- decía Alice. Estaba alterada. Una punzada de nervios recorrió mi espina dorsal. ¿Que había pasado?

- Pero es imposible. Carlisle hubiera notado algo. Yo hubiera notado algo. Incluso tu y Rosalie hubiesen notado algo, que no se le despegan dos segundos.- decía Edward demasiado rápido. No se como logre entender lo que había dicho, pero lo habia dicho histérico. Nueva puntada.- Hubiesen notado algo extraño. solo algo...

- No lo se, Edward.- senti un leve ruido.- Mírala. Son las 2 de la tarde, y aun no se ha despertado. Esta empeorando en cansancio, Edward.- dijo Alice. Las dos de la tarde?! Había dormido mas de 10 horas seguidas?...la cita?!

- No esta dormida.- dijo una voz aterciopelada.- Siento si te despertamos, Bella.

Me gire lentamente, mirándolos. La cabeza me daba vueltas, me dolia muchísimo. Entorne los ojos para mirarlos mejor.

- Que paso con la cita?.- Alice rodo los ojos.

- No te preocupes, Carlisle la ha corrido para esta tarde. Es urgente que te la hagas hoy.- dijo Alice nerviosa.

- Por que? Que paso?.- toque mi vientre con miedo.

- Alice! No la asustes así con tus idioteces. Ya te lo dije, viste mal.- Edward estaba enojado. Muy enojado.

- No son idioteces! Falta un bebé! Lo veo claro, en un futuro no muy lejano.

De pronto, Alice se tapo la boca con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que había rebelado mas información de la que pretendía.

Un nudo seco se hizo en mi garganta, dándome cuenta, de que jamás obtendría paz en estos 9 meses.

* * *

**Holaaa!!**

**2 disculpas!!**

1º: LAMENTO LA DEMORA! me estan matando en la universidad, y encima...me puse a escribir un libro!!XDD por eso demore taaanto! juro que no volvera a pasar!!

2º: este capitulo ha quedado...francamente asquerosoXDD acepto toda clase de insultos, amenazas, etc...

Ya saben: _los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue...hagan la excepcion con este chap, se que no les gustara_...XDDD

cualquier clase de comentario es recibidoXDD

Nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**


	21. Chapter 21

Me encontraba en una especie de extraño y estupido transe del que, por mucha fuerza de voluntad que pusiese, no lograba superar. Estaba totalmente saturada.

Lo único que recordaba con clara nitidez, era la voz chillona de Alice, informándole al padre de mis hijos la pronta ausencia de uno de ellos.

Obviamente, entre en pánico.

Alice comenzó inmediatamente a farfullar algo que, además del estado de histeria en el que se había sumido gracias a su evidente falta de tacto al decir la noticia- y por ende permitir que yo la escuchase, para furia de Edward- estaba el hecho de la maldita velocidad vampirica. Lo poco que entendí entre sus gritos fue algo así como que en no se cuantos segundos iba a descomponerme…e instrucciones de la ubicación exacta en la que Edward debía estar para que, cuando me desmayara, mi cuerpo inerte no golpeara contra el piso. Genial.

Edward me atoraba a preguntas, visiblemente desesperado. Los sentimientos lo abrumaban, e iban desde el odio e instintos asesinos hacia la boca de Alice, pasando por la desesperación que provocaba el solo hecho de pensar en la nefasta noticia, hasta el pánico que lo embargaba al notar una futura descompostura por mi parte.

Contrariamente a lo que los dos creían, no me desmaye. Sino que fue algo peor a eso. Quede en una especie de estado inerte, despierta, pero inconsciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Estaba sentada en la cama, sin moverme. Podía ver a Alice frente a mí, mirándome con preocupación; podía sentir a Edward a mi lado, con sus brazos rodeándome y murmurándome algo que jamás logre entender; pude escuchar el momento exacto en el que Carlisle y Esme entraron en la habitación, seguidos de Jasper.

Sentía la boca seca, la mente desconectada.

Sabia que ese estado de despreocupación aparente solo auguraba el principio de una tormenta, que esperaba nunca llegara.

Pero llego.

Y una parte de mi- quizás toda mi materia gris- sabia perfectamente que el hermoso cambio auspiciado instantáneamente en mi se debía a la presencia de Jasper.

Sentí de repente como si un calor bajara por mi espalda lentamente; unas terribles ganas de llorar me albergaron rápidamente, y al mismo tiempo, mi garganta se estrecho. Mi mano derecha- la que Edward no mantenía apretada contra su pecho- fue directo a mi vientre.

Y explote.

- Alice…como es eso de que perdí un bebé?!.- en algún momento que no note, comencé a temblar.

- No, Bella. Yo no dije eso…

- Lo acabo de escuchar! No mientas! Que paso? Edward?!.- mire a Edward con cara de panico, dándome cuenta que las primeras lagrimas comenzaban a derramarse por mis mejillas. Pude notar el dolor en las facciones de mi amado angel.

- Fue solo una vision, Bella. Sabes como son las visiones de Alice…Son subjetivas.- miro amenazadoramente a Alice, quizás sabiendo que esta iba a criticar su forma de expresar su don despectivamente.- Fue solo una…precaución. Verdad, Alice?

- Claro.

Por supuesto, no me lo trague. Miraba el rostro marmoreo de Edward, perfecto, con sus facciones fruncidas por la preocupación, observandome cuidadosamente, en busca de cualquier reaccion. Alice, en cambio, me observaba como catalogando mi aceptación, o mi repudio hacia su afirmación.

El solo hecho de pensar en perder a uno de mis pequeños…me producia un extraño y doloroso vacio en el estomago, y me daban renovadas ganas de llorar.

- Jasper, puedes calmarte?.- dijo en tono agresibo Edward, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

- Lo siento.- dijo el aludido. Habia sentido mi angustia, y seguramente la habia magnificado. Alice se acerco delicadamente a el, abrazandolo.

- Edward.- llamo Carlisle. Este se separo de mi lado, no muy a su gusto, y se acerco a Carlisle.- Solo seran unos segundos. Jasper, Alice.

Pude ver que los tres abandonaban la habitación- Edward empujado por Alice- y quedaba a solas con Carlisle.

Este se acerco a mi sonriendo, sentandose a mi lado en la cama. Tardo en hablar de nuevo.

- El embarazo que estas llevando adelante, como bien sabes, no tiene nada de comun, Bella. No debes sorprenderte si alguna complicación se presenta.

- Pero…

- Escucha, Bella. Luego pregunta. Alice, al preocuparse por ti, esta constantemente al acecho de desgracias, y su mente esta sugestionada por ello. Igualmente, dentro de unas horas tienes la cita para hacerte la ecografia.- mis tripas se retorcieron peligrosamente.- Te aconsejaría que descansaras. Y que dejaras todo en nuestras manos. Si?

- Si.- sabia que no valía la pena discutirlo. Carlisle acababa de zanjar el tema con la mayor de las sutilezas.

- Con respecto a tu padre…Por su propio bien mental, y el de tus bebés, seria prudente que no se enterara de…este pequeño incidente, sacando de lado la vision de Alice, claro.- me dijo sonriendo. El solo imaginar la desesperación de Charlie, mezclada con su falta de habilidad para expresarse, concluían en un ataque de histeria que seguramente se enfocaría en Edward.

- Claro. Charlie…quiero decir, mi padre, no se enterara. Dalo por hecho.

- Bueno.- se rio, y se levanto suavemente de la cama.- Debo irme, y dejar entrar a Edward antes de que tire la puerta abajo.

Salio sutilmente de la habitación, y antes de que pudiese girar la cabeza, Edward estaba ocupando el mismo lugar a mi lado, en la cama, como lo habia hecho Carlisle segundos antes.

- Edward…tengo miedo.- dije sinceramente.

- Cariño…no tengas miedo. Yo estoy contigo.- dijo sonriendome. Con sus manos me alzo suavemente, y me tomo en brazos, para acomodarme en posición horizontal en la cama. Me sentia extrañamente mas calmada.- Los Bebés están bien. Todo esta bien.

- Seguro?

- Por supuesto que si. Ahora descansa. En 4 horas es la cita. Veras que todo esta bien.- dijo sonriéndome. Me acomode de costado en la cama, y cerre los ojos. Pude sentir como Edward canturreaba mi nana. Puse mis manos en mi vientre, acariciándolo.

A los segundos, un par de manos frias y perfectas acompañaron a las mias.

Sonrei, mientras volvia a pensar que Edward Cullen era un ser perfecto.

* * *

_**4 Horas después.**_

- Bella…no vas a morir dentro de esa habitación. Además, no dejare que Carlisle abuse de ti.- dijo Edward en broma.

Estabamos en el hospital. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Esme se encontraban en un rincón alejado del pasillo; Charlie se encontraba parado, recto como una tabla, apoyado en el borde derecho de la puerta del consultorio al que en momentos tendria que entrar y demostrar todo el valor con el que me habia enfrentado a vampiros potencialmente asesinos…y que parecia ahora me abandonaba. Edward y yo estabamos apoyados en el marco contrario de la puerta. La tension podia cortarse con una moto sierra. Un punto mas para agregar a mis ya crispados nervios.

Pude ver como Edward miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Rosalie, quien le devolvia la mirada- sino ganaba la batalla. Horas antes habian estado peleando, como siempre, gracias a las ganas de Rosalie de encargarse de mis cuidados personales, bloqueadas por el instinto obsesivo y protector de cierto vampiro que, habia cerrado la puerta con llave, habia evitado que Rosalie se me acercara- incluso en el momento de ir al baño- y echandole miradas asesinas constantemente.

Senti una ola de tranquilidad provenir de la nada. Sonrei a Jasper, quien me devolvio el gesto. Aun se sentia culpable por lo de la mañana, pese a haberle dicho- Alice y yo, un minimo de 100 veces- que lo que habia sucedido excedia sus capacidades de control emocional, y que no habia sido su culpa.

Un tic nervioso, pese a la tranquilidad que Jasper me habia transmitido, aparecio en mi pie izquierdo, golpeando el suelo insistentemente. Era el unico sonido que se escuchaba en el pasillo. Espantoso.

Por fin, y como si las plegarias de paz que habia estado rezando se cumplieran, el doctor mas atractivo que habia tenido el placer de visualizar, aparecio por la pequeña puerta en la que estabamos apoyados.

- Charlie.- saludo Carlisle con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.- Bella, Edward.- nos saludo a nosotros. No pude ni atinar a devolverle el saludo de los nervios.- Entraran los tres…?

- Asi es.- dijo Charlie de manera prepotente. Pude ver que Edward hacia la mayor fuerza del mundo para no reirse alli mismo…y lo agradecia; podria desencadenar en un desastre de proporciones abismales.- Si ellos quieren, claro.

- Papà, Claro que queremos que entre.- dije rodando los ojos. Se ponia en plan victima. Genial.

- Edward, no tienes ningun problema?.- pregunto Charlie.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Bien, entonces, haganme el favor de pasar.- dijo Carlisle un poco mas calmado.

La habitación no era muy grande; solo habia un escritorio, una camilla- que seria próximamente mi pesadilla personificada- y un extraño aparato con una pantalla, que supuse yo seria el artefacto con el que me harian la ecografia. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tranquilo celeste cielo, bien iluminado…pero aun asi, el olor a desinfectante del lugar me traumatizaba.

- Edward…

- Si?.- hablabamos en murmullos, mientras Charlie le preguntaba algo de no se que partido a Carlisle.

- Tengo miedo…y si los bebès tienen algo malo? Y si lo que vio Alice es cierto? Y si uno de ellos tiene algun problema grave?.- lo dije todo sin respirar, en el tono de voz mas bajo que pude emitir. Edward suspiro sonoramente.

- Bella…los bebès van a estar bien. Tu vas a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien.- me sonrio de lado, y me afloje un poco.- No te angusties de antemano. Solo…disfrutalo.

- Pero…

- Bella.- me llamo Carlisle, quien se encontraba al lado de la camilla. Entre en panico.- Ven y recuestate aquí, por favor.

Vamos.- me susurro Edward al oido, inspirandome confianza. Camine con el paso mas lento que pude hacia la camilla. Me recoste y tome automáticamente la mano de Edward, quien se encontraba a mi lado.

- Veamos.- dijo en un susurro Carlisle, mientras encendia la maquina. Buscaba con la mirada a Charlie, quien se encontraba bastante alejado de mi, en la pared contraria. Su actitud anti social estaba haciendo mella en el. De repente, senti algo frio, muy frio, en mi vientre. Salte en la camilla.

- Bella, tranquila.- dijo Edward riendo.- Es solo el gel. Nada malo..

- El gel…?

Vi como Carlisle acercaba a mi un extraño aparatito, que supe al instante era con lo que los bebès serian descubiertos de su oscuridad. Mi respiración se hizo mas agitada, y pude sentir como Edward apretaba mi mano, para que supiera de alguna manera que el estaba alli, conmigo.

El aparato hizo contacto con mi piel. Finalmente.

- Bueno…podemos ver aquí, y aquí.- señalo Carlisle sonriendo.- A tus dos futuros hijos, Bella.

- Donde?.- preguntamos Charlie y yo a la vez. Papà se habia acercado a la maquina como propulsado por un cohete cuando Carlisle habia señalado a los bebès, y yo en mi desesperación por verlos, casi me habia sentado en la camilla.

- Aquí.- dijo señalando una masa deforme, en mi opinión, y luego señalando otra, al lado.- Y aquí. Felicidades, son bebès extremadamente sanos, por lo que veo.

- Carlisle…podemos saber el sexo?.- dijo Edward en un tono suplicante que no le habia escuchado antes. Por lo que podia ver, Edward entendia la forma y la posición de los bebès…yo no entendia ni pies ni cabeza.

- Por supuesto…si se dejan ver.

Carlisle revolvio el maldito aparato sobre mi vientre, produciendome enormes ganas de orinar. Pude ver su cara de concentración, y la cara de desconcierto de Charlie intentando entender la forma de sus futuros nietos. Finalmente, Carlisle dejo ver un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro.

- El primero es varon, señores.- dijo sonriendo. Pude ver que los ojos de Charlie brillaban de la emocion. Me senti incomoda, y mire a Edward. Este sonreia mirando la pantalla negra, de la cual yo poco entendia.

- Y el otro?.- pregunto Charlie, emocionado. Mientras Carlisle volvia a mover el aparato, una sensación de felicidad me ataco totalmente. Me dieron terribles ganas de llorar, cosa que, obviamente, hice.

- Bella, estas bien?.- pregunto Edward. Carlisle dejo de mover el aparato, mirandome preocupado, y Charlie desvio la mirada.

- Estoy bien. Sigue, Carlisle.- dije sonriendo, o tratando de hacerlo.

- Bien. El otro bebè.- Todos estaban expectantes, igual que yo.- No se que es. No se deja ver. Pero por la costumbre, al no dejarse ver debe ser niña. Felicidades, una pareja.

- Oh Dios…- dijo Edward, emocionado.- tendremos que luchar contra dos a la veces…solos.- en el acto supe que sabia algo que yo ignoraba.

- Que pasa?

- Nada.- dijo inocentemente.- es solo que somos los unicos padres…jóvenes del pueblo.

- Ni me lo recuerdes.- dijo Charlie de mal talante. Le lance una mirada envenenada.

- En realidad, no es asi.- dijo Carlisle.- Ayer vino tu amiga, Bella. Angela, puede ser?

- Angela esta embarazada?.- creo que lo grite, por el susto que Charlie se pego.- en serio?

- Asi es. Esta mas o menos de 3 meses, como tu.- dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

Me dio un pequeño paño para que me limpiara- el cual fue arrebatado rapidamente de mis manos por Edward, quien me limpio en el acto-, y rapidamente acomode mi ropa y me levante de la camilla. No habia sido tan terrible…y el sentimiento de felicidad aun estaba alli.

Charlie salia del consultorio, y a ultimo momento, Edward me detuvo con el brazo.

- Que sucede?

- Bella, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Carlisle en tono preocupado.

- Oh, Dios…no me digas que hay algo que no dijiste! Te dije Edward!.- dije desesperada, mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Los bebès estan bien, Bella…Hay otra cosa.

Me senté, esperando a que alguna extraña noticia nefasta cayera sobre mis hombros.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!**

Dios Santo....pido miles de disculpas!!!! a quienes esperaron que actualizara, y a quienes creyeron que habia abandonado el fiiic!! PERDOON!

tuve un mes terriblemente agitado...y no pude ni siquiera pensar en la historia jajaja

Ahora tratare de actualizar mucho mas seguido...estoy de vacaciones hasta mitad de EneroXDD

espero que les gusteee!!

cualquier cosa, un comentario, una duda, un insulto, una felicitacion...A review!!

ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que es gusta y quieren que lo sigaa!!

nos leeemosss!!!

**::Aliceee::**


	22. Chapter 22

Sabia, intuía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

Y no solo por mi propio instinto – y las ya infinitas ocasiones en las que yo misma había sido blanco de ataque-, sino por las propias pruebas que mis ojos lograban captar a mí alrededor.

El aire se había enrarecido, y no como antes, que lo había hecho de nervios y expectativa, sino que ahora era un aire de tensión, que podría cortarse solo con una sierra.

El silencio. Mientras yo me sentaba delante del escritorio de Carlisle, lo único que se oía era la voz lejana de Charlie hablando con quien supuse, eran los Cullen. No me importaba.

Edward.

El rostro de Edward lo exponía todo. Tenía la quijada dura, rígida. Los ojos fríos, un poco apagados. Y no me miraba. Eso era lo que mas pánico me producía.

- Bella.- dijo Carlisle en el tono mas conciliador que le era posible.- Como sabrás, los Bebés están en perfectas condiciones, pese a las conjeturas de Alice.

- Seguro?- respire aliviada. Por lo menos, sus visiones habían sido solo una falsa alarma.

Como salida de la nada, la mano marmórea y fría de Edward se poso sobre mi hombro derecho, produciendo cierta presión. Sufrí un escalofrío. Estaba intentando darme…Apoyo?

- Ahora, bien.- dijo nuevamente Carlisle, revisando en unos papeles, bastante nervioso.- Hay una pequeña…complicación.

- Explícaselo con todas las letras, Carlisle.- dijo Edward, apenas abriendo la boca.

- Es que ni siquiera estamos totalmente seguros de que sea eso, ni la causa, Edward.

- Qué es lo que me tienen que explicar?- dije, angustiada. Sabía que no era nada bueno.

- Bueno, mira.- dijo Carlisle, parándose, y sentándose a mi lado. Puso sus manos frías sobre las mías, que estaban sobre mi regazo.- Hay algo mal en ti, Bella.

- En mi?- mire a Edward, desesperada. Eso era. Los bebés estaban bien…era yo la amenaza para ellos.- Soy una amenaza para ellos? Edward!

- Bella, tranquilízate.- dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos vampiros presentes. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar bajo las manos de Carlisle, mientras Edward me rodeaba con sus brazos. Estaba totalmente estático.

- Como quieren que me tranquilice, si me acaban de decir que soy yo la responsable de las visiones de Alice?.- dije, llorando. ¿Es que nada nos dejaría en paz a Edward y a Mi?

- Ves? Te dije que tuvieras mas tacto. Mira en el estado en el que la dejaste.- dijo Edward en tono amenazante. Me aferre a sus brazos, mientras sentia que Carlisle se levantaba de su asiento, sin hacer el menos ruido.

- No habia otra forma. Y Bella, estas malinterpretando las cosas.

- Como?.- dije, llorosa.

- Tu no eres responsable de nada, porque no hablamos de la vision de Alice.

- Entonces…?

- Cuando dije que el problema lo tenias tu, no quise decir que fueras a perder a los bebés.- dijo, sonriendo.

Mire a Edward, extrañada. Edward aun tenia la quijada rigida, y no encontraba motivos de sonrisa. Lo que queria decir que habia algo peor aun.

- Y…cual es mi problema?.- dije, temerosa de la respuesta.

- Por alguna razon que no podemos explicar, estas debilitándote.- explico pausadamente Edward, interrumpiendo a Carlisle.- Los bebés estan bien, pero tu no. Es como si… te absorbieran toda la energia, todo de ti.

- Que…que significa eso?.- dije, mas asustada.

- Que deberemos cuidarte como si fueras de cristal.- dijo Edward, esta vez mas enojado.- No podras salir; si alguien quiere verte, tendra que venir a nuestra casa.

- Y quedarme encerrada hasta que nazcan? Ni lo sueñes.

- Es eso, o perder a tus hijos…y quizas tu vida.- dijo, violento.

- Edward, no es necesario que seas tan extremista.- dijo Carlisle acercándose.- Desde un principio, todos sabíamos que este embarazo iba a ser complicado. Tanto tu, Edward, como tu, Bella.- me miro.- Sabían de estas complicaciones.

- - Pero tiene que guardar reposo…

Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas dejarla mover en 6 meses, Edward.- rio Carlisle.- Además, sabemos que Bella es fuerte. Ella se sobrepondrá.

- Lo dices porque no son tus hijos, ni tu mujer.- dijo Edward por lo bajo. Sabia que se venia una pelea, por lo que decidí entrometerme.

- Y…es muy grave en el estado en el que estoy?

- Por supuesto que no. Es solo que Edward se preocupo de antemano…

- Hay alguna posibilidad de que lo que Alice vio, se cumpla?

- No, si te cuidas.

- Perfecto. Edward, vamonos.- queria sacar de alli a Edward…no soportaría otra disputa Padre- Futuro padre de mis hijos.

Afuera nos esperaban todos, por supuesto.

Puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa, mientras Edward- sacadas de no se donde- les enseñaba a mi nueva familia y a papá las fotos de los niños. Me entraron nuevas ganas de llorar, pero ahora de alegria. Mi mano se dirigio a mi vientre, que aun permanecía bastante plano.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve divagando acerca de mis futuros hijos, que cuando quise darme cuenta, Edward me observaba, preocupado. Estábamos solos.

- Bella…yo te protegeré. No dejare que nada te suceda ni a ti, ni a los bebés.- abrace a Edward, y este me envolvió en sus fríos brazos. Aspire su aroma, tan caracteristico y cautivante para mi.

- Se que lo harás.

- Hare lo que sea necesario, y mas. Cualquier cosa.

- Lo se.- no me gusto el tono autoritario que uso en su ultima frase, pues sabia lo extremista que podia llegar a ser Edward.

- Vamos.

* * *

Obviamente, volvimos a casa en el Volvo.

Al parecer, Carlisle les habia comunicado la noticia de mi estado desfalleciente- o proximo a él- a toda la familia, y habían decidido…guardar las apariencias. En definitivas cuentas, nos habian dejado la casa para nosotros solos.

Por lo que, recordando viejas conversaciones, decidi utilizar el teléfono inagotable de los Cullen.

- Ángela?.- dije, no muy convencida por su voz. sonaba…engripada.

- Bella? Oh, Dios! Te juro que iba a llamarte, pero…lo sabes, verdad?

- Si, lo se.- dije, evitando que una risa escapara de mis labios.- Lo esperaba de todas, menos de ti, Ángela. Me decepcionaste.

- Oh, por Dios! Lo se! Te juro que iba a contártelo, pero es que…me daba tanta vergüenza, y no sabia como decirtelo…

- Ang, no te preocupes. No eres la unica.- dije, ahoa si, riendo.- Yo también estoy embarazada.

- En serio? Eso es genial!! Quieres que nos veamos? Dios tenemos tanto de que hablar!.- parecia mucho mas aliviada y contenta que cuando levanto el teléfono. Eso me alegro.

- Mmm…No puedo salir de mi casa. Estricto reposo.

- Oh, paso algo malo con el bebé?.- dijo, preocupada.

- No, son solo precauciones. Quieres venir tu? Edward podria ir a buscarte.

- No, es mucha molestia…dejalo.

- No es molestia.- escuche la voz de Edward a mis espaldas. Rode los ojos. Habia estado escuchando, y encima, escuchando a distancia lo que Ángela decia por telefono. A veces, odiaba los superpoderes de mi novio.

- Lo has oido? No tiene problemas. Vienes?.- en realidad, deseaba que dijera que si.

- Bueno, esta bien.

- Nos vemos, entonces.

Corte, y mire a Edward con reproche.

Igualmente, no podia enojarme con el. Fruncio un poco el ceño, y al instante entendió que era porque habia estado escuchando sin mi permiso. Obviamente, utilizo su sonrisa infalible para derretirme.

- Volvere antes de que te des cuenta de que me he ido.- dijo, abrazándome.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward ya no estaba.

Fui hacia la cocina, con la intencion de esperar su regreso. Me sentia…extraña. Me sentia bien. Como…reconfortada.

A pesar de tener a toda la familia de Edward, a Edward y a Charlie, no me había dado cuenta de la necesidad creciente que sentia dentro de mi de relacionarme con alguien que hubiese pasado o estuviese pasando esta situación; después de todo, era algo nuevo para mi. Y el hecho de haber descubierto que habia alguien de mi edad en mi mismo estado, me llenaba de esperanza.

Tendria a alguien con quien compartir mis dudas, mis temores, mis alegrias; alguien que sentiria como yo las patadas del bebé ( o en mi caso, los bebés); quien sintiera como yo las contracciones, los 6 meses que nos quedaban.

En fin, una futura madre como yo.

Como salido de la nada, senti el murmullo del motor del Volvo. Me sorprendí gratamente. No habia demorado nada en volver.

Me levante, dispuesta a recibirlos.

Antes de que llegara a la puerta, Ángela apareció por ella, llorosa, lanzándose a mis brazos. Consternada la recibi, abranzandola, mientras seguia llorando.

Mire a Edward por sobre su hombro, preocupada.

Solo se limito a alzar las cejas, y a dejarnos solas.

Podia comprobar que, no era la unica que estaba teniendo unos 9 meses bastante complicados.

* * *

**Holaaa**!!!

perdon la demora! aunque fue mas leve en esta ocasion!!

espero que les haya gustado...se que salio mas corto que los anteriores, pero ando un poco trabada para escribirXDDD

desde ya les digo: lo que no se resuelve en este capitulo, y quedo colgado de otros, se ira desarrollando mas adelante...no os desespereis.

cualquier cosa, dudas, consultas, criticas, o simplemente un comentario alentador, por favor...a Rr!!!

ya saben: los reviews son como mi sueldo, son la manera en la que yo se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue!!

nos leemos!!!

**y por retraso y adelanto: FELIZ NAVIDAD, Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODSSS!!!**

muchisima suerte en este año que se abre camino^^

::Alice::


	23. Chapter 23

En ciertas circunstancias de la vida- bien lo sabia yo- llorar era el mejor consuelo para enfermedades que ningún remedio podía enmendar.

Hacia mas de media hora que Edward había salido de la habitación, y que Ángela se encontraba tumbada en mis brazos, llorando. Yo aun no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de intuirlo.

En realidad, nunca fui buena con cuestiones que tuviesen que ver con enfrentar emociones demasiado efusivas, ni tratando situaciones delicadas. Más bien, intentaba evitarlas. En algo había salido a Charlie.

Por lo que había optado por el silencio. Antes de arruinar la situación, y hacer sentir peor a mi fiel amiga, decidí cerrar mi boca. Por el bien de ambas.

Acariciaba pausadamente el cabello de Ángela, consciente de que su llanto había disminuido considerablemente. La casa de los Cullen estaba sumida en el mayor de los silencios, aunque sabía perfectamente que, aunque fuese solo Edward la persona que estuviese allí además de nosotras, estaría vigilando la situación. Cuidándome.

Recordé las palabras de Carlisle. Un nudo en el estomago, bastante persistente en los últimos días, hizo acto de presencia. Me revolví, incomoda, en el gran sofá donde estábamos semi acostadas.

Como siempre, algo estaba dispuesto a amainar mi felicidad y tranquilidad aparentes. Lo que me tranquilizaba, era saber que los bebés se encontraban bien, aunque eso significara que mis energías sucumbían para ello. Con el cuidado de Edward, y mis propias precauciones, no habría problemas.

Según ellos.

Suspire livianamente, tratando de no sobresaltar a Ángela. La mire, en mis brazos, desprotegida, indefensa. Y embarazada.

¿De quien seria ese bebé?, ¿Por qué Ang se encontraba en ese estado psicológico tan deplorable, siendo que para ella la noticia había sido algo tan…encantador? Me preocupaba la razón de su tristeza: era a causa del bebé, quien era alguien no deseado, o era una causa de fuerza mayor que mi mente en esos momentos no podía dilucidar?

Por mucho que me costara admitirlo, me provocaba una ansiedad e impaciencia terribles el no saber el origen de su inquietud.

Como caída del cielo, la respuesta vino a mí. Ángela se removió más de la cuenta en mis brazos, y levanto su mirada hacia mi rostro. Estaba totalmente lloroso, y sus cejas arqueadas denotaban una preocupación extraordinaria.

Espere a que ella hablara.

- Yo…lo siento, estoy siendo descortés y poco considerada contigo.- dijo, incorporándose para sentarse cómodamente. Observe como su mano derecha se dirigía instintivamente a su bajo vientre. Sonreí inconscientemente.

- Por supuesto que no, Ang. La desconsiderada aquí soy yo.- me miro con asombro. Me sonroje.- No…no fui capaz de llamarte cuando…

- No seas tonta.- dijo Ángela, tomándome de las manos.- Todo esto es muy repentino para ti. Incluso debe serlo para Edward, quien nunca se sorprende por nada…siempre tan críptico.- reímos.- Además, yo tampoco te lo conté. Digamos que…

Se quedo callada, mirando la nada. Supuse que estaba intentando buscar las palabras exactas para expresar lo que rondaba su mente. O quizás, no tenía el valor suficiente para decírmelo. Fruncí el ceño. La tome de las manos, como ella había hecho anteriormente.

- Ang…esta bien. Soy yo.- dije, como si eso zanjara la situación.

- Yo… digamos que no tuve el apoyo que me imagino has tenido tu.- sonrió tristemente.- se te ve muy bien aquí, en la casa de tu novio…

- Quien te hizo problemas, tus padres?- dije con un poco de autoritarismo.

- No!- rio.- No, mis padres…les costo un poco asumirlo, pero lo entendieron…el problema es…el padre.

- Ya veo.- entendía de mala educación preguntarle de manera muy directa "¿Quien es el padre?", pero era algo que me superaba.

¿Quien era lo suficientemente miserable como para rechazar, o por lo menos no asumir su responsabilidad para con Ángela y su bebé? Me hervía la sangre. Vagamente, recordé las palabras de Edward: "Deberemos cuidarte como si estuvieras hecha de cristal". Rodé los ojos. Seguramente, él entendería que un enojo transitorio amenazaría potencialmente las oportunidades de supervivencia de su novia y sus futuros hijos.

Como si mi adorado vampiro pudiese leer ahora mis pensamientos, apareció en el marco de la puerta, como algo demasiado perfecto para existir en verdad.

Como siempre, quede atrapada en el encanto de su apariencia, sin percatarme de que Edward reía de mi mirada perdida en él, ni de que Ángela nos miraba un poco acalorada.

- Necesitan algo?- pregunto amablemente Edward, acercandose a mi. Se sentó en el borde del sillón, a mi lado. Su brazo derecho rodeo mis hombros, protectoramente. Lo mire de mala manera, interpretando su acto de protección como una manera de aislar a Ángela en su pena. Sentí como su brazo-pinza se aflojaba a mí alrededor.

- Por supuesto que no, Edward. Estamos bien.- dije, un poco ansiosa.

- Oh…Ya veo.- hizo un gesto de preocupación que, de no haber sido él, no habría resultado en lo más mínimo tierno. Pero era Edward. Mi Edward.

- Quizás deba avisarle a mis padres…

- No les dijiste nada?- dije sorprendida.

- No…

- No tienes que preocuparte. Ben lo entenderá tarde o temprano.- dijo Edward, distraído.

- Ben…?.- Mire de Edward, quien miraba al techo, a Ángela, quien miraba la alfombra de Esme. Poco a poco, el nombre encajo en mi mente.

- Ben?! Ese es el maldito que…

- Bella.- dijo sutilmente Edward, en un murmullo.

- Lo siento, Bella…yo quería contártelo, pero no me atrevía…

- Pero, que paso?

- No lo se…Él simplemente desapareció de mi vida luego de que se entero del bebé.- toco nuevamente su vientre.- Mis padres no quisieron ir a buscarlo, ni que yo lo llamara. Según ellos, seria…humillarme. Pero no lo soporto! No se por que no lo acepta…yo…

Vi sus ojos llorosos, y supe que pronto, sino lo evitaba, habría un nuevo ataque de histeria. Mire a Edward, desesperada.

- Bueno…ahora no veo a tus padres por aquí.- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Ambas lo miramos sin entender.- No quiero ser descortés, pero ahora te encuentras en la casa de los Cullen, y no en la de tus padres. Supongo que ellos no tendrían por qué enterarse si haces alguna llamada o visita…necesaria para tu relajación. Solo es mi opinión.

- Edward…

A veces, no entendía por qué, Edward estaba dotado de una sutileza y delicadeza imposibles de entender, que afloraba más que nunca en momentos como éste. Se estaba ofreciendo generosamente a ayudar a Ángela, para que pudiese hablar con el idiota de Ben…y yo me había enamorado de él. Entendía mis propios motivos.

- Yo…yo…- Ángela estaba siendo embargada por las emociones.- Yo…No tengo como ir a su casa…

- No te preocupes por eso.- sonrió de lado mi novio vampiro.- Estoy libre. Puedo llevarte, mientras Bella descansa.

- Esta bien…Bella, tu…

-No tengo ningún problema. Ve.

Después de una despedida casi tan efusiva como la bienvenida, Ángela se fue, escoltada por Edward. Suspire. Algo andaba mal. Lo que me provocaba espasmos de pánico acumulado.

Edward acababa de desplazarme de sus prioridades por llevar a solucionar su problema a Ángela. No es que lo entendiera como algo menor, pero…lo había notado tan preocupado en la mañana, que había creído que no se despegaría de mi ni un segundo, desde ese momento hasta el termino de mi embarazo. Y acababa de sufrir una aplastante decepción, esa misma tarde.

Subí las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Edward, un poco furiosa, un poco decepcionada, y a la vez un poco preocupada.

Apenas pise el último escalón, pude escuchar una voz demasiado conocida- para mi desgracia- proviniendo de la habitación de Edward.

Abrí la puerta sin disimulo, sabiendo que Alice me escucharía hiciese todo el silencio que pudiese lograr con mi torpeza. Se giro, sonriéndome.

En la cama estaba Rosalie, mirando una revista que parecía ser de bordado. Me asusto ver a Rosalie con algo de esa temática en sus manos, y no una de sus buenas revistas de motores.

- Veo que estas mucho mejor!- chillo Alice, parandose y yendo hasta mi posición, en la puerta.- Ven, recuestate. Sabes lo que dijo Carlisle.

- Si…lo se…

- Que te sucede?- pregunto de manera agresiva Rosalie. Rápidamente, su vista se desvió a mi vientre.

- No pasa nada malo, en serio. Solo…necesito recostarme.

- Ok.

Rosalie me dejo su lugar, y me recosté, dándome cuenta de lo cansada que me sentía. Cerré los ojos, sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto: Acaso, por primera vez en su vida, Edward me confiaba a sus hermanas, sabiendo lo delicada que estaba?

Y para colmo de males, no me había dado tiempo necesario para siquiera compartir alguna opinión con Ángela sobre el embarazo.

Me revolví inquieta en la cama, sopesando una nueva posibilidad, incluso peor que la anterior: ¿Acaso era una carga para Edward, el tener que cuidarme constantemente?

Rápidamente lo descarte, o eso hizo mi consciente. Por la desesperación que había demostrado en el despacho de Carlisle, no podía serlo.

Por lo que quizás hubiese otra razón para su comportamiento.

O talvez fuese yo la paranoica obsesiva.

Lentamente, la voz de Alice se convirtió en un murmullo, y fui dejando el mundo de los despiertos, hasta que ya no supe nada más.

* * *

_Holaaaaaaa!!_

Dios Santo...no tengo perdon de ninguna de uds por semejante demora....XD

fue bestial, prometo AHORA SI: no demorare tantooo...tuve problemas, por eso no pude actualizar...pero ahora ya se solucionaron, por lo que tengo tiempo libre para esto:D

espero que les haya gustado!! aunque se que es corto...algo es algo para volver, no??XDD

gracias por preocuparse las que me mandaron PMs, o dejaron mensajes de desesperacion...los leo a todos, no se preocupenXD y creo que ya lo dije, pero lo vuelvo a aclarar:_ por mucho que demore, a este fic lo voy a terminar. No se preocupen._

**_ya saben: los reviews son como mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que a ustedes les gusta y quieren que lo continue._**

**_Nos leemoooss!!!_**

**_::Alice::_**


	24. Chapter 24

Podía sentir el murmullo de una voz a mi alrededor, sabiendo muy superficialmente quien era el dueño. O mejor dicho, dueña.

Francamente, no deseaba abrir los ojos. Sentía una pesadez tanto física como mental que me apabullaba. Sin contar la insistente luz que intentaba interrumpir la paz aparente de mis ojos cerrados.

Inconscientemente, me esforcé por escuchar la voz de mi ángel personal. Por mucho que lo intentara- lo que me ponia nerviosa en grado sumo, aumentando-, no podía sentir su voz, tan suave y sutil.

Me revolví incomoda en la cama, desviándome hacia otro lado. Los murmullos cesaron de golpe. Alice sabia que estaba despierta. No podría fingir mucho mas si ella realmente queria conversar conmigo.

Por lo que, lentamente, fui abriendo los ojos. De mala gana.

La insistente luz era del velador de Edward. Lo mire con odio contenido, antes de levantar pesadamente una mano y correrlo de sitio. Gire en mi sitio, viendo a Alice sonriendome. Todo lo demas en la habitación era silencioso. Incluso de abajo, podia escuchar muy poco sonido. Lo que significaba que habia mas gente.

Me alivie. Edward seguramente estaria abajo, preparando alguna medida extremista de proteccion desmedida hacia mi persona.

Ademas, el solo hecho de que Alice sonriera, era señal de que nada malo pasaba. Después de todo, Alice no era capaz de esconder algo que sabia tarde o temprano me perjudicaria fisica o emocionalmente…o por lo menos, eso era todo lo que mi cerebro paranoico- quizas por las hormonas, o quizas por las demasiadas desagradables experiencias vividas- estaba procesando en ese momento.

- Supongo que debes de tener hambre.- Dijo Alice alegremente parandose, para sentarse a mi lado en la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Para pedir tanta comida…Esme ya se esta ocupando, no te preocupes.

- Comida…? Yo…- en ese momento, me percate de que Alice estaba en lo cierto. Moria de hambre. Se me ocurrio por un momento, pedir una buena comida suculenta para llenarme por los proximos 3 años consecutivos.- Siempre lo sabes todo de antemano, verdad?

- Por supuesto. Lo que me extraño es que durmieras tanto.- dijo, frunciendo su pequeño y perfecto ceño.

- Cuanto dormi? No creo que…

Mire por la ventana, y lo que vi, realmente me lleno de sorpresa. Era de noche.

Todo estaba en completa oscuridad, como si hubiesen pasado sus buenas horas desde que había anochecido. Realmente había dormido, por lo menos, 6 horas.

No me di cuenta…

- Llamo Charlie. Estaba preocupado…ya sabes, por el problema que tuviste.- dijo muy superficialmente.- Carlisle se encargo de tranquilizarlo, pero de todas maneras.- dijo parandose, y dirigiendose a la puerta.- Llamará dentro de 34 minutos. Solo para hablar contigo, por si acaso.

- Esta bien…Alice…

- Si?

- Edward estaba abajo, verdad?

- Bueno…

- Que sucede?.- me sente de golpe en la cama, presa de un repentino panico.

- Veras…no volvio desde que se fue hoy a la tarde, Bella.- dijo casi en un murmullo.- Pero no te preocupes…No esta con Angela. Creo que esta resolviendo asuntos personales. Para después no despegarse de ti nunca mas. Ni siquiera cuando vayas al baño.- me guiño un ojo.- Relajate.

- Yo…

- Vamos, levantate. Le has dado una excusa a Esme para cocinar, esta muy feliz. Quiere que pruebes su "suculenta" comida.

- Esta bien, ahí voy.

Alice cerro la puerta tras de si, sin hacer sonido alguno.

Y alli, entre en panico.

¿ Como era posible que Edward desapareciera tanto tiempo? Esto si que ya no era cuestion de una paranoia pasajera, sino que había gato encerrado. Igualmente, no queria desesperar…seguramente, Edward luego me trataría de paranoica, y todo quedaria en la nada. Porque nada pasaba.

Si. Eso era. El embarazo me estaba volviendo loca.

Lentamente, descendi de la cama para ir al encuentro de la tan ansiada cena de Esme. Realmente me moria de hambre…

Saliendo por la puerta, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido- mas que nada para mi, no queria llamar mucho la atención…sin considerar el hecho de estar rodeada de 6 vampiros aproximadamente, con oídos supersónicos, que seguramente, encima, estarían escuchando atentos mis movimientos-, pero apenas Salí de la puerta, tuve que parar en seco al oir la voz de Alice en el piso de abajo, hablando con Rosalie.

- No piensas decírselo? Sabes lo que pasara cuando se entere por cuenta propia…no será muy agradable.- decía una enojada Rosalie. Lleve una mano a mi pecho, sintiéndome repentinamente sofocada. Sabía que hablaban de mí.

- Si se lo digo, no solo quedare en el medio del asunto que por cierto, es lo que estoy viendo, sino que seria totalmente destructivo para Bella…déjala en la ignorancia, no le hará daño.- dijo Alice a la velocidad de la luz.

- Pero…

- Espera.

Retrocedí, consciente de que Alice miraba en mi dirección.

Seguramente, una de sus visiones le estaba indicando que estaba alli.

Volvi a caminar, esta vez haciendo un poco mas de ruido, y empece a bajar las escaleras. Pronto, una acalorada Rosalie aparecio a mi lado para ayudarme a bajar, como si estuviera discapacitada físicamente para hacerlo, mientras Alice desde abajo me miraba preocupadamente.

Ella no podria saber si yo había escuchado, pues solo me habia visto alli, parada. Decidí no mencionar el tema, consciente de que tanto Rosalie como ella me lo negarían. Todo, alegando " por mi propio bien".

Lo importante, es que habia descubierto que si estaba pasando algo raro alli. Y me involucraba. Y seguramente lo hacia con Edward también. Lo que me preocupaba enormemente.

- La enferma esta entre nosotros!.- mas o menos grito Emmett al verme entrar al comedor, casi cargada por Rosalie.

- No esta enferma, animal…solo delicada.- dijo Rosalie con mirada asesina. Le sonreí, incapaz casi de hablar por la conmoción.

- Sucede algo malo, Bella?.- pregunto Jasper a mis espaldas, en lo que fue casi un susurro. Mire a mi alrededor…todos estaban haciendo algo distinto, sin prestarnos atención realmente…

- No sucede nada, por?.- era consciente de que Jasper había notado mi nerviosismo.- Solo estoy preocupada por Edward…

- Oh, es eso.- respiro aliviado.- No te preocupes por él, de verdad. Creo que ya tendría que estar aquí. Si quieres, puedo llamarlo a su celular…

- Harías eso por mi?.- pregunte, en extremo ansiosa.

- Por supuesto.- sonrió Jasper.

Lo vi alejarse de mi, sacando un celular altamente sofisticado de su chaqueta, y apretando un numero, se lo llevo a la oreja.

Espere impacientemente, mientras observaba como Jasper esperaba ser atendido por mi novio. Casi salto hasta el techo, cuando escuche a Jasper hablar. No podía entender nada, pero era un principio. Estaba hablando con Edward.

Cierta tranquilidad, inconsciente por el terror que me provocaba el pensar que Edward podría desaparecer otra vez, me invadió de pies a cabeza. Sonreí tímidamente a Jasper, cuando corto y se acerco a mi.

- Como te lo dije, no pasa nada.- sonrió.- Viene para aca. Se le hizo un poco tarde, pero todo esta bien.

- Gracias, Jasper.

- No hay de que. Debia saber por qué la futura madre de mis sobrinos estaba tan alterada.- reimos.

Pronto, Esme apareció diciéndome que estaba la cena servida. Suspire, y me senté en la mesa.

Realmente estaba todo totalmente delicioso. El pollo, el bife, las variadas ensaladas…sin sorprenderme, me di cuenta de que los vampiros de la casa se habían tomado en serio las palabras "suculenta comida".

Mientras comía, siendo un poco observada por los Cullen, no podia dejar de pensar en cuanto tiempo mas demoraría Edward. Francamente, ya no me importaba lo que estaba haciendo…solo lo necesitaba conmigo, a mi lado.

Termine de cenar- por lo que Esme corrió rápidamente todos los platos para lavarlos- y me quede prácticamente sola, aunque sabia que todos ellos estaban alli, pendientes. Suspire, un poco cansada otra vez.

- Lamento en grado sumo llegar tarde.- dijo una voz aterciopelada que me quito todo el sueño que tenia.

- Edward! Dios…por que desapareciste así…? Yo…

- Shhh….- se acerco rápidamente hacia mí, y me abrazo por detrás. Sentí su tacto frio y poderoso, y me apoye en su pecho. Me sentía relajada.- Realmente lamento haber demorado…eran temas que había dejado en suspenso, pero que ya arregle.- me di vuelta y me sonrió de lado.- Nada de vampiros, ni perros sarnosos.

- Espero.

- Por supuesto, señorita.

- Como esta Ángela?.- inmediatamente, sentí como Edward se tensaba hasta convertirse en una roca. Me gire, preocupada.- Edward?

- Ella esta bien. Se quedo con Ben. Creo que necesitan tiempo a solas.

- Que suerte.- su tensión desapareció.- Creías que iba a recriminarte el no haber matado a Ben?

- Uno no sabe con que puede salir una mujer embarazada.

- Y una no cuenta con lo que pasa por la cabeza de un vampiro sobre protector y obsesivo.

- Eso fue muy duro.

- Lo se. Lo siento.

- Quieres que vayamos arriba? Realmente me perturba tener a mis hermanos escuchando cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

- Como lo prefieras.- era obvio que yo seguiría a Edward adonde él dispusiera. No cabían dudas de eso.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la escalera, sonó el teléfono fijo de la familia Cullen. Seguramente, con el cambio de planes que había visto en la hora de la llamada de Charlie, éste estaba llamando ahora.

Me dirigi al teléfono, con la intención de atender, cuando una mano fría y suave toco la piel calida de mi mano, sorprendiéndome.

- Deja, yo atenderé. Por favor, adelántate.- dijo Edward con suavidad.

- Pero seguro es Charlie…

- No es Charlie.- me sonrió. Como siempre, esa sonrisa fue demasiado para mi, y accedí, alejándome del teléfono.

Cuando estaba cerca de la escalera, pare en seco, dándome cuenta de que me estaba dejando dominar muy fácilmente. Gire, intentando escuchar algo, y lo que logre captar, fue un golpe duro a mi corazón.

- No. Y es mi última palabra, Ángela. Bella no hablara contigo.

* * *

_**Holaaaa!!!**_

rayos...esto si que es una actualizacion rapida, considerando todo lo que yo demoro!!!XD espero hacerlas feliz con la rapidezXD

bueno...parece que Bella no esta tan paranoica despues de todo...mmmmmmmmmmmm...que fue lo que paso entre Angela y Edward??? tendra algo que ver con Bella, con Ben...?

quizas algun en algun comentario lo saque (lo dudo....mi mente es muy retorcidaXDDD)

bueno, ya saben: _los reviews son como mi sueldo, y es la manera en la que se que les gusta, y quieren q lo continue._

**Muchas gracias** por todos los reviews que me escriben!! realmente los valoro mucho, y me sirven para continuar el fiicc!

nos leemossss!!! (espero que tan pronto como hoy)

_**::Alice::**_


	25. Chapter 25

Cuando estaba cerca de la escalera, pare en seco, dándome cuenta de que me estaba dejando dominar muy fácilmente. Gire, intentando escuchar algo, y lo que logre captar, fue un golpe duro a mi corazón.

- No. Y es mi última palabra, Ángela. Bella no hablara contigo.

Mil y una posibilidades cruzaron por mi cabeza, todas a una velocidad tal que me era difícil de entender. Todas, inconscientemente por supuesto, intentando justificar las palabras duras de Edward.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, dándome cuenta de que por mas que lo intentara, por podía justificar su actitud. Intente estirar un poco más mi cuerpo, sabiendo que Edward podría escucharme si estaba atento al enloquecido latir de mi corazón.

No. No quiero que seas un peligro para Bella.

Otra vez. Por que demonios Ángela, Mi mejor amiga, seria un problema para mi? Estaba decidido: la paranoia de Edward por protegerme cuan muñeca de cristal al borde de un abismo estaba avanzando a pasos estrepitosamente peligrosos. Estaba acusando a Ángela de algo que, seguramente, o no tenia nada que ver, o Edward había malinterpretado en su responsabilidad por cumplir su objetivo de…cuidarme.

Parecía que Edward no había notado mi presencia, por lo que me decidí a bajar de una vez por todas. Estaba bien que Edward fuese sobre protector, pero estaba surcando un límite absurdo al insultar a mi mejor amiga.

Como siempre, al pisar el último escalón, mi pie se engancho con algo que no alcance a divisar, por lo que provoque demasiado ruido incluso para un humano. Gire la cabeza. Edward miraba en mi dirección, con los ojos abiertos, la quijada dura. No podía interpretar acertadamente su expresión, mezcla entre furia y nervios.

Vi como lentamente alejaba el teléfono de su oído, y como, sin delegar su vista de mi, colgaba.

Nos sumimos en un silencio que no podía definirse como incomodo. Era el infierno. Yo lo había escuchado. Y Edward lo sabía.

No pude sostener su mirada, consciente de que en mi interior hervían sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, quería saber, necesitaba saber, por que del comportamiento de él hacia mi amiga. Pero por otro lado, temía conocer la respuesta, no sabia bien si por miedo a resolver la incógnita en si, o por miedo a conocer algo que me haría daño. Demasiado daño.

- Bella…- dijo sutilmente Edward, acercándose a mi posición. Instintivamente, retrocedí. Dejo de avanzar.- Creo que malinterpretaste lo que acabas de oír…

- Por que Ángela no puede acercarse a mi? Edward, no me mientas.

Otro incomodo silencio.

Por más que mi mente se figurara una posible razón para incomodar profundamente mis pensamientos- como la vez que desapareció, dejándome sola en el bosque-, que tuviera que ver con mi salud y/o bienestar físico y psicológico…simplemente no podía. Esta vez no. Ni incluso la vez anterior. Quizás ahí mi mente encontró un posible recodo de esperanza, pensando que Edward tenía una muy buena razón, que no amenazara la integridad de Ángela, ni mi amistad con ella. Eso era. Nada más.

Más calmada, y resuelta a creer mí pobre pero afianzada teoría, inspire aire, tratando de tranquilizarme. Mire de reojo a Edward.

Esta vez amenazaba con volverse realidad la ilusión de que en verdad no se trataba de un vampiro, sino de una persona. Estaba totalmente tieso, como clavado contra el suelo prolijamente cuidado de Esme, con la mandíbula apretada al punto de creer que en cualquier momento, se partiría por la mitad.

- Edward…solo dímelo. Por qué Ángela no puede acercarse a mi?- pregunte calmadamente.

- Quieres que realmente te sea sincero, o prefieres oír una mentira piadosa?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza, y apareciendo en su rostro un atisbo de mi sonrisa preferida. No reculé.

- Sincero. Sabes que tarde o temprano terminare enterándome y será peor porque…

- Ángela es un peligro para ti. Por lo menos, para tu estabilidad mental.

- Pero qué estas diciendo! Ángela es mi amiga…no puedo creer que pienses eso de ella.- la calma había dado lugar a una nueva serie de teorías rápidamente refutadas unas con otras en mi mente.- La conoces.

- Y como la conozco, puedo leerle la mente.

- No creo que me estés diciendo que esté planeando matarme, o algo así.

Otro incomodo silencio.

Mire a Edward, imposible de creer lo que el silencio impuesto revelaba. ¿Ángela, quería hacerme daño?

Sonreí ante lo imposible de la idea. Edward me miraba con un dejo de enojo y…lastima en sus preciosos ojos ámbar.

- Ella no seria capaz. No. Estas muy equivocado.

- Ella no seria capaz…pero tú si.- dijo Edward casi imperceptiblemente, sabiendo aun así que yo lo había escuchado.

- Que…? Explícate.- Dije en el tono mas serio que mis labios pudieron emitir.

Miraba fijamente a Edward, escuchando en el silencio el sonido del reloj de pared de la sala. No escuchaba nada más. Incluso, en los nervios, podía sentir el tamborileo de mi corazón, enfurecido. En eso, escuche el sonido sutil de alguien que bajaba por la escalera, a mis espaldas.

- Bella…- Era Alice. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Si Alice había bajado- seguramente todos estaban escuchando en el piso de arriba, o en algún otro extremo de la casa-, era porque estaba viendo en su mente alguna posible catástrofe. Y eso solo dependía de la respuesta de Edward.

- Ángela está pensando en abortar.

Sentí levemente el tacto helado de la mano de Alice sobre mi brazo derecho. Podía ver la cara de Edward, estudiando mi reacción. Podía sentir que Alice me hablaba, pero era incapaz de entender qué era lo que quería decirme.

Estaba sumergida en un estado alfa, sin odio, ni sorpresa, ni tristeza. Era como si fuera incapaz de procesar las palabras de mi vampiro, o en su defecto, las había procesado de la peor manera.

- Qué…Qué estás diciendo?- dije en un murmullo, consciente de que podian oírme todos.

- Eso. Su mente esta demasiado inestable…Bella, debes entenderlo. Es por tu bien no juntarte un tiempo con ella…Puedo leer mentes, pero no puedo predecir el futuro, ni incluso Alice puede hacerlo a tiempo a veces. No sabemos lo que la tristeza o la envidia pueden causar.

- Edward.- corte en seco.- estás tratando de decirme, que es peligroso que yo me junte con ella, por el simple hecho de que ella quiere abortar?

No obtuve respuesta. La sangre me hervía, aunque yo aun era incapaz de procesar todo completamente.

- Nunca te pusiste a pensar, que Ángela es mi amiga, y está en juego una vida?- dije, con lagrimas en los ojos. Pude sentir que la presión de Alice en mi brazo crecía, al tiempo que veía mi mano izquierda temblando.- Nunca pensaste, que quizás necesite ayuda, y que se encuentra totalmente sola?

- Perdóname por pensar demasiado en ti, pero no podía exponerte. Ayudarla no involucra que estés encima de ella, Bella. Ya te lo dije.- dijo con un tono demasiado autoritario.- está muy inestable. No sabe lo que quiere siquiera para ella.

- Por eso me necesita.- furiosa, di la vuelta, mirando a Alice.

En otra circunstancia, sonreiría, pero me encontraba terriblemente nerviosa allí, parada en la mitad del comedor. Alice sostenía en sus manos la llave de su auto.

Sin decir una palabra, me dirigí a la puerta, consciente de que Edward me taparía el paso. Cual fue mi sorpresa, al comprobar con mí nublada vista por las lágrimas, que no fue así.

Abrí la puerta, y eche un vistazo por detrás de mi hombro.

Alice estaba estática a dos milímetros de Edward- él era el que se había corrido de su posición original- y con la mano desocupada sostenía el brazo opuesto de Edward. Pude ver como Edward la miraba con la peor mirada de odio que había visto en su rostro, y como Alice murmuraba algo a tal velocidad y tan despacio que ni siquiera intente descifrar qué fue.

Los deje atrás, intentando reacomodar mis ideas.

Sabía que los celos y la sobreprotección de Edward podían alcanzar límites insospechados. Sabia que era incluso capaz de suicidarse si a mi me pasaba algo, o incluso a los futuros bebés. Sabía que no tenía escrúpulos. Pero nunca imagine, que metería a un tercero en su paranoia.

Y más cuando ese tercero era mi mejor amiga, y totalmente inofensiva.

Mientras caminaba hacia el auto de Alice, aun preparada para ver de un momento al otro a Edward sobre mi paso, pensé en que ahora todo encajaba. La tardanza de la noche anterior, no había sido mas que una nefasta pero consistente leída de mente por parte de Edward hacia Ángela, y el haberle prohibido en, seguramente una charla no muy amistosa- a pesar de su sutileza-, acercarse a mi.

Nuevas lagrimas asomaron amenazantes por mis ojos, impidiéndome ver. Las limpie con el dobladillo de mi camiseta. Me vi obligada a parar en seco, cuando una figura delante de mí, que antes no estaba, me bloqueo el paso.

No quería levantar la vista por temor a que fuese Edward. Por temor a que quisiera retenerme. Por temor a pelear con el. Era demasiado cobarde…y lo adoraba demasiado.

Mi sorpresa fue, darme cuenta de que no era Edward, sino Carlisle.

- Bella…yo se que estás conmocionada, pero recuerda lo que te dije del…

- Lo recuerdo, Carlisle. Pero no puedo quedarme. Simplemente…no puedo. Lo siento.- baje nuevamente la mirada, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Simplemente quería salir de allí, no ver a nada ni a nadie, sobretodo a Edward. Ansiaba despejarme, ordenar un poco mis ideas. Quería ir a los brazos de Charlie, cuan niña mimada que nunca fui. Deseaba ver como estaba Ángela, luego de la amenazante declaración de Edward.

- Entiendo. No te retendré mas tiempo.- lo mire, sonriéndome cariñosamente, como si fuera una hija más. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

- Nos vamos?- escuche la voz estridente de Alice a mis espaldas. Parecía bastante animada.

- Vamos.

Subimos al auto, consciente de que dentro de la casa que dejaba atrás, estaba el amor de mi vida, el cual acababa de romperme el corazón con su desconfianza. Mire hacia otro lado, incapaz de ver si Edward se asomaba por la puerta- seguramente custodiado por Jasper y Emmett.

- Vamos a la casa de Ángela. Debo hablar con ella.

Alice no rechisto, y encendió el motor.

Mientras arrancaba a una velocidad que sinceramente me producía pánico, posé mis manos sobre mi aun indecisa barriga.

Debía saber la historia entera, antes de cometer el que quizás seria el peor error de mi vida.

* * *

**Holaaa!!!!**

MUUUCHO tiempo...verdad??

no voy a cansarlas con mi vida cotidiana, pero he de decir que tengo mas problemas que de costumbre...por eso tardare en actualizar.

Para aquellas que se preguntan si deje el fic...**chicas: **creo que ya aclare que NO la dejare, no importa cuanto no se desespereen!!

aunqe este capitulo...quedo asquerositoXD trate de hacer algo para mantenerlas...entretenidas! a que no se esperaban qe la cosa fuese tan retorcidaa??XDDDD

bueno...ya saben!! _los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta, y quieren que lo continuee!!_

cualquier cosa que deseen...a reveiw!!!

nos leemos! y nuevamente disculpen la espera!

**_::Alice::_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Edward POV**

Decididamente, y tarde, por cierto, me percate de que me había equivocado.

Ahora comprendía los dichos de Alice y los demás al decir que a veces me comportaba de manera irracional con Bella. Y es que no podía evitarlo; toda mi larga existencia de vampiro, había creído que seguiría así, larga y solitaria, y ahora había encontrado una razón para vivir la vida tan apasionadamente como los humanos: Bella.

Pero ella era tan frágil, tan inocente; un solo descuido de mi mismo podía matarla, y aun así, estaba con ella, con ese ser tan delicado y puro, tan inocente y bueno, que llamaba Bella.

Por primera vez conocí con ella lo que eran los celos. Antes, solo había leído de ellos en novelas o historias de teatro. Había tenido una leve noción de que era algo horrible, algo que sinceramente, no podía entender como, lograba afectar tanto la mente y el corazón de una persona al punto de desconocerla totalmente. Pero ahí estaban.

Quizás por el hecho de ser vampiro y haberme hecho una idea previa en mis largos años, los celos me habían golpeado con furia; con dolor, con desesperación. Con odio.

Pero Bella siempre estaba allí para mi, y no para otro.

Lentamente, comencé a confiar en que después de todo, Bella era la dueña de mi existencia. De que podía confiar en ella tanto como en mi mismo.

Ahora, como caído del cielo, algo inconcebible para mí, e incluso para todos los vampiros había llegado: la alegría de un hijo. Y en este caso, de dos.

Lo que la convertía en un ser aun mas frágil física y mentalmente.

¿Como no iba a proteger con todo lo que yo disponía a mi alcance, a Bella y esos dos maravillosos regalos que la vida nos había brindado? Con ella conocí cada una de las facetas humanas, emocionantes, hermosas u horrendas, que conformaban al ser humano que no se me permitió ser. Con ella había logrado Vivir.

Y ahora, como si de un tonto y un niño sin experiencia me tratase, había dejado escurrir todo eso que había conseguido. Las razones de mi eternidad se habían ido. Y todo por mi ceguera. Porque todavía no había terminado de entender que Mi Bella era un ser demasiado inocente y bueno.

El corazón de los humanos se corrompe fácilmente, y eso es aun una posibilidad mucho mayor si este ya esta destruido, y se aferra a una esperanza. O a este caso, a la envidia.

Bella no podía entender que Ángela, su amiga humana, era un peligro para ella.

No podía entender que estaba desequilibrada, totalmente irreconocible.

Que se encontraba sola, sin el padre del niño, con 18 años, a la deriva. Y que había visto en Bella todo lo que a ella le encantaría tener. Todo lo que deseaba se concentraba en una sola persona. Y que por esto era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Me encontraba sentado en la cama en la que tantas veces había visto dormir a mi Bella. Estaba en completo silencio, aunque obviamente, podía escuchar todos los sonidos del bosque lindero, y de los mismos habitantes de la casa.

Y era aquí donde me había dado cuenta de mi error.

Me había comportado soberbia, incluso egoístamente, al decirle a Bella que solo me importaba ella. Lo cual era cierto, después de todo. Bella era mi razón de ser. Ella lo era todo.

Pero en la furia de ser descubierto y cuestionado por Bella, me había precipitado. No había entendido lo importante que era para ella Ángela.

A pesar de todas las décadas que me habían tocado vivir en soledad amorosa, ninguna de ellas me había preparado para todos los tropieces de la mentalidad humana. Claro. Yo había sido egoísta. No había querido ver que Ángela tenia problemas serios en su mente, que quería abortar y llevar a Bella en el proceso- quizás atacada por los mismos celos de los que yo era completamente incapaz de reconocer-, y que necesitaba ayuda.

No que, justamente la única persona que había podido ver aquello, se borrara. La dejara aun más sola.

Pero claro, el error ya estaba cometido. Bella me odiaba.

Y perseguirla seria peor, nos haría mas daño a los dos.

Me tranquilizaba en cierto grado saber que Alice estaba con ella; siempre había sido la verdadera hermana que me hubiera gustado tener, la que me entendía y me apoyaba. Pero ella no era yo. Por mucha confianza que uno le pueda tener a alguien, dejar algo tan delicado e importante para ti en manos de otra persona era completamente…mortificante.

Me paré, sin hacer el más leve sonido, al tiempo que sentía los pasos de Carlisle aproximándose a mi habitación. Sabía que este momento llegaría. Suspire profunda e innecesariamente, en el momento que mi padre abría la puerta.

- Edward.

- Adelante, no estoy totalmente desequilibrado.- sonreí apesadumbrado.

- Mira.- dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de si, me miraba con decepción, sentimiento que odiaba ver reflejado en sus ojos.- Sabes que lo que hiciste es muy grave. Acabas de socavar la confianza que Bella depositaba ciegamente en ti. Además, seguramente se siente herida porque tu creyeras que es capaz de semejante cosa.- quise interrumpirlo. Sabía exactamente a que se refería, podía verlo en su mente. Pero no me permitió emitir palabra alguna.- Ya se que Bella es lo mas importante para ti, y que confías en que no le hará daño a los niños.

- No lo sabes. Creo que, como medico y vampiro, haz tenido la oportunidad de ver en este mundo como los humanos son capaces de atrocidades por culpa de la envidia y los celos.- pude interrumpirlo. Me senté nuevamente en la cama, derrotado.

- Lo se. Yo mas que todos ustedes juntos.- se acerco lentamente, y se sentó a mi lado.- Nosotros, en especial yo, nos equivocamos con Bella. Se lo ocultamos. Como si nos creyésemos seres superiores, creímos que podíamos manejarlo por nuestra mano, sin hacer sufrir ni poner en riesgo a Bella. Pero como una vez mas nos demuestran, los problemas de humanos se solucionan entre humanos.

- Que se supone que tengo que hacer, Carlisle?- pregunte, desesperado, y a la vez aliviado de que alguien me entendiese y no me juzgase.

- Lo que debes hacer, es algo a lo que nosotros estamos acostumbrados. Esperar. El tiempo es el mejor remedio para un corazón lastimado.- dijo sonriendo.- Además, debes dejar que razone. Bella se fue muy enojada de aquí. Y tendrías que confiar un poco en las habilidades de persuasión de tu hermana, Edward.

- No lo dudo.- sonreí, mas aliviado. Tome un tono mas serio.- Crees que…?

- Que Ángela abortara, y supondrá un peligro para Bella? No, ahora no. Lo que necesita es apoyo, y Bella puede dárselo. Ya te lo dije: los problemas de humanos, se solucionan entre ellos.

- Pero…

- Se que quieres proteger a Bella, Edward. Y nadie te lo impide ni te lo reprocha. Todos sabemos los años de soledad que pasaste solo. Pero en tu protección, desprotegiste al mismo tiempo.- dijo mirándome.- Bella es una persona, no un objeto. Y es…casi adulta.- sonrió.- Mas allá de los peligros externos que puedan amenazarla, hay ciertos peligros como estos, que debe atravesar sola. Lo comprendes, verdad?

- Si, aunque no puedo concebirlo.

- Bueno, supongo que tendrás tiempo de sobra para pensarlo.- se levanto de la cama.- y Recuerda: tiempo al tiempo.

Salio de la habitación, dejándome con un par de cosas mas para pensar.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Podía oír la mortificación en la voz de Ángela, cuando me contaba que se sentía sola, que Ben era incapaz de comunicarse con ella, y que ella misma creía que a nadie le importaba su situación. Baje la mirada. No me había percatado de su estado; simplemente, parecía que yo misma lo había ignorado, como rechazando inconscientemente la realidad.

Ahora podía ver que Ángela no tenía mi suerte. Ella tenía a sus padres, que por cierto, veían con rechazo que su hija quedara embarazada a esa edad; no tenía un verdadero apoyo psicológico que la ayudara a sobrellevarse. No tenía un novio que la cuidara, y que amara su estado.

Eso me recordó a Edward.

¿Cómo podía ser que, justo él, la hubiera llevado a este estado? Porque inicialmente él no tenia nada que ver, por supuesto. Pero cuando Ángela me había encontrado a mí, justo otra persona en su exacta misma situación, él la había querido alejar, como si de una peste se tratase.

Todo el odio y la decepción, eran a la vez rechazados por el amor que sentía por él. Pero había ido demasiado lejos, alejándome incluso de mi mejor amiga.

Era consciente de que Alice estaba afuera, aguardando. No había querido entrar para brindarnos intimidad, lo que le agradecía en grado sumo. Sonreí al pensar que su mente debía de ser un caos, ya que yo estaba cambiando de planes constantemente.

Lo mas sólido que tenia por ahora, era volver con Charlie; seguramente, Edward tendría la entrada bloqueada por la puerta o cualquier agujero que mi padre pudiese ver- por supuesto, lo primero que creería Charlie seria que Edward me había hecho daño o algo así…siempre culpándolo a el, lo que en esta ocasión me servia-.

Además, algo en mi intuía que Edward no iría. Que me respetaría. Por lo menos, por ahora.

Pensé también en llevarme a Ángela conmigo, pero después me percate de que seria incomodo para ella vivir lejos de sus padres, y tener que mudarse a mi casa, y seria en extremo incomodo para Charlie, quien vivía aislado de la sociedad en su pequeña guarida.

- Bella…me alegra tanto que hayas venido. Pensé que no sabia nada y…

- No sabía nada. Edward me lo había ocultado.- dije un poco enojada.- Pero eso ya no importa.- dije sonriendo, tratando de quitarle tensión al asunto.

- No quiero que peleéis por mi culpa, sabes?

- Esta bien. Edward y yo ya teníamos problemas.- no era del todo mentira.- Además, no creo que dure demasiado.- eso esperaba.

- Bueno…Mmm…quieres quedarte a cenar?- dijo con los ojos relucientes de esperanza. Mire hacia la puerta, sabiendo que Alice estaba allí aun.- Estoy sola, mis padres vendrán el fin de semana. Que me dices?

- Si, esta bien. Gracias.- No podía dejarla sola. Además, me hacia falta en cierto modo su compañía.

Mientras ayudaba a Ángela con las cosas de la cocina, ya mucho más calmada y con la mente en frío, pude oír un motor alejándose. Sonreí para mi misma. Alice me había dejado sin decir absolutamente nada. Agradecía su confianza.

Y esperaba, en el fondo, volver a confiar en mi celoso vampiro.

* * *

_**Holaaaas**_!!!XDDDD

bueno..vino medio filosofico este chapXDD espero que les haya gustado!!!

muchisimas gracias por sus reviews...no saben lo bien que me hace sentir el saber que tengo gente que lee lo que escribo...y que encima les gusta!XD

t**engo una consulta que hacerles,** y me muero por hacerlaXD

se que varias que leen este fic, han leido** Harry Potter** ...se que quedaria muy descolgado, y por supuesto, no afectaria el tiempo en que actualizo esta historia (mas todaviaXD)..._**pero que les parece un fic con protagonistas como Scorpius/ Albus?XDD (todavia no se si habria slash..eso se los dejo a udsXD) me es muy importante su respuesta!!**_

bueno...ya saben;_los reviews son como mi salario, y la manera en que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continuee.!!_

dudas, comentarios, reproches...a reviewsXDD

_nos leemos!!!_

suerte y gracias a todss!!

_**::Alicee::**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Bella POV**_

_1 mes después._

Menos mal que había decidido ayudar a Charlie a arreglar el jardín delantero; no es que fuera una maestra en el arte, pero me ayudaba a despejar la mente, y a prevenir una posible catástrofe en manos de mi no muy delicado padre.

Me encontraba agachada al lado de una maseta en la que supuestamente debería estar plantando una planta de rosa que Charlie había comprado en no se qué tienda, a las afueras de Forks; Me faltaba levemente el aire, y sentía el corazón golpear contra mi pecho, reclamando un merecido descanso. No seria ningún problema, sino fuera por el hecho de que acababa de descansar 15 minutos atrás.

Hecho que comenzaba a preocuparme.

Al principio, sólo sucedía cuando pasaba mas de 2 o 3 horas sin sentarme, lo que en ese momento me había preocupado pero que, con el paso de los días, lo atribuí a una molestia mas del embarazo. Pero poco a poco, y sin que lo notara a lo largo del mes que había pasado desde que había comenzado, la molestia avanzaba: ya no solo era cuando estaba en actividad constante, sino que me sentía más cansada, mas pesada, sin fuerzas, y sin ganas de nada.

Pero al mismo tiempo, esa carencia de ánimo para realizar cualquier actividad, se convertía en mi peor enemiga.

Cuando no tenía nada que hacer, o no quería hacer nada…simplemente mi mente vagaba. Y al vagar, lo recordaba a él.

Fruncí el ceño mientras lo recordé, y del enojo y la frustración, tomé la pequeña palita que estaba al lado de la maseta, y comencé a hacer un hoyo con demasiado ahínco.

Desde el día en que me había enterado lo que Edward había hecho con Ángela- el sólo nombrarlo, me recordaba a su cara de pasividad cuando lo había visto la ultima vez, lo que me provocaba más odio-, había decidido, por mi bien y el de los bebés, alejarme un tiempo de él. Pero inconscientemente, yo esperaba que Edward volviera a buscarme, intentara pedirme perdón, o por lo menos, me vigilara desde la distancia, pero que yo pudiera notar su presencia.

Pero nada.

Desde aquel día que me quedé en casa de Ángela, ni esa noche, ni los días siguientes que había vuelto a la casa de Charlie- después de intentar explicarle que el mundo no se venía abajo, que yo no estaba por morir, y que no era necesario que arrestara a Edward por algún cargo infundado-, había recibido noticia alguna de él. Ni siquiera me había llamado, ni Alice- quien se había encargado de visitarme para constatar mi estado- lo había mencionado, y ni siquiera había intentado forzar la ventana de mi habitación en un intento de vigilarme durante mi inconsciencia.

No sabía si sentirme frustrada por mi falta de logros, si sentirme preocupada por su misma falta de preocupación, o si sentirme culpable. Después de todo, yo había sido la ofendida, a la que le había agarrado el ataque de moral sin pensar en los motivos de él, y la que no había intentado comunicarse.

Y cada vez que pensaba en eso, volvía al mismo punto: era él el que había dejado casi al borde de un error fatal a mi amiga del alma; era él el que debía darme motivos y no aparecía; era él el que debía preocuparse por mi estado, y no Alice. Era yo la embarazada aquí.

Necesité sentarme, pues la falta de aire me estaba matando. Me importo muy poco hacerlo en la tierra, ya que lo que traía puesto, gracias a mi torpeza, estaba completamente sucio.

Mientras miraba la planta que acababa de plantar, pensaba en Edward. En que, pese a todo lo que había pasado, y que no se lo perdonaba, lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba sus cuidados, sus celos, sus vigilias. Extrañaba su ansiedad frente a mi embarazo, al terror que le provocaba que algo me pasara; anhelaba su presencia constante, sentir su olor cerca de mí; lo extrañaba enormemente en las noches, que ahora dormía sola, totalmente acurrucada intentando salvaguardar el agujero que su ausencia dejaba. Extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos.

Extrañaba todo de él.

Pude notar con pánico como mis ojos se anegaban en lágrimas. Lágrimas que no había dejado de derramar cada vez que volvía sobre lo mismo.

No había intentado hacer nada para comunicarse conmigo, nada. Nada de nada.

Quizás se había librado de mí, de una humana que iba a tener dos hijos que quizás la mataran, que quizás no lo hicieran, y arruinara del todo su existencia inmortal.

Habría querido preguntarle a Alice sobre él, pero sabia que si lo hacia, intentaría bajo todos los medios volver a juntarnos de alguna forma injusta, pues estaba segura de que le diría a Edward que yo estaba arrepentida de lo que había pasado aquel día, de que quería volver todo atrás, y no era así: yo no me arrepentía de haber defendido a Ángela, para nada.

Y volvíamos a lo mismo.

Mire hacia la calle, y vi como el sol rápidamente desaparecía; recordé de pronto que Ángela vendría a cenar.

Me levante con pesadumbre, y al estirarme hacia atrás, noté como la blusa que llevaba puesta se estiraba hacia arriba. Sonreí, volviendo hacia delante. Baje la mirada, y pose mi mano derecha sobre mi vientre. En este último mes que había pasado, mi barriga había crecido. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que yo la notara. Y notara también la presencia física de los niños.

Entre en la casa vacía; Charlie no volvería hasta entrada la noche, según me había dicho en la mañana. Por alguna razón, las zonas aledañas a Forks habían informado que habían aparecido más animales muertos que de costumbre. Animales grandes.

Obviamente, lo primero que pensé fue que los Cullen habían cambiado su lugar de casa. Pero el solo hecho de pensar que Alice no me había contado nada, que Edward no aparecía, y que de a poco parecía que estaba dejando de ser amiga de su familia…me hacia preferir no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Subi a mi habitación, a buscar ropa con la que cambiarme después de bañarme. Recordé con pesar que mañana era la terrorifica fecha en la que debía hacerme otra ecografía en manos del Carlisle.

Le habia aconsejado a Angela hacerse atender por él, argumentando que era muy buen médico. Asi lo habia hecho, pero al volver de su cita, Angela me habia contado que Carlisle la habia derivado a un especialista, pues él no atendía embarazos. Sólo alli cai en mi propia estupidez: Carlisle sólo me atendia a mi porque era un caso en especial. Demasiado especial.

Y ahora me entraba la cobardía, mezclada con un halo de loca esperanza, mientras buscaba entre mi placard algo decente. Quizás Edward fuese a la cita. No sabia exactamente qué me provocaba aquella probabilidad, pero me hacia tamborilear el corazon.

- No piensas saludarme?.- salté sobre mi sitio al escuchar la cantarina voz de Alice detrás mio. Giré, y la vi sentada comodamente en mi cama.

- No te vi.- dije secamente. No estaba de humor, francamente.

-Te vas a comer a lo de Angela?.- pregunto, acercandose a mi y al placard. Sino hubiera sido porque la estaba observando, jamás lo hubiese notado.- Como últimamente vives con ella…

- No vivo con ella, Alice…simplemente, me necesita.- dije mirando como revolvía entre la ropa.- y no, no voy a su casa. Ella viene aquí esta noche.

- Mmm...…esto y esto.- dijo alegre y satisfecha, entregándome un pantalón y otra blusa que, como debía ser, combinaban entre si.- Solo te decía, porque ya ni te juntas conmigo…

- Oh, vamos Alice…el otro día bien que te acompañe de compras.- dije recordando el momento fatídico…momento que duro toda la tarde.

- Es lo menos que puede hacer una amiga.- dijo, fingiéndose ofendida.

- Quieres que hagamos algo mañana?

- No se si podré.- estaba haciéndose la difícil, y me divertía. De pronto, su expresión cambio a una de preocupación.- No estamos solos en la casa, Bella.

- No están…solos?.- no entendía a que se refería.

- No. Tenemos visitas.- y se puso alegre de vuelta.- Tanya y los suyos decidieron visitarnos por fin.

Mierda.

De pronto, lo comprendí todo.

Era por eso que Edward no intentaba comunicarse conmigo. Claro, estaba demasiado entretenido con Tanya, y hasta seguramente ella le estaba llenando la cabeza en mi contra. Si quería estar con sus amigos vampiros, y no le importaban sus propios hijos, allá él.

- Deberías conocerlos…hace unos cuantos días que quiero decírtelo, pero no encontraba el momento…Bella, estas bien?- dijo con un tono preocupado.

- Mejor que nunca.- respondí, realmente enojada.

- Mmm...si tu lo dices...será mejor que te cambies, no querrás recibir así a tus visitas.- dijo con un gesto de asco fingido.- ve, ve a bañarte!

- Te quedaras?

- No, me iré por allí…seguramente Jasper me esta buscando.- dijo en tono pensativo.

- Esta bien. Nos vemos luego. Y no te quejes que no salgo contigo, que te hice la oferta y no la aceptaste.

- Como usted diga, reina…- rodó los ojos al tiempo que yo cerraba la puerta.

Mi sangre hervía, y estaba segura de que Alice lo había notado.

Me dirigí hacia el baño, con intenciones homicidas y con un nuevo objeto de odio, y al entrar, cerré de un portazo.

Seguramente Alice oyó, el momento en que comencé a sollozar.

* * *

**Holaaa!!!**

Bueno...no voy a decir nada, porque esta vez no tengo excusas para el terrible retraso!!XD pero bueno...espero que les haya gustado!!

este fic esta cada vez mas tragico...y eso que falta el platillo fuerte!!XDDD

ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue!XD

cualquier duda, consulta, critica...lo que sea, a** review**! o sino, **escribanme un PM**, que varis lo han hechoXD y que conste que lo respondo!XDD

tratare de no demorar tanto...TRATARÉXD

y de paso les digo: muchas no me dijeron que piensan del** fic Albus/Scorpius** (no incluye slash...por ahora), que ya lo estoy escribiendo, y quiero saber si lo leerianXD!

nos leemos!!!

**::Alice::**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Edward POV**_

Si todos estos días que habían pasado en el ultimo mes alejado de Bella habían sido insoportables, el sumarle la presencia de Tanya- con sus ya demasiado evidentes indirectas-, una Alice totalmente furiosa por mi cobardía, y el hecho de que mañana era el día en que seguramente volvería a ver a mi adorada humana- bendita ecografía-, éste era el momento exacto en el que explotaron mis nervios.

Y de qué manera.

Me encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar de Esme- que a simple vista parecía normal pero que, por supuesto, valía mas de lo que muchos no podían pagar siquiera por una casa-, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, y apretando el puente de mi nariz- que a estas alturas, no entendía cómo aun estaba entero, o por lo menos, no reconstruido.

- Ya te lo dije: la humana es sólo un estorbo en la vida de Edward, no lo entiendes?.- decía Tanya con un tono que daba a entender que su interlocutora- a punto de estallar- no podía procesar la poca información recibida.- Se hacen viejos enseguida, comen otras cosas, son molestos…y por si fuera poco, respiran.

- Creo que no tienes en cuenta un pequeño detalle, querida prima.- suspiré innecesariamente. Alice sabia que Tanya odiaba que le dijese prima, pues suponía- sin serlo- algún lazo familiar que supuse seguramente no querría tener conmigo…o por lo menos, no de esa manera.- Bella esta embarazada. Em-ba-ra-za-da.- dijo la palabra como si le hablara a una persona con problemas motrices.

- Bueno, eso se soluciona.- dijo Tanya, revolviéndose el cabello, y mirando a mi dirección.

- Edward tiene que ir a esa cita mañana.

- No es necesario.

- Ah no? Es el padre.

- La ecografía se la hace la madre solamente.

- Tanya…

Sonreí, poniendo mis manos sobre mi rostro, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que seguramente seria mi final. Tanya podía ser realmente obstinada, y mierda si lo sabría yo- el último mes era prueba de ello-, de todo lo capaz que era para conseguir lo que quería.

- Tengo que ir. Es una obligación.- no podía decirle que me moría por ver a Bella, que me mataba por decirle cuánto la había extrañado, cuánto deseaba protegerla…en fin. Demasiado estrés.- Sólo será una hora, como mucho.

- Estas seguro?.- pregunto recelosa. Podía ver en su mente que lentamente confiaba en mis palabras. Alabado sea Dios.

- Si.

Con un aire triunfal- innecesario, en mi opinión- miró a Alice de arriba abajo, rebajándola, y salió de la habitación, orgullosa de su logro.

Alice espero a que ésta se fuera para despotricar contra mi persona, como era de esperarse.

- Estás loco? Como vas a darle semejantes esperanzas? No ves que la pobre lame el suelo por el que caminas, Edward?

- Y tu no ves que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa?.- dije un poco molesto por lo reiterativo de la conversación. Había pasado demasiadas veces los últimos 30 días.- Si me acerco a Bella mas de 5 minutos en una actitud demasiado amable, es capaz de matarla. Y lo sabes.

- Y también se que Bella es la futura madre de tus hijos también.

- Bueno, pero Tanya no entiende que yo aun la amo, y que va a tener a mis hijos…ella llego aquí en un momento en el que Bella no estaba, y saco sus propias y retorcidas conclusiones.

- No se como la aguantas.

- Alice…- dije, acercándome a ella para abrazarla; me pego un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.- Yo se que Tanya puede ser insoportable, que es testaruda y orgullosa.- rodó los ojos.- Pero es alguien que me ayudo en momentos difíciles de mi existencia como vampiro, y lo sabes. Incluso me recibió en su casa cuando tenia conflictos psicológicos por la locura que me provocaba Bella en un principio.- Alice rió.- Súmale eso…a su terrible predisposición por poner en manifiesto insospechados instintos asesinos sin remordimiento alguno…no quiero correr riesgos.

- Y Bella?

- Crees que no sufro con su ausencia?.- la mire como si mirara un bicho extraño.- Por algo me escapo cada 3 noches a verla…aunque ella no lo sepa.

- Y no lo sabe. Edward…esta muy preocupada por ti, por tu falta de comunicación.- me revolví, inquieto.- Y la verdad…hay dos cosas que no te conté.

- Ay, Dios Santo…Alice…dime que no viste nada raro…

- No. Bueno…creo que metí la pata.- dijo agachando la cabeza. Intente escarbar en su mente qué era lo que había hecho, pero no podía encontrarlo.- Lo bloquee para que no me mates antes de tiempo.

- Habla.

- Le dije a Bella que Tanya estaba aquí…y Creeme, no le sentó nada bien.

- Mierda. Bella siempre desconfió de Tanya…es obvio que se haya puesto mal.- Por supuesto, el pánico comenzaba a invadirme. Ahora no sólo tenia que lidiar con el hecho de encontrarme con mi mujer después de 1 mes de incomunicación, sino que ahora debía sumarle a un catastrófico enojo por parte de ella ante la revelación de una información no deseada. Y que, justamente, no había salido de mi boca.- Se puede saber por qué se lo dijiste?

- Quería ver como reaccionaba!.- rodé los ojos, y me agarre los cabellos con ambas manos.- Si, ya se que hice mal…pero no preguntaba por ti, no hacia ningún comentario…era como si no existieses!

- Y confirmaste tu teoría de que todavía me recuerda.

- Si, y ahora seguramente quiere matarte.

- Fantástico.

- Lo siento, hermanito.

- Y dime…qué es lo segundo?.- si lo primero era aquello, no quería imaginarme lo otro…Alice tenia predisposición para reservar lo mas espantoso para el final. Me senté nuevamente en el sillón.

- Bueno…Bella está…rara.

- Como rara?.- comencé a desesperarme.- Todas las veces que la he visto, estaba bien.

- Que la has vigilado, querrás decir.- mire para otro lado, apretando la mandíbula.- No se…esta muy cansada. Demasiado.

- Es normal, Alice…el embarazo es una etapa en la que hay cambios corporales y psicológicos, por no decir metabólicos y sociales, que evolucionan conforme avanza el periodo de…

- Si si, ya se la teoría y no quiero que me marees.- dijo, haciendo aspavientos.- Pero Edward…ya es enfermizo lo que tiene.

- A que te refieres.- no fue una pregunta. El tono de desesperación lo impidió. Si hubiera sido humano, estaría sudando como jamás en mi vida mortal.

- Que el cansancio...avanzó. Antes era muy poco, y lo atribuía a lo que tu decías, a su embarazo.- me miro desconfiando de mi estado mental.- Pero este ultimo tiempo ya ni siquiera puede agacharse para plantar una maldita planta que le falta el aire, y debe sentarse. Yo también la he estado vigilando de lejos.

- No te dijo nada?

- No. Por eso te lo digo a ti, porque se que no lo hará, ni tampoco con Carlisle mañana. Haz algo, Edward…aún no veo al otro bebé.

- Calmate. Hablare con Carlisle.- intentaba infundirle ánimos, pero era casi imposible cuando yo mismo ya estaba por colapsar.- Por ahora, debo pedirte un gran favor que amerita toda tu capacidad de paciencia, querida hermana.

- Si, ya lo se. Ya lo vi venir hace 3 minutos exactamente. Y Creeme, te va a costar que tenga que cuidar de Tanya mañana…no puedo hacer algo semejante gratis.- dijo fingiendo enojo.

- Lo se…

- Trato hecho.- dijo saltando, para luego irse a quien sabia donde...no quise leer su mente, para no sufrir el colapso que seguramente me daría cuando supiera qué era lo que yo haría en un futuro para complacerla.

Me quede completamente solo.

Por lo que decidí ir al único lugar de la casa que me traía paz.

La habitación de los bebés.

* * *

_Bella POV_

Mierda.

Ahora si, estaba decretado: entre mi furia de la tarde, y la nueva ola de cansancio que acababa de azotarme, iba a morir antes de tiempo.

Después de la cena con Charlie y Ángela, decidí acostarme en el acto; ni siquiera logre reunir las fuerzas suficientes para bañarme, por lo que decidí hacerlo a la mañana siguiente, antes de mi cita con Carlisle.

No teniendo una mejor idea, apoye mi cabeza sobre la almohada, y pronto sentí el silencio rondar toda la casa; últimamente, Charlie ya no ponía la televisión tan fuerte, por miedo a molestarme. En estos momentos, hubiese preferido que así lo hiciese.

Me gire hacia un costado.

Mire hacia la pared, consciente de estar dándole la espalda a la ventana por la cual tantas veces Edward había entrado, y había contemplado, en un principio mi sueño, para luego compartir a mi lado las noches en las que yo siempre necesitaba dormir. Mis oídos intentaban- estúpidamente- captar algún sonido, por pequeño que este fuese, indicando la presencia de mi tan extrañado vampiro. Pero no. Todo siguió en silencio. En un silencio que aturdía.

Me revolví inquieta, intentando dormir, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en lo que pasaría a la mañana siguiente en la consulta con Carlisle.

Miles de ideas comenzaron a rondar mi mente, desde las grandes probabilidades de que Edward estuviera allí mañana, hasta el mismo hecho de qué era lo que estaba haciendo él en esos momentos; seguramente, pensé…estaría con ella.

Me acurruque en la cama, tirando más hacia mí de las sábanas, en un intento de tapar el desamparo que sentía ante mis pensamientos.

Finalmente, presa del cansancio que estaba amenazando con matarme, mis parpados cayeron pesadamente, para no volver a subir hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Mirándola con mas detenimiento, podía notar lo que Alice me había advertido; su respiración pausada, sus movimientos lentos, el horario en el que se había ido a dormir…

Simplemente la observaba, dada vuelta en su pequeña cama, tan frágil e inocente; tan pequeña, y a la vez tan grande para mi.

Ni siquiera me atrevía a respirar, aunque fuese consciente de que Bella jamás me oiría. Por un momento, estuve terriblemente tentado de acercarme y acariciarla, como hacia en aquellas ocasiones, tan lejanas ya, en las que no tenia conocimiento de mis vigilias por ella cada noche. Temí despertarla.

Simplemente me quede allí, en la penumbra de su cuarto, oyendo su pausada respiración, observando como la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, dormía placidamente, inconsciente de mi presencia.

* * *

**Holaaa!!!**

ya se..bati mi propio recordXDD!! actualice rapidisimo esta vez...no confien en que me voy a hacer esto SIEMPRE!XD

bueno...espero que les haya gustado!!XD para las que querian matar a Edward, éste es su punto de vista...XD

ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la forma en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue!!

_cualquier duda, si es urgente o porque sixD...a PM! porq me olvido de contestar si lo dejan en el review..soy medio despistada._

nos leemos!!!

**::Alice::**


	29. Chapter 29

Sentía frío, mucho frío.

Tire de las sábanas más aún, instintivamente, en un intento de taparme más. Me revolví inquieta en la cama, pensando en que en el momento en el que me había acostado, no había hecho tanto frío.

Mientras la sensación seguía, persistente, comencé a recobrar más conciencia, saliendo del estado de ensoñamiento del que me encontraba momentos antes. Para darme cuenta, que la sensación de frío no era general, sino que sólo la sentía en la espalda.

De inmediato me tensé. Sin tiempo a pensar en nada, giré de inmediato hacia el otro lado. Tan rápido como gire, dejé de sentir frío, y al mismo tiempo, una luz incandescente amenazaba con dejarme completamente ciega.

Tapé mi rostro con mi brazo izquierdo, al tiempo que me sentaba pesadamente en la cama.

En el cuarto no había nada. Ni nadie.

Mire hacia la ventana. Estaba abierta, y las cortinas se mecían sutilmente.

Fruncí el ceño. La noche anterior, como todas las noches, había cerrado la ventana. Y, creía yo, no me había convertido en sonámbula.

No pude evitar la pequeña sonrisa, y el sentimiento de esperanza que embargaron mi pecho en esos momentos. Quizás fuese él, quien había venido en la noche…

No quise hacerme ilusiones. Si hubiera sido él, se hubiese quedado, me hubiese esperado. O quizás no, quizás no quería incomodarme.

Hecha un lío mental, mire hacia la mesita de luz. Y el susto al despertar se transformo ligeramente en pánico al ver la hora.

Faltaba media hora para la cita con Carlisle.

Rápidamente, cogí lo primero que encontré en el armario- sin intenciones reales de molestarme en fijarme si la ropa combinaba o no-, y me metí al baño, dando un portazo.

A los momentos en los que abrí la lluvia de la ducha, sentí como la puerta de mi habitación se abría. Rodé los ojos.

- Estás bien, Bella?.- escuche la voz preocupada de Charlie. Más bien, aterrada…últimamente, era cada día más consciente de su falta de tacto para hablar, y de que ello podría ocasionar en mí, en ciertos momentos del día, alguna especie de colapso nervioso.

- Si, papá. Es solo que estoy apurada.- comencé a bañarme, sin recibir respuestas. Rápidamente, recordé que necesitaba transporte.- Papá!

- Dime, cariño.- su tono de voz cambio a uno más esperanzado, y me dio pena. Charlie no sabía qué hacer, ni como comportarse conmigo en mi estado. Sonreí mientras me bañaba.

- Crees que podrás llevarme al hospital?

- Claro que si, hija.

- Gracias. En unos momentos salgo.

Apenas Salí de bañarme, me las ingenie en tiempo record para vestirme, cambiarme, e intentar superar sin éxito la ola de pánico acumulada que me estaba golpeando sin compasión: Ecografía; Charlie y Edward en una sola habitación- si Edward iba; En ese caso, el reencuentro con el padre de mis futuros niños.

Mierda.

Intenté serenarme mientras iba hacia la camioneta de Charlie, a la cual él ya se encontraba arriba. No quería incomodarlo, ni tampoco poner más tensas las cosas entre Edward y él. Además, y poco a poco lo admitía, estaba desesperada por ver a Edward, y por hablarle otra vez. Y el hecho de que eso significara tener que tragarme todo lo que había pasado, no me importaba en lo mas mínimo.

- Estoy lista.- le dije a Charlie fingiendo una sonrisa de tranquilidad que, por supuesto, no funciono.

- Vamos entonces.

Con el traqueteo que realizaba la camioneta de Charlie en la calle, y mis pensamientos desvariados, estaba por entrar en crisis; me revolvía inquieta en el asiento- gracias a dios, podía disimular el movimiento con el propio del vehículo-, pensando en mi inminente futuro- o quizás, final.

¿Qué hacía si Edward estaba allí, aguardando? Era estupido suponer que no estaría, siendo el padre de los niños…pero con toda su ausencia, podía ya llegar a pensar cualquier cosa. Una punzada en el estomago me indicó que, pese a hacerme la firme respecto al tema, aún me dolía demasiado su partida y su falta de comunicación. Y no sólo estaba el tema de su ausencia, sino también Tanya…qué se supone que le diría a Edward? "¿Has estado demasiado ocupado cuidando a la vampiro que te busca incluso desde antes que naciera Charlie?". Mierda. Decididamente, iba a sonar ridículamente celosa.

Yo era la madre de los niños.

Yo los llevaba adentro.

Yo tenía prioridad.

Tuve que girar la vista hacia la ventanilla ante la risa que me provoco mi nueva fuente de autoestima, y de confianza para con Edward. Después de todo, yo corría con ventajas; pensé que si Edward no había ido a verme, tendría un motivo realmente importante, aunque me doliese y no lo justificase. Esperaba que ese motivo no fuese Tanya, precisamente.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho, y me percate de que estaba por entrar en una risa histérica provocada por los nervios.

Esta cita iba a ser realmente algo jodido.

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Puedes dejar de dar vueltas así? Aún faltan 10 minutos, Edward.- escuche la voz tranquila y paciente de Carlisle a mi espalda. Una parte de mi mente me decía que no debía estar tan nervioso, que debía serenarme para afrontar la situación. Pero otra parte, la dominante, me obligaba a intentar leerle la mente a toda cosa viviente a 1 kilómetro a la redonda buscando indicios de Bella. Y por supuesto, el motivo de mi frustración se debía a eso, a que no encontraba rastros.

- No puedo, Carlisle…No se como podría llegar a reaccionar Bella, y menos en su estado…

- Eso es algo que quiero comprobar.- dijo Carlisle. _"Esperaría no fuera nada grave…"._

De repente, y como si de un llamado se tratase para amortiguar mi frustración y transformarla en tiempo record en pánico, sentí lo que tanto esperaba.

"_Bella Swan. Mmm…debe ser la hija del Doctor…y este debe de ser el padre, bastante maleducado, por cierto…"_

- Mierda.

- Llego?.- dijo Carlisle, levantándose tranquilamente de su silla.- Ya te lo dije. Mantén la compostura. Esta sola?

- No. Está Charlie.

- Con más razón. Entierra el hacha de guerra, no armes un escándalo. Llevas las de perder, recuérdalo.

- Lo sé.- tuve que guardarme la replica. Podía sentir los pasos de los dos acercándose.

La puerta de la oficina de Carlisle finalmente se abrió, revelándome lo que tanto anhelaba; Bella tenía un aspecto cansado, nervioso, pero estaba hermosa para mí, tan hermosa como el primer día. Su aroma me llegó como un golpe contra todos mis sentidos, inundándolos. Me desesperaba, me enloquecía. Sentía que estaba apretando fuertemente mis manos en puños, y que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre Bella.

Finalmente, ella levanto la mirada.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Sus ojos eran suplicantes, anhelantes. Me miraba con felicidad y un dejo de desesperación ante mi presencia. Podía sentir que, al igual que yo, se encontraba clavada en ese preciso lugar de la oficina, sin poder moverse, o sin atreverse a hacerlo, igual que yo.

- Bella.- dije finalmente, torciendo una sonrisa de felicidad. Sonrió nerviosa.

- Edward…yo…

- Doctor.- Mierda. En esos momentos, odiaba a Charlie.

Me observo de arriba abajo, con cara de pocos amigos y una desconfianza muy marcada en su mirada. Ni siquiera intente leer sus pensamientos; sabia que eran un puñal tras otro hacia mi persona.

- Buenos Días, Charlie.- dijo afablemente Carlisle. Podia notar en su mente un revoltijo de pensamientos, pero por alguna razon, se mantenia absolutamente incólume.-Hola, Bella.

Bella solo pudo atinar a sonreír. Seguía mirándome, igual que yo a ella. Cualquiera que no entendiese la situación, hubiese pensado que allí se vivía un momento tenso, horrible; en verdad, si, se lo vivía. Pero no era nuestro caso. El de Bella y mío.

Quería acercarme, abrazarla, besarla…decirle que jamás la había abandonado; contarle cada uno de mis sufrimientos por su ausencia, y hacer los de ella uno junto con los míos, pues sabia que nada de esto había sido fácil.

"_Contrólate"._

Miré a Carlisle con cara de pocos amigos; entendía la situación, mas eso no significaba que la aceptara. Apreté los puños disimuladamente, y corté el contacto visual con Bella.

- Bueno…- ante la ausencia de respuesta tanto de Charlie como de Bella, Carlisle estaba por perder la compostura, al darse cuenta que esto sí era algo serio.- Bella, quieres que hagamos la ecografía?.- dijo en tono afable.

- Está bien.- dijo Bella en un hilo de voz. Por lo que pude ver, Charlie no la escuchó, pues cuando Bella se movió, yo gané rápidamente el lugar a su lado, en la camilla.

Pude notar como Bella se tensó a mi lado, y su ritmo cardíaco aumentó rápidamente. Sonreí al recordar que era su respuesta habitual a mi, a su vez con nostalgia, dándome cuenta de que me había olvidado de ello.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Mierda.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y para colmo de males, la actitud chiquilina de Edward y Charlie empeoraba mi ya delicado estado emocional. Al conocer a Edward, podía saber que lo que acababa de pasar había sido a propósito, habiendo dejado a un Charlie confundido, y enojado por esa misma confusión.

Bueno, por lo menos el obstáculo mayor había pasado: Edward estaba aquí, petrificado a mi lado. Quise evitar que la sonrisa de histeria inundara mis facciones, pero algo seguramente salió mal, pues Carlisle me miraba entre asustado y divertido.

- Bueno, para que esto no resulte una experiencia traumante, vamos a hacerlo rápidamente, si?.- dijo, acercando el aparataje con que haría la ecografía. A pesar de mis nervios, pude notar con cierta gracia los nervios mal disimulados- adredemente- de Carlisle. Lo que me puso más nerviosa, pues temía la aparición de un ataque histérico de risa.

- Si.- musité, intentando no gesticular mucho, y sin mirar a nadie en particular.

De repente, sentí que algo extremadamente frío tocaba la parte baja de mi espalda; me sobresalté, pero rápidamente ese sobresalto fue reemplazado por un calor que misteriosamente inundaba mi cuerpo, y aterrizaba lisa y llanamente en mi rostro seguramente, tornándolo de un furioso rojo.

Al notar la mano de Edward guiándome hasta la camilla, no pude evitar desviar la mirada hacia él.

Terribles deseos de tirarme sobre mi amado vampiro me inundaron el corazón; pero al mismo tiempo, el recuerdo de todo ese tiempo separados, y el conocimiento de que Tanya estaba entre nosotros, impidió que lo hiciese. ¿Y si sólo quería ayudarme sin quedar comprometido? ¿Y si ya no le interesaba en ese sentido? ¿Y si ya no me quería?

- Bella, estas bien?.- dijo Edward en un murmullo, muy cercano a mi oído derecho. Volver a sentir esa voz, era como recibir una droga después de días eternos de dolorosa abstinencia.

- Si.- fue toda mi respuesta. Me reprendía mentalmente por ser tan idiota.

- Bueno, si esta todo bien, podemos proceder?.- dijo Carlisle amablemente.

Y de repente, como si fuese posible, me puse aun más nerviosa.

Era como un torrente helado que me subía y bajaba por la espalda, y pronto comencé a notar que las manos me sudaban y temblaban. Me extrañé al percatarme de que no había sucedido algo nuevo, que fuese extraordinario para que me sucediera aquello.

- Bueno.- dijo Carlisle, sumamente nervioso.- Vamos a proceder, Bella?

- Espere, Doc.- dijo Charlie. Lo miré, sorprendida. Estaba completamente sudado.- Esto, eehmm…va a dolerle, o hay que ver algo que no tengo que ver?

- Seguramente.- dijo Edward, con todo autoritario.- Tu hija va a sufrir, Charlie.

- Bella…crees que podría…?

- Claro, papá.- dije, asustada y nerviosa a la vez.

Vi como Charlie salía de la habitación.

Momentos después, sentí como la tranquilidad volvía a mi cuerpo.

Y luego, como unos brazos fríos y fuerte rodeaban mi cintura.

Hacía tanto que no recibía aquella caricia, que el notar la fuerza, y a la vez delicadeza de su agarre, un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, que nada tenia que ver con los nervios.

Respondí a su abrazo, apretándolo todo lo que podía. Inmensas ganas de llorar atestaron mi mente, al notar el cariño que Edward aún me tenía.

- Niña tonta…te asustaste?.- murmuró Edward en mi oído. El tiempo se había detenido, exclusivamente para nosotros; si alguien estaba diciendo algo, o había algún ruido, yo no era capaz de sentirlo. Solo lo sentía a él.

- De qué tendría que asustarme?.- no iba a admitirlo. Ahora me sentía omnipotente.

Se separó de mí, y vi como rodaba los ojos. No me importaba. Tenía a Edward conmigo. No hacían falta explicaciones, ninguno de los dos las necesitaba. No en ese momento. El anhelo por vernos había superado esa faceta.

- Lamento lo que sucedió.- explicó Carlisle mientras encendía un monitor, que se mostraba completamente negro.- Parece ser que Jasper realmente tenía ganar de jurarlos, chicos.- sonrió.

- Jasper?.- rodé los ojos. Ahora entendía el por qué de la ola de miedo que había fulminado a Charlie.- Está afuera?

- Están todos afuera.- dijo Edward, quien me había tomado de la mano y me conducía a la camilla. Logré subirme con cierta torpeza.- Menos Alice y Emmett.

- Por qué…?

- Esta todo listo. Por fin.- sonrió Carlisle.- Lista, Bella?

No, pero adelante.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa**!!!

_No voy a decir nada...no tengo excusas admisibles esta vez!!!XD_

deben querer matarme, realmente...pero bueno, tendran que conformarse con odiarme!XD

respondiendo a una duda general...si, niñas! Tanya y Bella se encontraran, por supuesto...que pensaban, que iba a dejar pasarla?XD

bueno, tratare...TRATARE, de actualizar la semana que viene!! no prometo nada, igualXD

bueno...ya saben: los reviews son como mi sueldo, y es la manera en la que yo se que les gusta, y quieren que lo continue!!

cualquier duda, sugerencia, o insulto muy especifico...a PM!XD

nos leemos!!!

**::Alice::**


	30. Chapter 30

Yo no tenía motivos para sentirme nervioso.

Es más: no debía sentirme nervioso.

No sólo era un procedimiento normal, en el que Bella ni los bebés sufrirían daño alguno- lejos de lo que seguramente pensaba Charlie-, sino que hasta lo había estudiado en medicina.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Los nervios me estaban consumiendo.

Y me odiaba por ello.

Debía brindarle calma y seguridad a Bella en aquel momento porque, después de todo, era la primera vez que veríamos a los dos niños con una forma más o menos reconocible para alguien que no entendiese una ecografía.

Quizás era eso lo que, inconscientemente, me tenía mal.

Que por fin, los bebés iban a tener una forma razonable a nuestros ojos. Iban a ser…más reales. Más cercanos a la nueva vida que nos deparaba del destino.

Podía sentir como los latidos de Bella incrementaban su ritmo al tiempo que Carlisle le colocaba el gel sobre el vientre. Quizás era el hecho de que deseaba con demasiada fuerza ver la realidad de la situación, que noté como el vientre de Bella estaba un poco abultado. Sonreí con tristeza al darme cuenta de que, la última vez que había estado con ella conscientemente, no lo tenía.

- Bueno, Bella.- dijo Carlisle, al tiempo que sacaba.- Éste.- dijo señalando al ecógrafo.- es un Ecógrafo. Se utiliza para realizar ecografías y ultrasonidos, y usa las frecuencias de sonido, en este caso del bebé, para generar su imagen, así podremos verlo. Y contrario a lo que Edward dijo hace unos momentos.- sonreí de lado.- No duele para nada. Solamente sentirás una leve presión, por el líquido acumulado en tu vejiga.

- Sabía que no dolería.- dijo Bella mirándome con odio. Reí abiertamente.

- Admítelo. Tenías miedo.

- Mentira.

- Verdad. Te olvidas que siento los signos vitales incrementarse de ritmo cuando te pones nerviosa.

- …

- Bueno.- dijo Carlisle, finalmente, sonriendo.- viendo que las cosas andan mejor, procederemos.

- Está bien.

Cuando Carlisle tomó el transductor- lo que apoyaría en el vientre de Bella para ver a nuestros hijos-, Bella tomó mi mano con fuerza.

Me senté a su lado, tan nervioso como ella. Era una experiencia totalmente nueva para mí, como para ella.

Sentí como Bella se sobresaltó, y yo con ella, cuando Carlisle apoyo el pequeño aparato sobre su vientre. Vi como sus ojos seguían los movimientos lentos del transductor, y luego miraba al pequeño computador del ecógrafo. Su mano sudaba dentro de la mía.

Carlisle miraba con el ceño fruncido el monitor. La imagen era oscura, casi irreconocible.

- Qué sucede?.- dijo Bella, asustada.

- Nada, Bella…es sólo que los estoy intentando ubicar, o por lo menos al primero, y no puedo hacerlo.

- Que significa eso?.- preguntó, ahora sí, realmente asustada.- Edward?

_"Lo siento, hijo"_, sentí el pensamiento de Carlisle. Suspiré.

- No pasa nada, Bella. Simplemente le está costando mas encontrarlos, es todo.

- Pero están ahí, verdad?

- Por supuesto que están ahí.- Pude ver como el rostro de Bella se ponía rojo de repente.- Qué sucede?

- Es que…- se revolvió incómoda en la camilla.- quiero ir al baño.

. Lo siento, Bella. Bajé el transductor y estoy presionando tu vejiga.- Volvimos a mirar la pantalla, y lo vimos.

- Edward? Carlisle?.- podía sentir como los latidos de Bella aumentaban escalofriantemente de ritmo, al tiempo que nos veía sonreír.

- Bella, éste es tu bebé.

Carlisle corrió el monitor, para que a Bella le fuese más fácil verlo recostada. Pude ver en sus facciones que ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar qué parte del bebé estaba viendo.

Simplemente, era perfecto.

Podía verse un bulto prominente de un lado, el cual era su pequeña cabeza. El resto del cuerpo era borroso, pero se asemejaba al de un niño muy pequeño, desarrollándose. Pude ver, como lágrimas caían del rostro de Bella al verlo.

- Escuchas eso, verdad, Edward?.- dijo, conteniéndose.

- Por supuesto.- era un ritmo suave, y rápido. Sus latidos eran música para nuestros oídos.

- Hasta puedo ver su nariz.- dijo Bella, emocionada.- Creo que ya se parece a ti.

- Es posible.- dijo Carlisle, sonriendo.- Éste es el varón que Alice vio.

- Lo ves? No me equivoco.- rodó los ojos, fingiendo cansancio. Reí por lo tonto del comentario. Pronto volvió a mirar la pantalla.- y la niña, Carlisle?

- Ahora mismo la buscamos.

- Busca más arriba, Carlisle.- dije, impaciente, al tiempo que la máquina sacaba copia de las imágenes que acabábamos de ver.

Es lo que hice hoy, mas arriba no hay nada.-_ "Sé lo que hago, Edward"_, pensó en tono de reproche; simplemente sonreí.

- Lo siento, Carlisle…estoy impaciente.

- No te preocupes, es normal y razonable. Buscaremos mas arriba.

Vimos como la imagen volvió a hacerse borrosa y oscura.

- No puede ser.- dijo Carlisle, sorprendido.

- Qué pasa?.- dijimos al unísono Bella y yo, preocupados.

- Nada malo.- sonrió.- Es que la niña está arriba, como tú dijiste, Edward.

- Intuición de futuro padre.- sonreí.

- Es ella?.- preguntó Bella, señalando la pantalla.

- Así es.

Otra vez nos quedamos en silencio, observándola. Nuevamente, sentíamos los latidos rítmicos y suaves. Era como si estuviéramos viendo la imagen anterior, pero aún así, sabia que era diferente.

- Veamos si está todo bien.- dijo Carlisle, en un susurro.

- Hay algo mal?.- pregunté.

- No, solamente que el bebé no estaba allí hoy. Y quiero ver si todo anda bien. Es solo para cerciorarnos, nada de qué preocuparse.

- Quizás si estaba, Carlisle. Sólo que no alcanzaste a verlo.

- Quizás.- dijo, no muy convencido.

Mientras Carlisle hacía su trabajo, un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

No sabía si hablar.

Tenía terror de meter la pata, y arruinarlo todo. Pero parecía necesario. Bella tenía que saber como eran realmente las cosas. No deseaba que mi mujer supiese una verdad a medias.

- Edward.- dijo Bella, de repente.- Por qué Alice y Emmett no están?

- Bueno, Bella.- dije, tomando aire innecesariamente.- Éste tiempo que tú no estuviste en casa, hemos tenido visitas.

- Si, lo se, Alice me lo contó.- dijo, incómoda. Otro silencio.- qué tiene que ver?

- Tanya no quería que viniese.- dije rápidamente. Sopesé su reacción. Me miraba, sin entender.- Bella…ella sabe todo. Y creo que te comenté que ella está un poco, Mmm… interesada en mi persona.

- Quiere matarme?.- preguntó, mas enojada que asustada.

- Ya lo creo.

- No entiende que yo soy la embarazada aquí? Además…tú le dijiste como son las cosas, verdad?.- dijo con un poco de inseguridad.

- Bella.- dije, mirándola fijamente. Pude ver como se sonrojaba.- No es necesario que le diga nada. No son necesarias explicaciones.

- Entonces por qué estuviste todo este tiempo alejado?.- dijo, agitada.

- Porque Tanya no entiende razones. Y no quería correr el riesgo de que por un ataque de celos, te destruyera.

- Los Volturi no lo lograron, que te hace pensar que Tanya sí lo hará?.- dijo enojada.- Además, que haces aquí entonces, si tanto miedo le tienes.- rodé los ojos.

- Bella…se nota que vives rodeada de vampiros que no han intentado matarte, y de que has escapado por lo pelos de la peor de las muertes sin sufrir consecuencias permanentes. Esto no es un juego, estoy hablando en serio. No eres omnipotente, y menos frente a nosotros. A Tanya no le importará hacer un derramamiento de sangre con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. Y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta, responderé la primera que has formulado hoy.- miré a Carlisle, quien seguía mirando el monitor. Estaba seguro de que sólo nos estaba dando tiempo.

- Cuál?

- Alice y Emmett no están aquí, porque yo les pedí que se quedaran con Tanya.

- Oh.

- Si, Oh. No era seguro dejarla sola.

- Pero y cómo haremos? No podemos depender de tus hermanos para que cada vez que queramos vernos, tengamos que armar un operativo policial para hacerlo, Edward.

- Lo sé. Intentaré que se vaya pronto a Denali, aunque lo veo muy difícil. Lo que sí, tendré que reconstituir lazos con Charlie.- sonreí, mirando como Bella miraba con miedo hacia la puerta.- No te preocupes, ya no está ni enojado, ni asustado. Esme se encargó de calmarlo.

- Esme está afuera?

- Si. Y Jasper y Rosalie.

- Bueno. No veo nada malo. Recorrí cada rincón de tu útero, Bella, y no tienes nada.- dijo Carlisle, sonriendo.- Supongo que podremos…

- Qué pasa, Carlisle?.- dije, mirando su cara de extrañes.

- Qué le pasa?.- preguntó, acercándose.

Observé a Bella. Estaba agitada, y semiinconsciente. Rápidamente, la tomé en brazos y la bajé de la camilla. Pareció recuperar el conocimiento.

Ni Carlisle ni yo respirábamos.

- Qué sucede?.- preguntó, tranquila.

- Qué te sucedió a ti, querrás decir.- dije, asustado.- Te desmayaste.

- En serio?

- No lo notaste?.- preguntó Carlisle, preocupado.

- Si, bueno…- se quedó callada. Al notar el silencio de la habitación, sabía que debía continuar.- Es que no es la primera vez que me sucede.

- Te has desmayado antes, así?.

- Si.

- Muchas veces?

- En realidad, no son desmayos…casi siempre es cansancio.

- No es normal, Carlisle?.- dije, casi histérico.

- Ese cansancio que describe, no. Bella, te molestaría que te sacara un poco de sangre, para hacer algún análisis?

- Si, me molestaría.

- Vamos. Yo me iré afuera.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, vi como Bella observaba la aguja de Carlisle con terror.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Estaba preocupando a la gente que quería por algo que estaba segura era perfectamente normal.

Y para colmo de males, debía soportar el olor de la sangre.

Decidí mirar hacia otro lado, mientras Carlisle se sentaba sutilmente a mi lado. Sabía que esto no era agradable para mí. En lo absoluto.

Sentí la leve presión de la aguja, y contuve la respiración. Cada vez sentía más presión, y me estaba molestando.

- Ya está, Bella.

- Miré hacia Carlisle. Tenía en la mano una jeringa llena de sangre, y presionaba con un pequeño algodón el ángulo interno de mi codo. Respiré mas tranquila.

Me levanté, dispuesta a irme.

- Espera, Bella.- dijo Carlisle, agachándose frente al ecógrafo.- Creo que querrás esto.- dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí. Eran las "fotos" que la maquina había sacado de mis bebés. Además, Carlisle me daba un video en un CD. Lo miré, intentando agradecerle lo que con palabras no podía expresar.

- No te preocupes. No tienes que agradecerme. Pronto te darás cuenta, que los demás te obligarán a verlos tantas veces que desearás que no te los haya dado.- reímos.

Finalmente, Carlisle abrió la puerta.

Y rodé los ojos.

Charlie estaba apostado al lado de la puerta, como si estuviese cuidando que nadie entrara. Pude notar que su vista, un poco furibunda, se dirigía hacia Edward, quien charlaba animadamente con Jasper. Cuando salí, al notar mi presencia, tanto Charlie como Edward se abalanzaron sobre mí, preguntándome si me encontraba bien. No pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

- Si, estoy bien. Papá, no pasó nada malo, calmate, no me dolió…tanto.- dije, mirando a Edward con burla.

- Por qué demoraste más que él en salir?- dijo, señalando sin mirar a Edward. Esme rió a su lado.

- Porque tenía que buscar esto.- dije, mostrando el paquete que contenía las fotos y el CD.

- Podemos verlos?.- dijo con emoción contenida Rosalie. La miré con ternura, pensando en lo que Carlisle acababa de decirme. Miré a Edward, pensando en Tanya.

- No te preocupes.- dijo, sonriendo. Pude ver que sostenía en sus manos su celular. Suspiré.

- Por supuesto. Papá…

- Ve con ellos, Bella. Recién me han llamado para que vaya urgente a la jefatura. No se que ha sucedido…eh…volverás al anochecer?

- Te lo prometo.- dije, dándole un beso.

- Si!.- dijo Rosalie muy bajito, arrebatándome el paquete de las manos. Ella, Esme y Jasper se adelantaron, y quedamos Charlie, quien esperaba contra una ventana, Edward y yo.

- Habla con él.- dijo Edward en un susurro. Estaba segura de que Charlie no lo había escuchado.- yo hablaré con Alice.

Se alejó de mí.

Con paso cauteloso me acerque a Charlie, quien vió mi cercanía.

- Papá, si te molesta que vaya, yo…

- Bella, déjame hablar.- dijo, nervioso.- Mira…Yo se, porque lo he visto, y no me lo he imaginado, que por algo te has peleado con Edward todo este tiempo. Sabes que desde aquella vez en la que se fue y te dejó en el estado en el que te dejó…- miré hacia otro lado, dolida por el recuerdo.- no me fío de él. Pero por alguna razón que desconozco, tú sigues con él. Lo sigues perdonando, y él sigue volviendo a tu lado, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, se preocupa y te cuida tanto como yo.- lo miré, sorprendida.- no me mires así, Bella.- rió, nervioso. Jugueteaba con las llaves de su patrulla.- Muchas veces hay cosas que se me pasan por alto, lo sé. No estoy hecho ni para captar indirectas, ni para pasar por situaciones de delicadeza emocional extrema. Pero pude notar el brillo en sus ojos, Bella.- dijo entrecortadamente.- ese brillo…créeme, solo un padre puede reconocerlo.

- Papá, yo…no se que decirte.

- No me digas nada, y ve a ver el video con los demás. Cuando llegues a casa, lo veremos, de acuerdo?

- Si. Gracias.

- Vete.- me dio un beso en la cabeza, y se fue caminando.

Lo miré alejarse, en estado de shock.

Había subestimado a Charlie. Había sido una estúpida al creer que no lo entendería. Increíblemente, Charlie estaba dando su brazo a torcer, de cierta manera. Estaba casi segura que las palabras que Esme le habría dicho, y los manejos emocionales de Jasper tenían algo que ver.

Sonreí, pensando que no todo sería tan difícil como pensaba.

* * *

**Hoooolaaa!!!**

Jjajaja si, ya se...demoré mas de lo qe dije...pero que me pueden pedir a MI de puntualidad!!XD

bueno..la tan esperada ecografia...XD espero que les haya gustado!! y por lo menos, se acercan..eehmm..momentos de pazXD

_ya saben: los reviews son como mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue!!_

_cualquier pregunta o duda que les carcoma el cerebro, mandenme un PM...porque soy muy distraida y me olvido de contestar los rr! lo que no significa que no los lea! leo todos y cada uno, y reconozco a muchas de las que siguen la historia desde el principio, y me lo hacen saberXD para aquells que dejan reviews desde siempre, para ls que lo hacen desde hace poco, y ls qe lo haran ahora...MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!_

**no prometo nada, pero tratare de actualizar prontoXD**

nos leemos!!

_**::Alice::**_


	31. Chapter 31

- Y eso se supone que es la cabeza?.- dijo Emmett, mirando de costado la pantalla gigante del plasma de los Cullen. Rodé los ojos.

- Si, Emmett, eso es la cabeza.- dije, frustrada por los intentos inútiles de enseñarle las partes anatómicas de su futuro sobrino.

- Va a salir medio deforme, como tú.- dijo, mirándome con sorna.

- Emmett!.- gritamos Alice, Esme y yo a la vez. Surtió efecto. Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón, al lado de Jasper, quien miraba la pantalla intentando descifrarla en silencio.

- Puedes?.- le dijo Edward, sonriendo.

- Creo que sí.- frunció el ceño.- Ésa es la cabeza, y…esas, las piernas, verdad?

- Así es.- dijo Edward, sonriendo.

- Me he recibido de doctor.- dijo, mirando a Alice, quien le sonrió.- Carlisle, prepárate.

- Primero tienes que pasarme a mí, hermanito.- dijo Edward, golpeándolo "suavemente". Sentí como el sillón temblaba debajo de mí, y como Emmett se bamboleaba, empujándome adredemente.

- Qué dijo Carlisle, está todo bien?.- preguntó Esme, quien estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sillón.

- Si, esta todo bien.- dije, nerviosa, recordando el incidente.

- Carlisle tuvo problemas para encontrar a la niña. Creo que está perdiendo sus dotes.- todos rieron.

- No podía encontrarla? Como yo?.- preguntó Alice, preocupada. Todos quedaron callados.

- No como tú. Simplemente no la vio, y paso de largo.- explicó Edward. Es imposible que apareciese de golpe.- rió.

- Mmm…bueno, supongo.- dijo Alice. Me miró inquisidoramente.- Por cierto, que será de Rosalie? Aún estará entera?

- Oh, vamos…no confías en mi mujer?.- dijo Emmett, que tenía en sus manos una foto de la ecografía, al revés.- la que se tiene que cuidar en un Shopping, es Tanya.

- La emoción que tenia Tanya cuando salió de aquí…era escalofriante.- dijo Jasper.

Todos reímos.

Jasper y Rosalie, habían llegado antes a la casa, para dejarnos tiempo a Edward, Esme y a mí para regresar sin que Tanya estuviera allí.

Al parecer, acababa de descubrir que Tanya sufría de la misma crisis emocional por la compras que Alice. Ésta se había ofrecido a acompañarla a los shoppings mas caros con tal de sacarla por un rato de la casa, pero al ver cual era el motivo del operativo- ver el video- sopesó sus opciones, y decidió quedarse. Ni lenta ni perezosa, Rosalie se ofreció al sacrificio. Edward, por supuesto, se había quedado con "la insoportable humana que se había descompuesto en el hospital, pero que no le impediría volver más tarde".

Asombrosamente, salió disparada con Rosalie antes incluso de que Edward llamara a Alice para confirmarlo.

Y aquí estábamos.

Me molestaba el hecho de que no pudiese enfrentarla cara a cara, pero según Edward, aún era muy pronto, peligroso, y suicida. Yo no lo veía así, pero todos pensaban lo contrario.

Aún así, me reconfortaba el hecho de que todos se habían movido para que yo pudiese llegar a la casa entera, y quedarme un rato en ella. Incluso Alice me había preguntado si esa noche podía pasarla en mi casa. A pesar de que quería que esa noche Edward estuviera conmigo, deseaba poder hablar con Alice. A solas.

Imposible.

Mientras reían, comencé a notar el maldito cansancio.

No era tan fuerte como el que me azotó cuando estaba en el consultorio de Carlisle, pero era lo suficientemente intenso como para que los demás lo notaran en mi rostro- sobretodo Edward, que parecía haber conseguido un ojo en su nuca para poder vigilarme desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Traté de correrme de posición, para que la corpulenta muralla que era Emmett me tapase.

- Estás incómoda, Bella?.- preguntó Jasper a mi lado. Por supuesto, todos giraron a verme.

- No, para nada. Estoy bien.

- Estás pálida, no bien.- dijo Edward, acercándose rápidamente.- Tienes otra vez ese desvanecimiento, verdad?

- Qué desvanecimiento?.- preguntaron Alice y Esme.

Genial.

No quería que los demás notasen algo que en realidad no valía la pena, y aquí estaba ahora, preocupando a todos. Miré a Jasper de manera acusatoria- aunque sabía que él no tenía la culpa-, quien al sentir mis emociones, bajo la cabeza, en tono arrepentido. Me dio pena por él.

Edward posó una de sus heladas manos sobre mi frente, mirándome como si en cualquier momento me cayese desmayada. El video había quedado en la historia, olvidado.

- No tienes fiebre.- dijo Edward, confundido.- Tu pulso y presión arterial están bien también.

- Te ha pasado antes?.- preguntó Esme al lado mío.- Supongo que es normal… a mi me pasaba cuando…

- Por supuesto que debe ser normal!.- dijo Emmett, asustándonos a todos. Miraba a Esme por el rabillo del ojo. Sonreí. Sabía que había interrumpido apropósito el mal momento que Esme había revivido.- Tiene a esos dos engendros de Edward dentro…cualquiera se sentiría mal. Bella, te comprendo.

- Engendros? Quiere decir que si tu tuvieras hijos, serían demonios.- dijo Edward, ofendido.

- Además Rosalie no aguantaría perder su esbelta figura.- se burló Jasper.

- Está bien, niños. Es suficiente.- dijo Esme, quien no podía disimular su sonrisa.- Creo que lo que Bella necesita, hijo, es un descanso. Por qué no la llevas a tú habitación?

- Lo haré.- mi ángel me miró, esperando alguna objeción mía. Al no obtenerla, me tomó en brazos más rápido de lo que mis ojos podían ver, y me llevó hacia las escaleras.

- Recuerda que tiene que descansar, hermanito…nada de ejercicio por ahora.- gritó Emmett.

Edward no le contestó, y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Llegamos en silencio a su habitación.

La miré fascinada, como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que la había visto; es más, parecía que la perfección del orden y todo lo que representaba a Edward allí adentro, había formado parte sólo de un sueño.

Me entristecí al pensar que durante todo ese tiempo había estado completamente alejada de esa habitación, que representaba en manera reducida mi mundo, el cual giraba en torno a Edward. Me aterró pensar que quizás, si las cosas seguían así, si Edward sólo me veía cada un lapso prolongado de tiempo, y Tanya hacía bien las cosas…sencillamente podía perder todo eso.

Era un pensamiento egoísta pensar en Edward y todo su mundo como una cosa…pero no podía evitarlo. No en ese momento.

- Sucede algo?.- preguntó Edward en mi oído. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando su voz ronroneante.

- No, solo pensaba en el tiempo que hacía que no me tiraba en esta cama.- me recosté en el suave colchón de su cama. Las sábanas, por supuesto, tenían su perfume.

- No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.- dijo en un tono más serio. Fijé mi vista en él. Tenía el ceño fruncido.- Se…todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa. No tengo excusas, ni justificación alguna para éste alejamiento. Se que debí haber manejado a Tanya de otra manera, yo…

- No digas más. Tú me lo dijiste en el consultorio de Carlisle: no soy omnipotente. Bueno, debo devolvértelo: tú tampoco lo eres, Edward. Sé que manejaste las cosas hasta donde podías, y que fui egoísta al pensar que no querías verme…- abrió la boca para replicar, pero no le permití hacerlo.- lo sé, se que no era eso. Pero no pude evitar pensarlo.- sonreí, apenada.

- Y si…debí haberlo previsto, pequeña humana con delirio de persecución.- se rió.- sino estuve cerca de ti, era porque una fuerza superior a mi me lo impedía, Bella…sabes que te amo, y que incluso mataría por ti…pero creeme, la obsesión de Tanya ni el diablo podría combatirla.

-Muy gracioso.

- No lo has visto. Surgen destellos rojos de sus ojos, sin contar el tercero que le sale en la frente.

- Cállate.- no pude evitar reírme. Edward se recostó a mi lado, inclinándose para abrazarme.

Me aferré a él, como hacía una eternidad no lo hacía. Edward se acercó más a mí, pegándose contra mi cuerpo. Como yo le daba la espalda, podía sentir su respiración pausada sobre mi oreja. Me estremecí de goce, creyendo que no podría vivir sin ello.

- Te hago mal? Es mi cuerpo frío? Te estoy apretando demasiado?.- dijo Edward de pronto, al sentir mi escalofrío. Rodé los ojos.

- Edward…estoy embarazada, no enferma.- le dije riéndome.- No pasa nada, en serio.

- Segura?

- Si.

- Tonta.

- Tonto tú, que desapareces.- rió, haciéndome temblar con él.

- Te amo, pequeña humana.

- Yo también te amo, pequeño vampiro.- dije, cerrando los ojos.

Me sentía muy bien en sus brazos, y por un momento, recordé el cansancio que había sentido hacía unos minutos. Volviendo con toda su intensidad, fui quedándome profundamente dormida, en los brazos de mi amado protector eterno.

* * *

_**Unas horas después.**_

Podía sentir movimiento a mí alrededor, tanto cercano como lejano. Igualmente, no abriría los ojos, pues sabía perfectamente a qué se debía. Me revolví inquieta en la cama, sabiendo ya que Edward no estaba en ella. Hundí la cabeza en la suave almohada, intentando ocultarme de la realidad.

- Bella…se que estás despierta.- dijo la voz suave y aterciopelada de Edward. Sentí dolor en su voz. lo sentí yo también, como propio.- Por favor…

Destapé la cabeza lentamente, y abrí los ojos. En la habitación no había luces, pero la luz del pasillo fue suficiente para encandilarme. Enfoqué, como pude, la vista en Edward. Su ceño seguía fruncido, pero esta vez, de frustración.

- Realmente lo siento…

- No sientas nada. Supongo que me conviene vivir para que nuestros hijos logren nacer, no?.- intenté reírme, sin éxito.

- Te prometo…no, te juro, que mañana estaré contigo. No dejaré pasar más tiempo sin ti.- dijo, al tiempo que besaba mi frente. Lo abracé con fuerza, sin querer soltarme de él.- Te amo, no lo olvides, ni lo dudes nunca.

- Lo sé. Te amo.

- Edward…- la pequeña cabeza de Alice se asomó por la puerta, silenciosa.- Ya viene.

- Está bien. Nos veremos mañana.- me sonrió Edward.

- Te esperaré.

- Yo te llevo, Bella. – dijo Alice, contenta nuevamente.

El trayecto a casa fue silencioso. Ni siquiera sabía la hora; sólo notaba la oscuridad cernirse sobre Forks. Me acurruqué, sintiendo un frío muy diferente al del clima. Alice iba en silencio, conduciendo a toda velocidad. No le había avisado nada a Charlie, y él tampoco me había llamado. Supuse que creería que esa noche me quedaría con los Cullen. El frío se acrecentó.

- Llegamos.- dijo Alice en su tono alegre.- Sabrás que esta noche me quedaré contigo, verdad?

- Gracias, Alice.- dije, sonriendo. Sabía que algo así pasaría.

Entramos, escuchando ya la televisión encendida.

Como lo suponía, Charlie estaba sentado en su sillón predilecto, mirando un partido de béisbol.

Se sorprendió al vernos entrar. Me miró, como si luego de la sorpresa, esperara algo de mi parte.

Y como una estúpida, lo recordé tarde.

El video.

- Oh, papá…- no sabía como disculparme con él.

- No te preocupes, Bella.- dijo Alice, guiñándome un ojo. Tenía en sus manos el maldito CD. Sentí un terrible alivio.- Aquí está el video, Charlie.- dijo Alice con su mejor sonrisa.

- Oh…yo…- como siempre pasaba conmigo, Charlie nuevamente se había quedado sin palabras. La situación lo superaba.

- Lo veremos juntos, papá.- dije para aliviarlo.

- Si, pero primero se tiene que cambiar de ropa, e incluso antes cenar!.- dijo Alice empujándome escaleras arriba.- no tardaremos nada, Charlie!

- Está bien.- dijo, sorprendido, dándonos una sonrisa, y sacudiendo la cabeza, al tiempo que miraba el CD.

Subimos las escaleras rápidamente, y llegamos a mi habitación.

Alice cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se quedó observándome.

- Bella, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

_**Hooola!**_

_Si, lo se...deben haber creído que abandone la historia por completo, verdad?XDD_

pensé en las maldiciones que me debían de tirar todo este tiempo...realmente lo siento, fue la peor de las tardanzas. se que no tengo justificaciones, pero realmente me ha pasado de todo. Espero poder adelantar un poco la semana que viene, pues estoy de vacacionesXD les pido PERDON SINCERAMENTE!

bueno...volviendo a ésto...

Edward es muy especial, ya lo sabemos,pero...que le pasa a Alice?XD se volverá sobreprotectora con ella tambien? de que querrá hablar con Bella?

XD

espero que les guste! despues de tanto tiempo,no se si ya perdi el don de escribir esta historiaXD

_bueno...ya saben! los reviews son como mi sueldo, y es la manera en la que se que les gusta, y quieren que la continue!_

aunque demore añosXD

cualquier cosita, **mandenme un PM, o un mail**!

nos estamos leyendo! gracias a todsss!

_**Alice**_


	32. Chapter 32

- Te digo que no pasa nada, Alice, no se por qué desconfías así de mi.- dije ya un poco exasperada y un tanto asustada.

- Y te empecinas en mentirme.- dijo Alice enfurruñada.

Suspiré ruidosamente.

Desde que habíamos llegado a nuestra habitación, no hacía más que recriminarme cosas que yo no había hecho. Y sabía que detrás de todo estaba Edward.

¡Acusarme de intentar hacerme daño a mi misma!

_**Flash Back**_

- Bella…se que es un tema delicado, pero…sabes que eres como una hermana para mi, verdad?.- dijo Alice en un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas logré oírla. La miré un poco asustada.

- Por supuesto, Alice.- le sonreí, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Algo se venía.

- Y sabes que por eso mismo, me veo obligada a preguntarte cualquier cosa…verdad?.- dijo en un tono más acusador.

- Supongo…pero vamos, deja de dar rodeos, y dime lo que quieres decirme de una vez.- Estaba expectante por lo que me estaba ocultando. Comencé a pensar en todo lo que podría haber sucedido días antes, aunque estaba segura de que no tenía de que preocuparme.

- Bella…has estado sintiéndote mal…emocionalmente? Aparte de todo lo que pasó con Edward.

- Mmm…no, por?

- No has sentido algún dolor, entonces, y has tomado algún medicamento que no sabías realmente para que servía? Sabes, eso es muy común!.- intentó atajarse. Yo ya estaba frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- A que viene todo esto? No he tomado nada.- me miró seria.

- Mira, Bella…si cometiste algún error, es momento de que me lo digas…sabes que no te diremos nada. Te queremos y comprendemos.- dijo en tono conciliador.

- No cometí ningún error! Ahora puedes decirme de que se trata esto?.- dije ya enojada. Temí que Charlie escuchara mis gritos.

- Mira, te seré sincera…

- Esto es obra de Edward, verdad?.- dije, sabiendo la respuesta.

- Sabes que no tiene mala intención.

- Continúa.

- Creemos que…- sabía que usaba el plural para alivianar el sentimiento asesino que crecía en mi.- si ingeriste algo por error…podría ser lo que provoca tu cansancio.

- No es posible. No he tomado nada, ni siquiera para el dolor de cabeza.- dije, pensándolo seriamente.- Espera un momento.- nos quedamos en silencio.- No pensarás que…quise hacerlo apropósito, verdad?

- Bella…lo comprenderíamos perfectamente si asi fuera…eres humana, y en tu situación actual, cualquier cosa puede pasar.- dijo apresuradamente.

- Estas insinuando que yo intento hacerles daño a los bebés, cuando sabes que Edward es lo mas importante que tengo en este mundo?.- intenté no gritar, sin mucho éxito.

- No me grites…lo siento.- dijo apesadumbrada.- Pero lo hemos visto en otros humanos a lo largo de la historia…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- En serio, Alice…créeme, por favor.

- Bella…bien.- dijo, derrotada.- Te creeré. Confío en ti desde el momento en el que te conocí y sabía que terminarías con Edward.- me sonrojé.- Pero debes entender a Edward…no le eches la culpa por esto. Está desesperado porque no entiende que te pasa, y teme con todo su ser que algo te suceda.

- Lo sé…tiene miedo hasta que el frío de su cuerpo me haga daño.

- Lo ves? Entiéndelo…es pesado, lo se. Pero te quiere.

- Lo se. Y yo a él.

- Qué tierna.- dijo riendo.

- Cállate.

- Charlie nos debe estar esperando! A ver…

Grácil mente corrió hacia mi ropero, y eligió en segundos una camiseta azul, y unos jeans sueltos.

- Ya tienes que usar cosas que no te ajusten.- me dijo guiñándome un ojo, al tiempo que me extendía la ropa.

- Gracias por recordarme que estoy hecha una ballena.- dije rodando los ojos.- Voy al baño. Ya vuelvo.

- Te espero aquí.

Me encerré en el baño, y me senté en el inodoro.

Intenté calmarme.

Incluso empecé a revolver en mi mente algún momento de descuido, alguna pastilla ingerida por error, algo que me estuviese cayendo mal…no había nada. Igualmente, si lo hubiera, era algo que me estaba afectando desde hacía ya un largo tiempo, por lo que era algo que estaba ingiriendo concientemente. Lo que me llevaba a pensar que Edward, Alice, y no sabía si alguien más, pensaba que me estaba automedicando, o haciendo daño apropósito.

Volví a ponerme nerviosa.

Era obvio que Edward pensara eso…después de todo, no podía leer mi mente. No sabía qué era lo que hacía, o pensaba. Pero Alice…ella acaso no veía que todo estaba bien? O acaso…veía que algo andaba mal, y no quería decírmelo realmente?

No valía la pena darle vueltas al asunto.

Yo sabía perfectamente que todo iba bien conmigo; no tenía nada que ocultar, ni nada de que arrepentirme.

Más tranquila, comencé a cambiarme.

* * *

_**2 Meses después**_

- Edward, quiero que vayas conmigo.- dije enfurruñada.

Me encontraba sentada en la cama de Edward, viendo como él caminaba de un lado al otro de la amplia habitación. Realmente estaba tomando una actitud muy infantil.

Simplemente quería que me acompañara a mi primer encuentro con las personas que Carlisle me había recomendado; pues él podía seguir haciendo las ecografías- alegando motivos personales, o que se yo que les había dicho-, pero el papeleo, y el chequeo de que todo estuviera bien por parte del hospital- para no levantar sospechas, pues Carlisle no era ni ginecólogo ni obstetra-, debían realizarlo personal del mismo. Me ponía nerviosa saber que alguien que no conocía enteramente la situación fuese a hacerme preguntas en donde yo misma podía llegar a hundirme, pero no quedaba otra si quería que todo siguiera igual de tranquilo. Pero no.

Edward se negaba olímpicamente.

Según él, los médicos de ésta generación no estaban ni física ni psicológicamente preparados para la tarea, y además, el método más seguro era que Carlisle siguiera con todos los chequeos. Por supuesto, Carlisle y su infinita paciencia lucharon contra su empecinamiento. Sin resultados.

Sabía que sólo quería cuidarme. Él sabía perfectamente, como Carlisle se lo había explicado, que los médicos del hospital sí estaban capacitados; además, ellos no verían nada que pusiera en peligro el secreto de los niños. Pero no.

- Bella…tú no lo entiendes porque ni siquiera tienes 20 años.- decía Edward, parado frente a mi, apretándose el puente de la nariz.- No son confiables, no los conocemos. Lo mejor será que sigamos como hasta ahora.

- Pero Edward…la gente va a empezar a hablar; van a creer que tengo algo raro, que sufro de alguna enfermedad que sólo Carlisle puede ver…

- Pues que piensen eso.

- Edward…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Desde la puerta, una melena pelirroja, hermosa, acompañaba a una cara igualmente angelical; nos miraba con temor, como si hubiera interrumpido algo importante. Un temor que a mí se me consideraba falso.

- Si, Tanya?- dijo Edward con cautela.

- Creo que deberías hacerle caso…Recuerda lo que paso aquella vez que quisimos ocultar a ese humano malherido…creyeron que nosotros le habíamos hecho algo.- dijo recordando algo que excedía mis recuerdos.

- Habla de Emmett.- aclaró Edward.- Y eso fue diferente.- dijo dirigiéndose a ella.- En esos momentos, había un humano desaparecido que estaban buscando, y sospecharon porque vieron a Rosalie llena de sangre. Aquí nadie desapareció, y nadie esta lleno de sangre.

- Pero es un pueblo, Edward. Da igual si Bella esta o no llena de sangre; el que no la atienda un médico calificado, es suficiente para que hablen.

- Carlisle está capacitado.

- Lo sé, cariño.

Intenté reprimir la cara de asco. Odiaba cuando le decía ese tipo de palabra a MÍ Edward. Pero debía aguantarla.

Días después del día de la ecografía, Tanya había decidido sorpresivamente, portarse bien; y eso incluía, supuestamente, no matarme, no acosarme, no intentar cosas raras en mi presencia, no hacerme sentir incómoda- cosa que jamás lograría-, ni acosar a Edward- cosa que tampoco conseguía. Por supuesto, sabía que nada de su arrepentimiento era verdadero, pues seguramente se había percatado de que Edward terminaría cansándose de esa actitud infantil y asesina hacia mi persona… tomó el camino que cualquier mujer desesperada haría: aguantar cualquier cosa, con tal de estar cerca del hombre que amaba.

Me molestaba, odiaba eso. Pero si antes no podía hacerla ir de la casa, menos lo lograría ahora, que estaba portándose bien. Y quizás, después de todo, su arrepentimiento era verdadero…sólo que los antecedentes que ya conocía de ella me hacían dudar.

Por ahora, me convenía que estuviera de mi lado en ésta situación.

- Piénsalo…tú mismo has vivido ya unos cuantos años para conocer a los humanos.- dijo Tanya.

- No lo sé.

- Vamos, Edward…Además, Ángela estará ahí. Quiero estar con ella…y piénsalo: sospechará sino me ve.

- Puede ser.

- Vamos, Edward…

- Sé que voy a arrepentirme de decirte que sí.

- Te quiero.- le dije, parándome para darle un beso. Cuando miré hacia la puerta, Tanya ya no estaba allí.

El trayecto al hospital fue, por supuesto, demasiado rápido y silencioso.

Edward manejaba a una velocidad que no me atrevía a ver; miraba sólo hacia delante, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Antes de que yo pudiera juntar las fuerzas suficientes para hablarle, ya estábamos parados en la puerta del hospital.

Suspiré intentando calmarme…después de todo, yo también me encontraba nerviosa.

- Disculpe…buscamos la…- empecé a decir, intento localizar el área de ginecología del hospital.

- No es necesario, Bella.- dijo Edward un poco exasperado.- Ya se donde queda.

- Bueno, pues yo no.- la enfermera a la cual le estaba por preguntar la ubicación seguía mirándome, un poco preocupada. Le sonreí.- Está bien…

- Necesitan ayuda?.- preguntó.

- No, gracias. Mi mujer no conoce el hospital, es todo.- dijo Edward en el tono más conciliador que le fue posible.

Empezamos a caminar.

Ok.

Ya no tenía argumentos para discutirle su mal carácter. Realmente, ese "mi mujer" me había dejado completamente muda. Rogaba, imploraba, porque el rubor que seguramente estaba creciendo en mi rostro se notara demasiado. Una pequeña sonrisa quiso escapar de mis labios.

- Sucede algo?.- preguntó Edward, mirándome con la cejas arqueadas.

- No, nada.- dije, intentando que no se me notara aún más.

- Segura?

- Si, Edward.

- No te duele nada, no? Mira que podemos volver otro día…

- Ni aunque tuviera una contracción aquí mismo dejaríamos de caminar.

- Capté la indirecta, gracias.

- Lo siento.

- No, no lo sientas.- paramos en el pasillo. Edward se paró delante de mí, sujetando mi cabeza con sus dos manos heladas. Me besó la frente, y me miró.- Si esto está bien para ti, lo está para mí también. Lamento mis nervios, no puedo controlarlos.

- No serías tú sin tus nervios y tu instinto sobreprotector.- dije sonrojada, y mirándolo fijamente.

- Sé que me quieres así como soy.- sonrió de lado.

- Así es, vampiro manipulador.- sonrió más ampliamente, me tomó de la mano, y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza doble, blanca. Decía "Sala Ginecología- Obstetricia".

- Es aquí.- dijo, ya nuevamente nervioso.

Al entrar, sólo vi un pasillo ancho y extenso, con gente con guardapolvos y ambos de médicos por doquier; instintivamente sujeté el brazo de Edward, quien me rodeó con su brazo derecho. Comenzamos a caminar hasta una pequeña ventanilla, donde había unas cuantas enfermeras con aspecto un poco rudo. Me alegraba enormemente de que Edward estuviese conmigo en esos momentos.

Al llegar a la ventanilla, la sola presencia de Edward fue suficiente para llamar la atención de las mujeres presentes. Rodé los ojos, como señal de hastío. Edward rió por lo bajo.

- Si, joven, qué se le ofrece?.- preguntó una enfermera demasiad joven. La miré de reojo.

- Estamos aquí.- enfatizando el "estamos", tironeándome del brazo para que la enfermera pudiera verme mejor. Obviamente, me puse totalmente roja.- Por recomendación del doctor Cullen, no se si fue informada.

- Oh, si. Ustedes vienen por un chequeo general de su…embarazo?.- dijo mirándome con un poco de resignación. Lo gocé.

- Así es. Puede indicarnos dónde es?.- dijo Edward con el mismo maldito tono seductor que había usado con aquella camarera alguna vez.

- Por supuesto. Sala 3. tercera puerta a la izquierda.- dijo, casi hiperventilando.

- Muchísimas Gracias.

Ahora sí estaba nerviosa.

- Quién es la nerviosa ahora?.- dijo Edward, tomándome nuevamente de la mano, y caminando en dirección a un cartel gigante que decía "Sala 3".

- No estoy nerviosa.

- Por supuesto que no. Solamente tienes taquipnea y un leve dejo de taquicardia. Pero leves.

- Que es eso?

- Aumento de la frecuencia respiratoria.

- No sufro de eso.

- Estás hiperventilando, Bella.

- Mentira.

- Ya estamos.- dijo, sonriendo. Parecía que esto ahora le daba placer.

Por supuesto, tenía que suponerlo.

El lugar estaba lleno de camillas, sillas, y bandejas que parecían contener el mayor de mis miedos: agujas.

Había pocos médicos dando vueltas. Pude ver que Edward miraba hacia todos lados, quizás buscando con el pensamiento a quien era el médico dichoso.

- Allá está.- dijo Edward, señalando a su izquierda.

- Como lo sabes?.- pregunté curiosa.

- Porque lo conozco…qué pensabas, que ni siquiera sabía como era el médico que va a poner sus manos sobre ti?.- dijo exasperado.

- No va a ponerme las manos encima…sabes que no va a hacerme ningún chequeo raro.

- Ponerte las manos encima también incluye la intimidad sentimental, Bella…sé que tipo de preguntas te hará.

- Qué tipo de preguntas?.- me asusté.

- Ya lo verás. Vamos.

Llegamos al supuesto médico. Estaba a espaldas nuestra, pero por lo que podía apreciar, era un hombre joven. Llevaba puesto un guardapolvos largo, que acentuaba su ya alta estatura; era moreno, y hablaba detenidamente con otra persona.

Esa persona, se percató de nuestra presencia, y le llamó la atención al doctor. El hombre se giró sobre si mismo para observar en nuestra dirección. Se ve que el reconocimiento fue mutuo al ver a Edward, pues sonrió, y se acercó a nosotros.

No estaba nada mal.

- Tú debes de ser la nuera de Carlisle.- me dijo con un tono jovial que me brindó confianza.

- Así es.- dije avergonzada.

- Y tú, muchacho…hacía mucho no te veía por aquí.- dijo estrechándole la mano a Edward.

- No tengo mucho que hacer aquí, en realidad.- dijo con la misma jovialidad. Ya sabía que no le había caído nada bien.

- Es verdad. Bueno, quieren pasar a mi consultorio? Así lo hacemos rápido. Seguro quieres volver a casa, verdad?.- me preguntó.

- No hay problema, yo…

- Si, necesita descansar.

- Está bien. Síganme.

Miré con cara de pocos amigos a Edward, cuyo rostro competía con el mío, dirigido hacia el doctor.

Lo seguimos hasta un pequeño apartado, cálido y bien ordenado, con estantes de papeles, y un escritorio. Nos sentamos frente a él, mientras buscaba unos papeles. Finalmente los encontró, y pude ver que parecía un formulario bastante extenso.

-Bueno, empezamos?.- dijo con cara agradable.

* * *

_**Holaaa!**_

Bueno,no se pueden quejar!XD

publiqué mucho mas rapido que de costumbre!

muchisimas gracias por seguir la historia despues de tanto tiempo, realmente lo valoro mucho :D

_y ya saben: los reviews son como mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue!:D_

**espero que les guste!**

nos leemos!

**_::Alice::_**


	33. Chapter 33

_**30 minutos después.**_

- Duermes más de 8 horas por noche?- preguntó el doctor Alonso.

- Creo que más.- reí por lo bajo.

- Tomas algún medicamento para algún dolor, o algo parecido?.- preguntó nuevamente, mientras veía como con cada respuesta mía, marcaba una cruz o un círculo en su formulario.

- No, ninguno.- dije segura, dándome un pequeño escalofrío, sin mirar a Edward, al recordar la charla que había tenido hacía ya tiempo con Alice.

- Ni una sola vez?- preguntó con insistencia. Fruncí el ceño.- Es que a veces uno toma pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, o cosas así, sin darse cuenta. No tengas miedo de decirlo.

- Ni una sola vez.- dije nuevamente segura. Pude sentir que Edward apretaba mi mano, en una muestra de acompañamiento silencioso.

- Bueno…Mmm…has mantenido relaciones sexuales éste último tiempo?.- preguntó decidido.

Genial.

Podía sentir como Edward temblaba silenciosamente a mi lado, conteniendo la risa. A esto se refería cuando me había dicho de las terribles preguntas. Por supuesto, no tardé ni 3 segundos en ponerme totalmente colorada, intentando en vano taparme con el cabello.

Ahora que lo pensaba…Edward no se había atrevido a tocarme en todo éste tiempo. El darme cuenta del hecho, me hizo entrar en una especie de trance en el cual la desesperación de encontrar una respuesta coherente y no agresiva para mí, era lo dominante.

¿Por qué, acaso, Edward no me…bueno, no me tocaba?

Primero pensé en lo obvio: seguramente, como tenía miedo hasta de que si me giraba sobre mi misma con demasiada violencia pudiera ser el detonante de mi muerte, supuse que a semejante actividad la había catalogado más allá de peligrosa; Después de todo, Edward no me dejaba hacer dos pasos sin su supervisión, y menos ahora, que el vientre ya era mucho más voluminoso y redondo, con 5 meses de embarazo.

Pero después, por supuesto, la paranoia ocupó el lugar de la razón, como siempre lo hacía. ¿Y si no me tocaba porque estaba deforme con el embarazo? ¿Y si estaba demasiado gorda para él? Quizás ya había perdido el encanto que él había encontrado en mí años atrás.

Me desesperé.

- No…es que se ha encontrado un poco cansada, y no es algo que nos cambie la vida.- resolvió Edward, al notar que yo había quedado en estado catatónico.

- Ya veo. Es normal, pero no dejen de hacerlo por temor.- el doctor me guiñó un ojo. Podía asegurar que mi rostro había pasado del rojo al blanco pálido.- Es una etapa muy linda la que están viviendo, y no tiene restricciones. No en ese campo por lo menos.

- Lo sabemos, gracias.- dijo Edward. Me atreví a mirarlo. Podía notar los músculos de su mandíbula, de lo apretada que la tenía.

- Bien. Supongo que no es necesario que pregunte si fumas o bebes.- me dijo amablemente.

- Sabemos todos los riesgos que eso traería. Igualmente, por suerte, ella nunca ha tenido esos vicios.- dijo Edward rápidamente. Lo miré ofendida. Yo ya podía hablar por mi misma.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. Supongo que Carlisle fue un buen consejero. Creo que ya los he demorado mucho.

Edward se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, al tiempo que lo hacía yo. Me dio pena. Parecíamos desesperados por irnos. Quizás yo era la única que no lo estaba, pensándolo mejor.

Puso su mano en mi cintura, en un gesto de compañía; pude ver su sonrisa, diciéndome que ya había pasado…era más un consuelo para él que para mi. Me dio risa.

- Bella, puedo hablar contigo un momento?.- dijo el doctor Alonso mirando a Edward, en un claro mensaje que quería hacerlo conmigo a solas.

- Esperaré afuera.- me dijo Edward.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, yo sabía perfectamente que, por mucho que se alejara Edward de esa puerta, escucharía todo igual, y con la misma intensidad. Es más: antes de salir, ya debía de saber qué era lo que el Doctor quería preguntarme, lo que redoblaba mi pánico.

- Estás bien?.- me preguntó, mirándome preocupado. Seguramente había notado en mi rostro las huellas de mis pensamientos.

- Si, por supuesto. Qué es lo que quiere decirme?.- pregunté con curiosidad.

- Mira, Bella…se que esto quizás no sea fácil para ti.- empezó, apoyándose contra su escritorio.- Lo he visto muchas veces, y créeme, cuesta mucho admitirlo.

- De qué habla?.- realmente comenzaba a asustarme.

- Seré directo: tienes problemas con Edward?.- preguntó completamente serio.

- Problemas? De que habla? Sigo sin entender.

- He visto como te manipula. Si hay algo que no te atreviste a decirme en su presencia, éste es el momento.

Me observaba como si en cualquier momento y sin previo aviso, me largara a llorar a más no poder en sus brazos. Lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de entender su pregunta.

- Usted está insinuando que…Edward me maltrata?.- dije, perpleja.

- Muchas veces no es físico, sino psicológico. No te avergüences de decirlo…suele pasar, Bella.

- Pero…eso es ridículo! Mire…no se que habrá notado, pero Edward siempre estuvo a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas; siempre fue la única persona que me comprendió a fondo, y lo amo. Si usted notó alguna actitud rara en él, es solo porque está nervioso, nada más.

- Espero que no estés defendiéndolo.

- No lo estoy defendiendo. Digo la verdad. Como puede dudar de lo que le digo?- dije, ya indignada.

- Mira…muchas mujeres son maltratadas por sus parejas, y los defienden hasta la última instancia. Los cubren.

- Yo no haría eso.

- Bueno, espero que no. Confío en tu palabra.- dijo sonriendo.- Por favor, compréndeme. Es mi trabajo.

- Lo comprendo. Gracias.

- Nos veremos dentro de…un mes?.- preguntó indeciso. Pude ver que en su rostro había un poco de temor, creía yo originado por su error.

- Está bien.

Salí del despacho, luego de darle la mano.

El pasillo donde me encontraba ahora era completamente otro mundo. Lleno de ruido, de conversaciones. Lleno de vida. Miré hacia un lado y otro, buscando a Edward.

Sonreí al verlo apoyado contra la pared cercana al ascensor.

Me acerqué lentamente, mientras veía como su sonrisa se ensanchaba al llegar junto a él. Parecía que algo le resultaba realmente gracioso.

- Y, qué tal?.- preguntó inocentemente.

- Vamos a casa que estoy cansada, abusador psicológico.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Lo miré con rabia, al ver como un par de enfermeras nos miraban acusadoramente.

Íbamos en el auto, por supuesto, a toda velocidad. Ahora íbamos mucho más tranquilos que a la ida, y ya no se sentía ese clima tenso que había vivido hacía un rato allí adentro.

- Así que te domino psicológicamente. Claro, no tienes voz ni voto aquí.- dijo burlonamente.

- Y en cierta forma es verdad. Siempre te sales con la tuya.- dije de manera acusatoria.

- Bella…cuando tú no te has salido con la tuya conmigo?.- dijo fingiendo cansancio.

- …

- Ni argumentos para contradecirme tienes.

- Sí que tengo.

- A ver…

- Por ejemplo…ya no te intereso físicamente, y fue necesario que me hiciera dar cuenta un médico ajeno a nosotros.

- Perdón? De dónde has sacado eso?.- preguntó realmente sorprendido.

- Tú mismo le contestaste al médico que hacía ya tiempo que…

- Que, qué?.- dijo en un ronroneo. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Que…eso.

Aceleró de repente el Volvo, y estacionó a la orilla de la carretera. Dejó encendidas las luces, mientras ponía el freno de mano. Lo miré asustada.

Se giró para mi lado, y en menos de lo que pude pensar, como siempre, ya me encontraba en su regazo, sentados sobre el asiento del conductor.

Me abrazaba por la cintura, mientras que con la otra mano me acariciaba el rostro. Lentamente acercó su rostro al mío, rozando levemente sus labios a los míos, sin besarlos del todo. Quería acercar mi boca a la suya con desesperación; no me importaba que estuviéramos varados en la mitad de la carretera, a plena luz del día. Me retorcí en sus brazos, intentando alcanzar un mayor contacto con su cuerpo. Con el brazo que sostenía mi cintura me apretujó más contra su cuerpo, y finalmente me besó.

Era un beso apasionado, demandante. Como si hiciera años que esperara mi boca, y no supiera como besarla eternamente. Yo lo besaba con la misma desesperación, acariciando su sedoso cabello. Sentí un escalofrío cuando la mano helada de Edward sobrepasó mi chaqueta y camiseta; podía sentir como acariciaba mi espalda. Tuve que separarme de su beso mortal, pues ya no podía respirar.

Por supuesto, ya estaba hiperventilando.

- Hace tiempo que no hacemos qué?.- dijo Edward, susurrándome al oído mientras yo desfallecía.

- Que no hacemos eso.- logré articular.

- Que no te hago el amor?.- susurró más fuerte contra mi oído. Genial. Comenzaba a desfallecer en serio.- Quieres que lo haga aquí y ahora?

- Edward…

Y fue en ése preciso momento que lo sentí.

Primero creí que había sido un movimiento de Edward, pero luego me di cuenta que dada su posición, no podría haberlo hecho. Además, noté que él también se quedaba petrificado en su lugar, con las manos totalmente inmóviles en su sitio.

Era mi vientre el que se había movido.

- Eso fue…fue una patada?.- pregunté un poco asustada.

- Así es.- dijo Edward, radiante. Observaba mi vientre como si en cualquier momento fuese a moverse otra vez.- Como lo sentiste? Se siente bien?

- Si. No. No lo sé. No dolió, por lo menos. Fue extraño, pero lindo.

- Yo también pude sentirlo.

Siguió acariciándome, ahora con ternura. Los dos mirábamos mi vientre, ensimismados, sin decir nada.

Nuevamente, sentí un pequeño empujón, ahora en la parte de atrás de mi espalda.

Edward sintió el movimiento y me observó, maravillado.

- Les agradas.- dije por lo bajo.

- Les agrado? Cómo lo sabes?.- preguntó Edward con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Porque simplemente lo sé.- dije riéndome. Edward me sonrió con alegría.- Sigue tu mano…donde tocas, patea.

- No será que me quieren lejos de ti?.- dijo entre risas. Temblé en su regazo.

- No seas tonto. Ellos ya saben que eres su papá.- al decirlo, una sensación extraña recorrió mi espalda. Me gustó.

Pero como siempre, los buenos momentos son interrumpidos. Esta vez por el chillón de mi nuevo celular, el cual Edward había comprado no importándole lo costoso que era, ni mis quejas al respecto. Me quejé sonoramente, mientras Edward se reía, alcanzándomelo.

Era Ángela.

- Hey, Ángela, cómo estas?.- dije, preocupada al recordar que no la había visto en el hospital. Vi como Edward rodaba los ojos.

- A decir verdad, no muy bien…no he podido ir al hospital. Estoy un poco descompuesta.- dijo con voz de ultratumba.

- Oh…quieres que vaya para allá?.- pregunté, un poco asustada. Miré a Edward, suplicándole. Obtuve un muy esperado Sí, por respuesta.

- Si quieres…

- Bien. Iré para allá.

Corté.

Miré a Edward, preocupado.

- Primero comeremos en casa…tienes que comer bien, Bella, y no me contradigas.- dijo viendo que yo ya abría la boca para replicar.- y no soy un manipulador.- sonrió de lado.

- Está bien. Vayamos rápido.

Me acomodé nuevamente en mi asiento. Pensé por un momento lo rápido que se había extinguido nuestro momento. Acaricié mi vientre.

- Cuando vuelvas de la casa de Ángela, y sin importar lo que diga Charlie.- dijo mientras volvía a arrancar, rumbo a la casa de los Cullen.-, te quedarás conmigo toda la noche, para probar a ver si tu teoría de que le agrado a los bebés es correcta.- dijo, sonriéndome.

- Lo haremos, ya lo verás.- sonreí, pensando que Edward lo era todo para mí.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

Bueno...no voy a meter excusas de ningun tipo; solo decir que ahora tengo mas tiempo para escribir, terminé el año en la facu!XD

Espero que me perdonen la terrible demora, no se por qué deje pasar tanto tiempo...y espero q me sigan leyendo y que no se hayan ofendido a muerteeXD

_Tambien espero que les haya gustado!_ quedó corto, pero bueno...mejor que nadaXD. **prepárense, porque se vienen tiempos revueltos en la historia...**!

_Y ya saben: los reviews son como mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue!_

muchisimas gracias a tods los que escribieroon! leo todos y cada uno de los reviews, aunque no los conteste :D

ls quiero, gente!

nos estamos leyendo!

_**::Alice::**_


	34. Chapter 34

- Que clase de descompensación?.- pregunté, un poco asustada.

Ángela estaba pálida sobre su cama. Estaba recostada, con almohadones sobre su espalda; por mucho que me dijera que se encontraba bien, yo la veía en su lecho de muerte.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, y su rostro dibujó una especie de mueca; sin comprender si era una mueca de dolor, de cansancio o de impaciencia, miré hacia otro lado, dándole tiempo.

Edward me había traído ni bien comprobó que sus intentos de convertirme en una ballena estaban dando frutos; había almorzado hasta reventar, mientras un insistente Emmett había intentado manipular mi vientre intentando hacer mover a los bebés; hubiese resultado interesante, incluso entretenido, sino hubiera sido porque Emmett no medía su fuerza, y si Edward no lo hubiese parado en más de una ocasión- con la cara de pánico y exasperación- me hubiera atravesado con su mano. Y como resultado, ninguno de los bebés se movió. Lo cual dejó orgulloso a su padre.

La noticia de la patada inesperada había hecho mella en la familia Cullen. Carlisle esperaba el momento oportuno para hacerme no se qué análisis- me sometería a cualquiera, con la condición de que no incluyera derramamientos de sangre; Alice ya esperaba el momento en el que me recuperara de la visita al médico humano para poder arrastrarme de compras, considerando que las patadas de los bebés la guiarían a comprar las cosas adecuadas para ellos; Jasper se sintió un poco abrumado con todo el tema, por lo que se encerró en la habitación de Alice- Emmett lo escuchó decir algo como "es demasiado, que a Alice no se le ocurra comprar uno porque yo…"; Rosalie…bueno, seguía siendo ella. Nada más que más sobre protectora. Tanya no había mostrado cambios de conducta, como si la noticia hubiera ocurrido en alguna dimensión paralela a la cual ella no tenía acceso, y miraba a todos como no entendiendo cuál era la emoción.

Y bueno…Edward parecía que tenía en su interior un volcán a punto de estallar. Se había vuelto más pesado, sobre protector y paranoico que nunca. No dejaba que nadie se me acercara más de lo necesario para mirarme y/o hablarme, fulminando a todos con la mirada; incluso, estaba segura, debía de despedir de su cuerpo alguna onda negativa, pues todos abandonaron rápidamente sus intentos de entablar contacto conmigo.

Sonreí levemente al recordarlo.

Miré a mi alrededor. La casa de Ángela estaba limpia y ordenada, pero había algo que estaba mal. Fruncí el ceño. No podía saber qué era, pues todo parecía hallarse en su sitio.

- No sé.- me sobresalté al recordar que ella estaba allí.- Supongo que debe ser el cansancio. Después de todo, vivo sola, y debo apañarmelas, no?.- dijo intentando sonreír un poco.

- Si, supongo que es eso.- la miré con lástima. Odiaba ese sentimiento, pero no podía sentir otra cosa por ella. Su novio- y padre del niño que esperaba- la había dejado; sus padres no estaban, y para colmo, no tenía a nadie más. Me senté junto a ella.- Quieres que prepare algo de té?

- Oh no, lo prepararé yo.- dijo levantandose subitamente.- Eres mi invitada.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. No voy a morir, Bella.- rió.- tampoco es para tanto.- Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina.- Y? Qué tal la visita al médico? Edward sobrevivió?

- Por muy poco.- sonreí. Ángela sí que lo conocía.- Se puso celoso del propio médico.- ambas reímos.

- Quiero que me expliques algo…ése hombre cree que aún vivimos en la edad de piedra? No es que va a pasar un mejor candidato que él y va a tener que pelear por su territorio o algo asi.- Dijo asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, riendo. Yo también reí. Visto desde ese punto de vista, Ángela tenía razón.

- No lo sé…pero a éstas alturas, él ya tendría que saber que no existe un mejor candidato.- dije despacio, sonrojándome como una idiota.

- Con más razón. Debería valorarte un poco más.- dijo.

- A qué te refieres?.- dije, confundida.

- Es sólo una opinión, Bella, no te lo tomes en serio…pero parece que cree que eres capaz de irte con cualquiera. Eso demuestra inseguridad en ti. O quizás sea en él mismo.- dijo Ángela con cara pícara. Me volví a sonrojar.- Bella…cuánto hace que…?

- Cállate!

- Lo sabía! Sabía que venía por ahí! No me digas que….- dijo sorprendida. La miré con odio. La descompostura que tenía minutos antes parecía haberse ido.

- No me digas que qué.- dije, aparentando enojo.

- No me digas que le falla algo, y por eso no pueden?.- dijo como si le estuviera por contar la solución de un misterio universal.

- Oh, vamos! No es eso, sólo que no hemos tenido ni tiempo, ni ganas.- me miró horrorizada.- estoy demasiado cansada o siempre hay alguien.

- Ah.- dijo más aliviada. Respiré.- Bueno, no lo dejes pasar, si? No queremos que busque afuera lo que no encuentra en casa.- dijo, sonriéndome. Volvió a la cocina.

Sonreí. Sabía bien que mi ángel no buscaría nada de eso afuera. Confiaba plenamente en él. Después de todo, en el auto me había demostrado que todavía seguía deseándome… no podía dejar de recordar una y otra vez esas manos tan poderosas, y a la vez suaves y sutiles sobre mi espalda, recorriéndola; sus labios delicados sobre los míos, sus palabras lujuriosas…

- Bella, te pasa algo?.- dijo Ángela, delante de mí. Volví en mi misma.

- Eeeh…no, estoy bien.- intenté sonreír forzadamente. Me odié como nunca. Seguramente, estaba completamente roja, hiperventilando o alguno de los síntomas clásicos que me atacaban en presencia de Edward. Pero esto ya había ido mas allá: Edward ni siquiera estaba presente, y su sola aparición en mis pensamientos era suficiente para desencadenar la vergonzosa reacción humana. Sentí calor en la cara.

- Si tu lo dices…aquí está el té.- dijo, sirviéndolo. Tomé un sorbo, intentando calmarme.- Oye…

- Si?.- dije, un poco menos turbada por haber sido descubierta in fraganti.

- Empezaste las clases preparto?.- dijo, intranquila.

- No, tú?.- ahora que lo pensaba, Edward jamás me había hablado de ello.

- No…y hace como 2 meses que tendríamos que haber empezado.- dijo, sonrojándose. Touché.

- Mmm…hablemos con el médico que nos atiende, seguramente algo de eso en el hospital hacen.- dije, sin prestarle mucha importancia. Algo habría detrás de ello, porque estaba segura de que teniendo a 7 vampiros que representaban la guardia nacional y más, habría algun motivo por el que nadie me nombró las dichosas clases. No podía ser que ni Carlisle ni Edward se hubiesen acordado.

- Tienes razón.- dijo mas tranquila.- Torta?

* * *

_**Ésa noche…**_

- Edward, no…Papá puede oír algo.- dije entrecortadamente en la oscuridad. Miré el reloj en mi mesa de noche: las 2 de la madrugada.

- Está roncando…seguramente está simulando y tiene mejor oído que yo.- dijo, mientras besaba mi cuello.

Estábamos en mi cama, por supuesto. Él estaba sobre mí, por supuesto. Yo estaba por morir. Por supuesto.

Parecía que Edward se había tomado en serio mi enojo del día ante la falta de actividad sexual. Y parecía dispuesto a remediarlo. Con creces.

Sus manos fuertes y frías mantenían sujetas las mías sobre mi cabeza, apoyadas en la almohada. Se debía a los intentos por refrenarlo, que obviamente, no dieron resultado; igualmente, el forcejeo hubiese durado muy poco, en mi opinión.

En esos momentos, sus labios besaban suavemente mi mandíbula, dibujando luego con la nariz el camino que había recorrido. Descendió, besando lentamente mi cuello. Hiperventilaba a máxima potencia. Fue entonces cuando una de sus manos dejó de sostener la mía, y bajó hacia mi cuerpo. Hacia mi torso.

Agradecía que la oscuridad ocultara mi sonrojo, aunque sabía bien que Edward notaba aumentados todos mis signos, vitales o no.

Fue ascendiendo lentamente por debajo de la blusa de mi pijama, haciéndome estremecer. Sutilmente, pasó la mano por debajo de uno de mis pechos, haciéndome arquear. Fue en ése momento en el cual decidió lamer mi cuello.

Un gemido, bastante alto por cierto, salió de mi garganta sin que pudiera contenerlo. Edward se pegó más a mi cuerpo, dejándome notar que él también estaba disfrutando con la situación.

- No era que Charlie nos iba a escuchar?.- dijo, ronroneando sobre mi cuello. Siguió descendiendo con su lengua a la base de mi cuello.

- Está…durmiendo…yo.- no podía decir nada coherente.

- Ahora está durmiendo.- pude sentir un leve temblor provocado por su risa.

La mano que jugueteaba en mi cuerpo, tomó sin disimulos el pecho que tenía más cerca. Lo apretó suave, pero firmemente. Me retorcí bajo su cuerpo musculoso.

- Agradezco al embarazo lo que está haciendo en tu cuerpo.- dijo, intentando sacarme la blusa.

- Qué, antes no te parecía atractiva? Es eso?.- dije, hiperventilando y resistiéndome a que me desvistiera.

- No busques pelea.- dijo con exasperación. De un tirón, mi blusa era historia.

Instintivamente, tapé mis pechos con mis brazos. Edward me observaba tiernamente. Lentamente, tomó mis brazos con sus manos, y los fue separando, sin ejercer fuerza.

- No te tapes.- dijo, con la voz ronca.- Eres lo más hermoso que he visto, veo, y veré en mi vida eterna.

Miré hacia otro lado mientras lograba separar del todo mis brazos. No sabía que pensar. Edward jamás me había visto desnuda después de que quedara embarazada. Ahora estaba gorda, inflada…

- Eres preciosa.- dijo, acariciando mi vientre suavemente, ascendiendo hacia mis pechos, y agachándose hacia mi cuerpo.

Besó lentamente mi vientre, subiendo y siguiendo el mismo camino que habían recorrido sus manos. Me estremecí cuando sentí sus labios rozar mis pezones. Estaba deseando esto.

Edward posó sus manos en mis caderas, y ya sabía lo que se venía. Intentó tirar de la parte inferior de mi pijama, pero se detuvo de repente.

- Qué pasa?.- dije, acercándolo a mi cuerpo, tomándolo por el cuello. No podía evitar besarlo constantemente.

- Sucede que Charlie se despertó y levantó.- dijo con una risita traviesa.

- Y qué tiene?.- dije, confundida.

- No era que no querías que no oyera nada?.- dijo, levantando una ceja.

- Oh vamos, no tenemos por qué hacer ruido…

En ése momento, Edward metió su mano dentro de mi pijama y tocó justo ahí. Tuve que reprimir un gemido sin mucho éxito, y comencé a retorcerme debajo de él.

- Lo ves? Si te toco un poco más…- dijo, torturándome con sus dedos.- Te escuchará hasta Ángela desde su casa.

- Miserable.

- Además, no quiero que tengas que contenerte.

- Pero no va a estar despierto toda la noche, Edward!.- dije, un poco desesperada. No quería sonar así.

- Estás desesperada, no?- dijo, con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- No.

- Tranquila. Yo también lo estoy. Ya se dormirá.- dijo, consolador. Se recostó a mi lado. Lentamente recuperé mi respiración habitual. Se estaba bien en la oscuridad. De pronto, algo volvió a mi mente de repente.

- Edward…

- Si?.- dijo, mientras acariciaba mi vientre, seguramente buscando que los bebés se movieran otra vez. Sentí como se pegaba más a mi, tocándome un poco más atrevidamente. Lo miré confundida. Susurró en mi oído.- Charlie volvió a dormirse.

- Oh…

Se tiró sobre mí con delicadeza, y comenzó de vuelta el proceso interrumpido. Aunque innecesariamente, Edward estaba agitado. Me fascinaba verlo así. Su camisa blanca voló por algún lugar de mi habitación, olvidada. Ahora podía tocar bien su torso perfecto.

Estaba mordisqueando mi oreja, cuando volví al ataque.

- Edward.- dije entrecortadamente.

- Si?.- volvió a decir, mordiéndome el hombro.

- Por qué no vamos a las clases preparto? Sería divertido!.- dije entusiasmada.

- Eh?.- no pude evitar reírme.

La cara de sorpresa y confusión de Edward era impagable.

No podía no amarlo.

Simplemente era imposible no hacerlo.

* * *

**Holaaa**!

pues bueno, no demore mucho!XD

espero que les haya gustado, aunque quedó cortito!

_ya saben: los reviews son como mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue!_

_nos estamos leyendo!_

_**::Alice::**_


	35. Chapter 35

No sabía por cuanto tiempo podía mantener la postura infantil que había adoptado, pero no había podido ni querido evitarlo. Seguramente estaba oyendo los latidos de mi corazón, cada vez más sonoros por la fuerza que empleaba mi corazón al golpear contra mi pecho, cada vez mas violento. Podía incluso sentir el viento fuera de la casa, y el ulular triste de una lechuza en la distancia; por supuesto, mi frecuencia cardíaca parecía amplificada en comparación con ellos. Mi propio cuerpo me delataba. Gajes de la especie.

Edward estaba sentado en mi mecedora, y con la oscuridad de la noche, mis débiles ojos humanos eran incapaces de ver su rostro marmóreo. Estaba completamente quieto, seguramente con la mandíbula apretada. No respiraba, ni se mecía, ni daba señales de hacerlo en los próximos siglos.

Maldita sea yo y mis ideas.

**Flash Back**

**- Qué te parece si vamos a esas clases de preparto? Sería divertido!**

**- Eh?**

**- Ya sabes…esas clases donde gente preparada te enseña cosas.- dije, cada vez mas acalorada y violenta por la situación. No solo había sacado el tema en un mal momento, sino que Edward no lo comprendía, o no quería comprenderlo, para aumentar aun más mi nerviosismo.**

**- Que clase de cosas? Carlisle no mencionó que fuese necesario algo así.- Dijo Edward con tono inocente. No parecía estar fingiendo.**

**- La palabra de lo dice. Preparto. Pre, de antes del parto.- me separé un poco. No quería que viese mi cara, y mucho menos yo ver la suya.**

**- Bella…realmente crees que vamos a permitir que des a luz en circunstancias tan poco propicias? Corres demasiado riesgo.- dijo en un tomo como quien dice algo obvio.**

**- Estás de broma? Mamá me trajo a este mundo de forma natural, y yo también lo haré con los niños.- Me estaba acalorando. **

**Me senté en la cama, intentando calmarme.**

**Yo sabía que la situación era un poco complicada, y que debíamos tomar los recaudos necesarios, pero no pensaba que fuera tan peligroso ir a unas clases estúpidas. Es mas, tampoco pensaba por que habría tanto problema con un parto natural…Carlisle había visto que los niños eran sanos y fuertes, y no había notado ninguna anormalidad o especialidad en ellos que hiciera pensar que corría riesgo mi vida- sin contar los cansancios cada vez mas repetidos. Vamos, tampoco llevaba dentro un alien o algo parecido que fuese a explotar.**

**- Bella, no estas pensando con la cabeza.- me sobresalté al oír la voz de Edward. No era tan aterciopelada como siempre, sino que esta vez poseía un tono un poco mas duro, amenazante.- No sabemos nada. Jamás se ha visto una circunstancia parecida a esta. No podemos prever si a último momento los bebés cambian, o tu cambias, o algo cambia, y algo de todo sale mal. No podemos correr ese riesgo.**

**- Alice lo vería.- estaba obstinada a tener la razón, aunque no la tuviese. No iba a admitir tan fácilmente que lo que Edward acababa de decir me había infundido ciertas dudas al respecto.**

**- Alice no lo ve todo. Tiene lagunas, y tú bien lo sabes. No puede verlo todo.- dijo en un tono mas condescendiente. Se sentó en la cama, mas cercano a mi.- Realmente no querrás poner en peligro la vida de nuestros hijos, no?**

**- Claro que no.- respondí demasiado rápido y con demasiada violencia. Podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo.- Pero, dentro de todo lo anormal que es la situación…me gustaría que algo fuese normal. No lo entiendes.**

**- Si lo entiendo. Lo entiendo perfectamente.- con su mano tomo mi barbilla y acercó su rostro.- Respira, Bella.- me obligué a hacerlo.**

**- Qué tiene de malo unas clases de preparto?.- contraataqué. Me miró sorprendido. Frunció el ceño.**

**- No se adonde quieres llegar, pero no tienen nada de malo. Solo que tu no las necesitas.**

**- Y como puedes saber eso? Mira si justo, da la casualidad de que Carlisle no puede operarme en ese momento, y no tengo mas remedio que dar a luz sea donde sea que esté?**

**- Yo te operaría.**

**- No tienes la experiencia. No sabes con que clase de monstruo podrías toparte.- dije, acalorada y un poco enfadada.**

**- Tu tampoco.- rodó los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Suspiró sonoramente.- Ahora me dirás…de donde has sacado esto? Porque es la primera vez que te oigo decirlo.**

**- Simplemente lo recordé, es todo. Reneé iba.**

**- Estás omitiendo parte de la información. Recuerda, mi oído es más sensible que el tuyo.- sonrió de lado. Maldición, mi corazón latía furiosamente.**

**- Bueno, digamos que Ángela me hizo recordarlo sutilmente. Ella las hará, y sino las hago con ella sospechará.- veía venir el triunfo.**

**- No lo hará, porque tú le dirás que no las necesitas. Tienes un médico en la casa.- Su semblante se volvió de preocupación.**

**- Edward, cual es el problema?**

**- No hay absolutamente ningún problema. **

**Se levantó, con la mandíbula apretada, y tan rápido como solía hacerlo, se sentó en mi mecedora. La oscuridad de la noche le ocultaba el rostro; solo podía ver su torso y sus brazos, fuertemente agarrados de los laterales del asiento.**

**Simplemente sería agregarle un peso más a tus actividades diarias, y sin justificación. Comprende que es solo preocupación, Bella.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Estaba rompiéndome la cabeza, intentando ver lo que no había visto en la conversación que había tenido con Edward. Era obvio que había algo mas que lo preocupaba, y no me lo había dicho. Eso si podía verlo. Pero mi intuición no podía descifrar de que se trataba. Hasta ahí llegaban mis súper poderes.

* * *

Algo me molestaba en los ojos.

Tarde en darme cuenta que era luz, que se filtraba a través de mis párpados. Mierda.

Me había quedado dormida.

Lentamente gire en la cama, sin querer abrir los ojos hacia donde sabía Edward había estado la noche anterior. Y yo, en mis cavilaciones, me había quedado dormida.

Abrí los parpados lentamente sabiendo lo que mis ojos verían. Edward no estaba en la mecedora. Genial. La había cagado de una forma espectacular.

Rodé en la cama hasta quedar boca abajo. Si era posible, hubiese metido la cabeza debajo de la tierra y no la habría sacado mas; No solo había arruinado un momento que había estado esperando desde…bueno, desde que había quedado embarazada, sino que también lo había alejado mas aun de mi.

Mi delirio de persecución se disparo automáticamente, como si hubiese estado listo para activarse, como siempre lo hacia en estas situaciones. ¿ Y si Edward se había enojado en serio?, todavía no veía cual era la parte tan mala de la situación en si, así que no podía encontrar respuesta a esa pregunta…pero algo lo había alejado de mi la noche anterior. Algo lo molestaba.

Y volvía al mismo punto. No alcanzaba a ver qué era eso.

Sin ganas de respirar siquiera, logre levantarme de la cama. Acaricié mi vientre suavemente, e increíblemente eso mejoró mi humor. Sonreí casi imperceptiblemente al darme cuenta lo importantes que eran los niños para mi ahora. Y siempre le había tenido miedo a las palabras casamiento e hijos. Bueno, la primera seguía generándome pavor. La segunda, ya no tanto.

Me levante sin energías de la cama, como si no hubiese dormido nada. Seguramente se debía al hecho de que le había dado vueltas también en sueños al problema de la noche anterior. Traté de despejar eso de mi mente. Ya averiguaría que pasara una vez que tuviese mis tan apreciados minutos humanos.

Ni siquiera sabía que hora del día era, pero si veía mucho sol filtrarse por la ventana. Un día extraño para Forks.

Mientras recogía una remera roja- bastante ajustada, a mí gusto, que Alice había adquirido para mí- y un jean del armario, pensé que quizás eso había alejado a Edward de mi habitación sin despertarme, y no el hecho de que había salido despavorido de mi vista. Me odié por seguir dándole vueltas al tema.

Me dirigí al baño a paso lento. Todo el camino fue silencioso. Charlie no estaba en la casa. Debían de ser más de las 8 de la mañana.

Entre al cuarto de baño y me miré al espejo. Noté mi rostro un poco hundido, como si no estuviese alimentándome bien, y también note unas horribles ojeras bajo mis ojos. Por supuesto, mi cabello parecía una mata de pelo imposible de dominar. Tomé el peine e intenté peinarlo.

Imposible.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Parecía que estaba predispuesta a la mil y un maldiciones. Corri el peine, con la esperanza de que fuese una ilusión óptica. Pero no.

Cuando lo acerque a mi rostro, como si necesitase verlo mas de cerca, lo vi lleno de mis cabellos. Como si me los hubiera arrancado a tirones.

Se me estaba cayendo el pelo.

No sabía si reír o llorar.

- Creo que es mas serio de lo que Carlisle creía.- escuche una voz en la puerta del baño y me sobresalte.

- Alice! Que haces aquí? Fuera!.- intente sacarla del baño, para que no viera lo que obviamente ya había visto.

- Tranquilízate. No te quedarás calva. Lo he visto.- lo dijo en un tono condescendiente, para tranquilizarme.

- Y se puede saber que demonios me esta pasando?.- dije, frustrada.

- No lo se, pero Carlisle cree que son los bebés.- dijo pensativa.- Él cree que, a diferencia de los humanos cuando son fetos, estos niños necesitan altas dosis de algunas vitaminas y minerales… recuerda que son como una especie de raza nueva, uno nunca sabe.

- Genial…lo próximo es quedarme sin piel, o que me falle el corazón?

- El corazón no se, pero la piel puede ponerse seca.

- Oh, dios.

- Tranquila, no morirás.- dijo Alice, contenta, sacándome el peine lleno de pelos en la mano.- Por qué no te cambias? Esme hizo algo de comer para ti y te lo traje.

- Esta bien. Pero sal de aquí.

- Como quieras.- bailó hasta la puerta del baño.- Te esperaré abajo.

15 minutos después, y un poco mas calmada- sin volver a tocar mi cabello- bajé a la cocina. Por supuesto, había un silencio solo digno de un vampiro.

- Te hubieses puesto la rosada. Pega mas con ese jean.- dijo Alice, detrás mío, en todo recriminatorio.

- Los jeans son todos iguales, Alice.

- No lo son, pero bueno. Eres un caso perdido. Toma.

Me tendió una especie de tapper envuelto. Supuse que era la comida que Esme me había preparado. Cada día le tenía mas cariño a esa mujer.

- Por cierto.- dije al cabo de unos minutos, mientras comía en silencio una pasta extraña que Esme había hecho, pero que estaba deliciosa.- Qué haces aquí?

- Y a ti que te parece?.- dijo sentada frente a mi con cara de asco, mientras me veía engullir.- No pudo quedarse.

- Esta molesto?.- hice como si no me preocupara, pero seguramente los latidos de mi corazón desbocado me delataban.

- Claro que no. Solo confuso. Y bueno, si, quizás un poco molesto. Pero no por ti.

- Sucedió algo mientras dormía?

- No, no… es acerca de lo que hablaron anoche.- me sonrojé terriblemente, mientras parecía que Alice intentaba disimular la risa.

- Muy graciosa. Se fue despavorido aprovechando que dormía.

- Nadie huyó despavorido, Bella.- rodó los ojos, como lo hacia su hermano.- Simplemente tuvo algunas cosas que atender. Él te lo dirá luego.

- Alice…-puse la peor cara de lástima que me salía.- por favor, dime que pasa…te prometo ser buena y dejarme torturar si eso es lo que deseas.

- No se…Edward me matará en serio si te lo digo yo antes que él…

- Aunque sea dime de qué se trata, por favor.

Dejé de comer. Era un momento tenso. Noté que Alice estaba por ceder a mi petición, quizás curiosa de mi posible mala reacción.

- Bueno…el problema en si no es que quieras ir a esas estúpidas clases.- dijo Alice. No omití comentario de por qué a mi no me resultaban nada estúpidas.- El problema es el lugar, Bella.

- Ahora Edward sufre de claustrofobia?.- no entendía adonde quería llegar.

- El lugar geográfico, Bella.- dijo, exasperada.- Aquí en Forks no hay de esas cosas. No me preguntes por qué, pero tu decisión es bastante firme con respecto al tema.

- Y cual es el problema? No creo que a Edward le moleste manejar unos kilómetros.

- Bella.- Alice se inclinó hacia mi, como si me fuera a decir un secreto.- No le digas esto a Edward, porque me matará. Desde ayer, que tomaste esa decisión, no puedo ver tu futuro.

Tardé en reaccionar.

- Voy a morir si hago una clase de preparto?.- dije entre asustada y divertida por la situación.

- No, tonta! Las clases las dan en La Push!

Claro.

Tendría que haberlo visto venir.

No solo me estaba muriendo de cansancio, ni solo me estaba quedando sin cabello.

Ahora seguramente tendría que sumarle operativos policiales unas cuantas veces por semana.

Alice me observaba, temiendo seguro un posible desmayo o ataque de ira.

Mi decisión por las clases, empezó a flaquear.

* * *

**Hola!**

Bueno, no voy a decir absolutamente nada en mi defensa, porque es imposible que me excuse despues de semejante desaparicion, pero echemosle la culpa a la Universidad XD

**Como habia dicho una vez, no importa cuanto demore, siempre voy a estar para terminar el fic!**

Espero sepan disculparme, y quieran seguir la historia!Ahora tengo un tiempo largo para escribir, asi que seguro actualizo pronto.

_Ya saben: los reviews son como mi sueldo,y la manera en que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue (aunque lleguemos al 2020XD)._

Nos leemos pronto!

**::Alice::**


	36. Chapter 36

La situación era tan tonta que ahora la molesta era yo.

Lo más estúpido de todo, es que increíblemente Edward estaba huyendo a la situación. Es que acaso aun tenia dudas respecto a mi decisión?

Acaricie mi vientre, como si fuera una prueba irrefutable. Acaso no llevaba a sus hijos en mi interior? Esto parecía repetirse una, y otra, y otra vez.

Jacob. Jacob. Jacob.

Me levanté molesta de la mesa. Golpeé una de mis rodillas con su borde, haciéndome daño. Mas enojada aun, y ahora medio cojeando, me dirigí hacia la pileta con el tapper de comida vacío. Podía sentir la mirada de Alice, quemándome en la nuca. Seguramente estaba arrepentida de haberme revelado la información.

Yo no. Me daba la oportunidad de armar una estrategia para convencer a Edward. O por lo menos para salir ganando yo.

Comencé a lavar el tapper. Fruncí el ceño. En qué momento le había ganado yo una batalla de este tipo a Edward? Jamás. Siempre se salía con la suya. O porque tenia razón, o porque terminaba embaucándome para que yo terminara aceptando sus clausulas.

Pero esto iba demasiado lejos. Esto ya no se trataba de clase pre parto maldita, sino de la confianza que Edward, el padre de mis hijos, depositaba en mi persona.

Refregué con furia una mancha obstinada.

¿Acaso el que daba las clases pre parto era Jacob? ¿O Sam?

- Bella…creo que deberías tranquilizarte.

- Estoy tranquila.

- No, no lo estas.- suavemente, pero con una fuerza demoledora, tomó mis manos y las inmovilizó.- Es la cuarta vez que lavas el tapper, ya no tiene nada. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Me dejé guiar, mansa, hasta las sillas de la cocina. Al igual que su hermano, Alice tampoco parecía encajar para nada, con su gracia ultraterrena, en aquella cocina con sillas de diferentes maderas y colores. Seguramente estaría asustada por la falta de tacto en decoración que tenia Charlie.

Quizás pudiera obtener más información.

- Alice…

- No, hasta aquí se acabó mi cháchara. Si quieres saber algo mas, pregúntaselo a Edward. Ya demasiado he abierto la boca.

- No quiero pelear con Edward, y sabes que es lo que pasará cuando lo vea. Mira como salió anoche, no podía ni controlarse.- volví al ataque.

- No salió por eso.- parecía que Alice estaba intentando disimular una risa.

- Por qué fue, entonces?

- Bueno, digamos que Edward se dio cuenta un poco antes que tú de tu pequeño problema capilar.- soltó una pequeña risita.

- Claro, y fue a conseguirme una peluca a las 2 de la mañana.- sabía, sabía perfectamente que me había puesto completamente roja, lo cual me generaba más violencia.

- No, Bella…Calva, tuerta, manca o renga, Edward te querrá como vengas. De todas formas, algo fallada ya has venido - posó una de sus manos frías como el hielo sobre la mía, en la mesa, a modo de disculpa.- Se fue porque se preocupó. Edward lo asoció a tu cansancio, y temió que estuviera avanzando. Y bueno, ya te dije lo que Carlisle dijo. Seguramente querrá hacerte un súper chequeo general a ver que es lo que te está fallando ahora.

- Genial. Cuando podré hablar con él? O teme volver para encontrarse con la madre de sus hijos calva?

- Qué graciosa. Está con Carlisle. Discutiendo lo de tu temita.

- Oh dios…no tengo voz ni voto.

- Lo siento, has caído en las garras de los vampiros. Lo sabias desde el principio.- sonrió y se levanto de un salto grácil que haría llorar a cualquiera bailarina.- Qué te parece si vamos para allá?

- Para que vean como se me cae el cabello? Para que Emmett lo vea? No, paso.

- Vamos! Emmett no esta.- la mire con suspicacia.- se fue con Jasper y Esme de caza. Vuelven en un par de días.

- Y está Rosalie? No quiero que me sepulte con su mirada de asco…más aun.

- No cuentes los pollos antes de que nazcan, Bella.- la mire entre extrañada y divertida por el dicho.- Te sorprenderías de la reacción de Rosalie en este tema.

- Que ha dicho?

- Que te lo diga ella, vamos!

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes desde el miserable incidente de las clases preparto. Y seguíamos casi en la misma situación, exceptuando el hecho de que yo ya estaba casi de 6 meses de embarazo, y nadie parecía percatarse de ello.

Y a eso, había que sumarle que ya era hora de hacer otra ecografía.

Gracias a dios, el estado avanzado del embarazo preocupaba a Carlisle, en el sentido de que un médico humano viese algo que no tendría que ver- lo cual me asustaba a mi también, pensándolo un poco…parecía creer que se iba a encontrar con un demonio en la ecografía, y no era nada esperanzador- pero por lo menos me libraba del médico acosador del hospital. Eso era algo.

Para mejorar mi estado de ánimo, Ángela había comenzado a ir a las clases pre parto. Todo el tiempo me comentaba lo bien que se estaba y lo divertido que era, además de que aprendía mucho de madres que no eran primerizas.

Lo bueno de todo esto, es que Rosalie se había convertido en una ferviente seguidora de mi causa, al defenderme frente a un preocupado Carlisle, un furibundo Edward, y una exasperada Alice. Y me había defendido con uñas y dientes, literalmente hablando. Parecía que sus deseos frustrados de madre se volcaban hacia mi, y ella consideraba que si bien iba a ir al infierno al transformarme en vampiro y formar parte de su familia- hecho retrasado por el embarazo-, yo debía vivir todas las experiencias humanas que pudiera, y esta era una de ellas. Por lo menos podía refugiarme en ella para esto.

Otro caso, era Charlie.

Parecía que su cerebro había programado una cuenta regresiva para el parto. Cada dia que pasaba, parecía notarme mas frágil y cansada, e intentaba hacer las tareas del hogar que generalmente realizaba yo, algunas con resultados catastróficos. Las bajas eran 3 ollas, dos sartenes, 2 trapos de cocina, y varias comidas chamuscadas, sin contar las ropas desteñidas. Era todo un misterio como se las había apañado cuando Reneé había huido de allí.

Un caso bastante similar era Edward.

Pese a haberse pasado mi enojo inicial por su postura, ahora comenzaba a molestarme el hecho de que pensara que iba a caerme solo por respirar. Y es que estaba literalmente pegado a mí. Incluso…le había pedido permiso a Charlie para dormir en la casa- abajo, por supuesto- cuando me notaba, según él, particularmente cansada. Increíblemente, Charlie había aceptado, pensando quizás que necesitaba refuerzos en la situación.

Edward y Charlie me perseguían.

Rosalie me ayudaba, pero aun así también temía por mi vida en todo momento.

Carlisle insistía en hacerme exámenes periódicos, frente a mi renuencia.

Esme intentaba convertirme en un lechón.

Alice intentaba ver que era lo primero que los niños usarían apenas nacieran.

Y bueno, Jasper y Emmett apostaban a ver a quien mataba yo primero.

En esos momentos me encontraba recostada en un sofá de la casa Cullen, mientras dormitaba un poco oyendo de fondo música clásica. Edward acariciaba mi cabello. Gracias a dios, y a unos complementos especiales con gusto asqueroso que Carlisle me había dado, el cabello dejo de abandonar mi cabeza. Otra cosa buena.

Tenia ganas de seguir discutiendo sobre las clases, pero estaba tan cómoda que no quería moverme ni hacer esfuerzos. El cansancio había disminuido un poco, aunque se me hinchaban los pies con más facilidad, a medida que avanzaba todo.

Probaría.

- Edward…

- Mmm?

- Has pensado mejor lo de las clases?.- dije en el tono mas lastimoso que pude.

- Si, y la respuesta sigue siendo no, Bella. Lo siento.

- Quiero ir!.- dije dándome vuelta en su abrazo.- Por qué Ángela puede y yo no?

- Porque ella tiene un niño humano dentro, y porque no tiene los mismo peligros que tu, solo eso. Además, no las necesitas.

- Maldición.

- Además…- giró mi rostro para que lo mirase fijo.- Quieres acaso caerte, y que yo tenga que hacer un boquete en el piso delante de todos para que no te rompas la cabeza y no mates a nuestros hijos?

- No voy a caerme. No me he caído en todo este tiempo.- dije, orgullosa de mi misma.

- Claro que no, porque Charlie y yo nos hemos convertido en tus sombras. Sino ya habrías encontrado la forma de matarte.

- Qué tiene de malo ir, Edward?

- Nada.

- Entonces, vamos?

- No.

- Por qué?

- Por qué quieres ver tanto a Jacob? Te dirá que eres un monstruo por tener vampiros dentro de tu cuerpo voluntariamente.- repensé lo que acababa de decirme.

- En qué momento Jacob empezó a formar parte de la conversación?

- Da la casualidad de que esta en La Push, no?- me senté bruscamente.

- Acaso crees que hago esto solo para ver a Jacob?

Silencio.

- Edward, no puedes ser tan ridículo!

El padre de mis hijos estaba por replicar, cuando Carlisle entra a la habitación. Por supuesto sabia que acababa de interrumpir un posible griterío en la casa, y no parecía decepcionado.

- Bella, puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro.- me disponía a acercarme a Carlisle cuando Edward apareció a mi lado. Ni siquiera se me movió un pelo de la velocidad que tomó.

- No es necesario, Carlisle. Yo hablaré con ella.

- Quizás si se lo explico desde el lado medico…

- Te olvidas que yo también estudié medicina, papá?.- no me gustó el tono que Edward empleó con Carlisle. Me giré hacia él.

- Y que tiene de malo que me lo diga él? Sea lo que sea…tiene mas experiencia.- por supuesto no tenía fundamentos porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Carlisle sabia que Edward sabía que quería decirme, porque seguramente mi novio se lo había leído en la mente. Yo era, como siempre, la única de la familia a la que se le escapaban las cosas. Lo cual me molestaba mas todavía después de la discusión interrumpida. Edward me observo con expresión dolida en el rostro, y me dolió a mi también. Iba a decir que no importaba, pero él se adelanto.

- Esta bien, que te lo diga. No se molesten en salir.- ni siquiera lo vi salir con mis ojos humanos.

- Bella…lo siento, se que las cosas están un poco tensas entre ustedes últimamente, y no quiero agregar mas tensión al asunto. Créeme que si pudiera hacer algo para ayudar…- dijo Carlisle en ese tono tan seguro y conciliador que tenia. Por supuesto que era el líder de la familia. Siempre calmo, seguro, amable. Sin perder los estribos.

- No te preocupes… supongo que debemos arreglarlo entre nosotros; después de todo son solo tonterías.- trate de disimular que mis propias palabras poseían cierta razón, pese a que odiaba admitirlo.

- Mira, Bella.- me indico con la mano que me sentara en el sofá donde antes estábamos reclinados con Edward. Avanzo lentamente y se sentó a mi lado, para no asustarme.- Esto ya lo he discutido con Edward, por lo que no quiero que pienses que lo dejo fuera de esto. Simplemente tenemos posturas distintas, y creo que lo mejor es que seas tu quien tome la decisión correcta.- lo dijo todo pausado, mirándome fijamente como quien le esta explicando a alguien una enfermedad terminal. Seguro pensaba que era un poco lerda.

- Sucedió algo malo?.- instintivamente toqué mi vientre. Carlisle notó el movimiento y sin desviar su mirada, me dirigió una sonrisa llena de calidez.

- Claro que no, Bella. Si algo malo sucediera serias la primera en saberlo, créeme.- su voz destilaba tanta confianza que me era imposible no creerle. Me tranquilicé.

- Entonces, que sucede?

- Lo que sucede es lo siguiente…quiero que intentes, sobre todo, entender nuestro punto de vista, mas que el de los humanos, Bella. Solo te pido eso, y lo entenderás.

- Lo intentaré.

- Bien. Se que hace un tiempo, y que se sigue repitiendo, Edward y tú han tenido una discusión bastante interesante sobre el tema del nacimiento de los niños.- me sonrojé. Carlisle no lo hizo notar.- Entiendo tu postura, y entiendo la postura de Edward. Ahora quiero que pienses esto: y si en el momento que entres en trabajo de parto, la placenta se desprende, o alguno de los niños intenta salir a la fuerza, y se lastima a si mismo, o a ti? Debes recordar que pese a que los estudios nos informan que son niños saludables, no lo hacen con respecto a su condición, Bella. No sabemos que clase de criaturas son en realidad. No sabemos qué porcentaje de nuestra especie tienen en la sangre, por lo que no sabemos a que atenernos. Y lamento decirlo, Bella…pero no solo eres humana, sino que tu estado es más delicado que el de una mujer embarazada normal. Has perdido peso, estás anémica, y cansada la mayor parte del día, pese a que intentes convencerte a ti y convencer a Edward de lo contrario.. suspiró innecesariamente.- No quiero agobiarte.- posó una de sus manos perfectas en mi hombro izquierdo.- Pero debes pensar en todas las posibilidades.

- Debo hacer caso acaso a todo lo que Edward dice?.- mi resolución pareció sorprenderlo. Lo meditó un momento.

- No, Bella. No malinterpretes las intenciones de Edward. Piensa que eres todo para él, y cree que lo hace por tu bien. Por ahí no comprende que sus métodos a veces son un poco directos y poco efectivos frente a tu voluntad, pero lo hace con la mejor intención. Además, lo que intentaba decirte no era eso. Me he ido por las ramas.- se rió con esa risa tan angelical de los Cullen. Suspiré.

- Que es entonces?

- En caso de que los niños no sean del todo humanos, corremos ciertos riesgos si alguien externo a la familia los ve, o intenta hacerlo. No sabemos como podrían reaccionar, o si intentaran morder a alguien. Se que parece estúpido, pero es una posibilidad.- Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Carlisle ya hablaba de lo que sucedería una vez nacidos. Una vez fuera de mi cuerpo. Increíblemente, no podía relacionar mi enorme abdomen con dos bebés que hubiesen salido de mi cuerpo, y encima, intentaran morder a Charlie.

- Qué propones?.- sabia que era inútil disimular mis nervios. Mi corazón estaba un poco acelerado.

- Propongo que inventemos alguna excusa médica para sacarte de Forks y asegurarnos del todo.- sabía que tarde o temprano algo así pasaría.

- Esta bien. Supongo que no será muy difícil de creer, con mi suerte.- intente sonreír sin éxito.

- Lo siento. Lamento sinceramente que esto tenga que pasar así. Pero no quiero perderte ni a ti, ni a los niños, ni a Edward, si viene al caso, si te sucede algo a ti.- sonrió.- Por cierto…- cambió completamente de tema.- Me gustaría hacerte otro chequeo.- pude ver el brillo psicópata del médico que era Carlisle en sus ojos. Ese brillo parecía no discriminar entre especies.- Solo para estar seguros, ya sabes.

- Supongo que no puedo oponerme.- sonreí. Sabia que Carlisle lo hacia por mi bien.

- Genial.- la puerta de la habitación se abrió sigilosamente. Por el espacio de la puerta se asomaba la cabellera rubia de Rose.

- Interrumpo algo?

- Claro que no. Ya hemos terminado aquí.- dijo Carlisle.- Mmm…que es ese olor? Alguna comida francesa estrafalaria?

- No digas estrafalaria! Esme se esmeró mucho haciéndola.- Rosalie se puso violenta.- Bella. Es hora de la cena.

- Pero si son apenas las 7 de la tarde!

- No importa. Debes alimentarte bien.

- Eso no incluye engordar como una ballena azul.

- No te quejes, no estas gorda. Estas demasiado flaca a mi gusto. – Rosalie parecía tener la idea de que embarazo y obesidad mórbida iban de la mano.

- Solo ve. Dale el gusto.- dijo Carlisle despacito. Como si Rosalie no pudiera oírlo. Frunció el ceño.

- Si no me queda mas remedio…

* * *

- No te gusta?.- dijo Esme, con el ceño preocupado.

- Claro! Es solo que no tengo mucha hambre que digamos.- dije, diciendo la verdad. Sentía que no podía manejar nada en mis propias manos, y eso me ponía muy nerviosa. Odiaba ser dependiente.

- Cuéntame que sucede, hija.- Dios mío, entre Carlisle y Esme iban a hacer pedazos mi poder de voluntad.

- Es solo que siento que…que Edward me oculta cosas, o que no respeta algunas de mis decisiones.- dije mirando hacia el plato. Podía sentir mis mejillas arder. Solo yo podía estar criticando a Edward, que era un ser perfecto en todos los sentidos literales, frente a su propia madre, a efectos prácticos de la palabra.- Y que se enoja por cualquier pequeñez.

- Edward siempre fue el hijo que mas me costo comprender, pese a ser el primero.- dijo Esme sonriendo. Se sentó a mi lado, en la cocina. Estábamos solas. Increíblemente.

- Pensé que era el más unido a ti.

- Lo es, quizás porque intento comprenderlo más de lo que intentan hacerlo los otros. Veras, Edward cree que por el don que tiene, debe saberlo todo, y por ahí cuando se le escapan algunas cosas, se frustra, y la frustración no es su mejor amiga.- acomodó mis cabellos al tiempo que los acariciaba y miraba, intentando no incomodarme.- Como no puede leerte la mente, siente que debe estar mas encima de ti que de cualquier otra persona, y eso se debe al inmenso amor que te tiene. Creo que hasta la pareja más amorosa del planeta te envidiaría.

- No quiero decir que este descontenta con Edward, Esme, yo no quise…

- Lo se, cariño. Se que lo amas tanto como el te ama a ti. Pero tienes que entender que él te ha esperado por un siglo, y en todo ese tiempo, podemos decir que no ha tenido ninguna experiencia previa.- la miré confundida.

- Bella, Edward es tan primerizo en este tema como tu. Vela por tu bienestar porque él cree que esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo. Si te oculta cosas, no es porque no quiere que las sepas, sino porque tiene miedo de cómo reaccionarias, o que harías al respecto. También odia profundamente no poder controlar la situación como él quisiera. Tú sabes, es un niño caprichoso.- Esme rió. Se notaba cuánto lo quería.

- Aun así no entiendo que tiene de malo ir a La Push. Mal que mal, aprendió a confiar en Jacob. No es como si me fuera a matar cuando me vea así.- igualmente, con la explicación de Esme, mi enojo anterior se había disipado bastante. Había sido una egoísta, como siempre, en pensar solo en mí. No había tenido en cuenta que Edward quizás también tenía miedo, y no me lo expresaba para demostrarme seguridad. Lo que era seguro era que a mi me faltaban varios tornillos en la cabeza. Pase del enojo al arrepentimiento.

- Bella, parece que estar aquí encerrada te ha afectado los sesos.- dijo Emmett entrando en la cocina. Me sobresalté y sonroje, esperando algún comentario burlón. Nunca llego. Me atreví a mirarlo. Parecía un poco molesto por mi insinuación.- La Push, Bella…Laaaa Puuuusssshhhh…

- Basta, Emmett. No es tonta.

- Pues lo pareces, hermanita.- lo mire con odio y me sonrió. Me tranquilice un poco.- Recuerdas que existe algo llamado..licántropos?

- Claro que lo recuerdo.- dije, ofendida. Claro que lo recordaba. Era el motivo del drama.

- Y recuerdas que en el pack viene algo llamado tratado?.- dijo Emmett pronunciando las palabras despacio como si fuese idiota.

- Si. Y?

- Esta peor de lo que Carlisle piensa.- dijo mirando a Esme. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de replicar, volvió el rostro hacia mi posición. – Bella, Edward no puede entrar a La Push más allá del límite establecido en el tratado, no importa por que circunstancia sea. Realmente piensas que va a arriesgarse a que apenas hagas dos pasos en la tierra de los chuchos, te caigas y rompas en mil pedazos? Colapsaríamos todos.

- No lo había pensado.

- Pues reconsidéralo antes de que Edward piense que quieres escaparte con el perro.

- Claro que no!.- gritamos Esme y yo al mismo tiempo. Emmett lanzó una risotada.

- Lo se, lo se. Ve a hablar con él, que esta hecho un alma en pena. Da asco.- se iba de la cocina.- Esta en el garaje. Mamá, saldré con Rosalie. Cualquier cosa que le pase.- me señaló a mi sonriendo.- sólo llama.

- Claro, cariño. Diviértanse.- nos quedamos solas otra vez.- Creo que ya no comerás mas, verdad?

- Creo que estoy llena.- dije agradecida que Esme entendiera.

- Ve con él.

* * *

**Hola!**

Bueno,esta vez no demoré tanto!XD

Espero que les haya gustado!_ Y ya saben: los reviws son como mi sueldo,y la manera en que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continúe!_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

**:Alice:**


	37. Chapter 37

De hecho, estaba en la cochera.

El lugar parecía mas frio y tenebroso sin los gritos de Emmett, a los que estaba acostumbrada a oír allí.

Edward estaba revisando el motor de uno de los autos de sus hermanos. Quise disimular mi presencia, pero recordé que era inútil. Odiaba no poseer el factor sorpresa en ninguna situación. Simplemente me acerque a él cautelosamente. Me daba la espalda.

- De quien es el auto?.- pregunte tímidamente.

- De Alice. Quiere que le ajuste aun más de la velocidad. Es un monstruo peor que yo.- dijo sin gracia.

- Edward, yo…

- No, déjame hablar a mí primero, por favor.- no dije nada, pues no sabía siquiera que iba a decirle. Me quede muda.- Realmente lo siento. Siento que todo esto resulte de lo más infantil y ridículo, como me lo has dicho.- me retorcí internamente. Mis palabras lo habían herido.- Pero es que no se como manejarlo. Es la primera vez que me enfrento a una situación así, y tengo terror de perderte.- se acerco a mi y me rodeó con sus brazos de acero.- Eres tan delicada e inocente, Bella. Y mira en el estado en el que te he dejado.- dijo apartándose de mi, haciendo alusión a mi vientre. Sonreía.- No es que esté arrepentido, pero si había algo que podía ampliar aun mas tus posibilidades de destrucción, era esto.

- Lo se, y yo me he comportado como una egoísta estúpida. Solo pensé en mí, y no tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos.- no podía mirarlo a la cara. Sabia que si lo hacia la perorata no saldría. Sentí que tomó mis manos, y apoyó su frente en la mía. Me brindaba una paz tremenda y me aflojaba completamente.- Lo siento, Edward.

- No lo sientas, no hay nada que sentir.- me miró con todo el poder arrebatador de sus ojos, y antes de perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, vi un brillo de determinación en ellos.- Intentaremos arreglarlo de la forma mas democrática para todos.- dijo, sonriendo de costado.

- Mas…democrática?.- ya me había vuelto a perder.

- Confías en mi?- pude sentir un atisbo de duda en su voz.

- Claro que si. Sin pensarlo.- dije con la mayor seguridad que mis cuerdas vocales podían tener en esos momentos. Seguía mirando directo a los ojos de Edward.

- Entonces espera y veras.- dijo sonriendo. Me abrazó suavemente al tiempo que me besaba la cabeza.- Me alegro que tu cabello este en tu lugar.

- Yo también. No se que hubiese hecho si tenia que afrontar criar a mis hijos sin cabello.- sonreí. Me sentía tan liviana, tan aliviada; parecía que el resumen de los acontecimientos del ultimo mes solo había sido algo pasajero, estúpido ahora que podía remolonear entre los brazos de Edward sin culpas. Debía agradecer a Emmett cuando volviese.

Edward me guio dulcemente fuera del garaje, directo hacia la casa. Estaba recordando la conversación que había tenido con Esme momentos antes…como Edward se preocupaba por cada paso infinitesimal que yo daba, por cada suspiro, cada movimiento…yo seguía siendo tan egoísta como siempre, ahora podía verlo.

Edward no actuaba por experiencia, sino por instinto. Después de todo él lo debía de estar pasando peor que yo en todo esto. Quizás lo mejor era dejar eso de las clases. Después de todo ya habían pasado 6 meses, y el tema parecía traer demasiados problemas.

Inspire para pedirle perdón muy penosamente a Edward por lo insistente de mi idea. Jamás, en mi egoísmo interno, había considerado lo del tratado. Parecía como si todo aquello de la batalla ancestral con los licántropos se hubiese trasladado lejos, muy lejos de aquí. Y no solo en espacio, sino también en tiempo. Parecía que 6 meses se habían convertido en 6 años, en 6 siglos. Qué va. Para ellos solo debían de ser 6 minutos.

Suspire.

Jacob. Qué seria de el? Que opinaría sobre mi embarazo? Lo sabria? Seguro que si. Los chismes respecto a mi persona volaban con la facilidad de una pluma en un tornado entre los lobos de la reserva. Me estremeci al pensar su opinión. Debían pensar que estaba trayendo al mundo a un demonio, engendro, algo peligroso.

Ahora comprendía por que Edward no quería que fuese. No solo él no podría entrar a La Push, sino que además tampoco sabríamos que opinaban y como actuarían los de La Push…de solo pensarlo, borro por completo la idea de mi mente.

- Edward…- iba a decirle que lo olvidara, que no intentara romper ese estúpido tratado milenario por mi, que todo iba a estar bien asi. Pero no pude.

Mientras íbamos caminando por uno de los pasillos de la casa, sentí como si el piso fuese el techo, y el techo, el piso. O algo asi. Intente apoyarme en la pared, pero una masa fría como el hielo se interpuso.

- Bella? Que te sucede? Estas bien?.- podía sentir el tono de desesperación de Edward. No sentía mi propio cuerpo.

Escuchaba la voz del padre de mis hijos de manera lejana, casi remota. Pude ver otro borrón blanco a mi lado, pues no veía bien.

No tarde mucho en ver todo negro y dejar de sentir.

* * *

- Creo que después de todo tienes razón, Carlisle. Tendre que dar mi brazo a torser con respecto a esto.

- No es que alguien lo desee, Edward. Pero mira la situación. Ni siquiera podemos dar una explicación razonable para esto.

Podía escuchar las voces de Edward y Carlisle, muy cerca mio. Mantenía los ojos cerrados.

No sabia donde me encontraba, pero igualmente me resultaba familiar. O era solo el hecho de escuchar a ambos hablando cerca mio. Eso me tranquilizo un poco.

No entendía de que hablaban. Parecían estar planeando algo, o a punto de hacer algún movimiento. Mi cabeza maquinaba qué podría haber sucedido…y entonces lo recordé.

Sentí como una corriente fría me bajaba rápidamente por el cuerpo, agitándome. Me había desmayado. Oh dios, y si hablaban de mi? Les habría sucedido algo malo a los niños?

Intente abrir los ojos, con poco éxito. Me revolví, inquieta, en la cama. Aun me sentía pesada, cansada.

- Creo que ha despertado.- escuché la voz ansiosa de Carlisle mas cerca.

- Bella, cariño? Me oyes? Sea lo que sea que estes pensando, no sucedió nada malo.- dijo Edward en mi oído, con tono suplicante. Me relaje al instante.

Con un esfuerzo casi inhumano, logre abrir los ojos.

Estábamos en la habitación de Edward. Por eso me sentía tranquila. Aunque algunas cosas habían cambiado de lugar, y había otras nuevas que no reconocia. Intente incorporarme torpemente, pero Edward me lo impidió. Luche un poco, obstinadamente, hasta que llegamos al tácito acuerdo de permanecer levemente inclinada- sentada en la cama.

- No sabes el alivio que nos has dado al despertar, Bella.- dijo Carlisle aliviado. Me observaba desde el pie de la cama. Edward, por su parte, se encontraba reclinado en la cama, casi sobre mi.

- Te sientes bien?.- pregunto Edward. Vi miedo en sus ojos.

- Estas seguro que todo esta bien?.- me sentía muy insegura.- Fue solo un desmayo…me ha sucedido antes, o no? Me siento bien, aunque un poco cansada. Debería dormir un poco…

Edward observo a Carlisle preocupado. Yo los observe, preocupada. Nadie dijo nada. En esos momentos odiaba no poseer algún don para comunicarme extrasensorialmente o por lo menos saber qué era lo que demonios los preocupaba. Sentía una opresión de preocupación en el pecho.

Edward, que sucede? Será mejor que me lo digas.- quise sonar amenazante, pero con la histeria que amenazaba con apoderarse de mi, solo salió algo débil y parecido a una suplica.

- Cuanto tiempo crees que te desmayaste?.- pregunto Carlisle. Edward parecía sin habla.

- No lo se.- mire por la ventana. Aun era de dia.- Supongo que una hora, como mucho. Sigue siendo de dia, verdad?- rei nerviosamente como para dar a entender que no estaba tan loca.

- Bella.- Edward había recuperado el habla. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos frias.- has estado durmiendo una semana.

Casi logro desmayarme de vuelta.

Edward apretó la mandibula y se sento a mi lado, temeroso de un posible nuevo desmayo. Carlisle decidió que ya era momento de sentarse en mi cama, también.

- Cómo que una semana? He estado aquí una semana entera?.- no podía creerlo. Una semana era demasiado tiempo, no podía procesarlo.- y los niños, están bien? Edward, por favor…

- No te preocupes, ellos no sufrieron ningún daño, cariño.- dijo Edward en tono conciliador.- Aunque parecen afectarte de una manera abrumadora, ahora mas que nunca.- vi su rostro. Estaba realmente preocupado.

- No sabemos bien que fue lo que sucedió.- hablo Carlisle.- pero…- miro a Edward, esperando su aprobación. Vi como él asentía.- pero creemos, y no te asustes, Bella, que tu cuerpo no esta respondiendo muy bien al avance del embarazo.

- Que quieres decir?.- comencé a hiperventilar.- que no podre continuarlo?.- no reconocia mi propia voz. Sentía la ya tan conocida sensación de ahogo.

- Oh no, nada de eso.- dijo Carlisle, intentando tranquilizarme.- no pensamos que no seas capaz de llevarlo a termino…debemos lograr que llegues a una fecha lo suficientemente tardia como para que no haya riesgos..pero aun asi no podemos asegurar que esto no volverá a ocurrir, y siéndote sincero, lo esperamos.

Me acomode mejor en la cama. No mire a ninguno de los dos.

Sopese lo que Carlisle decía. Me estaba diciendo que no solo cabia la posibilidad de que no llegase a termino con el embarazo, sino que también que estos desmayos- o lo que fuera que fuesen en realidad- siguieran ocurriendo. Y encima habían empeorado. Temblé levemente.

- Bella, estas bien? Tienes frio?.- podía notar el tinte de desesperación en su voz. Estaba tan asustado como yo. – Oh, cariño…no llores… lo solucionaremos, claro que si.- me arrullo entre sus brazos, consciente de que ahora no podría dejar de llorar por un rato.

Cuando logre observar de vuelta la habitación sin que se me empañara tanto la vista, note que Carlisle ya no estaba. De pronto, al pensar en Carlisle, recordé a Charlie.

- Oh, que sabe Charlie de esto? Por favor, dime que no le dijeron la verdad.- chille débilmente, mientras Edward se alejaba un poco de mi.

- No te preocupes, no sabe nada. Cree que te tenemos secuestrada aquí, e incluso no ha dudado, ni pedido hablar contigo. Supongo que esta demasiado ocupado en casa.- vi como su tono conciliador y amable cambiaba a uno ofuscado y nervioso. No lo comprendi.

- Sucedió algo en casa? Esta todo bien?

- Claro. No te preocupes. Creo que lo mejor es que descanses, Bella.- dijo, levantándose.

- He dormido una semana, quiero comer algo…intente moverme, pero sentí un tiron en el brazo. Senti un pequeño dolor, y algo caliente. Cerre los ojos. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mi. Escuche como Edward dejaba de respirar. Observe que era lo que me retenia.

- Edward, no dejes que…!.- escuche el chillido de Alice. Demasiado tarde.

Carlisle me había enchufado un suero en el brazo. Y al tironear, lo arranque. Solo veía algo rojo tiñendo las sabanas de seda de Edward.

Pensando en los niños, y en lo que me esperaba, volvi a marearme.

- Es tu culpa! Otra vez no!.- chillo Alice. Fue lo ultimo que escuche.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que no tengo perdon de dios por todo lo que los he hecho esperar...supongo que ninguna es una buena **

La universidad se ha complicado bastante, y gracias a Dios, he logrado terminar el cuatrimestre ayer..asi que hasta marzo soy libre, lo que significa que la semana que viene o antes es probable que actualice de vuelta :)

espero sepan disculparme, y me hayan esperado..aunque eso debio de requerir mucha paciencia!XD

_ya saben...los reviews, son como un sueldo para mi, y la manera en que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue! y en este caso para saber que no me abandonaron XD_

prometo actualizar en menos de 7 dias XD

Los quiero!

**:Alice:**


	38. Chapter 38

- Se puede saber por que no puedo llamar a Charlie? Sabia que algo ocurria, es que no pueden dejar de suceder cosas?!.- grite exasperada, pese a saber que no necesitaba hacerlo para que todos me escucharan desde los diferentes puntos de la casa.

- Eso es imposible, Bella. Sabes que lo atraes todo como una especie de torbellino maldito.- Alice se rio para si. La mire con odio.

- Basta, Alice. No ayudas.- dijo Edward. Se sento en uno de los sofás de la sala, exasperado. La situación lo desbordaba. Se apretó el puente de la nariz. Suspiro.- Mira.- dijo dirigiéndose a mi. Lo hizo en el tono mas pausado posible, pensando que no lo entendería. Me exaspere aun mas.- Charlie esta bien. Física y mentalmente. Es solo que en estos momentos no es oportuno que llames. Es todo. No sucede nada malo.

- Entonces, por que no puedo llamar? Por que me lo ocultas?.

Desde que había despertado de vuelta del segundo desmayo- que gracias a dios, solo había durado 10 minutos- me había dicho que no podía comunicarme con Charlie en esos momentos. Lo cual no lo comprendía, y parecía que nadie se esforzaba en hacerme entender.

En la sala estaban Alice, Esme, Jasper, y por supuesto, Edward. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados juntos, en el mismo sillón, casi pegados. Esme se encontraba un poco mas alejada, preocupada por mi reacción. No quería que ella viese aquello. Me preocupaba que le preocupara mi estado. Odiaba que Esme, de entre todos, tuviera que preocuparse.

Sentí una oleada de tranquilidad cerca, que intente bloquear. Mire furibunda a Jasper, que desvio la mirada hacia Edward.

Edward miraba alternativamente a Jasper, Alice, y luego a mi. Habia un cambio en su mirada. Quizás estuviese sopesando contarme la verdad. Senti una nueva oleada de tranquilidad, pero no iba dirigida a mi…la sentí como desviada de mi persona. Ya estaba alucinando. Alice se rio casi imperceptiblemente y Edward bufó. Frunci el ceño. Era mas que obvio que la humana del grupo se estaba perdiendo la diversión. Me molestaba y divertía a partes iguales, aunque no quería ablandarme en la discusión.

- Esta bien, Bella, tu ganas.- dijo Edward muy despacio, como si le hablara a alguien a quien querria golpear.- Te lo dire, pero debes prometerme algo.- dijo, liberando el poder extremo de sus ojos sobre mi.- Respira.- Vale.

- Qué es lo que pasa?.- pregunte, agitada. No podía despegar los ojos de mi amado. Vi como Edward miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Jasper, quien cambiaba de posición imperceptiblemente. Había algunas mañas que ya podía ver con mis ojos humanos.

- Charlie no esta solo en la casa…digamos que tiene un huésped muy persistente que lo ha estado molestando desde hace unos días.- lo dijo todo en tono de ultratumba, aunque su mirada decía que no debía preocuparme. Era obvio que fuera quien fuese, le molestaba soberanamente.

- Quien es? No me digas que…- obviamente sopese la idea de que fuese un vampiro, pero Edward no me dejo continuar mi delirio de persecución.

- Es Jacob, Bella.-

Obviamente, me quede muda. Todos se quedaron mudos. Pude ver que Edward dejaba de respirar, desesperado por conocer mi reacción.

Jacob? En casa? Comencé a hiperventilar.

Lo había estado recordando últimamente, pero no me sentía preparada para oir su nombre tan pronto como una realidad cercana. Pensé que, pese a la cercanía, La Push mantenía ciertas distancias entre nosotros. La manada, antes amiga, parecía un recuerdo lejano y seguro. No tan cercano y aterrador.

Y si Jacob lo sabia y quería impedir mi embarazo? Seguro lo sabia, pero lo segundo era bastante estúpido, teniendo en cuenta mi estado avanzado. Un peso se alivianó en mis hombros al comprender que Edward estaba ahí, también.

Pero detrás de esa pregunta, vino otra.

Jacob me odiaría por esto?

Senti que mi corazón se estrujaba al pensar en su sufrimiento. No hacia mas que destruirlo, dañarlo. No cabia la mas minima duda de que yo era el ser mas egoísta de este mundo. Seguramente me odiaba. Y odiaba a los niños. Y a Edward…bueno.

Bella, respira, por favor.- escuche la voz lejana de Edward, y reaccione. Mas que lejana, se encontraba parado a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.- Jacob no piensa matarte, ni matar a los niños, ni nada de eso.

- Lo sabe?.- no entendía como me había salido la voz, pero allí estaba. Era increíble como sabia lo que pensaba, pese a no poder leerme la mente. Edward me observo con preocupación.

- Si, lo sabe. Sus sentimientos no son de los mejores, pero no son precisamente violentos.- intento tranquilizarme.

- Quiero verle.- lo dije sin pensar. Apenas lo dije, me arrepentí por ello. El rostro de Edward era un poema.

- Esta bien.- dijo él. Lo mire completamente desconcertada. Cómo, de entre todos los presentes, justo el era quien no había puesto un pero? Algo raro estaba sucediendo.

- Edward, crees que sea prudente…- comenzó Esme, pero el la freno.

- Tú hija.- dijo con cierto rencor, observando a Alice, quien lo miraba como quien no quiere la cosa.- Ya dejo de ver el futuro de Bella desde hace unos minutos, por lo que la decisión de ver al chucho, a Jacob, ya la ha tomado.- me miro con ternura, tomandome las manos.- Bella, se que Jacob Black es un tema complicado ahora, pero te conozco.- suspiro, mirándome con resignación.- prefiero ser yo quien te lleve a un terreno neutro, y poder vigilar sus acciones, a que te diga que no ahora y luego tu planifiques algo estúpido para ir a verle a algún lugar en donde yo no podre entrar.- Me sonrio.

- Eh…supongo.- estaba anonadada. Eran contadas las veces en las que Edward era neutro con respecto al tema Jacob Black.

- Te acompañare.- dijo dulcemente.- Si es que asi lo deseas.

* * *

No lo había notado, quizás porque vivía encerrada en la casa de los Cullen, pero en Forks hacia frio. Mucho frio. Y llovia. Por supuesto que si.

El cielo estaba nublado, y parecía casi de noche de no ser por el hecho de que sabia que eran las 2 de la tarde. El suave ronroneo del Volvo de Edward era tranquilizador, junto con la calefacción. Observaba los arboles perderse velozmente de mi vista, sin mirarlo a él. Toque mi vientre, preocupada. Seria esta una buena idea? Sabia que Edward estaba allí, y quizás Jacob no intentara nada extraño…pero podría yo sobreponerme a su rechazo manifiesto? Podría yo ser capaz de volver a entablar una amistad perdida con el, en la actual situación? Nuestros caminos parecían haberse dividido de forma irreversible, ahora que lo pensaba. Era gracioso, después de todo. Y Charlie…pobre Charlie, seguramente no entendía nada de la presencia de Jacob en casa, seguramente habría pensado que algo malo me habría pasado, quizás…

- Bella, esto no es una guerra.- oí su musical risa.- Todo estará bien. Yo te pretegere.

Sentí la necesidad de tomarle la mano, pues las palabras no me salian. Por supuesto, el previó esa sutileza en mi rostro. Tomó y apretó sutilmente mi mano. Me relajé un poco.

Aun asi, sabía que cuando entrara en mi propia casa, iba a estar sola. Porque por más que alguien en quien confias te acompañe, a veces no alcanza. A veces una esta desprotegida a otros niveles. A Edward le preocupaba el nivel físico, parecía. A mi me preocupaba mas mi nivel mental. Egoismo puro. Y del bueno.

Tan rápido como salimos de la casa, Edward dobló por la calle que conducía a la mía. Mi corazón se aceleró. No miré a Edward, no quería enfrentarme a esto. Ahora ya mi decisión no se me antojaba tan valiente. Volvió a apretarme la mano, suavemente, que jamás me había soltado. Esa mano funcionaba como una cápsula de protección, que estaba tensándose hasta el extremo. Llegamos.

Por supuesto, lo primero que vi fue el coche patrulla y la moto. La moto.

Suspiré, pero salió algo entrecortado y patético. Edward desapareció de la cabina del coche, y apareció a la velocidad de la luz a mi lado, para abrirme la puerta. Sus ojos estaban oscuros.

- Bella..no te traje aquí por obligación..no tienes que hacer esto.- su voz sonaba angustiada. Luchaba contra sus propios pensamientos.- Si no quieres, podemos pegar la vuelta ahora mismo. Solo dilo.

Sopese la posibilidad…pero ya estaba aquí. Además, mi propio egoísmo estaba haciendo que me odiara a mi misma, por lo que decidi hacer acopio del poco valor que poseía, y salte del coche. Frio. Mucho frio.

Edward me rodeo con sus brazos, pero al instante se alejo, no demasiado,pero si lo suficiente como para observarme. Vi la desesperación en su rostro. La exasperación por no saber qué pasaba por mi mente. Intente sonreírle, con poco éxito.

Tenia que hacer esto. Debía. Me lo debía a mi. Se lo debía a Jacob.

Oh, pobre Jacob.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.- Esa voz no era mia. Demonios, a quien quería convencer.- Debo hacer esto, Edward.

- No tienes ningún deber para con él, Bella, cariño.- tocó mi vientre, y un extraño calor se extendió por mi cuerpo.- Siempre has pensado que tienes que solucionar tú sola las cosas. No es asi. Si lo haces, hazlo por ti, no por el.- sonó un poco brusco.

Lo hago por mi, de veras. Además…

Pero mi frase, intentando infundirle animos tanto a él como a mi misma, quedo en el aire. La puerta de casa se abrió con estrepito, y por ella salió Jacob.

El tiempo se paró completamente, o mejor dicho, retrocedió. Retrocedió a la época de su taller, a la montada en moto, a su risa, al tiempo al que todo era fácil. En realidad era demasiado difícil, pero comparado con la situación actual, parecía un juego de niños. Suspiré. Mi capacidad para complicar todo no tenia limites.

Su rostro reflejaba ansiedad, y mucha. Cuando me observó detenidamente, pude ver dolor en su rostro. Seguramente el mio también lo reflejo. Edward me abrazo por la cintura, pegándome un poco a él, y me besó en la cabeza.

Nadie dijo nada. Yo no sabia que decir, no sabia como empezar. Me parecía demasiado soberbio saludarlo como si nada hubiese pasado. Había pasado demasiado.

Jacob miró hacia abajo, compungido. Mire a Edward. Éste frunció el ceño, y arrugó sus labios perfectos. Mi respiración se agitó.

Otro estrepito en la puerta rompió ese silencio mortal. Charlie salió dando tropicones, asustado. Rode los ojos. Seguramente sintió el silencio y pensó que nos habíamos matado. Que ellos dos se habían matado.

Miro la escena, aliviado y exasperado.

- Bella, cariño.- dijo patosamente, acercándose a nosotros. Era obvio que habia notado la tension del ambiente. Me despegue de Edward, luego de observar que no estaba tan tenso como pensaba, y me acerqué a papá. Me estrechó brevemente entre sus brazos. Sus calor me reconforto, me dio también cierta protección. No todo era físico, por supuesto.

- Hola, papá. Te he echado de menos.- dije, sinceramente. Nos separamos. Charlie miró a Edward, detenidamente, desafiándolo. Lo mire, exasperada.

- Edward.- inclinación de cabeza.

- Charlie.- mismo gesto. Parecía una declaración de algo que yo no comprendi.- Bueno, debo hacer unas cosas, ya sabes…uno no es padre todos los días.- dijo, risueño. Charlie lo observo, un poco enfadado, pero mas aliviado.- Bella, llamame cuando termines. Vendré a verte.

Me desespere. Me estaba dejando?

Me besó sutilmente, y pude respirar su olor. Me embriagó. Su mirada era penetrante, avasallante. Toco mi vientre, en señal de despedida. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

- Nos vemos.- pude articular.

Me dedico una sonrisa torcida. Otra inclinación de cabeza hacia Charlie. Nada hacia Jacob.

Subió al Volvo y retrocedió. Lo perdi de vista, y con el, mi valentía.

- Vamos, entremos, hace frio aquí.- dijo Charlie, un poco mas alegre. Me abrazó por los hombros, mientras íbamos hacia la casa. Agache la mirada, cobarde.

Entramos. Obviamente, fui a la cocina. Mi refugio personal. Jacob me siguió. Charlie no. Oh no, mi autodeterminación se estaba yendo literalmente a la mierda.

Por suerte, en la cocina de Charlie parecía haber habido una guerra, por lo que me entretuve acomodando cacharros. No lo mire directamente, y el no dijo nada, pero sabia que estaba allí, observándome.

Intentando meter una sarten en su alacena, se me calló, de los nervios. La sarten nunca llego al suelo.

- Toma.- dijo Jacob. Me atrevi a mirarle, por primera vez. No me miraba. Asi que no era la única con problemas de autodeterminación.

- Gracias.- sone brusca, violenta. Los nervios me superaban.

Nuevamente silencio.

Lo mire, por fin. Sino era ahora, no podría ser nunca.

- Jacob, yo…

- Espera, me gustaría hablar a mi primero, sino te molesta.- dijo entrecortadamente. Se notaba que esto lo había ensayado. Sentí palpitaciones en los oídos. Me salve, por el momento.

- Claro, adelante.

- Mira, Bella…no he sido justo contigo.- miró hacia el suelo.- Yo…me he alejado, pensando que quizás un poco de distancia nos haría bien, me haría pensar con claridad, y quizás, tal ves tu me extrañarías, aunque sea un poco.- quise interrumpirlo, pero me freno con una mano. Estaba envalentonado.- Pero vengo, y me encuentro con esto.- dijo señalándome. Me ruboricé. Era obvio que se refería a los bebés.- Yo jamás pensé que algo asi podía pasar. Incluso llegue a pensar que lo habías dejado, que estabas con otro… yo pensé muchas cosas, todas descabelladas.- sonrio para disculparse.- Pero luego me di cuenta que tu no eres asi. Y aun asi no podía creerlo. No puedo creerlo, Bella. Sencillamente no puedo.

- Yo tampoco, pero asi son las cosas.- dije, acalorada. Toque mi vientre, mas tranquila. Solo un poco.- es un milagro, realmente.

- No te voy a mentir. Me sentí mal.- dijo, avergonzado. Se me estrujo el corazón. No podía parar de hacerlo sufrir.- Muy mal. Yo…no había perdido las esperanzas, Bella.

Silencio.

Como yo no pasaba por su situación, no podía entenderlo, pero la sola idea de pensar que Edward pudiese tener una mujer embarazada por ahí, me revolvía todas las tripas. Me sente en una silla de colores desgastados. Lo mire, francamente apenada.

No apenada de estar embarazada, claro que no. Pero todo había sido tan repentino, que por primera vez 6 meses me parecieron 6 dias. El tiempo a veces tiene una peculiar forma de trabajar.

- Todo fue demasiado rápido para mi también, Jake.- Otra vez, el sentimiento llamado culpa asomaba en mi subconciente, como un veneno.- Pero las cosas son asi.- había sonado un poco brusca.

- Lo se, lo veo.- observo mi vientre en silencio. Sus facciones cambiaban, como si estuviera teniendo una discusión interna muy importante. Yo me sonrojé. No se oia ningún sonido. O Charlie había huido, pensando en la posibilidad de una explosión emocional que no pudiera soportar, o estaba intentando escuchar. Descarte rápidamente lo segundo.

Increíblemente no me sentí insegura sin Edward. Realmente, ahora que veía a Jacob ahí sentado, luchando consigo mismo, intentando contenerse- porque estaba segura, se estaba conteniendo de decir cosas que yo consideraría horrible, y aceptaba de buen grado su autocontrol-, me resultaba estúpido e incluso infantil haber pensado que algo malo podía pasar. Me sentí ridícula. Me acalore. ¿Cómo podía pensar que Jacob, quien me había salvado de la perdición, y había estado a mi lado aunque el corazón y el alma se le destrozaran por mi rechazo, podía hacerme algo? Habia cosas que aun no comprendía, estaba claro. O las nuevas hormonas estaban trabajando mi delirio de persecución para los lados incorrectos.

- Solo…- pronuncio, inseguro.- Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta.

- Adelante.- dije con el valor que no sentía.

- Lo que te quiero preguntar cambiaria un antes y un después, Bella.- me miro, violento.- No quiero que te lo tomes a la ligera, por favor.- sonrio, disculpándose, nervioso.

- No puede ser tan malo.- me retorcí las manos. ¿Edward, donde estabas?

- Claro que no. No puede ser peor que cuando saltaste del acantilado.- dijo, ofendido, pero divertido. Rode los ojos. Gracias al cielo, le quito un poco de aplomo a la cosa.- Solo quiero saber una cosa.

- Dispara.

Me observo, y se tomo su tiempo. Seguramente fueron segundos, pero para mi fueron minutos completos, en todo el sentido de lo que pueden llegar a durar varios minutos de exasperante espera.

- A pesar de…esta situación.- me miro, precavido.- Aún me quieres en tu vida? Quiero decir, podre formar parte de tu vida ahora, y después?

* * *

**Hola!**

Bueno, me demore un poco mas de lo que habia predicho, pero no me sentia particularmente inspirada para escribir, jaja lo siento!

Gracias por sus reviews!

_Salesia_...no se como haces, pero me lees el pensamiento!XD debo ser demasiado predecible, verdad? Igualmente, espero poder sorprenderos con lo que se viene ahora :)

_Ya saben, los reviews son como mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue!_

__Aunque atrasado, Felices fiestas! y Feliz año nuevo a tod ss! Por sino aparezco antesXD

Los quiero!

Nos estamos leyendo,

_**:Alice:**_

_**pd:Por favor, si tienen alguna pregunta sobre la historia, logueense primero, porque sino no les puedo contestar personalmente:D (Va sobre todo para ti,SalesiaXD, quise contestarte, y no pude!)**_

_**Besos!**_


End file.
